Entrelaçados pelo destino
by Su.Snape
Summary: Ao longo dos anos tudo vem a tona, adquirimos experiência, descobrimos sentimentos e amamos pessoas mesmo sem aceitar esse fato. SSHG
1. Introdução

**N/A:** Oi gente, aqui estou eu de novo e desta vez com uma fic totalmente diferente da primeira (Amor: do ódio ao perdão). Essa exige uma bela explicação antes de começarem a lê-la, então é essencial que vocês leiam essas linhas.

Nunca li nenhuma fic com a estrutura desta que fiz. A história é uma recontagem de todos os anos em Hogwarts do ponto de vista do casal principal: Hermione Granger e Severo Snape (lógico), e ela se inicia antes da Hermione começar seus estudos, ou seja, ela tem 11 anos de idade. A cada capítulo as coisas vão evoluindo de acordo com a história original - isso quer dizer que haverá passagens pelos seis livros já lançados e pode ser que haja trechos exatamente como os da história de nossa querida JK, e outros trechos devidamente complementados para juntar nosso amado par.

Partindo desse principio, devo avisá-los que será uma fic longa. Já tenho alguns capítulos escritos com cenas em momentos de todos os livros. Como já citei que se evolui de acordo com os originais, não haverá envolvimentos emocionais inicialmente por tratar-se de uma pré-adolescente e um adulto. Posteriormente porém, serão adicionados à trama conteúdos mais adultos. Peço um pouquinho de paciência.

Agradecimentos especiais a FerPotter que foi quem primeiro leu essas linhas loucas que escrevi e me deu o maior apoio. Achou a idéia super interessante e me concedeu a honra de ser minha Beta-reader, não apenas Beta, considero-a uma co-autora.

Com tudo esclarecido, então vamos ao que interessa!

Beijinhos pra todos, espero que curtam e deixem reviews.

MIGRANGER


	2. Escolas

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 01 - Escolas**

Amanhecia no típico Bairro Londrino, era o início do verão e os pássaros cantavam na calma rua onde a família Granger residia. Os raios de sol aqueciam os jardins bem cuidados das casas. Todas pareciam iguais, em estilo vitoriano, as fachadas assimétricas destacavam janelas de guilhotina em vãos salientes. Com pavimentos térreo e superior, as colunas do alpendre eram um charme por serem muito bem torneadas e balaústres. A casa do casal Granger ficava no fim da rua, o jardim muito bem cuidado e a pintura brilhante completavam a riqueza dos detalhes daquele modo de vida. Internamente a casa era muito aconchegante, móveis finos podiam ser vistos em qualquer um dos diversos ambientes. Na lareira com frontão de mármore, vários porta-retratos indicavam a felicidade que ali morava, junto com a simpática família. Os Granger eram um casal muito querido pelos vizinhos e amigos, tinham uma brilhante carreira de dentistas. Em algumas das fotografias dispostas viam-se em países diversos, para os quais o casal viajava a trabalho.

O casal Granger tinha uma única filhinha; ela era o maior bem que possuíam. Hermione Jane Granger agora estava com 11 anos de idade, e em breve completaria 12 anos. Era uma garota que todos diziam ser crescida demais para sua idade. Sempre atenta ao que se passava ao seu redor, Hermione destacava-se em tudo que fazia; nos locais que costumava freqüentar com seus pais, era observada por crianças que se espantavam com a sua inteligência e admirada por adultos que achavam seu Q.I. acima do normal. Hermione era o motivo pelo qual o Sr. e a Sra. Granger conversavam tão cedo na cozinha da casa, enquanto o café da manhã ainda estava sendo preparado pela própria Sra. Granger.

- O que você acha desta aqui Marie? É uma escola na suíça para crianças superdotadas.

- Superdotadas? Ah Allan, que exagero, a nossa filha só é um pouco estudiosa demais. Ela é inteligente e se esforça para demonstrar isso. E aqui no folheto diz que há testes a cada mês para saber se a criança continua apta para os estudos! Não, ela realmente não vai gostar.

- Ah, claro que ela vai gostar Marie. E nossa filha não é só inteligente, não sei como explicar, mas às vezes tenho a impressão que ela tem algo muito mais especial do que só inteligência.

- Claro que você acha ela especial, é a nossa filhinha.

- Não Marie, ela tem algo mais, algo como... Algo como... Uma pára-normalidade, é isso! Tenho certeza que já vi a Hermione fazer algo estranho... Não lembro bem, mas talvez tenha sido movimentar alguma coisa sem usar as mãos!

A senhora Granger não conseguiu abafar uma risadinha.

- Ah Allan, por favor, não me faça rir a essa hora da manhã. Nós já discutimos que isso deve ter sido apenas impressão sua. O assunto agora é a escola que vamos mandá-la e lá vem você falar em pára-normalidade. A nossa Hermione é perfeitamente normal.

- Como quiser querida, não vamos retornar à esse assunto, mas eu vou mostrar a proposta do colégio suíço para ela. Nossa filha sempre discutiu conosco suas decisões. E você, senhora Granger, vai aceitar o que a Hermione decidir, ouviu bem? Você tem a mania de tentar persuadi-la a mudar de opinião.

- E até parece que ela muda não é, senhor Granger? A nossa filha tem opinião própria, se você se esqueceu, e também tem a cabeça no lugar. Tenho certeza que vai escolher o que for melhor para ela.

A conversa dos dois continuou sobre as propostas de estudos que sua filha tinha, e sobre algumas banalidades do dia-a-dia deles como dentistas. Naquele mesmo instante, muito longe dali, algumas outras pessoas também conversavam sobre o futuro da garotinha Hermione Jane Granger, mas essas pessoas já sabiam para qual escola ela iria.

-

-

-

Na sala dos professores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, o Diretor Alvo Dumbledore debatia com seus funcionários sobre o ano letivo que iria começar:

- Bem queridos professores, essas são as cartas para os alunos do primeiro ao sétimo ano da escola; a professora Minerva aprontou todas elas pessoalmente. Preciso informar aos senhores que irei me ausentar da escola durante todo o mês de Julho e metade do mês de Agosto. Tenho que resolver assuntos de extrema importância na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, que infelizmente não podem ser adiados. Durante minha ausência, a Diretora Substituta ficará encarregada dos encargos da escola. Esse é um ano especial. Todos sabem quem está vindo para a escola, e eu temo que a segurança de alguns de nós esteja ameaçada. As forças das Trevas que andam adormecidas podem querer voltar a agir diante da chegada do "menino que sobreviveu". Eu cuidarei pessoalmente para que todos estejam seguros aqui, mas sugiro à todos vocês que redobrem os cuidados pessoais.

O professor Snape estava sentado mais ao fundo da sala, sua expressão era de total desagrado por estar naquela reunião. Embora dedicasse sua vida a ensinar, não era segredo para ninguém que não estava ensinando a matéria que desejava. E agora tinha um motivo a mais para odiar aquele ambiente: seria forçado a reviver uma época da sua vida que gostaria de esquecer. O garoto estava vindo, o "menino que sobreviveu" , como todos o chamavam, viria para Hogwarts atormentá-lo, igual aos fantasmas do passado que o atormentavam em seus sonhos. Foi trazido novamente a realidade da reunião ao ouvir seu nome.

- Severo? – Dumbledore o fitava indagador, com seus atentos olhos azuis – Eu estava comunicando, aos _presentes nesta sala,_ que temos que designar os professores que irão buscar os alunos nascidos trouxas.

Snape acenou com a cabeça e lançou um olhar de total desprezo à professora Trelawney que abafava um risinho por ter visto o professor ser repreendido.

- Como eu ia dizendo – continuou o Diretor –, eu designei cada professor para visitar as famílias dessas crianças. Temos, nesse ano, um total de quatro alunos totalmente nascidos trouxas, e todos sabem que eles precisam desse acompanhamento, por nunca terem tido contato com o mundo bruxo. Por motivos já esclarecidos, eu e a professora Minerva não participaremos dessas tarefas.

Severo espantou de vez os fantasmas que o perseguiam, e passou a dar muito mais importância ao que o Diretor falava a partir desse ponto. Já sabia o que o esperava.

- À frente de cada professor designado, estão as anotações sobre as famílias que visitarão.

O Diretor acenou levemente a varinha, e pergaminhos surgiram à frente dos professores Flitwick, Sprout, Vector e, para total desagrado do próprio, Snape.

- Aí estão descritos os endereços, nomes dos pais e das crianças e algumas características delas, assim como a relação de feitiços involuntários que realizaram. Peguem suas relações, e podem se retirar. Exceto você Hagrid. Espere-me no meu escritório; preciso conversar com você a sós.

Snape já se levantava e dirigia-se a porta. Aquilo era uma total perda de tempo para ele. Um aluno nascido trouxa nunca iria ser selecionado para sua casa. Estaria apenas prestando favor às outras casas da Escola, e essa idéia também não lhe agradava em nada.

Como se adivinhasse o que passava pela cabeça do seu mestre em Poções, o Diretor dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

- Severo? Só mais uma observação, por favor.

- Pois não, Diretor.

- Essa era a designação da professora Minerva, mas devido às circunstâncias, passei-a para você. Tenho plena confiança que conhece as regras.

- Claro que conheço, senhor Diretor.

- Assim espero Severo. Pode ir agora.

Acompanhou com o olhar seu professor de Poções ir embora. Soltou um suspiro e também saiu da sala dos professores. A missão de Hagrid era agora o que mais importava. A amargura do seu professor de Poções talvez já fosse um caso perdido.

Severo dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos com o pensamento de que aquela tinha sido mais uma reunião totalmente inútil. Só serviu para tomar-lhe um tempo em que poderia estar fazendo algo mais agradável do que conversar sobre trouxas. Gemeu por dentro. Um de seus fantasmas, com certeza um dos que mais lhe incomodavam, era trouxa. Não iria deixar assombrar-lhe agora, somente à noite ele tinha esse direito.

Durante o dia tinha trabalho a fazer. Desdobrou o pergaminho da reunião e passou os olhos por ele. Iria se encarregar da família trouxa. De novo essa palavra. Soltou uma praga em voz alta, recolheu sua capa e saiu batendo a porta.

Caminhou pelos corredores desertos e saiu pelo jardim. Odiava sair no sol; suas vestes esquentavam e o faziam sufocar, sem contar a claridade que ofuscava sua vista. Passou pelos portões da escola e seguiu pela estrada que levava a Hogsmeade, e dirigiu-se ao bar chamado Cabeça de Javali. Com um rápido aceno de cabeça, cumprimentou o dono do bar e dirigiu-se aos fundos do recinto, onde entrou numa salinha vazia, exceto por uma lareira de aparência mofada num canto. Ao lado dela havia um vaso cheio de um pó cinzento que mais parecia cimento moído. Apanhou um pouco dele na mão e entrou na lareira.

- Caldeirão Furado!

E sumiu em meio a chamas verde esmeralda.

Reapareceu em um outro bar, um pouco mais aconchegante que o anterior, mas com o mesmo aspecto sombrio. Um rápido aceno de varinha e um sussurro inaudível, e suas vestes não eram mais as mesmas. Agora estava vestido com um elegante terno. Os cabelos estavam bem penteados e presos num rabo de cavalo.

Caminhou em direção a saída. Já na porta, alguém pôs a mão sobre seu ombro e o fez estancar.

- Severo! Como está elegante. Vai a um encontro romântico?

Respirou fundo ao ouvir aquela voz, e virou-se para encarar o homem de face pálida e cabelos tão louros que ofuscavam a vista. Sua expressão se fechou mais ainda e a voz saiu mais dura do que de costume:

- Lúcio Malfoy, não esperava encontrá-lo por aqui hoje. Imagino que estava tratando de negócios. Na Borgin e Burkes?

O homem louro deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Meus negócios, Severo, mesmo na Borgin e Burkes – Lúcio mirou por um instante a roupa do outro e ampliou ainda mais o sorriso –, não me rebaixam a certos níveis.

Foi a vez de Severo rir sarcasticamente.

- Ah claro, meu bom e velho amigo Lúcio Malfoy nunca se vestiria como um trouxa, mas adora um contrabando de artefatos das Trevas. Realmente você não se rebaixa a certos níveis, por já estar muito abaixo deles, descer mais seria impossível.

- Cuidado com o que anda fazendo Severo. Acha mesmo que esse "bom tempo" vai durar? Quando o Lorde das Trevas voltar ao poder, você não vai estar com essa arrogância toda. Afinal, estando do lado daquele amante de trouxas, sua reputação no nosso meio estará como essa escória que está vestido.

- O Lorde das Trevas não precisa que ninguém o diga quem é a escória do mundo bruxo, Lucius. Quando, e se, ele retornar, veremos quem fez o seu trabalho com competência. E eu não tenho mais tempo para perder com você.

Os olhos do loiro refletiam o sentimento que fervilhava dentro de si. Observou o bruxo se afastar, ainda com a raiva explodindo dentro dele. Aquele homem que se afastava era uma pedra no seu caminho, e tudo era incerto ao redor dele. Nenhum dos que ainda restavam no círculo dos seguidores do Lorde sabia o que se passava dentro da cabeça daquele bruxo, e Lúcio tinha absoluta certeza que do outro lado, ninguém sabia também, exceto talvez um único bruxo.

Snape pegou o metrô trouxa e seguiu para o bairro que estava escrito no pergaminho. Não era longe do centro, mas quanto mais rápido acabasse com aquela idiotice, melhor. Pegou novamente o pergaminho de Hogwarts e leu as informações que continha abaixo do endereço:

_Aluna: Hermione Jane Granger._

_Responsáveis: Sr. Allan Scott Granger e Srª. Marie Jane Granger._

_Mágicas involuntárias: Registros do Ministério da Magia indicam que o feitiço Lumus foi acionado em duas ocasiões distintas, quando tinha seis e oito anos de idade, respectivamente. Mais recentemente, aos nove anos, foi identificado o feitiço Accio._

Soltou um muxoxo de impaciência. Não suportava a idéia do Ministério da Magia ter a mania de vigiar a vida dos outros. Um bando de desocupados que, ao invés de procurarem o bem estar do mundo bruxo, se preocupavam com feitiços involuntários feitos por crianças. Era demais para o seu entendimento.

Desceu na estação indicada e andou a passos largos pela rua. Se não fosse tão arredio com o que dizia respeito aos trouxas, Snape teria admirado a caminhada; Notting Hill é um bairro de charme incomparável. Ao mesmo tempo que é um bairro central, inspira tranqüilidade e segurança. O burburinho dos bares, feiras ao ar livre e das inúmeras lojas de discos, faziam qualquer um se encantar, exceto claro, o mestre de Poções de Hogwarts.

Encontrou a rua e se direcionou para o que, a seu ver, era a casa mais bonita. Viu movimento no interior dela, verificou a varinha dentro do paletó e se encaminhou para a entrada. Tentou pôr no rosto uma expressão de simpatia, que simplesmente não existia, percebeu que não adiantaria muita coisa, e decidiu usar sua própria expressão, aquela que todos ao seu redor conheciam. Tocou a campainha.

O Sr. e Sra. Granger estavam tão entretidos no café da manhã que se assustaram com o barulho.

- Está esperando alguém Allan?

- Não, hoje não.

- Então eu mesma vou atender. Continue com o seu café.

A senhora Granger abriu a porta, e encarou o homem a sua frente com uma expressão curiosa.

- Deseja alguma coisa?

- Sim, sou o professor Severo Snape e estou aqui para conversar com o Sr. e Sra. Granger.

- E sobre o quê deseja falar, por favor?

- Sobre a filha deles, senhorita Hermione Jane Granger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews são alimentos! Não me deixem morrer de fome!


	3. Beco Diagonal

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 02 – Beco Diagonal**

Ela se surpreendeu um pouco. Um desconhecido querendo conversar sobre sua filha? Hermione era um amor de pessoa, não poderia ter feito nada para que alguém viesse tão cedo querer conversar sobre ela. Voltou à realidade quando o Sr. Granger postou-se ao seu lado, procurando saber o motivo da demora à porta.

- Ah entre, por favor. Desculpe-me, mas esperava qualquer assunto, menos a Hermione. - Virou-se para o Sr. Granger. – Esse senhor diz querer conversar conosco sobre a nossa filha.

- Nada sério, eu espero? – disse o Sr. Granger, estendendo a mão que Snape apertou gentilmente.

O Sr. Granger indicou um sofá na sala mais adiante.

- Sim, na verdade o assunto é extremamente sério. Eu sou professor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e estou aqui para informar-lhes que a senhorita Granger tem uma vaga garantida em nossa escola.

O casal se entreolhou.

- Como? – O senhor Granger tomou a dianteira da conversa.

Severo respirou fundo para recuperar o auto-controle. Como era difícil lidar com pessoas ignorantes.

- Eu sou professor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, e vim informá-los que a filha dos senhores é uma bruxa e deve ser educada como tal. Essa é a melhor escola de bruxaria da Europa, e ela será muito bem educada pelo nosso corpo docente.

- Isso é alguma piada, senhor Snape? Nós somos duas pessoas muito ocupadas para perdemos nosso tempo com bobagens desse tipo. Muito me admira o senhor, um homem formado, vir até aqui nos dizer um absurdo desses.

- Eu vou desconsiderar sua última fala por estar no meio trouxa e em sua residência. Mas me diga, senhor Granger, nunca estranhou alguma atitude de sua filha?

- Por acaso andou escutando sob nossa janela, senhor Snape? Posso chamar a polícia por isso...

Severo sacou sua varinha e apontou para o telefone.

- Nem pense nisso – sibilou Snape, com a voz suave – Não tenho autorização para fazer magia na frente de trouxas, mas abro uma exceção para vocês.

A Sra. Granger postou-se atrás do marido e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Deve ser algum louco. Se soubesse não teria aberto a porta. Desculpe, Allan.

Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de impaciência. - Podem chamar a filha de vocês? Ela aceitará o fato com muito mais naturalidade. É uma igual, absorverá a informação muito mais rápido.

- O que você quer com nossa filha. Seqüestrá-la? Por acaso é um assassino sanguinário? Quer dinheiro? O cofre fica atrás da pintura no escritório. Leve tudo, mas deixe nossa filha em paz!

Severo chegou ao limite de sua paciência. _Mais que trouxas estúpido! Sou um bruxo e vou agir como tal, Dumbledore que me perdoe_. Elevou a varinha alguns centímetros e acenou levemente. Os olhos do senhor e senhora Granger saíram de focos por alguns instantes e voltaram a brilhar intensamente em seguida.

- Ah, senhor Snape, desculpe a distração. Querida, vá buscar a Hermione, o senhor Snape não tem o dia todo; é um homem ocupado. A escola é ótima e ela com certeza vai adorar. – A mulher imediatamente encaminhou-se para as escadas e sumiu para andar superior. – Aceita uma água ou um chá?

- Não, obrigado. - Severo esperava impaciente a senhora Granger voltar com a garota. _Quanto tempo perdido_.

Ouviu passos na escada e virou-se naquela direção. A senhora voltara acompanhada de uma garota. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente um pouco grandes. Não tinha um ar infantil, apesar de ter apenas onze anos de idades. Deu um belo sorriso para ele e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Ele sentiu uma luz se acender no fundo da sua mente e seu estômago esfriou. Os olhos dela eram de um tom de mel inconfundível. Não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso, piscou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do senhor Granger.

- Nossa filha Sr. Snape, Hermione Granger. Filha esse é o professor Severo Snape.

- Muito prazer, professor. – Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto e os olhos pregados nos dele. Severo fez um esforço e entrou em sintonia com seu eu novamente.

- O prazer é meu, senhorita Granger. Tenho uma carta para entregar-lhe.

Severo retirou do bolso do paletó um envelope grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde. Hermione apanhou-o da mão dele, e viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão: um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra, circulando uma grande letra "H". Virou-o e viu o seu nome escrito.

_**Srta. Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**Rua de Saint Ângelo 7**_

_**Notting Hill**_

_**Londres**_

- Quem enviou? Por que veio entregar pessoalmente?

- Hermione querida, o professor Snape veio até aqui oferecer-lhe uma vaga em sua escola para você – a senhora Granger explicou à filha.

- Uma vaga? Mas... Não é muito comum os professores virem até a casa das pessoas oferecer-lhes vagas nas suas escolas.

_Muito mais perspicaz que os pais_. – Snape pensou.

- Sugiro, srta. Granger, que abra a carta e leia. Pouparia tempo para explicações posteriores.

Hermione voltou novamente sua atenção para o pergaminho em sua mão. Abriu-o. Cada linha que seus olhos percorriam, seu queixo caía um pouco mais.

_**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts**_

_**Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore**_

_**(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)**_

_**Prezada srta. Granger,**_

_**Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.**_

_**O ano letivo começa em 1º de Setembro. Aguardamos sua confirmação pelo professor destinado.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Diretora Substituta**_

Hermione leu o pergaminho duas vezes para assimilar o que significava, olhou também uma vez para o anexo onde listava os materiais necessários e livros.

Severo notou que a garota levou um tempo muito curto para isso. _Agora começam as perguntas_. Continuou olhando-a, esperando a reação.

- Então quer dizer que algumas das coisas estranhas que fiz era porque sou uma bruxa? – Ele confirmou. – Uau! E o senhor também é um? – Nova confirmação. – Pode fazer uma demonstração?

- Nós, os bruxos, somos educados na melhor escola de bruxaria que existe atualmente para nunca usar magia em frente a trouxas.

- O que são trouxas?

- São as pessoas não mágicas. Seus pais, por exemplo.

Hermione se decepcionou.

- Mas... E como vou saber se isso não é alguma peça que querem me pregar?

- Eu acredito, srta. Granger, que não tenho cara de humorista.

O senhor e senhora Granger não gostaram do tom ríspido dele ao pronunciar essas palavras. Hermione pareceu não notar sua irritação.

- Claro que não tem. Mas não espera que eu acredite do nada que sou uma bruxa, somente porque está me dizendo? Não o conheço para saber se está falando a verdade. Portanto, gostaria que me convencesse com uma demonstração, mas claro, se não puder, pode levar sua carta de volta.

Ela o fitou calmamente. Não conseguiu premeditar sua resposta porque, simplesmente, o rosto dele não esboçara nenhuma alteração. Interiormente, Severo Snape estava surpreso. _Que mente afiada_. Sacou sua varinha novamente, olhou ao redor e avistou uma bíblia em cima da mesa de centro. Apontou a varinha para ela e murmurou uma palavra que Hermione não conseguiu ouvir. Um segundo depois, um gato preto com horripilantes olhos amarelos saltou para junto dela e soltou um miado forte.

Os pais de Hermione olhavam-no assombrados. Ela somente sorria.

- Quando compramos os materiais?

- Hoje mesmo, senhorita. Só preciso acertar alguns valores com seus pais e iremos, apenas nós dois, comprá-los.

Seus pais fitaram-na, surpresos.

- Você... você vai querida? Isso não... não... não a assustou?

- Claro que não, pai. É fascinante! Não percebeu? Sou uma bruxa! Posso fazer mágica!

- Mas... isso não é perigoso, filha?

- Mãe? Você não ouviu o que o professor Snape disse? Vou para a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe! Somos educados lá. Já ouviu falar de bruxos de verdade antes? Eles devem ter leis protegendo-os. É claro que é seguro! Eu vou. Pai, você pode acertar com o professor Snape os valores? Vou me trocar, professor, e em cinco minutos estarei pronta.

Subiu as escadas correndo. Pôs um jeans leve e uma blusa branca com flores. Uma jaqueta jeans também, e tênis nos pés. _Sou uma bruxa... Que maravilha! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!_

De volta a sala, encontrou seu pai e o professor acertando os últimos detalhes. Sua mãe ainda tentou uma ultima vez.

- Tem certeza, filha? Seu pai e eu selecionamos algumas excelentes escolas; você iria adorar.

- Não quero, vou adorar essa.

Despediu-se deles e saiu com Severo. Começou a bombardeá-lo com perguntas, a maioria delas para saber se o Mundo Mágico era igual nos filmes e desenhos animados trouxas. Severo, pra lá de irritado, respondia com monossílabos, e parecia que seu vocabulário só tinha duas palavras: sim e não. Mesmo assim ela não desanimava.

- E qual matéria o senhor ensina, professor Snape?

- Poções.

- Poções? Aquelas que as bruxas mexem caldeirões fumegantes com uma colher comprida?

- Não, senhorita Granger. Aquilo não são poções. Pare com essas comparações tolas. Cozinhar uma poção é muito mais complexo do que dar mexidinhas em caldeirões. As poções são fórmulas complexas que exigem atenção total ou resultam em lixo.

- Ah sim. Acho que vai ser uma de minhas matérias preferidas. O senhor parece ser um ótimo professor.

- Não devia fazer julgamentos por aparências, senhorita.

- Não, claro que não, senhor. Mas acontece que foi uma das poucas respostas completas que me deu. Falou sempre por monossílabos.

- E porque a senhorita chegou à conclusão que sou um bom professor tão rápido, e não de que estou detestando ouvi-la perguntar algo a cada cinco segundos? Não consegue ficar calada?

- Desculpe, professor... Mas acontece que eu acho que se o senhor veio até aqui para me apresentar ao mundo da magia, deveria fazer isso ao fundo, afinal o senhor não me parece o tipo de pessoa que faz algo relaxadamente. Também acho que quem pediu para o senhor vir até aqui não vai gostar de saber que não me disse quase nada.

- Escute senhorita Granger. Vim até aqui somente cumprir uma obrigação e é isso que farei, quando aceitei a tarefa não estava descrito que teria que aturar suas perguntas. Portanto, somente respondo se achar conveniente.

Ela baixou os olhos.

- Sim, senhor.

Pegaram o metrô para o centro de Londres e caminharam pelas ruas movimentadas. Hermione caminhava ao lado de Severo, por duas vezes abriu a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, pensou melhor e desistiu. Ele ao menos a olhava, caminhava sem olhar para os lados. Aquele professor era muito mal humorado.

- Chegamos, senhorita.

Hermione contemplou a fachada do Caldeirão Furado, e se distraiu olhando as pessoas ao redor; estavam vestidos com roupas engraçadas. Ela virou-se para perguntar ao professor Snape porquê, e se surpreendeu ao notar que o terno que ele estava vestido havia sumido, e agora usava uma longa veste negra e uma capa também preta, esvoaçante.

- É assim que nos vestimos?

- Não acha que é alguma fantasia, senhorita Granger? Acredito que não é época do carnaval no seu bairro.

_Que senhor mais grosso. Será que não tinha um professor mais bem educado na escola? Será que todos os bruxos são assim?_

Dirigiram-se aos fundos do bar, um pátio sujo com algumas latas de lixo.

- Memorize, senhorita. A próxima vez virá sozinha.

Ele contou os tijolos na parede, bateu com a varinha três vezes e Hermione memorizou o tijolo que ele bateu. Um buraquinho surgiu no centro e se alargou para dar espaço ao arco de entrada. O Beco Diagonal. Hermione virava a cabeça para todos os lados, admirando cada uma das lojas. Na vitrine da Floreios e Borrões, ela estancou.

- Senhorita Granger, pretende assaltá-la? Primeiro o banco, vamos. Temos que trocar seu dinheiro trouxa.

Pararam em frente ao prédio tortuoso do Gringotes. Entraram no saguão e Severo retirou uma chavinha dourada do bolso de suas vestes, entregou-a, juntamente com o dinheiro que o Sr. Granger lhe dera, ao Duende no balcão.

- Duendes! Eles existem!

- Também os viu em desenhos animados, senhorita Granger?

- O que tem contra os desenhos animados, professor?

- Ainda não estamos na Escola, senhorita Granger, mas sugiro que responda com educação quando lhe perguntar algo. Sou seu superior e não costumo ser muito tolerante – disse tudo isso sem olhá-la.

- Desculpe, senhor, eu...

- Só não esqueça, senhorita.

Hermione baixou a cabeça envergonhada. Se o professor que foi buscá-la não tinha gostado dela, quanto mais os outros bruxos? Talvez devesse desistir de ir para essa escola. Talvez seu mundo fosse mesmo ao lado dos seus pais.

O duende entregou-lhe um saquinho de dinheiro com muitas moedas. Ela examinou-as, mas não reconheceu como dinheiro de nenhum país que já havia visitado com seus pais.

- Dinheiro bruxo. As moedas de ouro são galeões, e dezessete moedas de prata, que se chamam sicles, formam um galeão. Vinte e nove moedas de bronze, chamadas nuques, fazem um sicle.

- Obrigada.

Voltaram a andar pelas ruas. Hermione observava-o pelo canto dos olhos, mas ele parecia concentrado em observar as pessoas na rua e nunca cruzava seu olhar com o dela. _Será que é impressão minha ou ele evita me olhar?_ Novamente o observou, ele parecia nem notá-la.

Primeiro, visitaram a loja onde compraram seu caldeirão, telescópio e a balança. Depois compraram pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros. No boticário Hermione ficou observando várias ervas dispostas em frascos, enquanto Snape fazia o pedido, e uma planta horrorosa com longos tentáculos chamou-lhe a atenção. Aproximou sua mão para acariciá-los, mas levou um tapa nos dedos bem na hora que as pontas encostariam na pontinha do tentáculo. Levou meia hora de sermão do professor Snape por causa disso. A atendente da loja assistia a tudo lançando olhares de pena à Hermione.

Na loja de vestes, se sentiu um pouco melhor por conta da simpatia da senhora, mas continuou cabisbaixa. A bruxa tentou até manter um diálogo com o professor Snape, mas ele não deixou a conversa se alongar. _Ele deve ser assim mesmo, não é só comigo_. Esse pensamento aliviou um pouco suas preocupações de não ser uma boa bruxa.

Quando pararam em frente à loja de varinhas, o professor Snape disse à Hermione que entrasse sozinha. Ela não entendeu, mas preferiu não questioná-lo. Já havia levado reclamações demais por um dia. Um sininho tocou no fundo da loja e ela se assustou quando um velho de olhos grandes e muito claros apareceu por detrás do balcão, olhando-a.

- Bom dia, senhorita.

- Eu... – Hermione não sabia o que dizer, Snape havia feito os pedidos nas outras lojas – Eu preciso de uma varinha de condão...

- Ah, nascida trouxa? – Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. – Muito bem, muito bem... Diga-me, senhorita, quais suas melhores habilidades?

- Habilidades? Eu... eu não sei senhor... não desenvolvi habilidade mágica nenhuma ainda... – uma fita métrica começou a medir seu braço direito, sozinha.

- Bem, vejamos então, a varinha escolhe o bruxo, senhorita. Apanhe e experimente esta: vinte três centímetros, feita de imbuia.

Entregou uma varinha na mão da Hermione. Ela somente olhou-a, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não... acho que não. Essa aqui. Trinta centímetros, feita de eucalipto.

Hermione também não sentiu nada anormal.

- Hum... Vejamos... Essa. Vinte sete centímetros, farfalhante e flexível, feita de parreira, muito poder para feitiços. Miolo de cordas de coração de dragão.

Hermione sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos, e da ponta de sua varinha saiu uma minúscula borboleta brilhante, que sumiu assim que atingiu a altura de dois metros do chão. Ela sorriu admirada.

- A varinha lhe escolheu, senhorita. Use-a bem, pois será sua companheira até o final da sua vida. São sete galeões.

Ela pagou pela varinha e saiu sorridente da loja, seu sorriso se desfez ao avistar Snape do lado de fora. Aquela expressão fechada sempre o acompanhava. _Será que nunca daria um sorriso?_

- Agora vamos a Floreios e Borrões, senhorita Granger.

Hermione se perguntou se ele não havia deixado a livraria por último por ter visto como a fascinara. Entraram na loja e seus olhos brilharam ao ver os milhares de livros ali dispostos. Alguns imensos, outros minúsculos. Cada um com uma cor característica, títulos diversos. Snape entregou a relação dos livros para a balconista e ficou observando Hermione. Ela estava muito interessada nos livros para notá-lo. Lançava olhares aos exemplares em total admiração, mas não ousou tocar em nenhum. _Acho que aprendeu a lição_. Aqueles olhos... Tinha que estar enganado. Já fazia tanto tempo, não seria possível que agora...

- Senhor? Aqui estão os exemplares da sua filha. – A balconista sorria para ele.

- Por acaso é novata no mundo mágico?

- Desculpe senhor, não entendi sua pergunta.

- Achei que seria tapada demais para entender – comentou de forma letal.

A jovem bruxa ficou sem saber o que responder. Hermione aproximou-se dos dois.

- Acrescente também _Historia da magia moderna_, _Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas_ e _Grandes acontecimentos mágicos do século XX_. – Hermione olhou-o surpresa. – Sugestões senhorita Granger, serão úteis para você.

Severo se afastou com a balconista, e Hermione ficou parada no centro da loja, pensativa. _Talvez ele não seja tão ruim assim. Afinal, me apresentou ao mundo mágico e serei eternamente grata._ Ele voltou trazendo os pacotes.

- Vamos senhorita Granger. Para casa agora, terminamos suas compras.

- Mas já? Aqui é tudo tão perfeito! Tem um montão de lojas mágicas ainda que nós...

- Não sou seu guia turístico – Snape cortou-a irritado. – Tenho muitas obrigações ainda por fazer, portanto vamos embora.

Hermione fechou a cara para ele e saiu porta afora. Não disse uma palavra na viagem de volta, nem sequer quis olhá-lo. Nunca conhecera uma pessoa mais rude que aquele senhor. Não estava acostumada com esse tipo de gente. Todo mundo sempre foi muito educado com ela, porque era assim que tratava a todos, mas aquele homem era um chato! Mas também havia lhe apresentado à magia, tinha perdido quase um dia todo com ela e havia até sugerido livros para que ela lesse! Devia-lhe respeito e agradecimentos.

- Aqui estamos, senhorita Granger, sua passagem. – Ele deu-lhe um envelope. – Primeiro de Setembro, estação de King's Cross. Você deve atravessar a parede entre as plataformas nove e dez para chegar ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Apenas você, despeça-se dos seus pais antes de atravessá-la.

- Obrigada, professor Sna...

Olhou ao redor, estava sozinha no jardim; o bruxo havia sumido. Voltou alguns passos e olhou para os dois lados da rua, não o avistou.

- Nossa! Vou adorar fazer isso!

Chamou pela mãe para ajudá-la com os pacotes. Já no seu quarto, arrumou tudo num lado do guarda-roupas que estava vazio, desde que pedira aos pais para doar todos os seus brinquedos a um orfanato. Encontrou um pacote pesado, desembrulhou-o. Era um livro muito grosso, sua capa tinha o mesmo brasão que o envelope de sua carta bruxa, e o titulo ficava acima do brasão em letras vermelhas brilhantes **_Hogwarts: uma história_**. Ela abriu-o, um bilhete caiu de dentro:

"Para as respostas monossílabas".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chegada

**_Aviso_:_ Todas as personagens do universo _Harry Potter_, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR_.**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Capítulo 03 – Chegada.

Naquele fim de tarde, após ter deixado a menina Granger em casa, Severo Snape aparatou de volta ao povoado mágico de Hogsmeade. Entrou no bar Três Vassouras e sentou-se numa mesa mais afastada em um canto. Ficou observando a paisagem lá fora. A bela dona do bar aproximou-se dele; uma mulher tipo violão, pernas estonteantes e um belo rosto. Snape continuou a olhar a paisagem, sem notá-la ao seu lado.

- Snape? Algum problema?

Snape piscou os olhos, saindo do transe em que se encontrava.

- Ah, olá Rosmerta... O que disse?

- Perguntei se há algum problema com você. Parece tão... aéreo.

- Não, não há nada... A não ser o fato que estraguei minhas férias numa missão da escola.

- Ah Snape, você e essa sua mania de achar que a escola é um assunto desagradável. Vai beber alguma coisa?

- Sim, por favor, um firewisky duplo.

- Uau! Missão desagradabilíssima. Posso acompanhá-lo no drink?

- Como quiser, embora já saiba que não sou uma boa companhia, ainda mais mal-humorado.

- Estou acostumada com fregueses assim. E não conheço outro Snape senão esse de mau humor.

Rosmerta voltou para o balcão para apanhar as bebidas e Snape voltou a admirar a rua lá fora. Algumas pessoas passeavam pelas ruas despreocupadamente.

- Aqui estão. Trouxe uma garrafa para nós dois. A julgar pela sua cara, um drink não vai satisfazê-lo.

- Muito bom.

Bebeu a primeira dose de um gole só. Rosmerta apenas o fitava. Após mais duas doses, Severo encarou-a.

- Já se deparou com alguém que seria capaz de jurar conhecer de algum outro lugar?

- Sim, isso acontece às vezes com todo mundo.

- Mas nunca de algum outro tempo...

- Como?

- Esqueça, devo estar ficando louco. Diga-me, qual a nova pedida para o inverno?

- Ah, você vai adorar. Comprei um barril novo de uma bebida trouxa: Aguardente. - Ambos riram. - Os trouxas tem um jeito engraçado de chamar as bebidas, e nós sempre adaptamos deles. Estou pensando num nome para ela. Vai gostar mesmo dessa, esquenta pacas e combina com qualquer acompanhamento.

- Precisarei estar entorpecido mesmo.

Rosmerta não entendeu o que Snape quis dizer, mas deixou pra lá. Quem entendia Severo Snape?

Não estava errado quando disse precisar se entorpecer. Durante os dias que se passaram até o início do ano letivo, Severo preferiu ficar em Hogwarts à ir para casa, assim podia ir ao Três Vassouras diariamente, ficar jogando conversa fora com Rosmerta, ou apenas deixar-se observar a rua lá fora, o que o distraía; a bebida também.

Seus fantasmas o estavam visitando todas as noites que tentava não beber. Por várias vezes ponderou a possibilidade de visitar um curandeiro especialista em alucinações. Sua sanidade estava afetada desde aquela viagem ao mundo trouxa. Seus sonhos estavam piores e a poção do sono não funcionava mais. E a proximidade do ano letivo só aumentava aquela tensão.

A forma de aliviá-la um pouco era despejando seu mau humor sobre os outros. Andava tão ranzinza, que as pessoas nas molduras saíam correndo para outras quando o viam se aproximar, temendo serem enfeitiçadas. Na última reunião antes da chegada dos alunos, já com Dumbledore no comando, estava tão insuportável que conseguiu levar a professora Sprout à beira das lágrimas quando discutiam sobre as casas.

O diretor chamou-o na saída:

- Severo? Poderia dar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro diretor, como queira. – Deixou-se ficar enquanto os outros saíam da sala.

- Há alguma coisa lhe incomodando? – o diretor perguntou, assim que estavam sozinhos.

- Serve o fato que amanhã acaba a paz desse castelo? Ou o de que minhas férias chegaram ao fim?

- Serve, claro que serve. Embora ambos saibamos que não é a verdade.

- Então qual seria a verdade, Diretor?

- Foi isso que lhe perguntei, Severo.

Os dois bruxos se encararam por um tempo.

- Não há nada. – Severo esperou encerrar a conversa com o tom conclusivo em sua voz.

- Certo Severo, pode ir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Diretor.

Snape saiu a passos largos pelo corredor em direção aos seus aposentos. Atirou-se numa poltrona, e com um Accio atraiu para si a garrafa e o copo que o acompanhavam há várias noites. Acendeu a lareira e fitou as chamas crepitarem. Sua mente viajou há um tempo passado, guardado no fundo de sua mente.

Fechou os olhos, dois pontinhos brilhantes pairavam em sua memória.

- Ignore-os. Não olhe para eles, evite-os.

O copo de vidro espatifou-se contra a parede. A garrafa estava vazia, e sua mente lotada.

-

-

Os dias que se passaram até o embarque na plataforma 9/2 arrastaram-se, na opinião de Hermione. Estava tão ansiosa para conhecer o mundo mágico, que cada hora parecia ter 6000 minutos e não sessenta. Leu e releu seus livros milhares de vezes, tentando absolver o maior número de informações possível. Não queria chegar num mundo novo parecendo uma barata tonta. Tinha que mostrar que merecia ter o dom da magia.

Já sabia quase tudo sobre Hogwarts, pelo menos tudo que o livro que ganhara do professor descrevia. Era fascinante! Contava os detalhes do castelo que parecia ter vida própria. Suas lendas, seus mistérios, suas leis; falava das matérias, dos prêmios, dos esportes e das criaturas mágicas que habitavam na floresta da propriedade. As escadas se movimentavam! Moravam fantasmas lá! Haviam milhares de feitiços de proteção!

Tinha que reconhecer que o professor Snape sabia das coisas, ou pelo menos sabia sugerir bons títulos para leitura. Afinal, os livros que lhe sugerira eram simplesmente fascinantes. Nunca em toda sua vida poderia imaginar um lugar como aquele. Cada linha que lia nas páginas de qualquer um deles, aumentava ainda mais sua curiosidade. Não via a hora de embarcar naquele trem que a levaria para aquele mundo totalmente novo.

Finalmente, e um finalmente muito demorado, primeiro de Setembro chegou. Seus pais a levaram a estação de King's Cross. Sua mãe ainda tentou mais uma vez fazê-la desistir. Não havia funcionado nesses quase dois meses, não seria agora que funcionaria. Como o professor lhe dissera, despediu-se deles a beira da plataforma nove.

Viu sua mãe murmurando algumas palavras enquanto se dirigia para a parede maciça. Devia estar orando para que não funcione. Uma ponta de dúvida começou a surgir em seu peito. E se não funcionasse? Bem, pelo menos teria tentado. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a parede bem próxima de si. Abriu-os novamente quando ouviu um apito alto. Lentamente visualizou uma locomotiva vermelha, o expresso de Hogwarts. Deu pulos de felicidade, olhou para trás e somente viu a parede maciça por onde passara.

- É verdade!

Haviam várias famílias ali, e concluiu que eram todos bruxos por poderem se despedir na plataforma mágica. De repente começou a se sentir deslocada. Não conhecia ninguém. _Conheço o professor Snape, mas será que os professores viajavam com os alunos?_ Decidiu olhar as cabines do trem, mas seu malão era muito pesado! Estava há um bom tempo tentando fazê-lo subir pelas escadinhas do vagão e não conseguia!

- Quer ajuda?

Uma moça de uns 15 anos, calculou Hermione, sorria para ela. Estava vestida com o fardamento do colégio e ela reparou que havia um distintivo com um "M" nele.

- Sou Penélope Clearwater, monitora da Corvinal.

- Ah, sou Hermione Granger. Não tenho casa ainda.

A garota ajudou-a a pôr seu malão para cima e encontrar uma cabine vazia.

- Espero que fique em uma das casas que são unidas; na minha, na Lufa-Lufa ou na Grifinória. São as melhores. Cada uma se destaca pelas características de seus alunos e alguns dos bruxos mais famosos do mundo foram delas. O próprio diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, foi da Grifinória. A Sonserina é a pior de todas, não que eu não goste dela, mas os alunos de lá são muito arrogantes. Espero mesmo encontrá-la em uma das nossas.

- Ah, obrigada.

A garota despediu-se de Hermione e voltou a descer pelo trem. Ela trocou suas vestes enquanto não havia ninguém na cabine e recostou sua cabeça contra a vidraça. Pensou em seus pais. Essa seria a primeira vez que passaria tanto tempo longe deles. _Não é hora para saudades ainda Mione, você acabou de chegar!_ Pegou sua varinha no malão e o livro padrão de feitiços, e começou a praticar os feitiços descritos no primeiro capítulo. Um barulho na cabine interrompeu suas ações.

- Ah... Oi... Posso me sentar aqui com você? As outras cabines estão cheias...

Era um garoto de rosto redondo e parecendo muito desajeitado.

- Pode sim, qual seu nome?

- Neville Longbotton e você?

- Sou Hermione Granger. Por acaso sabe se os professores viajam no trem conosco?

- Não... Não sei, mas acho que não... Devem nos esperar para dar as boas vindas no colégio.

- Sei... Mas e você já sabe em qual casa vai ficar? Estive lendo algumas linhas sobre o colégio e gostaria de ficar na Grifinória, você não?

- Bem... Meus pais foram da Grifinória, espero ficar lá também.

- Seus pais são bruxos?

- Sim... – Neville pareceu muito envergonhado em falar sobre os pais – Minha avó também foi de lá.

Passaram à manhã conversando. Na verdade, era muito mais Hermione quem falava sobre tudo que havia lido nos livros. Neville era um bom ouvinte e apenas concordava com algumas coisas que entendia por já ter ouvido alguém da sua família comentar. Hermione também demonstrou alguns feitiços simples que havia conseguido executar com o auxílio do livro, Neville pareceu maravilhado. Uma bruxa com um carrinho de doces passou na cabine por volta do meio-dia e Hermione comprou algumas guloseimas para experimentar.

- O que é isso que você está segurando na mão?

- Ah, esse é o Trevo, meu sapo de estimação.

O sapo coaxou alto e deu um pulo da mão do garoto, saltitou até a porta ainda aberta da cabine e sumiu pelo corredor. Hermione gritou assustada. Neville saiu correndo atrás do sapo deixando-a sozinha. Ela sentou-se no banco com as mãos no coração por conta do susto. Pouco depois o garoto voltou com a voz chorosa, lamentando não ter encontrado seu animalzinho.

- Ajudo você a procurar.

Saíram os dois porta afora, de cabine em cabine, perguntando pelo sapo. Entraram na última do vagão. Haviam somente dois garotos lá. Hermione esperava conhecer mais alunos da escola e se enturmar. Não que não estivesse acostumada a ficar sozinha, pois era filha única, mas esse era um mundo totalmente novo, e talvez devesse mesmo fazer amigos, já que não tinha família nele, teria que, no mínimo, construir uma boa teia de amizades.

Os garotos lhe pareceram muito desligados. O ruivinho queria impressionar fazendo uma mágica que parecia recém saída de um desenho animado, com certeza ele levaria a maior bronca se fizesse aquilo na frente do professor Snape. O outro era pra lá de famoso, e pela cara de espanto que fez, nem sequer sabia disso. Não ia muito com a cara de pessoas assim, lhe pareceu que eles eram extremamente desleixados por não levarem a magia a sério, e gente assim vive se metendo em confusão. E ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ser expulsa do mundo mágico, quando tinha acabado de chegar! Voltou para sua cabine, era melhor ficar sozinha. Ou quem sabe com o Neville; ele era muito desajeitado, mas tinha um bom coração.

- Vou perguntar ao maquinista se ainda vamos demorar muito para chegar, você pode aproveitar o tempo e trocar suas vestes, Neville.

Passou pelas cabines onde as pessoas davam gritinhos e pulinhos de alegria. _Devemos estar perto_.

Escutou um barulho vindo da cabine dos dois garotos e foi lá verificar. Passaram três por ela, parecendo muito assustados.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

Observou os doces espalhados pelo chão. Esperou uma resposta deles, mas pareciam que não há haviam notado. Depois de ouvi-los conversar sobre uma família de bruxos, o ruivo pareceu finalmente vê-la.

- Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você?

- É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!

- Perebas andou brigando, nós não. Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar?

- Está bem. Só vim pra cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores. E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?

Saiu porta afora. Acabou de ter a certeza de que aqueles dois eram sinônimos de confusão, e ia evitá-los ao máximo. Voltou à companhia de Neville, quando sentiu o trem parar lentamente. Seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Ouviu um... _gigante_? Chamando pelos alunos do primeiro ano, e caminhou ao lado de Neville pelo caminho íngreme. Estava maravilhada com a visão do castelo no alto de um penhasco com milhares de torrinhas acesas e não notou que se sentara no mesmo barco que os dois garotos encrenqueiros. Estava absorta em admirar aquela gigantesca construção à sua frente.

O gigante simpático encontrou o sapo de Neville quando desembarcaram, bateu com força numa porta, e uma bruxa de cabelos negros e expressão fechada os recepcionou: Professora Minerva McGonagall. O nome era o mesmo que havia em sua carta; ela era a diretora substituta.

Hermione ouviu, com redobrada atenção, cada palavra da bruxa sobre as casas de Hogwarts. Tomou um susto ao ouvi-la falar sobre o teste de seleção. Mentalmente repassou cada uma das páginas dos livros que havia decorado. Assim que ela saiu, começou a recitar os encantamentos que lhe viam a cabeça para não fazer feio diante de toda a escola. E se não fosse selecionada para nenhuma casa? E se os bruxos no salão ao lado a humilhassem por ser uma intrusa no meio deles? Procuraria o professor Snape, ele havia levado a carta para ela, e não podia estar enganado. Mas não o vira até agora... Será que ele a ajudaria a ficar?

Quando deu por si já haviam recomeçado a andar em fila indiana. Entraram no Salão Principa, Hermione reparou que era exatamente como descrito no livro, e comentou com Neville, que olhava o teto abobalhado:

- É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em _Hogwarts: uma história_.

Observou a professora colocar um chapéu surrado num banquinho e de repente ouvi-lo cantar. Todos aplaudiram ao final da canção. Pela letra da música, desejou estar na Grifinória. Já guardava essa vontade desde que a Monitora dissera-lhe que o diretor havia pertencido àquela casa. Os nomes eram chamados, e nada do seu chegar. Passou os olhos pela longa mesa dos professores.

Reconheceu o professor Snape sentado em uma das extremidades. Podia jurar que ele estava olhando-a, porém não retribuiu o belo sorriso que lhe dera.

- Hermione Granger!

Tomou um susto tão grande que saiu correndo em direção ao banquinho, enterrou o chapéu na cabeça e ouviu sua vozinha lá dentro de sua mente:

"Hum... Uma mente brilhante... Ousadia e lealdade... Inteligência e Paciência... Senso de Liderança... Onde ponho você criança? Corvinal? Sua inteligência se sobressairia, seu espírito de líder se consolidaria! Mas e sua Osadia, a perderia? Já me decidi... Grifinória!"

Ficou tão feliz! Era uma Grifinória como Alvo Dumbledore e como a professora Minerva! Passou o resto da noite distribuindo sorrisos e conversando alegremente sobre as matérias que a aguardavam. Sentiu-se muito sonolenta após o jantar. Assim que foi apresentada ao seu quarto, trocou-se e mergulhou nas cobertas quentinhas.

-

-

- Maldição!

Um punho fechado mergulhava de encontro à superfície da mesa de madeira em uma das masmorras.

- Desejo idiota!

Condenava-se intimamente por ter cogitado a hipótese de um nascido trouxa ser remetido a sua casa. Estando perto teria muito mais certeza. Sua mente nunca errara, poderia estar a milhares de anos luz distante, mas sempre estaria certa. Desejar tê-la em Sonserina, poderia evitar...

Evitar algo que já estava marcado? Não havia escapatória. Melhor esquecer... Um sorriso frio passou por seus lábios.

- Ou desprezar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews sempre bem vindos! Agradecimentos a minha beta maravilhosa FerPorcel.


	5. Três cabeças e um Trasgo

**_Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR._**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 04 – Três cabeças e um Trasgo. **

A primeira impressão de Hermione sobre Hogwarts fora ótima. Nunca estivera tão feliz em sua vida. Estar em Hogwarts era maravilhoso, ela sentia que era sua casa. Mas com o tempo, as pessoas a haviam decepcionado. Não havia conseguido se enturmar com os alunos do mesmo ano. As garotas eram infantis demais e os garotos não gostavam dela por ser a melhor da sala. Num primeiro momento achou que fosse uma inveja passageira, mas já haviam passado dois meses desde que chegara a Hogwarts e não tinha uma amizade sequer. Os professores não eram pessoas para serem amigos dos alunos, ela percebeu isso desde sua primeira aula de Poções. Achou que o professor Snape ia ficar feliz de ver que não era uma cabeça-oca, mesmo que tivesse nascido trouxa, mas ela havia esperado demais. Ele simplesmente a ignorava e nunca sequer a olhava.

Hoje era dia das bruxas e a comemoração estava sendo preparada com esmero, era o que tinha ouvido dizer. Seria sua primeira festa em Hogwarts depois do banquete de abertura, mas estava com o ânimo péssimo demais para festas. Estava encolhida num canto do banheiro feminino. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e seu estômago roncava de fome. Ficara trancada naquele cubículo o dia todo!

- Hermione? – Ouviu uma voz de garota chamando seu nome. – Você não vai para o banquete? - Era Parvati. – Eu e a Lilá viemos buscar você, passou o dia todo aí.

- Me deixem em paz!

Qualquer pessoa, por mais idiota que fosse, reconheceria que sua voz saiu rouca demais. Estivera chorando o dia todo, não somente porque aquele tonto do Weasley a tinha agredido verbalmente, mas porque ele dissera a verdade, que ela vinha remoendo há algumas semanas. Aquilo machucou seu coração. Ouvir verbalizado o que tentara negar todos esses dias a tinha feito perder o controle. Chorou pela saudade de casa, pela falta de carinho e atenção dos pais, pela falta de ter alguém com quem conversar, pelo desapontamento em não ser reconhecida por quem esperava, por saber que longe das pessoas que nos amam tudo é mais difícil, pelo fim de sua inocência...

Já até esquecera qual o real motivo para todo aquele choro e frustração, e decidiu aproveitar que todos estariam se divertindo no Salão Principal e voltar à sala comunal, seu dormitório estaria vazio e poderia fingir que dormia quando as garotas voltassem. Assim que saiu do cubículo, um cheiro horrível invadiu suas narinas, ouviu uns grunhidos e a porta bateu. O que viu fez suas pernas bambearem e sua cabeça rodar. Caminhou até suas costas baterem na parede, e se encolheu contra ela. Sentiu sua vista falhar, pensou que seria esmagada por aquela criatura horrenda, até que, quando ele estava há um metro de distância, ouviu as vozes de Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Um deles chamava seu nome, mandando-a correr, mas suas pernas simplesmente não a obedeciam. Viu quando os garotos atraíram a atenção do trasgo e conseguiram derrubá-lo.

O pavor ainda estava em seu corpo, e não se levantou do chão até ouvir a professora Minerva advertindo-os. A voz da professora a fez acordar e perceber que não importava quem eles fossem ou o que faziam, eles há haviam salvado, e aquilo não tinha preço. Sentiu seu peito aquecer, e toda tristeza que havia ficado em seu peito durante todo dia, evaporar.

- Por favor, professora Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.

- Senhorita Granger!

- Saí procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos. Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.

- Bem... nesse caso... senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha? Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso. Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.

Hermione seguiu pelos corredores sozinha. Não sentia um pingo de remorso por ter contado uma mentira para a professora Minerva. Seu coraçãozinho estava leve e radiante. Alguém se importava com ela em Hogwarts! Já ouvira dizer uma vez que "não há uma segunda chance para se causar uma primeira impressão", mas aqueles garotos haviam demonstrado hoje que, apesar dela ter visões diferentes deles quanto responsabilidades, a vida em si valia muito mais do que pontos perdidos e regulamentos quebrados. Uma amizade verdadeira nasceu em seu coração; era um misto de admiração e ternura. Como era bom ser importante para alguém!

A noite tornou-se muito mais quente e agradável, Hogwarts tornou-se muito mais bonita e, se possível, ainda mais interessante. Comemorou o restante da noite na companhia dos dois, e agora estava formado o trio inseparável da Grifinória. Riram a noite toda, chamando-se apenas de Rony, Harry e Mione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape observava com atenção as mesas das casas. Sonserina detinha quase toda sua atenção, mas sempre precisava passar os olhos pelas outras mesas, quando um aluno da sua própria casa levantava para falar com alguém delas. Demorou-se um pouco observando a mesa da Grifinória. Avistou o cabeça-oca do Potter com seu escudeiro Weasley a tiracolo, as alunas do primeiro ano da Grifinória, mas faltava uma aluna naquele meio. Onde estava a Granger? Observou Minerva conversando com o Diretor, não parecia ter notado a ausência da garota. _Quanto descuido! Se fosse um aluno meu já teria notado há séculos!_

E por que se importava? O que ele tinha haver com Grifinórios? Ela deve estar estudando para tentar impressioná-lo. Sorriu internamente. Como se fosse adiantar. Já havia decidido repelir quaisquer contatos com a Granger, principalmente visuais. Por ele, ela poderia se engasgar com os livros, triturá-los e comê-los, nunca chamaria sua atenção.

Um alvoroço no meio do salão e a notícia de um trasgo montanhês nas masmorras varreram Hermione Granger de sua mente. Ouviu os gritos assustados de algumas pessoas. Na mesma hora, percebeu a armação. Saiu por uma das portas laterais enquanto ouvia o Diretor tentar controlar a bagunça. Seguiu em disparada para o terceiro andar, alguém estava querendo roubar a Pedra Filosofal, e Snape já sabia até quem era a pessoa. Estava muito acostumado com traidores, sentia de longe o cheiro deles, e se o pegasse em flagrante... Ah, adoraria desmascará-lo.

Entrou pelo corredor do terceiro andar; conhecia os feitiços de proteções dos professores, só queria ter certeza que não haviam sido adulterados. Não tinha conhecimento da criatura que Hagrid havia posto guardando o alçapão. Vindo daquele brutamonte, só podia ser algo horrendo, porém sem cérebro, como ele mesmo o era.

A surpresa foi tanta, que não teve tempo de reagir; um gigantesco cão o atacou. Recebeu uma patada que o fez rolar para o lado oposto ao da porta por onde entrara. Com a varinha em punho, lançou um feitiço de imobilização que somente conseguiu paralisar as imensas patas; a criatura era grande demais. A iluminação fraca dos archotes não o ajudou a perceber que as patas eram com o que menos devia se preocupar.

- Stenr! – entoou, e uma coluna de pedras apareceu entre ele e a besta, protegendo-o.

Durante o segundo que teve para voltar à porta e abrí-la com um aceno rápido da varinha, o cão avançou por sobre a coluna e derrubou-a facilmente. Um instante antes de conseguir escapar, sua perna foi abocanhada por uma as presas amarelas e babosas. Soltou um urro de dor ao mesmo tempo em que raciocinava e atingia os dentes afiados com um feitiço para esmigalhá-los. Conseguiu sair da sala e viu o sangue que pingava no chão. Não tinha força para levantar-se. Seu rosto contorcia-se cada vez que a ferida latejava.

Snape encostou-se na parede e viu uma pequena poça formar-se ao redor da sua perna. Suas mãos tremiam com a dor aguda que sentia, e sua respiração difícil o fizera perder o controle. Tentou por duas vezes conjurar ataduras; não conseguiu. Pareceram ter passado horas, quando avistou a gata do zelador entrar pelo corredor, farejando-o.

- Rápido seu bicho idiota! Vá buscar seu dono! – vociferou com Madame Nor-r-r-a. A gata desapareceu por onde viera e voltou, instantes depois, com o zelador a tiracolo.

- Professor Snape! O que aconteceu aqui?

- Não preciso lhe dar explicações agora Filch! Estou sangrando e não posso andar. Ajude-me a ir às masmorras.

Filch preferiu atender prontamente ao pedido de Snape, ajudou-o a se levantar e saiu, apoiando-o, pelo corredor. Entraram numa passagem secreta por detrás de uma tapeçaria antiga e saíram quase às portas da sala de aulas de Poções.

Snape atirou-se para dentro dela e jogou-se na primeira cadeira à sua frente. Murmurou um feitiço para fazer o sangue estancar, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Cachorro estúpido! – Seu rosto atingiu uma cor púrpura de raiva – Por que ainda está parado aí? Não está vendo que preciso de ataduras?

Filch saiu correndo porta à fora, deixando o professor sozinho.

- Accio Poção Estanca! – Um fraco azul com dizeres vermelhos saiu do armário dos fundos até sua mão. Snape destampou-o, ainda com as mãos tremulas. Despejou o líquido branco opaco sobre a ferida e soltou um outro urro de dor. O sangue que fluía pareceu diminuir em volume, mas não estancou.

O zelador voltou trazendo as ataduras. Ajudou o professor a enrolá-las na perna e ficou parado ao seu lado até ouvir a respiração do professor voltar ao normal.

- O que viu hoje deve ficar somente entre nós, Filch. Estou muito perto de descobrir quem está tentando roubar o que estamos guardando na escola e quando pegá-lo...

Filch viu a expressão no rosto do professor se tornar sombria. Tremeu involuntariamente.

- Vou para meus aposentos. Qualquer fato estranho, qualquer suspeita que tenha, me comunique imediatamente, Filch. Está me entendendo? Tenho você como aliado em troca dos favores que lhe presto. É só manter-me informado.

- Pode deixar, professor Snape.

Snape transfigurou uma das cadeiras da sala em uma bengala e, com ela, conseguiu ir até seus aposentos. Soltava um gemido a cada passo sobre a perna machucada. Desfez as proteções na entrada e entrou na pequena saleta. Passou por ela e entrou na segunda porta que levava até seu quarto. Largou a bengala no chão assim que se sentou na cama. Levantou as vestes e viu a bandagem quase que totalmente encharcada. Praguejou em voz alta todas as maldições que conhecia. Foi ao banheiro lavar-se e tirou o curativo. Voltou à salinha para buscar umas ervas guardadas em seu estoque particular e intocável, colocou-as por sobre a pele machucada antes de enrolá-la em ataduras novamente. Isso amenizou um pouco mais a dor, e ajudou a reter mais eficazmente o sangue que fluía.

A noite se foi. Seu sono agitado por conta dos latejos que a ferida causava não o deixara descansar. Acordou ainda mais mal-humorado e com a companhia de uma dor de cabeça insuportável. O lençol estava manchado de sangue em algumas áreas. Aquela ferida não estancava nunca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subiu ao escritório do Diretor, bateu a porta e viu-a se abrir para sua entrada. Lá estavam a professora McGonagall e o professor Quirrell.

- Ah, Severo, chegou numa boa hora. Os professores estão informando-me sobre o trasgo encontrado desacordado no banheiro feminino. Uma estudante do primeiro ano foi salva por dois colegas e tudo terminou bem. Mas você deseja alguma coisa? – O Diretor lançou um olhar indagador a Snape que mantinha uma expressão de desprezo, contemplando o professor Quirrell que, por sua vez, mantinha a cabeça baixa. Pareceu não ter ouvido nada que o Diretor havia lhe dito.

- Volto outra hora. O ar não está muito bom para minha conversa com o senhor.

- Nós já terminamos, Severo – a professora Minerva disse. – Já tomei as providências com a minha aluna, Alvo, e isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Obrigado, professora, pode ir.

Assim que os dois professores saíram e a porta bateu as suas costas, Snape voltou sua atenção ao Diretor.

- Existe um traidor aqui. Sinto o cheiro podre dele.

- Que pena, Severo, hoje mesmo trouxe um artefato dos Trouxas que exala um aroma muito gostoso de Jasmim.

- Estou falando sério, Diretor. Estão tentando roubar a Pedra Filosofal. Tenho certeza do que estou dizendo!

- Tenho absoluta certeza que sim, Severo, mas no momento, o que mais me preocupa é o estado da ferida que está por baixo das suas vestes e que o zelador informou-me que não estanca. Sugiro uma visita a um Curandeiro.

- Não preciso de nenhum Curandeiro, Diretor, eu...

- Não é conselho, Severo. É uma ordem. Não preciso lembrá-lo que sou o Diretor dessa escola e o bem-estar dos alunos está em primeiro lugar. Se alguém vir você pela escola com um ferimento desses, o que acha que vão afirmar?

- Vai usar seu poder como Diretor da escola para me persuadir, Dumbledore?

- Sinto afirmar que com você é preciso, Severo.

- Nunca achei que chegaria a esse ponto, Diretor.

Quase cuspiu a palavra Diretor; estava mais do que surpreso em ver Dumbledore jogar na sua cara o poder que tinha.

- Não sabe a que ponto eu costumo chegar pelo bem estar das pessoas, Severo. E me atrevo a afirmar que se um dia você chegar a saber, vai preferir não tê-lo sabido.

Severo encarou o bruxo a sua frente, percebeu que não adiantaria insistir. Por hora, faria o que ele estava lhe pedindo.

- Peço uma semana de prazo para testar minhas próprias ervas e poções.

- Tem a sua semana, Severo, mas após esse prazo irá procurar um especialista.

Não deu nenhuma resposta ao bruxo, simplesmente deu as costas e saiu do escritório. Dumbledore deixou-se ficar sentado em seu cadeirão, refletindo sobre o que o professor havia lhe dito. _Estão tentando roubar a Pedra_. Para quem iria essa honra, ainda era mistério. Nenhum ladrão a levaria, o Diretor tinha certeza.

Snape saiu, desceu pelos corredores com o humor pior do que quando havia entrado. Passou por dois azarados alunos do segundo ano da Corvinal e tirou vinte pontos de cada um só por estarem no corredor por onde estava passando. Sua perna doía mais do que nunca. Evitou o Salão Principal. Pediu a um elfo que levasse seu almoço às masmorras, e também que chamasse Filch.

- Preciso de ataduras. Essa droga não para de sangrar.

- Pode deixar professor.

- E não esqueça. Qualquer atitude suspeita, me chame imediatamente. E veja se, dessa vez, mantém essa boca fechada e não sai correndo para a barra das vestes do Diretor.

Filch assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou.

Na primeira semana de novembro, Snape estava em sua sala, pegou alguns frascos no seu estoque, misturou algumas poções, selecionou algumas ervas e lavou-as na pia mais próxima. Cortou as ervas em pedaços pequenos com a agilidade que adquirira após anos de estudo e trabalho. Num caldeirão pequeno de titânio, pôs as poções misturadas anteriormente para ferver e, assim que as ouviu borbulhar, acrescentou as ervas. A mistura borbulhou e continuou no fogo. Enquanto a poção cozinhava, sentou-se à escrivaninha; tinha muitas redações para corrigir. Começou pelas das turmas mais adiantadas. Algumas delas ele não precisava nem ler por completo, pois tinham erros tão gritantes que não valia a pena continuar; essas recebiam um zero de imediato.

- Bando de cabeças-ocas!

Fazia careta para cada absurdo que encontrava, e sorria a cada zero que escrevia. Até que uma delas, já das turmas de calouros, lhe chamou atenção.

_**Qual a finalidade da infusão de losna pura?**_

**_A infusão de losna pura, ou seja, sem mistura, tem um forte poder calmante. As folhas de losna são semelhantes à erva trouxa de nome popular Camomila. Para ação de calmante, a losna deve ser ingerida na quantidade exata de mililitros diretamente proporcional ao peso da pessoa medicada, cerca de meia hora antes do horário de dormir._**

**_Além de agir como calmante, a losna também tem poder diurético. Uma infusão de losna pura deve ser tomada em pequenas doses antes das refeições para esse fim._**

**_Outra finalidade dessa erva é para acelerar processos curativos. Após o cozimento, deve-se coar a erva, esmagá-la e aplicar sobre o local afetado, sempre ao pôr do sol, que é o período ideal para ação cicatrizante. Estima-se que dentro de duas horas, o local afetado já comece a apresentar a regeneração idealizada._**

- Até que enfim alguém com inteligência; uma redação clara e objetiva. Deveria dar-lhe cento e vinte por cento por ser a única que presta.

Baixou os olhos para ver o nome do aluno.

_**Hermione Granger – Grifinória.**_

Sua cabeça ferveu. No meio de toda aquela confusão de cachorro de três cabeças, traidor e Pedra Filosofal, havia simplesmente esquecido aquela garota irritante da Grifinória. E agora, ela vivia desfilando com aquele insuportável do Potter e o imbecil do Weasley por toda escola. Pareceu automático. A alteração emocional que a simples lembrança daquele trio de insuportáveis lhe causou, fez sua perna começar a latejar novamente. Largou a pena com a qual estava corrigindo as redações, lançou um olhar carrancudo ao pergaminho à sua frente e respirou fundo até recuperar sua habitual frieza. Deixou um sorriso fatal sair dos seus lábios.

- Diga-me com quem andas, e eu te direi quem és.

Apanhou novamente a pena, desenhou um oitenta por cento na redação, e jogou-a na pilha ao lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A – Agradeço novamente aos leitores que acompanham o andamento dessa aventura. Aguardo seus reviews! Sugiro a todos que leiam também: Antes do amanhecer, por snarkyroxy traduzido por BastetAzazis e beta-read por Ferporcel.

Osseguintes diálogos pertencem a historia original:

_- Por favor, professora Minerva, eles vieram me procurar. _

_- Senhorita Granger!_

_- Saí procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos. Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora. Harry enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram._

_- Bem... nesse caso... senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha? Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso. Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas._


	6. Certeza da maldade

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 05 – Certeza da maldade **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione escreveu uma carta para seus pais contando sobre as novas amizades que havia feito na escola. Na carta anterior, contara a eles o quanto os dois garotos eram insuportáveis e desatentos. Dessa vez a carta ficou imensa porque fez questão de descrever nos mínimos detalhes como era, na verdade, cada um deles. Assim, os pais entenderiam que a primeira impressão dela para com eles havia sido errada. O Harry era mais sensível, tímido, parecia mesmo ter um ótimo potencial para bruxarias. Com certeza seria um grande bruxo. O Rony era mais medroso e mais divertido, vivia no mundo da lua, às vezes ela tinha que explicar as mesmas coisas para ele três vezes, mas era uma ingenuidade cativante. Estava muito feliz em estar com eles.

Não contou as circunstâncias nas quais se tornaram amigos, seus pais poderiam se assustar, se bem que eles não sabiam o que era um trasgo montanhês. Mas mesmo assim, ela preferiu omitir. E sobre o cachorro de três cabeças? Nem pensar! Se eles nunca lhe deram um cachorro por achar perigoso demais para crianças, o que diriam de um cão imenso e com três bocarras daquelas? Era melhor contar somente as coisas boas e fascinantes. O teto enfeitiçado, as escadas que se mexiam sozinhas, as pessoas nas molduras, as portas falsas, as passagens secretas, os atalhos. Isto já era o bastante para deixá-los impressionados.

Ela, Rony e Harry agora andavam sempre juntos. Dividiam a mesma mesinha para fazer os deveres, quer dizer, ela praticamente "fazia" os deveres por eles, mas nada que os prejudicassem, é óbvio. Acabou por perceber que poderia relaxar com os regulamentos, era só fazer por onde ninguém descobrir, e também não parecia ser algo tão errado desde que estivessem sendo quebrados com o intuito de ajudar alguém. Suas tensões evaporaram de vez quando viu Harry treinando para a partida de quadribol. Como alguém fora inventar um esporte como aquele? Se apenas voar Hermione já achava terrível, quanto mais perseguir bolas se equilibrando no cabo de uma vassoura há uns trinta, quarenta metros de altura; era loucura. Cada treino que assistia, ficava mais convencida que nunca voaria tão alto numa vassoura. Harry estava tão nervoso com a proximidade da partida que a comida em seu prato foi rareando cada dia mais. Na véspera do primeiro jogo, ele insistiu em ir até o campo de quadribol para fazer o reconhecimento do local. Hermione sentiu tanta pena da carinha desolada dele que fez surgir o fog zux: um encantamento que andou lendo em um dos livros de feitiços para uso em situações de emergências que pegou na biblioteca.

- Onde aprendeu esse feitiço, Hermione? – Harry a observava murmurar o encantamento e lacrar o pote de geléia que ela havia pedido para ele trazer.

- Num livro, lógico. Onde mais aprendemos alguma coisa?

- Nas aulas, não é para isso que elas existem? – Respondeu Harry.

- Mas você tem que estar sempre um passo à frente das aulas, Harry; os livros lhe preparam para isso. Um escritor trouxa uma vez disse: "ler é fazer amor com as palavras". Não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer com "fazer amor", mas suponho ser uma coisa muito boa, afinal se não fossem os livros, não saberia nem um terço do que sei e, conseqüentemente, não estaríamos aqui porque não teríamos o fogo para nos esquentar.

Harry preferiu não falar mais sobre aprendizado com ela; seu vocabulário era meio limitado para ter argumentos suficientes. Os três caminharam pelo campo algum tempo, enquanto a tarde vinha caindo lentamente e o tempo esfriava cada vez mais.

- Podemos parar um pouquinho próximo do fogo? Estou tremendo de frio. – Rony abraçava-se a si mesmo.

Foi uma ótima idéia, porque os três imediatamente pararam e agruparam-se ao redor do frasco.

- Hermione, quando você tem que devolver o _Quadribol através dos séculos_ à biblioteca? – Harry olhava as ilustrações do livro.

- Na seg... Vem vindo alguém! Rápido, escondam o fogo!

A última pessoa que Hermione desejava que a visse quebrando as regras da escola estava se aproximando. _Tomara que ele mantenha a postura de sempre e me ignore. Passa direto, por favor_. Mas Snape não passou, e caminhou em direção a eles. Hermione percebeu de imediato que ele mancava, e baixou os olhos para ele não ver sua expressão culpada, mesmo tendo quase certeza que ele não a olharia.

- O que é que você tem aí, Potter? – Esperou o garoto mostrar o que tinha nas mãos. – Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola, me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.

Hermione ouviu os passos dele se afastando e os garotos resmungando algumas palavras. Discretamente se virou para olhar o professor mais atentamente; ele realmente puxava uma perna. Parecia estar pisando no chão com muita dificuldade.

Voltaram para a sala comunal. Ela disse aos garotos que subiria ao dormitório para arrumar seus livros e trocar-se para o jantar. Enquanto o horário da janta não chegava, jogou-se na cama para ler alguma coisa. O primeiro exemplar que avistou na pilha arrumada ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira foi o _Hogwarts, uma história_. Imediatamente, a imagem do professor Snape mancando lhe veio à cabeça. _O que será que aconteceu com a perna dele?_ Não, não queria mesmo saber. Se o professor Snape desconfiasse que ficara curiosa em saber o que tinha acontecido, seriam mais cinqüenta pontos perdidos para Grifinória.

Não conseguiu se concentrar na leitura. Cada página daquele livro a lembrava que o bruxo que lhe dera aquele presente mágico estava em algum lugar daquele castelo com a perna machucada. _E se for grave_?

Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos do professor. Ele era um dos adultos que ela admirava. O fato dele ter levado ela para comprar o material e de ter convencido seus pais que estaria segura na escola, não a deixava julgá-lo mal em circunstância nenhuma. Preferia evitar comentários sobre a personalidade do mestre de Poções. Era só manter-se afastada, o mais longe possível, pois se estivesse muito perto, corria o risco constante de perder os pontos da Grifinória. _Por que ele é tão injusto, às vezes?_

Passou algum tempo formulando questões do por que o professor Snape era tão impessoal. Frustrou-se. Não o conhecia o suficiente para encontrar alguma possibilidade. Achou melhor voltar para junto dos garotos, pois quando estava com eles, se distraía o bastante para não pensar em problemas complexos, como, por exemplo, entender as mentalidades das pessoas mais velhas. Se tivesse a chance, gostaria de passar algum tempo ao lado do professor, somente para conseguir absorver o conhecimento que ele tinha das coisas. Junto com a professora Minerva, eram os dois melhores professores que já tivera na vida.

Voltou à sala comunal, juntou-se aos garotos e desceram parar jantar. Harry nem sequer beslicou a porção de bolo de carne que havia colocado no prato. Ela mesma não tinha um pingo de fome; o encontro mais cedo com o professor Snape e o perigo que Harry correria estando voando tão alto numa vassoura no dia seguinte, fizeram seu estômago embrulhar. Somente Rony não parecia ter tido seu apetite afetado. Assim que terminaram a janta voltaram para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Hermione ocupou-se imediatamente em começar as devidas correções nos deveres dos garotos. _Perfeito! Não penso mais em nada_. E realmente, quando começava a ler, esquecia do mundo; o barulho ao redor dela se extinguia, e era um prazer estar no mundo das palavras. Foi interrompida meia hora depois pela voz de Harry:

- Eu vou pedir para o Snape devolver o livro para mim.

- Antes você do que eu.

Ouviu-se dizendo, no mesmo instante que Rony. Harry era mesmo um louco. Se aproximar do Snape. Hermione havia se sentido triste nas primeiras semanas porque notou que o professor fazia questão de ignorá-la, mas acostumou-se com isso depois. Ele demonstrou-se tão inflexível, que não era uma má idéia tê-lo distante. Voltou aos deveres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape voltou ao castelo assim que encontrou os garotos no pátio. Havia pedido ao guarda-caças que colhesse algumas ervas que se achavam plantadas muito bem escondidas no fundo da Floresta. Era de lá que voltava quando os encontrou. Esperava puni-los por estarem quebrando alguma regra, e achou o pretexto perfeito.

As ervas serviriam para sua última tentativa de curar aquela mordida. Pedira ajuda ao diretor para conseguir um ingrediente em seu estoque particular, mas o diretor parecia mesmo decidido a obrigá-lo a ir ao Saint Mungus. Pediria a Filch o último rolo de ataduras para fazer o curativo desta noite. Se até a segunda-feira não estivesse curado, teria mesmo que ir ao hospital.

- Maldição! Essa ferida não sara nunca!

- Acho melhor mesmo professor, o senhor ir procurar um Curandeiro.

- Essa vai ser a última tentativa, zelador. Mais uma semana sangrando assim e vai infeccionar feio.

Snape prepararia a infusão de ervas assim que voltasse para suas masmorras. As ervas tinham que cozinhar durante toda à noite até ficarem prontas, e assim que o líquido espesso fervesse pela décima terceira vez, acrescentaria algumas gotas de pus de brobotúbera para fazer a mistura reagir e solidificar.

Elevou as vestes acima do joelho para trocar as bandagens que teriam que ficar até a manhã seguinte.

- Droga! Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo?

Sua audição aguçada detectou um mínimo barulho vindo da porta de entrada do aposento, ele elevou os olhos naquela direção e sua raiva explodiu ao deparar com um garoto espiando para dentro da sala.

- POTTER!

Num reflexo, largou as vestes e escondeu o ferimento. Ouviu o grifinório falar algumas palavras que sua fúria não o deixou entender.

- SAIA! SAIA!

Viu a porta bater e estourou um vidro de poção atrás dela. Seu rosto estava completamente transtornado; não conseguia raciocinar direito. Tinha certeza que o garoto havia visto seu ferimento. A sua fúria não amenizava.

- Garoto estúpido! Saia você também – disse, olhando para Filch. – E desta vez, espero que guarde sigilo. Eu mesmo falarei com o diretor.

Agora estava mesmo enrascado. A maior preocupação do diretor era a de que nenhum aluno o visse ferido. Essa tinha sido sua condição para deixar, ele mesmo, cuidar da ferida. Havia fracassado! Aquele imbecil tinha que cruzar seu caminho! Perdera a chance de mostrar ao diretor que era capaz de dar conta daquela mordida e de mantê-la em segredo, principalmente dos alunos. E tudo por conta daquele intrometido do Potter!

Levaria uma daquelas lições de moral que não poderia contestar; havia falhado. Sua raiva o impedia de raciocinar direito e precisava pensar no que fazer. Após alguns minutos recuperando o autocontrole, resolveu que não procuraria o diretor ainda, esperaria até a partida de quadribol ser realizada. Todos os professores tinham que estar no castelo para proteção dos alunos, era regra, e ele não podia se ausentar justo nesse momento. Mas se procurasse o diretor agora, ele o obrigaria a procurar um maldito Curandeiro, que por ser maldito, o seguraria durante todo o fim de semana.

Terminou de enrolar as bandagens na ferida e saiu pelo corredor em direção aos seus aposentos, amaldiçoando Potter até sua quinta geração por ter cruzado seu caminho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sabe o que isso significa? Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era pra lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto minha vassoura como _ele_ deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!

Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar. Um bruxo das trevas em Hogwarts? E ainda por cima uma pessoa de confiança? Ele, o professor Snape? Não, Harry estava delirando, aquele bruxo que a levou para comprar o material não faria algo assim.

- Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves.

- Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida. Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?

Hermione não lembrava como subiu as escadas, nem se havia se despedido dos meninos. As informações em sua cabeça zuniam, e a deixaram tonta por boa parte da noite. O professor Snape era um bruxo das trevas; não podia acreditar nisso. Forçou suas lembranças de volta ao primeiro dia que o viu. Repassou as horas que ficou em companhia do bruxo, mas não lembrou de nenhuma atitude que justificasse essa suspeita. Ele era realmente anti-social, mas até ela mesma era julgada assim até bem pouco tempo. Que mal há em ser reservado?

Mas Harry não podia estar inventando aquela história, e o professor realmente estava mancando mais cedo. Então as evidências lógicas apontavam para uma atitude suspeita da parte dele. E ele parecia realmente odiar Harry. _E se o professor Snape tivesse inventado aquela ferida para atrair Harry para o perigo?_ O Harry já havia caído numa armadilha antes e o professor Snape era o diretor da Sonserina. _E se o Malfoy tivesse dito ao professor que gostaria que o Harry fosse expulso e ele o estivesse ajudando?_ O professor Snape parecia gostar muito do Malfoy, e ela também ouvira muitas histórias sobre os alunos da casa de Sonserina e muitos deles, quase todos na verdade, tinham uma forte ligação com magia negra.

_Estou pensando besteiras._ Nenhum adulto perderia seu tempo atendendo caprichos de crianças mimadas, ainda mais um homem tão sério como o professor Snape. Estava convencida que ele era um homem bom, e não eram suspeitas infundadas que abalariam sua confiança nele! Ele a havia ajudado sem pedir nada em troca. Podia simplesmente ter recusado a tarefa ao diretor, mas ele foi buscá-la e hoje ela estava ali, aprendendo a ser uma bruxa em uma das melhores escolas de bruxaria do mundo. Isso era suficiente para ela acreditar nele. Obrigou o pensamento a aceitar essa realidade, virou-se de lado na cama e adormeceu. Sonhou com as imagens dos vôos de Harry durante os treinos. O sonho a fez acordar sobressaltada, e conseguiram empurrar para o fundo da sua mente suas inseguranças da noite anterior.

No café da manhã tentou, novamente sem sucesso, fazer Harry comer alguma coisa; desistiu. Juntou-se a Rony e os outros garotos por volta das onze horas para subir as arquibancadas. Gostaria de passar alguma confiança para o Harry, mas ela mesma sentia-se tensa com a iminente ameaça de um vôo mal sucedido.

- Hermione? Pode dar uma melhorada nisso aqui? – Rony a chamava. – O Dino pintou com tinta comum, não vai dar para ele ver lá de cima.

Hermione examinou a bandeira. O coração tornou-se mais leve por saber que aquela simples demonstração de união era muito boa para fortalecer o ânimo de qualquer pessoa.

- Brilho? – Os meninos sorriram. – _Recsplan_!

Imediatamente, a tinta emitiu um brilho furta cor e começou a reluzir no sol.

- Uau! Onde aprendeu esse feitiço Hermione? – Neville a olhava maravilhado. – É muito difícil?

- Não vai querer mesmo que ela responda, Neville. Ontem, o Harry fez a mesma pergunta e passou quase meia hora ouvindo sobre "estar um passo a frente".

Hermione lançou um olhar de desprezo a ele e continuou subindo os degraus até a última fila. Enquanto a partida não começava, ficou observando as pessoas se agruparem nas arquibancadas. Os alunos de cada casa sentavam-se juntos, e quatro cores alegres coloriam todo o estádio. Passou seus olhos pela arquibancada oposta - a dos sonserinos. Todos pareciam alegres debaixo daquele sol; conversavam uns com os outros e sorriam, exceto, claro, o professor Snape. Ele parecia estar totalmente deslocado naquele lugar. Sua expressão vazia e rude o fazia parecer alguém que tinha apenas a obrigação de estar ali.

Os vivas da torcida desviaram a atenção de Hermione antes que as dúvidas voltassem, e a preocupação com Harry a fez dedicar sua atenção ao jogo. Além, é claro, dos pontos que conquistariam para a Grifinória, para Harry significava a lembrança viva do próprio pai. Assistia cada momento dos vôos dele com redobrada atenção.

- Cheguem para lá, vamos.

- Hagrid!

Hermione se apertou mais na arquibancada e sorriu para o meio gigante. Os garotos haviam lhe apresentado a ele no caminho para uma das aulas na estufa. Não teve como não gostar dele, a sua simpatia era demais e sua ingenuidade também! Acompanhou a direção que o gigante virou-se com o binóculo, e avistou Harry fazendo algumas manobras malucas no ar.

- Ele viu o pomo! – gritou, assim que o viu mudar rapidamente de direção e colar com o apanhador da Sonserina. – Ali, Rony olhe!

Toda a torcida da Grifinória prendeu a respiração diante do lance, mas no momento seguinte, rostos aborrecidos e nomes tão feios, que Hermione nunca tinha ouvido na vida, levaram toda a expectativa embora. A equipe da Sonserina era muito indisciplinada! O jogador era três vezes maior que o Harry para bloqueá-lo assim! Será que nem ao menos no esporte eles deixavam de ser abomináveis? _Acho que não, deve fazer parte do instinto_.

- Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo – ela ouviu Hagrid resmungar. – Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... mas não pode ser...

Todo mundo na arquibancada virou-se para olhar na direção de Harry. Hermione sentiu seu coração gelar quando viu a vassoura dele balançando de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse mesmo tentando derrubá-lo. Jogava-o de um lado a outro até que, numa guinada violenta, Harry perdeu o equilíbrio e ficou pendurado por uma só mão. Ela gritou e pôs as mãos na boca. _Não pode ser, não pode ser! Harry não perdeu o controle dela em nenhum treino, por que logo agora ele perderia?_

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa a vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? – ouviu Simas perguntar a Hagrid.

- Não pode ser. Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura, a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, e nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000.

_O professor Snape!_ Foi o primeiro pensamento que invadiu sua mente. Num gesto rápido, tomou o binóculo da mão de Hagrid e o girou na direção da arquibancada da Sonserina. Era muito fácil localizá-lo por suas vestes negras no meio da massa colorida. Os olhos dele estavam fixos em Harry e seus lábios se moviam sem parar.

- Eu sabia! Snape, olhe!

Passou o binóculo para Rony e já se pôs a pensar no que fazer. Deu mais uma espiadinha na direção de Harry.

- Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, está azarando a vassoura!

Rony gemeu. – O que vamos fazer?

- Deixem comigo!

Saiu correndo pelo meio da multidão, derrubando algumas garotas que gritavam desesperadas o nome de Harry Potter. Não parecia chegar nunca ao lugar onde ele estava. Nem se atrevia a olhar para o alto de novo, para ver como Harry estava se agüentando. Desceu correndo ainda mais degraus, até chegar na mesma fileira onde o professor estava, e quando todos na arquibancadas se levantaram aflitos, ela desejou poder voar para andar mais rápido ainda. Quando o avistou, ainda com os olhos pregados no alto, derrubou mais alguém que estava impedindo seu caminho e se agachou por trás dele. Retirou o frasquinho do fogo azulado do bolso interno das vestes.

- _Eitha _– encantou

O fogo pulou do frasquinho direto para direção que ela apontou com a varinha: a barra das longas vestes de Snape. Recolheu de volta o fogo quando as vestes já estavam em chamas, e esperou a reação. Não demorou muito e um grito súbito da garota bem ao lado dele o fez perceber o que tinha acontecido. Hermione correu o mais rápido que pôde de volta ao seu lugar, e no seu coração a certeza de que desejava ardentemente nunca ser descoberta. Ele havia tentado matar o Harry somente porque ele havia descoberto um ferimento em sua perna, não queria nem imaginar o que faria com ela se soubesse que pôs fogo em suas vestes. Na melhor das hipóteses, a chamaria de mal agradecida. Uma imagem de si própria sendo queimada viva numa fogueira passou pela sua mente.

- Merlin! Isso não! Ele mereceu o que teve!

Sua mente afiada agora aceitou o fato de Harry ter mesmo razão. Aquele professor era maligno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Mais um capítulo no prazo estabelecido, o problema foi o site que não quis cooperar! Estou tentando publicar desde a Segunda e não tinha conseguido! Espero que gostem, e agradeço do fundo do coração aos reviews maravilhosos que recebo.**

_Os seguintes diálogos pertencem à história original:_

_- O que é que você tem aí, Potter? Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola, me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória._

_- Eu vou pedir para o Snape devolver o livro para mim._

_- Antes você do que eu._

_- Droga! Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo? _

_- POTTER!_

_- SAIA! SAIA!_

_- Sabe o que isso significa? Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era pra lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto minha vassoura como ele deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!_

_- Não, ele não faria isso. Sei que não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves._

_- Sinceramente, Hermione você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida. Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?_

_- Cheguem para lá, vamos._

_- Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo – ela ouviu Hagrid resmungar. – Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... mas não pode ser..._

_- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa a vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou?_

_- Não pode ser. Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura, a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, e nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000._

_- Eu sabia! Snape, olhe!_

_- Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, está azarando a vassoura!_

– _O que vamos fazer?_

_- Deixem comigo!_


	7. Feridas

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 06 – Feridas **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transfigurou as vestes para roupas novas assim que conseguiu apagar o fogo, demorou mais tempo do que pretendia para isso, porque aquelas tontas das alunas ficaram dando gritinhos ao seu lado. Assim que a multidão começou a se dissipar, seguiu a passos largos para as masmorras, amaldiçoando com todos os feitiços malévolos que conhecia a criatura recém saída do inferno que provocou o incêndio em suas vestes. Passou por Filch no corredor de acesso ao Salão Principal.

- Filch! – o zelador encaminhou-se ao mestre em poções. – Quero que venha direto a mim se alguém estiver perambulando pela escola à noite. Qualquer pessoa.

- Sim senhor, professor. Pode deixar que o avisarei.

Continuou seu caminho em direção as masmorras. Pensando alto:

- _Fog Zux_. Tenho que sondar os alunos do terceiro ano em diante, principalmente os que pareçam mais interessados em magia antiga.

Começou a se divertir formando imagens em sua mente de como torturar um aluno. As detenções mais maldosas que pudesse aplicar passaram por seu pensamento, desde algumas lesmas podres para serem cortadas sem luvas, até uma noite inteira recolhendo excrementos de Trasgo. Aqueles pensamentos o ajudaram a despistar sua principal preocupação. Quem estaria por trás da azaração lançada no estúpido do Potter? Ele achava que quem estava querendo roubar a Pedra Filosofal a queria para si próprio, afinal era um elemento mágico de muito poder. Mas por que atacar aquele inútil? Ele sentira quando a magia fora lançada. Conhecia muito além da magia negra que precisava para ensinar a tão desejada matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Aquela era uma azaração maligna, e não poderia ser lançada por qualquer um. Tinha sido um adulto, _aquele adulto_. Conseguiu evitar dessa vez. Era o único que conseguiria lançar a contra-azaração dentre todos que estavam presentes, afinal Dumbledore não estava na partida.

Uma batida na porta o fez despertar de seus pensamentos. Com um leve acenou da varinha abriu a porta do aposento. Viu a figura alta do diretor, sorridente como sempre.

- Boa tarde, Severo. Vim até aqui conversar um pouco com você.

- Não poderia me chamar para conversamos no seu escritório, diretor? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Não, Severo, lá existe muita formalidade, e prefiro o conforto dos seus aposentos – o velho bruxo respondeu já se acomodando em uma das poltronas próximas à lareira, que há essa hora ainda estava apagada. – E além do mais, Severo, tenho um outro assunto a tratar com você que não precisa ser ouvido por todos os ex-diretores.

- Obrigado pela precaução, diretor. – O tom de sarcasmo na voz não abalou o sorriso no rosto de Dumbledore.

- Vamos aos assuntos mais confortáveis primeiro, Severo, diga-me o que achou da partida?

- Nem um pouco interessante, diretor.

- Vamos, Severo, esqueça o resultado. Soube por algumas outras pessoas que também estavam presentes que aconteceu alguma coisa durante a partida que o fez desligar-se dela. O que foi?

- A vassoura do Potter foi atacada por uma azaração.

- Que tipo de azaração, Severo?

- Barzul.

- Tem certeza? – Os olhos azuis agora já não demonstravam estarem se divertindo.

- Absoluta. O senhor sabe que reconheço qualquer uma delas de olhos fechados. Foi uma sorte estar assistindo, e próximo do ponto de partida dela, ou o Potter teria caído da altura que estava. Assim que a senti, lancei a contra-azaração e consegui algum tempo, mas não detectei quem a lançou por conta de um pequeno incidente que aconteceu em seguida. Embora eu tenha absoluta certeza de quem esteja por trás disso.

- Não havia ninguém estranho assistindo a partida?

- Não foi alguém estranho, diretor.

- Quando puder me provar, Severo, atenderei prontamente às suas suspeitas.

- Espero que sua confiança excessiva não o faça perder a vida de inocentes. Um aluno morreria hoje se não houvesse alguém competente por perto. Não são obrigações de um professor ficar vigiando feitiços hostis lançados aos alunos durante uma diversão.

- São obrigações de um professor o bem estar de todos nessa escola, Severo. Ainda mais de um professor que sabe detectar ameaças e combatê-las perfeitamente bem.

- Poderia ensinar aos próprios alunos a combatê-las, se o diretor não insistisse em subjugar-me pelas minhas atitudes passadas.

- Isso é um outro assunto que teremos tempo de discutir.

- Nós o discutimos há onze anos, diretor.

- E o discutiremos por quanto tempo eu achar necessário, Severo. E chega desse assunto, ele somente é necessário antes do ano letivo começar. Agora, se me permite, devo informá-lo que seu prazo se esgotou. Aproveite o domingo de folga e vá ao St. Mungus. Assim que estiver de volta, quero vê-lo em meu escritório para ter a certeza que esteve lá.

- Se não confia em minha palavra, mande uma de suas molduras me vigiar. Elas adorariam servirem para alguma coisa.

- Talvez eu faça mesmo isso, Severo. Só para você saber que costumo seguir seus conselhos. E quanto à azaração, na próxima partida poderá ser o juiz e eu estarei assistindo; terá a chance de capturar quem está tirando seu sono. Tenha uma boa noite, professor.

- Boa noite, _Tirano_ – completou, assim que a porta fechou-se. _Porque me deixo ser tão manipulável? Isso está me cansando_.

Passou ao aposento do lado onde sua cama espaçosa esperava-o. Tratou da higiene e de trocar as bandagens na perna ferida. Apanhou o frasquinho com a poção do sono na mesa ao lado e tomou de um gole. Fechou os olhos esperando-o chegar, o que não veio até a madrugada cair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid preparava um chá forte para os três garotos em seu casebre, logo após a partida.

- Foi Snape. Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.

- Bobagens – disse Hagrid. – Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?

Hermione se entreolhou com os garotos, imaginando o que contar a Hagrid, já que ele não notara nada do que acontecera ao seu lado nas arquibancadas. Ela ouviu Harry contar a Hagrid o que sabiam sobre o cachorro de três cabeças e sobre Snape. Hagrid ficou tão surpreso de saber que eles tinham conhecimento do "Fofo", como ele chamava aquele cachorro monstruoso, que deixou o bule de chá cair no chão.

- Bobagens, Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.

Hermione não agüentou mais ouvir Hagrid defender o professor, quando ela mesma havia visto a azaração que ele lançava na vassoura de Harry.

- Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Hagrid, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!

Não adiantou muito, pois Hagrid continuou afirmando que Snape era inocente. A única coisa boa daquele encontro foi que os três conseguiram descobrir um nome que podia ajudá-los a desvendar o mistério sobre o que o cachorro estava guardando, mas não amenizou a tristeza que se instalou em seu coração após a constatação mais cedo no jogo.

Voltou com os garotos para sala comunal da Grifinória e deu uma desculpa de que estava muito cansada para subir imediatamente para o dormitório feminino. Jogou-se na cama e sentou-se no meio dos lençóis, abraçada aos próprios joelhos. As outras garotas no dormitório comentavam ainda sobre a partida de quadribol, não exatamente sobre "a partida". Ela vasculhou o livro de feitiço que havia pegado na biblioteca, e lançou um anti-sons em suas próprias cortinas para evitar as risadinhas e comentários que elas falavam.

Não sabia o que sentia dentro de si. Era tão deslumbrada pelo professor Snape que a descoberta do que fizera mais cedo corroia seu coração. Não só o admirava por ter sido seu primeiro contato com a magia, mas havia acertado quando dissera a ele que era um excelente professor. Suas aulas eram as mais difíceis, o que a tornavam umas das mais produtivas, o jeito como ele exigia a perfeição de cada um dos alunos, principalmente os grifinórios, era gritante. Ela já havia aceitado esse fato como a forma que ele encontrara para mostrar a eles que não precisavam ser protegidos por nenhum professor para serem capazes. Sonserinos eram os que precisavam de indulgências.

Quanto ao fato dele a ignorar, aceitou a teoria do preconceito aos nascidos trouxas por parte dos sonserinos, embora esse fato estivesse contribuindo para a tristeza que sentia agora, ela já o havia perdoado por isso. Preconceito era uma força muito potente no caráter de quem o mantinha, a tradição milenar da Casa de Sonserina devia ser algo marcado na vida do professor Snape desde sua infância. Ela o perdoava por não ter sido educado a vencer as barreiras impostas pelo racismo. Era uma questão de valores, estava impregnado na alma dele, se até hoje não havia mudado, não haveria de ser ela, que nem ao menos tinha mentalidade suficiente para entender, quem tentaria tirar a venda do preconceito que havia diante dos olhos do professor.

O que fazia aquela lágrima teimosa descer por seu rosto era a dor que a seta da decepção abrira em seu peito; decepção de admirar alguém muito perto da idolatria e descobrir nessa pessoa defeitos. Mas defeitos todo mundo tinha, seu pai tinha o terrível defeito de viver sempre no limite de seu tempo, sempre correndo. Sua mãe o de querer abraçar o mundo com os próprios braços. Ela própria tinha o terrível defeito de querer andar de mãos dadas com a perfeição. Mas o seu exemplo de "bruxo adulto perfeito" tinha o defeito de roubar o que não lhe pertencia, e o que era pior, o de tentar matar as pessoas.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha com esse pensamento. Ele teria coragem para tanto? Outra lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha ao lembrar que uma vez ele já havia falado em fazer Zumbis, então poderia muito bem fazer poções letais. Ainda mais horrível era a frieza que ele mantinha num momento desses. Estava tentando matar Harry e fazer parecer um acidente! Afinal, era só colocar a culpa na vassoura maluca do Harry e todo mundo acreditaria. Todo mundo menos Hermione. Ela viu seus olhos pregados nele, viu os lábios movendo-se. Um garoto... um garoto de onze anos... Que tipo de pessoa tentaria matar um garoto? Ainda mais com uma azaração daquele calibre?

Um monstro! De repente sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao perceber isso. Dava-lhe repugnância pessoas tão covardes a ponto de se trocarem por outras, muito menos experientes. Podia ser em qualquer mundo: trouxa ou mágico; as pessoas mais velhas, e conseqüentemente mais fortes, com muito mais conhecimentos de vida, se voltarem contra alguém que não tem a mínima chance de defesa, era inconcebível! Uma atitude totalmente antiética! Será que existia essa palavra no vocabulário dele? Ética?

Seu estômago continuou embrulhado e ela sentiu-se indisposta a continuar pensando naquelas barbaridades que sua razão mostrava-lhe. Deitou-se na cama bem encolhida e puxou as cobertas acima de sua cabeça, ainda sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem seu travesseiro, mas desistiu de pensar. Ocupou sua memória com o rosto dos dois amigos, agora estariam muito mais juntos. Aquela atitude repugnante do mestre em poções havia contribuído para ficarem mais unidos ainda. Ela e Rony perceberam o real motivo da vida tê-los trazido para junto de Harry, e agora ele não deixaria de tê-los por perto. Hermione jurou para si mesma que protegeria o garoto. Ele não tinha ninguém por ele. Perdera sua família. Ela assumiria o papel de cuidar dele o tempo que fosse preciso, cada dia que passassem juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O que é isso?

- Calma, Snape, é apenas uma pasta curativa.

Severo Snape encontrava-se em uma das enfermarias do primeiro andar do hospital mágico de Saint Mungus.

- Que belo esclarecimento, eu poderia jurar que estava derramando chá sobre a minha perna.

- Quanta simpatia! Estou impressionado. Posso imaginar como seus alunos sofrem.

- Não é hora para piadas, Scraugir. Do que é feita essa droga de pasta?

- Não vai aprender a fazê-la, Snape. Eu mesmo já tentei e mesmo sendo Curandeiro não consegui. Somente as bruxas encarregadas dos boticários no centro mágico da Finlândia sabem sua mais pura essência. Posso citar alguns dos ingredientes como: acônito lapelo, pó de garra de hipogrifo, sangue de dragão, até um pouco de veneno de acromântula, hemeróbios e alguns elementos trouxas como: Aloe Vera e coca em pó.

- Não compare seus conhecimentos medíocres por ser um Curandeiro com minhas habilidades, terei que lembrá-lo quem era o melhor aluno em Poções de Hogwarts durante os sete anos que estivemos lá?

- Não – respondeu Scraugir com um tom de amargura na voz –, mas estudamos muito, mesmo após terminarmos Hogwarts, para seguir essa profissão, Snape. Então, sobre elementos, misturas e poções, poderei dizer que sei um pouco mais que você.

- Não o responderei como merece somente por estar me prestando este favor, mas poderei reconsiderar minha decisão se continuar bancando o espertinho da vez para cima de mim.

- Que bicho lhe mordeu, Snape? No sentido "real" da pergunta.

- Também lhe devo explicações? Deveria saber, afinal estudou muito mais que eu. Não foi o que acabou de dizer?

- Impossível manter um diálogo sociável com você, Snape. – Scraugir colocou umas folhas por cima da pasta e apertou o ferimento empurrando os elementos para dentro da ferida.

Snape sentiu uma dor fina subir do ferimento e parecer tomar sua perna inteira. – Pare de apertar! – vociferou.

- Não doeu mais que na hora, Snape. Se você conseguiu agüentar a dor no momento da mordida e durante uma semana inteira com medidas caseiras, pode agüentar mais.

Scraugir não viu o olhar mortífero lançado em sua direção. Apertou ainda um pouco mais a ferida, e começou a empapar algumas bandagens com um líquido verde oliva que estava num frasco apoiado na mesa junto a cama. Encostou a ponta da varinha no local coberto pela pasta e pelas folhas. Snape sentiu os elementos começarem a esquentar e se transformarem aos poucos em pequenos pontos brilhantes, que foram absorvidos pela pele e deixaram a ferida totalmente seca. Com um leve aceno da varinha, o Curandeiro trouxe as bandagens empapadas para junto à ferida e espremeu o líquido sobre ela. Poucos segundos depois, sua pele voltara a ser como antes, e sem nenhuma cicatriz.

- Pronto, Snape. Curado!

Snape passou os dedos pela pele e sentiu o local totalmente limpo, sem nenhuma imperfeição.

- Obrigado.

Levantou-se da maca e seguiu em direção a saída.

- Só mais uma coisa, Snape. – O bruxo parou a porta e virou-se. – Da próxima vez tenta as gatinhas, são menos ariscas que os cachorros.

- Estúpido!

Ouviu o riso do Curandeiro atrás de si enquanto descia as escadas até o saguão. Assim que chegou no pátio externo do hospital, aparatou, mas não para Hogwarts. O lugar onde o bruxo reapareceu era uma bela paisagem campestre. A pequena elevação que se erguia a sua frente era um pequenino chalé. Parou para observar a fachada e o pequeno lago ao fundo. Respirou o ar limpo do ambiente. Alguns pássaros brincavam na água, o vento balançava as folhas das árvores que circundavam a pequena cerca em volta do chalé. O sol atravessava as folhas e brincava com a terra no chão.

Uma criatura estava curvada entre as ervas do pequeno canteiro próximo ao lago. Elevou os grandes olhos para o homem que apareceu repentinamente e sorriu para ele, curvando-se mais ainda numa longa reverência. Snape fez um movimento simples com a mão indicando ao pequeno elfo para voltar a sua procura no canteiro. O elfo atendeu prontamente e voltou a sua atenção novamente para as ervas.

Snape entrou na casa. A mesma simplicidade da natureza que circundava o chalé fazia-se presente lá dentro. No primeiro cômodo não havia muitos móveis, apenas um pequeno sofá e uma mesa com duas cadeiras dividindo espaço com um pequeno fogão a lenha a um canto, no qual alguma comida fervia e o cheiro invadia o ambiente.

Snape seguiu até o cômodo seguinte, também com pouca mobília; a espaçosa cama de casal destacava todo o espaço. Uma mulher estava deitada nela, seus olhos fixos no teto não se moveram para encarar o professor. Ele parou bem próximo a ela e admirou pela milésima vez aquelas feições. O rosto comprido, agora muito mais pálido que antes, destacava ainda mais as espessas sobrancelhas. Snape deslizou a mão para acariciar os longos cabelos negros que destacavam vários fios brancos e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama para cheirar a mecha que trouxe na mão.

A mulher continuou imóvel, observando o teto. Ele olhou seus olhos que expressavam o vazio de qualquer sentimento no interior daquele corpo. Sem se dar conta, seus próprios olhos tornaram-se ainda mais frios que de costume e brilharam com os sentimentos de ódio e tristeza que inundaram seu peito. Evitou deixar que seus olhos piscassem para não ter seus sentimentos expostos de uma forma tão fraca como a de lágrimas. Manteve a expressão dura e impassível. Direcionou sua mão para a mãozinha magra e enrugada pelos anos. Ele a segurou firmemente entre as suas próprias mãos e brincou com a fragilidade dela, que se perdia entre seus longos dedos. Com seu dedo indicador acariciou cada linha da vida que se destacava na palma da mão dela, cada veia que se destacava na pele tão frágil. Deixou-se ficar sentindo o calor da mão dela, que junto com as pulsações que viam do seu coração que batia ritmicamente, eram umas das poucas indicações de que ali naquela pessoa havia alguma vida. Apertou ainda mais a mãozinha entre as suas e a elevou até seus lábios beijando-a docemente.

- Amo você – sussurrou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Desculpem o não cumprimento do prazo durante o carnaval. Minha Beta viajou e precisávamos dar uns ajustes finais antes da publicação.**

_Os seguintes diálogos pertencem à história original:_

_- Foi Snape. Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você._

_- Bobagens – disse Hagrid – Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?_

_- Bobagens, Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas._

_- Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Hagrid, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!_


	8. Natal

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 07 – Natal**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com a proximidade do Natal o tempo esfriou de vez e os agasalhos eram vestimentas obrigatórias onde quer que os alunos fossem. Hermione já havia se conformado que o professor Snape era definitivamente um bruxo mal e não se sentia mais triste com isso. À medida que o via tratar mal os alunos das outras casas diante dos sonserinos, mais se convencia da maldade dele e não sentia nenhuma vontade de defendê-lo como fazia antes. Convenceu-se que ele somente a tinha ido buscar na casa dos seus pais por uma "obrigação", lembrava-se perfeitamente que ele mesmo havia dito isso.

O problema era que, mesmo não gostando mais do professor e o fato de suas aulas nas masmorras nessa época do ano serem uma das piores de agüentar por conta do frio, Hermione adorava a matéria. O discurso de inicio de ano que o professor Snape havia proferido na primeira aula de Poções ecoava pela sua mente e fazia cada poção que ela preparava despertar ainda mais seu desejo pela perfeição.

E ela havia notado nas últimas aulas nas masmorras que o professor Snape estava diferente. Tentava convencer sua mente que era "ela" que agora o via de forma diferente e não "ele" que estava diferente. Mas alguma coisa na expressão dele estava mudada com a proximidade do Natal. Algum sentimento que não conseguia ser oculto pela sua expressão sempre fechada e de desagrado. Havia algo diferente que mesmo em meio a olhares de desprezos, erguidas de sobrancelhas e sorrisos sarcásticos conseguia sobressair e fazer-se notar há alguém que fosse tão bom observador quanto Hermione era.

Mas Hermione agora já não se importava, o professor Snape não merecia confiança nem preocupação da parte dela. E o sentimento devia estar ligado à frustração dele de ainda não ter conseguido roubar o que o cachorro estava guardando. Não tinha tempo para se preocupar com o que o professor Snape estava sentindo, tinha algo importante a desvendar com os garotos e viajaria no dia seguinte de volta para casa, deixando essa obrigação nas mãos deles.

Saíam da aula de Poções quando deram com um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando a passagem do corredor à frente. Hagrid trazia uma das árvores para a decoração da escola. Educadamente os três cumprimentaram o guarda-caças. Hermione sorriu quando Rony meteu a cabeça por entre os ramos, mas logo o sorriso se desfez ao ouvir a voz enjoada e arrastada de Draco Malfoy provocando um início de tumulto entre os meninos e ele. Para completar o estrago do dia o professor Snape foi quem se meteu entre os dois, somente para ter a oportunidade de tirar pontos da Grifinória.

Ouviu Harry dizer que odiava o mestre em poções e Draco Malfoy enquanto se encaminhavam junto com Hagrid ao salão principal para admirar os últimos ajustes que os professores davam a decoração natalina.

- Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias? – Perguntou Hagrid.

- Um – Ela respondeu – Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca.

- Ih, é mesmo – Respondeu Rony.

E saíram a passos apressados para a biblioteca deixando um Hagrid desapontado por não conseguir convencê-los desistir da idéia maluca de descobrir quem era Nicolau Flamel. Hermione sabia que os livros nunca a deixariam na mão. Então exaustivamente ela e os meninos examinavam vários e vários exemplares da biblioteca procurando por uma referência ao bruxo. Mais uma meia hora perdida, nenhum dos três encontraram nada. Saíram da biblioteca e foram almoçar.

- Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa.

- E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel. Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles.

- Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas.

Durante o almoço Rony parecia inquieto demais, mas agora a ansiedade de rever seus pais já havia tomado conta de Hermione que ela não notou. Assim que voltaram à sala comunal ela se despediu dos garotos para arrumar as malas e eles ficaram sozinhos nas poltronas preferidas dos dois, bem próximas à lareira.

- Você sabia Harry? – Rony finalmente conseguiu ficar a sós com Harry para expor o que o estava atormentando.

- Hã? O quê?

- A Hermione... ela é nascida trouxa.

- Ah... Não, não sabia... – Harry observou o amigo mais atentamente – Mas o que isso importa?

- Nada. Não importa nada. Mas é que ela sabe tantas coisas e faz os deveres, os feitiços e as poções tão perfeitas que eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável de não ser, pelo menos, igual a ela.

- Esquece isso Rony. Já me disseram que minha mãe também era uma excelente bruxa em feitiços e ela também era nascida trouxa. E quanto a ser pelo menos igual a Hermione, é só você estar disposto a ler a mesma quantidade de livros que ela. O que acha?

- Nem pensar! Ia ficar maluco no primeiro exemplar que pegasse! Já reparou que ela lê principalmente livros de mil páginas ou mais? – Rony disse com a voz um tanto amargurada – Mas o que está me inquietando desde antes do almoço, é o que os pais dela são de verdade? Dencistas? Nunca ouvi falar disso! Você sabe o que é?

Harry riu da inocência de Rony com relação ao mundo trouxa e tentou explicar da forma mais simples possível o que os dentistas faziam de verdade. Rony ficou horrorizado de como os trouxas tinham métodos estranhos de tratar da saúde e higiene. Mas foi o medo que Harry também conservava pelos dentistas que contribuíram para causar em Rony uma antipatia automática pela profissão dos pais de Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A viagem de volta para casa correu tranqüila. O trem voltou muito mais vazio que no início do ano letivo e Hermione ficou numa cabine só para ela absorta na leitura de um livro sobre criaturas aquáticas que havia pego há alguns dias da biblioteca. Quando o trem parou na plataforma nove e meia saiu correndo para a parede mágica, que dividia os dois mundos. Avistou os rostos ansiosos dos pais que se abriram num sorriso luminoso ao avistá-la.

- Papai! Mamãe!

- Hermione!

Os três se abraçaram diante da plataforma nove da estação de King's Cross. Hermione sentia-se extremamente feliz de estar de novo com os pais após três meses longe deles.

- Você está tão linda querida! Acho que a escola te fez bem.

- Obrigada mamãe! Realmente o ar que respiramos na escola é maravilhoso, tenho um montão de novidades para contar.

A família saiu da estação sorridente, a senhora Granger abraçada à filha e o senhor Granger levando a bagagem até o carro, a viagem até em casa foi preenchida pela voz alegre de Hermione contando sobre as matérias que aprendia em Hogwarts e sobre os amigos que tinha feito.

Passou os dias divertindo-se com os pais que também haviam ajustado a agenda de trabalho para desfrutar da companhia da filha. O pai ficou extremamente interessado no fato da própria estrutura e decoração do castelo ter vida. Já sua mãe, demonstrou-se intrigada com a comida aparecer e reaparecer das travessas instantaneamente.

Mas não passou os dias somente contando as maravilhas do mundo mágico. Passou uma boa parte do tempo ajudando a mãe nos afazeres domésticos. Viver como sempre viveu, sem magia. Às vezes a vontade de apressar as coisas com uma dosezinha de mágica era tentadora, mas além de ser proibido pelas leis dos bruxos, fazia a beleza de estar em casa se dissipar. Divertia-se fazendo tudo a moda trouxa, acendendo o fogão elétrico, apertando os interruptores, usando água e sabão para limpar o que quer que fosse, subir escadas para apanhar algo que estivesse no andar de cima, assistir TV.

Era bom estar em casa, sem cachorro de três cabeças, sem se preocupar em descobrir o que ele está guardando, sem a presença constante do professor Snape.

Na véspera do dia de Natal, saiu para o jardim e conversou com alguma das garotas da rua onde morava. Esquivou-se das perguntas sobre o internato onde estava estudando e divertiu-se com elas descrevendo os amigos que cada uma delas havia feito nas escolas. Quando voltou para dentro de casa o jantar já estava quase no ponto de ser servido, subiu correndo as escadas para trocar-se e se reunir com os pais na sala. Os votos de felicidades foram trocados junto com os avós que vieram da França para também ver a neta que estudava tão longe, embora eles não soubessem exatamente em que tipo de escola. A noite de Natal foi maravilhosa e um pouco antes de finalmente descansar Hermione pensou em Hogwarts e nos amigos, sorriu e na sua oração agradeceu a Deus por tê-los encontrado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto o dia de Natal ficava cada vez mais próximo, Snape tornava-se mais mal humorado possível. Dumbledore sugeriu que passasse a data com todos os demais professores em Hogwarts, mas aquela idéia não o animava. Desde a visita ao chalé procurou aumentar ainda mais sua carga de desprezo e sarcasmos nas palavras e ações. Sempre demorava a esquecer as imagens que vinham a sua memória quando visitava aquele local. Tinha certeza que estava conseguindo ocultar das pessoas, embora estivesse evitando o diretor, porque não adiantava pôr máscara nenhuma porque Dumbledore sempre a ultrapassava e descobria o que passava no interior dele.

Recusou o convite do almoço de Natal na escola e saiu para Hogsmeade. Rosmerta sempre abria o bar nessa data, já que também não tinha família na Grã-Bretanha. Caminhou pelas ruas do povoado sem se importar com os pesados flocos de neve que caíam por suas vestes. Sua mente indagava para si próprio o porquê do Natal sempre afetá-lo, havia tanto tempo que não convivia com uma família que já deveria estar acostumado com a data. Mesmo quando era criança e adolescente nunca passou um Natal que pudesse dizer que fora alegre. Não gostava de datas comemorativas e não entendia porque as pessoas não podiam simplesmente se distanciar das outras e não ser importunados. Isso já gerava um falatório de "falta de sensibilidade" ou "ausência de espírito natalino" e "sem consciência familiar". Um monte de baboseiras inventadas por pessoas idiotas que não tinham com o quê se ocupar.

Quando chegou na frente do Três Vassouras passou pela porta sem observar as pessoas que ali estavam. Somente passou os olhos pelo local procurando uma mesa vazia, de preferência bem ao fundo. Caminhou até a mais afastada dela, quase na passagem do banheiro e sentou-se aguardando a dona vir atendê-lo como sempre.

- Não acredito que dispensou o almoço de Natal de Hogwarts para vir aqui! – Disse a mulher sorridente.

- Acho que sim, Rosmerta, ou não estaria aqui.

- Somente você, Severo Snape, para dispensar toda aquela fartura e vir num pub. O que eu não daria para estar no seu lugar somente esta tarde... E você aqui, como sempre mal-humorado, em pleno dia de Natal!

- Quanto ao mau humor não há remédio, mas para a transformação posso oferecer um pouco do estoque de poção polissuco nas masmorras, pode fechar o bar agora e vamos até lá para trocarmos nossas identidades. Mas não me responsabilizo pelo furo no estoque.

Rosmerta sorriu. – Uma oferta extremamente tentadora, é uma pena que não posso aceitar. Já vi que não reparou que tenho visita. – Snape levantou os olhos para a direção que Rosmerta indicava e se deparou com uma mulher que aparentava ter uns trinta anos observando-os. – Uma amiga minha da época de escola, veio dos EUA me fazer companhia no Natal.

Rosmerta fez sinal para que a moça viesse até eles e Snape a observou mais atentamente. Tinha a pele levemente morena e cabelos escuros e espessos, era um pouco mais alta que Rosmerta e andava como se estivesse prestes a receber aplausos por isto. Tomou um susto quando ela o olhou e sorriu para ele. Ela tinha os olhos levemente umedecidos como se estivesse prestes a derramar algumas lágrimas e eles eram cor de mel. Sua lembrança foi novamente sacudida de volta ao passado.

- Essa é Marylin Gamp. Ela mora em Orlando e está tirando um merecido descanso do trabalho. Esse é Severo Snape, professor de Hogwarts.

- Muito prazer professor Snape. Acredito que já tenha ouvido falar de você, seu nome não me é muito estranho.

- O prazer é meu senhorita – Disse apertando a mão estendida da bruxa.

- Severo querido, pode fazer companhia para a Marylin? Esse pessoal parece mesmo não gostar das famílias! Eu que adoraria estar com a minha não posso, enquanto que eles têm e não aproveitam! – Reclamou a bruxa e saiu pelo bar em direção as mesas que solicitavam atendimento.

- O que leciona em Hogwarts professor Snape?

- Poções.

- Ah, eu era péssima em poções quando estudava. Não conseguia acertar o ponto delas, mas conseguia me sair razoavelmente bem a ponto de nunca ter sido reprovada.

- Entendo... – Snape estava incomodado com a presença da mulher observando-o – O que a senhorita bebe? Vou até o balcão fazer os pedidos, parece que a Rosmerta não vai voltar para cá tão cedo.

- Um rum de groselha, por favor.

Snape se afastou até o balcão e ficou observando a jovem sentada. Agora sua memória estava traindo-o de novo. Perguntava-se porque não conseguia lembrar com nitidez das feições da garota que guardava na lembrança. Era uma memória tão inútil que por diversas vezes há havia colocado na penseira e não conseguia a nitidez suficiente para identificar a pessoa. Somente os olhos ele conseguia enxergar com clareza.

Mas todos os olhos que visse agora iriam tirar seu sono? Já havia passado anos com esse assunto enterrado e agora tinha que acontecer, e tudo de uma vez! Parecia um garoto estúpido que se assustava com qualquer recordação. Destino idiota que inventou de ficar lhe pregando peças todas as vezes que olhasse alguns olhos que lhe lembrasse daquele dia. Mas isso só foi depois que conheceu a insuportável Grifinória. Seu humor que já estava ruim, agora estava seriamente afetado, não seria uma boa companhia. Desculpou-se com a dona do bar e pediu que levasse o drink para Marylin, fazendo a gentileza de pagá-lo e pedindo a Rosmerta que repassasse as desculpas para ela.

Saiu do Três Vassouras e caminhou a passos rápidos de volta ao castelo. Quando passou pelo cavernoso saguão de entrada pôde ouvir o barulho que vinha do Salão Principal. Aquilo somente o fez apressar ainda mais o passo para não cruzar com ninguém no caminho até as masmorras. Jogou-se no sofá em frente à lareira e observou o fogo crepitando alegremente, tentando fazer o mais apropriado quando suas lembranças não queriam deixá-lo: esvaziar a mente.

Quando a noite caiu sobre o castelo, saiu do torpor que se deixou ficar e deixou as masmorras para fazer a ronda noturna pelos corredores. Caminhou abrindo uma porta ou outra das salas de aula, e de alguns armários de vassouras. Apurava os ouvidos há algum ruído estranho, mas todas às vezes eram somente os barulhos vindos da noite lá fora. Ouviu passos no corredor a sua frente e identificou o zelador vindo em sua direção apressado.

- O senhor me pediu para eu vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na seção reservada.

- A seção reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhá-los.

Os dois viraram a direita no corredor mais à frente e seguiram na direção da biblioteca. Snape agora com sua atenção voltada novamente para a proteção da Pedra Filosofal. Tinha que pegar aquele covarde que estava tentando roubá-la bem debaixo do nariz dele. Certamente estava procurando na seção reservada alguma dica para desfazer um dos encantamentos que protegiam a Pedra.

Acabou não encontrando ninguém e voltou para sua masmorra com o humor, se possível, ainda pior do que estava antes, não sem antes recomendar a Filch que qualquer suspeita, deveria procurá-lo imediatamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia anterior ao retorno dos alunos que foram passar as férias de Natal em casa, os professores da escola juntamente com o diretor se reuniram na sala dos professores para a reunião habitual de início de trimestre. Cada um deles trazia as anotações de detenções aplicadas e justificativas para as faltas de alguns alunos às aulas. Madame Pomfrey trazia a lista dos alunos que haviam se acidentado e precisado de cuidados médicos. Já os professores que também eram diretores de casa expunham os fatos que mais haviam chamado-lhes a atenção no comportamento dos alunos de suas casas.

- Na casa de Grifinória o fato mais inquietante foi em relação à senhorita Granger ter arriscado a própria vida achando que conseguiria derrubar o trasgo montanhês adulto que estragou as nossas festividades do Dia das Bruxas.

- A aluna menos cabeça-oca da Grifinória foi capaz disso? – Snape esboçou em seu rosto a sombra de um dos seus sorrisos sarcásticos.

- Ela é apenas uma criança, Severo! E além do mais, nascida trouxa. E não me surpreenderia se ela estivesse apenas querendo mostrar a "alguém" que não é a cabeça-oca que ele a julgou. Não foi você que foi buscá-la? Imagino o trauma que pode ter causado a pobrezinha diante de suas frases tempestuosas.

- Agora a culpa de seus grifinórios mal educados quererem sempre bancar os heróis de Hogwarts, é minha? Porque não pergunta a senhorita Granger como a tratei na visita a seus pais?

- Porque imagino que a tenha deixado tão assustada que ela nem ao menos terá coragem de me dizer, Severo. Suas formas de tortura emocional deixam marcas profundas, ainda mais numa garota de doze anos.

- Então não deviam me dar essas tarefas imbecis! – Severo alterou-se – Acha que gosto de ter uma garotinha insuportável para dar explicações?

- Já chega, Severo. – O diretor interpôs-se a discussão – Continue com o resumo da Grifinória, Minerva.

A professora Minerva lançou um olhar mortal a Snape que retribuiu na mesma altura.

- Desculpe diretor. Como ia dizendo a senhorita Granger felizmente foi salva pelos senhores Potter e Weasley e isso resultou numa amizade quase inabalável. Agora os três são grandes amigos.

A reunião seguiu sem mais discussões dos dois diretores de casa, mas ainda sim Snape não deixou de soltar na saída uma de suas frases tempestuosas.

- Pelo visto, Minerva, alem de ter conseguido contornar o regulamento só para tentar ganhar a Taça de quadribol, também acabou com suas preocupações de como aqueles dois descerebrados passariam de ano. Conseguiram alguém para pensar por eles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Milhões de pedidos de desculpas, minhas aulas estão me matando e minha Beta também passou uma bronca na pós graduação. Obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que continuem curtindo a história, Agora não vai demorar tanto (palavra de escoteira)! Agradecimentos especiais a minha Beta Ferporcel.**

_Os seguintes diálogos pertencem à história original:_

_- Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias?_

_- Um. Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca._

_- Ih, é mesmo._

_- Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa._

_- E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel. Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles._

_- Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas._

_- O senhor me pediu para eu vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na seção reservada._

_- A seção reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhá-los._


	9. Ameaças

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 08 – Ameaças**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As férias de Natal terminaram e Hermione estava de volta a Hogwarts. No momento, estava na sala comunal com Rony, ambos chocados pelo que Harry havia acabado de dizer sobre Snape querer apitar a partida de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa. Mais um motivo de dias de preocupação. Se o professor havia tentado matar Harry somente como expectador, o que poderia fazer estando voando com o Harry?

- Não jogue!

- Diga que está doente – aconselhou Rony.

- Finja que quebrou a perna.

- Quebre a perna de verdade – insistiu Rony.

- Não posso. Não temos apanhador de reserva. Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar – Harry respondeu frustrado.

O barulho de um tombo na entrada do buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda desviou a atenção dos três para lá. Neville tinha as pernas grudadas pelo Feitiço da Perna Presa. Hermione ficou de pé num salto e fez o contra-feitiço.

- O que aconteceu?

Neville contou como Malfoy o havia encontrado e lançado o feitiço sem que ele pudesse se defender.

- Vá procurar a Professora McGonagall! Dê parte dele!

- Não quero mais confusão – o garoto murmurou.

Hermione sentiu seu sangue ferver por dentro. Aqueles sonserinos a faziam ter náuseas. Como podiam ser tão insuportáveis a ponto de fazer a mal a um garoto como Neville, que nem ao menos sabia lançar um feitiço eficiente para defender-se? Bando de nojentos! Mas ela não ia deixar assim. Neville tinha sido o primeiro amigo que fizera quando chegou a Hogwarts. Tomaria para si as dores dele e falaria pessoalmente com a professora Minerva.

- _Encontrei!_ Encontrei Flamel! Eu _disse_ a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso: _O Professor Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel._

Harry, Rony e Hermione acabaram finalmente por descobrir,o que o cachorro estava guardando. Quando ela foi dormir muito mais tarde naquela noite, sua opinião sobre Snape tinha triplicado para três vezes pior. Ouro e imortalidade! Isso encheria os olhos de qualquer pessoa, mas justificava o fato de tentar matar para consegui-los?

Quanta sordidez para uma pessoa só! Desejar riqueza material e elixir da vida ao ponto extremo de perder a própria ética para isso. Como uma pessoa poderia viver em paz sabendo que matou e roubou para conseguir essa eternidade e riqueza? Deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos sem que as imagens dos inocentes que destruiu viessem na sua cabeça atormentá-lo. Mas esses pensamentos atormentariam qualquer pessoa de consciência pura, não um bruxo das Trevas. Então para Snape não devia ser difícil dormir a noite, mesmo depois de ter tentado matar alguém ou roubar o que não lhe pertencia.

Aqueles bruxos da Sonserina eram mesmo pessoas vis. _Graças a Deus que não fiquei naquela casa horrorosa!_ E coitadinho do Neville, aquele Malfoy era o protegido do Snape porque certamente seguiria seus passos no caminho da maldade. Amanhã mesmo o denunciaria para a professora McGonagall. Agora teria que dormir e pensar em possibilidades prováveis de conseguirem evitar que Snape roubasse a Pedra Filosofal, e também nos argumentos para convencer Neville a fazer a denuncia contra Malfoy. Se ele continuasse recusando, o jeito era ela mesma fazer isso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos, Neville, o Malfoy não vai poder fazer nada contra você! – Hermione continuava tentando convencer Neville, quando saíram da sala de aula de História da Magia. Mas o garoto tremia só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Não quero, Hermione. Ele pode me encontrar de novo sozinho em algum lugar e dessa vez me lançar uma maldição imperdoável! – respondeu o garoto com a voz chorosa.

- Ele não vai lançar nenhuma maldição imperdoável em você, Neville. Ele não tem coragem, nem inteligência suficiente para isso!

- Como você pode saber, Hermione?

- Porque já li sobre isso, Neville. Uma pessoa somente lança uma maldição se tiver vontade suficiente para machucar a pessoa atingida, e nenhum garoto de onze anos carrega uma carga tão pesada de ódio dentro de si. E quanto a alguma simples azaração, posso lhe afirmar que pelo desempenho do Malfoy nas aulas, ele sequer sabe a teoria de qualquer azaração que seja, muito menos praticar o feitiço.

Neville considerou um pouco a observação de Hermione e decidiu que ela devia mesmo estar certa, afinal ela não era a garota mais inteligente que ele conhecia?

- Tudo bem, Hermione... Vou com você procurar a professora McGonagall. Mas você diz que presenciou a cena, assim eu só tenho que confirmar.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. – Certo, Neville.

E os dois seguiram até a sala dos professores. Bateram na porta e aguardaram ela ser aberta. Era a professora Sprout que os recebia. Hermione anunciou:

- Boa tarde, professora Sprout. Nós precisamos conversar com a professora McGonagall.

- Tudo bem, queridos, vou chamá-la. Esperem aqui, por favor. – E sumiu por detrás da porta novamente.

Após alguns minutos de espera, a diretora da Grifinória seguiu com eles até seu escritório para poderem conversar mais à vontade, pois eram alunos de sua própria Casa.

- Muito bem, senhorita Granger e senhor Longbottom, o que desejam?

- Nós temos uma queixa para fazer, professora – Hermione começou a contar. – Eu e o Neville, ontem à noite, estávamos voltando da biblioteca quando fiquei um pouco para trás para apanhar o trabalho de História da Magia que eu tinha esquecido na mesa. Quando voltei ao corredor onde o Neville havia ficado, vi quando o Draco Malfoy o enfeitiçou pelas costas. Ele lançou o Feitiço da Perna Presa nele e foi embora às gargalhadas.

- Tem certeza disso, senhorita Granger? A senhorita viu que foi mesmo o Malfoy quem lançou a azaração no Longbotton?

- Tenho sim, professora, e o Neville nem queria vir aqui contar para a senhora de tanto medo que ficou do Malfoy. Afinal, o Neville ainda não aprendeu como se defender, e o Malfoy sabe disso.

- Sei que ele sabe, senhorita Granger; todos podem perceber nas aulas o quanto o Longbotton anda atrasado em relação as matérias. Mas mesmo que acompanhasse a turma, ainda não estudaram contra-feitiços, a senhorita é que é aplicada. – Deu um raro sorriso à aluna ao dizer isso. – Mas tenho que informá-los que não posso punir um aluno de outra casa se ele não for pego em flagrante, portanto os dois terão que procurar o diretor da Casa de Sonserina e informá-lo do ocorrido, cabe ao professor Snape decidir o que fazer.

Hermione sentiu Neville estremecer ao seu lado.

- Mas a senhora mesmo não podia conversar com ele, professora? – Hermione tentou.

- Não, senhorita Granger. Somente posso assegurar-lhe que isso será discutido na próxima reunião de professores, afinal o corpo docente de Hogwarts zela pela harmonia entre as casas. Mas quanto a reclamações e punições distribuídas a alunos que não foram pegos em flagrante, somente os próprios diretores da Casa, a qual os próprios pertencem, podem resolver.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, mas seu olhar demonstrou o quanto estava desapontada. Ir conversar com o Snape? Era loucura, e se ele tentasse matá-la? Neville interpretou o olhar de Hermione com o mesmo sentimento que tinha dentro de si: medo.

- Melhor esquecermos isso e voltar a sala comunal, Hermione. O Snape protege o Malfoy. Se formos lá, ele vai descontar pontos da gente e ainda vai dizer que nós que o enfeitiçamos!

- Mas se você não procurar ajuda, o Malfoy nunca vai parar de te atormentar, Neville!

- Ele não vai parar de qualquer maneira, Hermione. O Malfoy é da Sonserina, ele é mau de nascença. Esquece isso.

- Não vou esquecer, Neville. Você sofreu uma covardia e isso não pode ficar impune. E se tivesse acontecido algo mais grave com você? Se ele já fosse capaz de lançar uma azaração poderosa? Você é indefeso demais para revidar, e o Malfoy não pode se aproveitar de seus pontos fracos. Eu não vou deixá-lo impune.

- Como você fala bonito, Hermone. Só precisava dizer que sou covarde.

- E você também, tire isso de sua cabeça. Sabia que há poder em nossas palavras? Se você nunca parar de chamar a si próprio de covarde, nunca deixará de ser um! Não quero mais ouvir você dizer isso, entendeu?

- Certo, Hermione... Mas mesmo assim... eu não... ee-uu – gaguejou Neville. – Eu não vou denunciar o Malfoy para o Snape.

Hermione encarou-o, indignada. Quanta covardia! Todas suas palavras em vão? – Não vai?

Neville baixou a cabeça. – Desculpe, Hermione, mas é o Snape... ele me dá... me dá... medo.

- Muito bem, Neville. Quando você crescer, vai saber que não se deve ter medo de ninguém, porque você próprio pode ser maior que qualquer um. É uma pena que você continue se considerando um fraco. Eu vou sozinha falar com o professor Snape. Afinal, alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa pelos mais "necessitados".

E Hermione deu as costas e se foi, trotando pelos corredores, deixando para trás um Neville ainda assimilando sua última frase. A caminho da sala de Poções, os cabelos da sua nuca ficaram em pé ao imaginar Snape obrigando-a a tomar uma poção venenosa ou lhe lançando um feitiço fatal. Paralisou no corredor das masmorras. _Volte, Hermione, volte!_ pensou. Chegou a dar um passo para trás, até que uma frase dita em uma das noites que as garotas de todas as turmas da Grifinória se reuniam ao redor da lareira para conversarem, invadiu sua lembrança:

_- O professor Dumbledore é um grande bruxo. É a única pessoa em toda a comunidade bruxa que Você-Sabe-Quem temia. A aura de poder que o rodeia supera a de qualquer bruxo da atualidade._

Recompôs a postura e caminhou decidida em direção a porta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape havia encerrado sua última aula do dia com a turma de N.O.M.s do ano corrente. Uma aula dupla de Sonserina e Corvinal. Alunos de bons níveis, talvez nesse ano Hogwarts tivesse alguém de destaque que conseguisse nota suficientemente alta para os N.I.E.M.s, e pudesse seguir uma carreira promissora quando terminasse a escola. As redações sobre patronos estavam espalhadas sobre a escrivaninha. Com um aceno da varinha, ele as arrumou empilhadas, e seguiu até o armário de ervas para conferir se algum dos ingredientes precisava ter seu estoque renovado. Uma das ervas chamou-lhe atenção, o visgo do diabo. Lembrou-se do dia que esteve no Beco Diagonal com a aluna da Grifinória, Hermione Granger. Ela tentou tocar em um dos tentáculos do Visgo, e foi uma sorte ele ter reparado nela naquele momento. Para qualquer pessoa, seria fatal, ainda mais uma garota.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu bruscamente seu pensamento. Sobressaltado pelo barulho inesperado, o vidro com o Visgo espatifou-se no chão da sala.

- Droga. _Reparo!_ –_ quem será o imbecil que esqueceu seu material?_ - Entre.

Com a expressão enfadonha, esperou a porta do recinto se abrir, mas a pessoa que entrou não tinha idade suficiente para estar numa turma de N.O.M.s. Era a primeiranista da Grifinória, Hermione Granger. _Mas será que essa garota nasceu com Oclumência máxima impregnada em si?_ Ela olhou um instante ao redor da sala, até deparar-se com ele próximo ao armário dos ingredientes. Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento, até que Snape desviou os seus para o armário, ocupando-se em pôr o frasco de volta ao lugar.

- O que quer, senhorita Granger?

- Com licença, professor Snape. Desculpe incomodar, mas preciso conversar com o senhor sobre um dos alunos de Sonserina.

- Porque não procurou sua própria diretora?

- Eu procurei, claro, professor. Ela mesma me aconselhou a vir procurá-lo. Tenho uma queixa a fazer de um de seus alunos, mas infelizmente ele não foi pêgo em flagrante por nenhum professor, então eu...

- Tem que falar com o diretor da Casa do próprio aluno. Conheço as regras da escola, Granger, não precisa recitá-las para mim.

- Desculpe, eu...

- Vá direto ao ponto, senhorita Granger. Não tenho o dia todo para ficar ouvindo seus pedidos de desculpas a cada cinco segundos.

Hermione mexeu-se incomodamente por estar falando apenas com as costas de alguém. Mas era melhor acabar logo com aquilo.

- Bem, professor... O Neville Longbotton foi atacado pelo Malfoy no corredor na biblioteca.

- E? – Snape perguntou irritado.

- E, que ele tem que ser punido! Afinal o Neville ainda não sabe se defender sozinho, senhor – Hermione respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- E o que a senhorita tem a ver com isso?

- Eu... eu... – Hermione gaguejou.

- Deixe-me explicar alguns pontos, senhorita Granger, que acho que ainda não conseguiu perceber sozinha – Snape disse impaciente, mas continuou re-arrumando os frascos no armário e não virou-se para ela em nenhum momento. – Primeiro: o Neville Longbotton não sabe se defender porque é um dos piores cabeças-ocas para quem dei aula em toda minha vida docente. Segundo: o mundo é dos mais espertos. Enquanto houver um imbecil no mundo, os mais espertos sempre terão diversões. E terceiro e último: se quer tanto ajudar seu amiguinho covarde, deveria incitá-lo a enfrentar seus medos e não ficar se escondendo por trás de uma menina metida a salvadora.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram d'água sem que ela mesma se desse conta. Sua raiva e indignação estavam palpitando dentro de si, corroendo seu raciocínio, e o resultado disso foi que não conseguiu encontrar uma resposta a altura para contestar a grosseria do professor. Passaram alguns segundos de um silêncio incômodo, até que Snape, no limite de sua tolerância, resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Algo mais a dizer, senhorita Granger?

- Sim, professor. Eu realmente tive uma impressão errada do senhor, não sei por que insisti em pensar que o senhor era um homem justo. Desculpe ter tomado seu tempo com essa bobagem, e antes que mais uma vez me destrate, preciso dizer que o senhor me decepcionou profundamente. Uma pena que não me ache importante suficiente para me olhar, senão poderia enxergar através dos meus olhos o quanto lamento profundamente por ter me enganado ao desprender-lhe elogios e pensamentos felizes.

Hermione disse tudo isso num só fôlego, talvez porque se pausasse para respirar perceberia que fôra longe demais. Assim que concluiu, caminhou em direção a porta. Ela fechou-se violentamente quando ela aproximou-se. Um tremor passou por seu corpo, indicando que agora sim devia ter medo. Virou-se lentamente na direção do professor. Dessa vez ele a olhava diretamente em seus olhos com uma expressão simplesmente furiosa.

- O que uma garota de doze anos pode ter a dizer sobre alguém como eu? O que sabe sobre a vida, sobre o mundo, sobre as pessoas, senhorita Granger? Acha que é uma escolinha onde aprende teorias se matando de ler? Dez pontos serão descontados da Grifinória por pensar que pode julgar as pessoas que nem ao menos conhece. Agora suma da minha frente!

A porta foi aberta novamente no breve período de tempo que Hermione viu os olhos negros do professor faiscarem em sua direção. Se pudesse ver os seus próprios, teria enxergado o terror que passou por eles quando lembrou que ali a sua frente estava um bruxo das trevas com sede de riqueza e imortalidade. Saiu correndo da sala, e só parou para respirar quando já estava no mínimo três andares acima do lugar onde Snape ficou. Encostou uma mão na parede para se segurar e recuperar o fôlego, dois alunos da Corvinal passaram por ela e perguntaram se havia acontecido alguma coisa. Hermione negou com a cabeça e seguiu em direção a torre da Grifinória; tinha muito o que lamentar quando encontrasse suas cobertas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que os passos corridos da garota se afastaram, Snape segurou-se na mesa para manter o equilíbrio. Insolente! Quando, desde que se entendia como gente, alguém falou com ele dessa maneira? Decepcionar alguém? O que alguém com doze anos de idade poderia saber sobre decepções? Aquela garota insuportável havia extrapolado os limites do respeito professor-aluno que eram impostos na escola. Se não tivesse ficado chocado com aquelas afirmações, talvez tivesse tido tempo de aplicar-lhe uma detenção. Um corretivo perfeito para pessoas que se achavam donos da razão. Colocaria algumas de suas reais decepções na penseira, e a obrigaria a entrar lá e assistir cada uma delas, sentindo na pele o que realmente significa decepcionar alguém.

Talvez em uma de suas piores lembranças ela pudesse se dar conta que a decepção que ela diz ter sofrido na pessoa dele não chegava aos pés da qual a única mulher que sabia entendê-lo passou. Mas o que o tirou do sério foram as palavras que ela usou, quase as mesmas que sua mãe, vinte anos atrás lhe disse:

_- O que é isso no seu braço? O que você fez, Severo? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! Como pôde me decepcionar dessa forma? Pensei que cresceria e seria um homem honrado... um homem justo! OLHE PRA MIM! Se olhar agora em meus olhos enxergará o quanto me enganei em imaginar momentos felizes no seu futuro!_

A lembrança se partiu quando Snape não conseguiu segurar-se na mesa e escorregou até o chão, soltou um urro de frustração de sua garganta e cerrou os punhos batendo com eles no chão até que não os sentisse mais. O vidro com o Visgo novamente se espatifou, dessa vez pela mágica involuntária que emanava do corpo do professor. Cerrou os dentes fortemente, viu suas mãos sangrando pela força com que as próprias unhas penetraram na pele. A respiração pesada fazia seu peito subir e descer desordenadamente, e o frio do piso das masmorras não deixaram o arrepio que sempre acompanhava a lembrança de sua mãe abandonar sua pele.

Muito tempo depois, se deu conta que não adiantava remoer o passado. Mas a presença daquela grifinória estava fazendo suas lembranças virem à tona de lugares que ele achava que estivessem para sempre afogadas. Primeiro era lhe apareceu com olhos idênticos ao da pessoa de uma de suas lembranças que ele considerava quase não ter existido. Agora ela também aparecia inesperadamente, e despachava sobre ele palavras que evocavam mais uma de suas lembranças desagradáveis.

Seus pensamentos mais perturbados sobre as constantes voltas ao passado que sua mente dera nos últimos meses, foram afastados quando se lembrou nitidamente do olhar que ela lançou-lhe no breve momento que ele sustentou o olhar dela. Naqueles olhos que conhecia tão bem a cor, havia medo. Não um simples medo, era um olhar aterrorizado, um olhar de quem tinha certeza que sua vida acabaria naquele momento. Ele já havia visto olhares assim, e todos em pessoas que não podiam mais implorar, somente aceitar o que estava por vir. E esse olhar que Hermione lhe lançou trouxe sua mente de vez para o presente. Agora ele tinha que descobrir porque, ele, Severo Snape, despertaria tanto terror em uma pessoa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews! Espero que continuem recebendo cada capítulo com carinho. E novamente o me fez de palhaça, desde o sábado (como prometido) que tento atualizar e ele não coopera! Bejinhos!**

_Os seguintes diálogos pertencem à história original:_

_- Não jogue!_

_- Diga que está doente – aconselhou Rony._

_- Finja que quebrou a perna._

_- quebre a perna de verdade – insistiu Rony._

_- Não posso. Não temos apanhador de reserva. Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar._

_- Que aconteceu?_

_- Vá procurar a Profa. Minerva! Dê parte dele!_

_- Não quero mais confusão – o garoto murmurou._

_- Encontrei! Encontrei Flamel! Eu disse a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso: O prof. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel._


	10. Desconfianças

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 09 – Desconfianças**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Algum problema, Severo? – O diretor o fitava de seu cadeirão.

Severo fôra até o escritório do diretor, levar algumas poções que o mesmo havia lhe pedido há alguns dias.

- Não diretor, por que haveria? – devolveu com frieza.

- Desde que chegou ao escritório que está com a mente viajando. E vejo que seus olhos estão pregados no meu armário de doces. Está pensando em como saborear um deles? Qual deseja?

- Não como doces, sabe disso. Tenho muitas coisas para pensar, não perderia meu tempo imaginando sabores de doces trouxas.

- Não sabe a maravilha que são! Sorvete de limão, meu favorito... Mas voltemos ao nosso assunto inicial antes que me dê vontade de saborear um. O que está afligindo você, meu caro?

- Percebi que causo medo nas pessoas.

Dumbledore riu. – Somente se deu conta disso agora? Quantas vezes já sugeri que você vestisse uma capa laranja? Essa escuridão toda lhe deixa mesmo com um ar aterrador!

- Não é questão de capa laranja, diretor! É um assunto muito sério que preciso discutir com alguém. Posso relatar-lhe o que aconteceu para me deixar tão pensativo, se não insistir em falar em doces trouxas e capas idiotas.

- Não está relacionado com sua obsessão de que estão tentando roubar a Pedra Filosofal, está Severo?

- Pode ser que tenha relação, mas não tenho certeza. Por isso estou pensativo, costumo apurar fatos e não viver de especulações.

- Muito bem, mas não aceitaria um doce para acompanhar?

- Não, obrigado – disse o professor com redobrada má vontade. – Lembra-se que tive que buscar a senhorita Granger na família trouxa?

- Ah, a adorável senhorita Granger... Ela vem o incomodando faz tempo, não é Severo? Lembro perfeitamente da briga que teve com a Minerva por causa da aluna.

- Ela não me incomoda, mas está tendo atitudes contraditórias que estão me deixando preocupado.

- O que houve quando foi buscá-la? Nunca nos contou o que aconteceu naquele dia.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais. Fizemos as compras escolares e a levei de volta para casa dos pais.

- Qual a impressão que ela tem de você? – o diretor indagou.

- Devia perguntar para ela...

- Ela já lhe disse o que pensa, senão você não estaria aqui com dúvidas – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- A senhorita Granger se acha madura o suficiente para dizer verdades aos outros. Poderia ter tirado pontos da Grifinória pela sua impertinência, se não tivesse ficado chocado com tal atitude vinda de alguém tão jovem.

Dumbledore fixou um olhar penetrante em Snape, que o retribuiu. Se houvesse mais alguém no escritório, poderia sentir a vibração da magia que emanava dos bruxos. Durante vários minutos os olhos azuis fitaram os negros, até que a magia cessou. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Dumbledore o quebrou.

- Alguma atitude sua a fez mudar de idéia... Mas acredito que tenha chegado a essa mesma conclusão – ponderou Dumbledore.

- Sim senhor, cheguei.

Ficaram em silêncio mais alguns instantes. Severo fitava o céu azul escuro lá fora. A noite havia caído lentamente desde que chegara ao escritório do diretor. Sua mente trabalhava em buscar a lembrança de alguma atitude que tivesse colocado todo aquele temor na aluna, mas não se lembrou de nada.

Estava acostumado com o fato das pessoas sentirem medo dele, mas com a senhorita Granger deveria ser diferente. Ela foi uma das poucas pessoas de quem ele se aproximou sem estar diante de alunos, nem de comensais, e nem de professores. Ela o conheceu como uma pessoa comum. Ele não se esforçara para ser agradável, nem para ser o contrário; agiu com seu caráter normal, e até percebeu que ela não havia sentido medo, somente admiração e respeito. Tinha que reconhecer que era uma garota bem educada. Porém, aquele olhar de terror que havia visto nela ontem, tinha sido diferente.

- Severo? - O diretor livrou-o de seus devaneios. – Acho que você precisa esclarecer alguns pontos com alguém. Se suas suspeitas não forem infundadas, então você pode estar sendo cogitado como suspeito. Isso faria qualquer aluno desconfiar de você, inclusive a senhorita Granger.

- Os alunos não sabem sobre o que estamos guardamos na escola, diretor. É uma teoria infundada pensar que eles poderiam suspeitar de mim.

- A curiosidade não é proibida, Severo. Muitas crianças inteligentes estão reunidas neste castelo, não me admiraria que algumas delas já soubessem do que está escondido no corredor do terceiro andar.

- O senhor não está querendo dizer que...

- Estou. E também não esqueça da partida no próximo sábado.

Os dois bruxos perderam-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Após um logo período, o diretor estalou os dedos e um elfo doméstico apareceu no meio do escritório. Severo escreveu num pergaminho algumas palavras e ordenou ao elfo que o levasse até o professor Quirrell.

- Boa noite, diretor.

- Boa noite, Severo. – O diretor, ainda sentado, observou o professor sair da sala, e mesmo após alguns minutos, ainda estava observando o local onde antes ele estivera. Pôs-se a andar em círculos pelo escritório.

Mais tarde naquela mesma semana, logo após o jogo de quadribol que apitou, Severo saiu apressado de suas masmorras, jogou a capa por sobre sua cabeça, ocultando-se da vista de algum aluno abelhudo que estivesse espreitando pelos cantos do castelo. Desceu apressado os degraus de entrada, e seguiu mais rápido ainda até a floresta proibida. Avistou a figura farsante de Quirrell esperando-o na clareira sombria mais à frente.

- ... não sei porque você quis se encontrar aqui, Severo...

- Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal.

- S-s-severo... eu na-ã..

- Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?

- M-m-mas, Severo, eu...

- Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrell.

- N-n-não sei o que você...

- Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer. Tentando desfazer os feitiços de proteção com as suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.

- M-mas eu n-n-não...

- Muito bem, vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade.

Saiu da clareira tão rapidamente quanto entrou, praguejando maldições aos ares que balançavam suas vestes. _Aquela conversa estúpida não levou a nada! Aquele bruxo de araque acha que me engana com aquela gagueira fingida. _Snape não voltou para o jantar. Desceu até o povoado mágico para esquecer que nenhuma de suas ameaças direcionadas aquele idiota surtiram efeito. Sob o olhar das duas bruxas no balcão do pub, bebia uma dose dupla de firewisky para afastar de seu pensamento as cenas das torturas que gostaria de proporcionar aquele farsante.

A cadeira a sua frente foi arrastada e Severo deparou-se com Marylin Gamp observando-o. Esboçou um cumprimento, somente para demonstrar alguma reação, já que havia sido tão mal educado com ela no dia que se conheceram. Havia praticamente fugido da presença dela.

- Oi, Snape. Foi impressão minha ou fugiu de mim da última vez que nos encontramos?

- Recebi um chamado importante, não tive nem tempo que me despedir. Desculpe-me a grosseria.

- Isso é uma total falta de consideração, uma vergonha para uma pessoa tão bem educada. Mas aceito suas desculpas, se hoje não me fizer mais uma desfeita.

A moça levantou a mão e chamou a bruxa do balcão. Solicitou um drink para si e pediu mais um para Severo. Em nenhum momento despregou os olhos dele, que estava começando a se sentir levemente incomodado com a familiaridade daquele olhar.

Severo tratou de desviar sua atenção para a voz dela; tinha um leve sotaque e era exótica, mas soava com clareza. Procurou concentrar-se em prestar muita atenção no que ela dizia e em não descontar nela suas próprias frustrações com as preocupações que o cercavam. Outra pessoa com impressão ruim e olhar aterrador, era o que menos queria nesse momento. Pensou mais uma vez no motivo que o levou a travar aquela conversa com Quirrell, mas foi interrompido bruscamente pela voz de Marylin, que estava falando com ele já há algum tempo sem que ele se desse conta.

- ...Gosto muito de esgrima, é meu esporte favorito. Muitos bruxos não o conhecem por ser...

- Esporte trouxa – Severo completou.

- Por que não estou surpresa que você conheça? – Ela sorriu, _um belo sorriso,_ Severo pensou. – Seria uma boa oportunidade de redimir-se.

- Está querendo dizer...

- Estou desafiando-o para um duelo de esgrima, aceita?

Severo viu a oportunidade perfeita de esquecer suas próprias angústias, pelo menos no momento em que estivesse distraído com o esporte. Sempre cultivou a postura de conhecer seus adversários antes de qualquer duelo. Agora que conversou melhor com a mulher a sua frente, sentia uma leve vontade de conhecê-la mais profundamente. Ali também estava sua oportunidade de esclarecer, com sutileza, algo que o perturbava desde muito tempo atrás. Além, é claro, de estar em companhia de uma mulher atraente, algo que não fazia há muito tempo.

- Duelo aceito, mas sem ressentimentos no fim, senhorita Gamp.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez. - Não se baseie em aparências, Snape. Pode sair muito machucado.

Ambos levantaram-se. Marylin demorou um pouco mais com Rosmerta, informando-a de onde iria em companhia do sério professor de Hogwarts. Ao saírem juntos do bar, ela retomou a conversa sobre o esporte.

- Quando a Rosmerta me disse que havia um clube aqui no próprio povoado, fiquei encantada. Um lugarejo tão afastado e pequeno como Hogsmeade abrigar um clube de esgrima? Era quase impossível na minha concepção. Lá nos Estados Unidos, somente nas capitais é que encontramos algum lugar legal.

- O velho Toffyt era muito ligado ao esporte. Disse-me que desde pequeno sua família trouxa o viciara à espada.

- Eu comecei um pouco tarde, na verdade somente após minha pesquisa mais aprofundada sobre os esportes trouxas. Fascinei-me quando li que a esgrima é o único esporte olímpico em que duas pessoas de diferente peso, força, altura, idade ou sexo, se enfrentam diretamente, utilizando uma arma. Bem interessante, não?

- Muito.

Chegaram à loja da rua mais afastada do povoado. O velho bruxo a quem Snape se referiu, estava sentado com alguns bruxos mais jovens na primeira salinha que passaram. Marylin já aparentava ser muito íntima do lugar. Cada um seguiu para seu vestiário, e quando estavam prontos, voltaram a encontrar-se numa das salas do clube. Diferentemente das pistas trouxas, a esgrima dos bruxos não precisava de espadas especiais; cada bruxo enfeitiçava sua própria espada e instantaneamente a lâmina cegava, evitando cortes. Não precisavam também de sinalização para toques; o feitiço lançado no próprio salão envolvia os corpos adversários e indicava cada ataque feito com sucesso num painel ao fundo da sala.

Severo e Marylin encaram-se no meio da sala. Por um longo momento ficaram imóveis, apenas se observando. Severo moveu-se para frente com cautela, Marylin partiu para cima dele, almejando acertar suas costelas. Por puro reflexo, Severo conseguiu bloquear o ataque à tempo, e suas espadas encontraram-se no ar. Uma chuva de fagulhas saiu das lâminas, e Severo não escondeu a surpresa de saber que a moça era mesmo boa.

Marylin aproveitou o momento de admiração e girou para o lado atacando sua direita. Mais uma vez ele conseguiu deter o golpe. Ele somente defendia-se, analisando suas chances contra a moça. Ela atacou ainda uma terceira vez, ferozmente, mirando agora sua cabeça. Surpreso, Severo decidiu lutar seriamente; ela era feroz e rápida, teria muito trabalho.

Começou a realizar seqüências de golpes diversos, mas a mulher também se defendia bem. Não importara quantas vezes ele foi inventivo, ela o bloqueara em todas. Seus corpos quase se tocaram por diversas vezes; a tensão que emanava de suas peles entre uma ação e reação, os afastava e os juntava novamente no ímpeto da luta. As imagens dançavam na sombra do feitiço da sala.

Não contou o tempo, lutaram procurando erros no adversário. Fintavam e fintavam, e quase viam seus próprios espíritos pensando antes de suas atitudes. A espada queimava em sua mão; agora já sentia o peso dela. Mas seu momento chegou antes que cansasse de verdade.

Marylin jogou-se para frente de maneira abrupta e Severo deu um passo para o lado, passando a ponta de sua espada na altura do maxilar dela, que congelou ao toque da lâmina gelada. Ambos respiravam ofegantes. Cansados demais para conversar, cada um dirigiu-se mais uma vez aos vestiários. Severo terminou de trocar-se mais rapidamente do que ela, e a esperou na saleta onde antes Toffyt estivera conversando com os calouros.

Marylin não demorou a juntar-se a ele. Os cabelos molhados caíam pelas suas costas e um leve aroma floral ocupou o olfato de Severo, alguns segundos antes de ouvir a voz dela.

- Você é ótimo, Severo. Posso dizer que foi meu melhor adversário desde que comecei a praticar o esporte.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo, senhorita Gamp. As aparências realmente me enganaram.

Ela sorriu. – Mas não o venci. Poderíamos repetir a dose durante minha estada com a Rosmerta? Adoraria aprender alguns de seus "truques".

- Quando quiser, mas não tenha tanta certeza que revelarei meus segredos.

Severo descobriu que era muito agradável passar horas na companhia de Marylin, mesmo que os duelos sempre o cansassem bastante. Seu humor melhorou muito após a descoberta de tão boa desafiante, e uma vez por semana encontravam-se para o combate. Após o sexto duelo, ela conseguiu finalmente vencê-lo, e Severo atribuiu a derrota a carga extra de trabalho desencadeado pelos exames finais das turmas de Hogwarts, mas Marylin não aceitou desculpas e praticamente o obrigou a comemorar com ela; estava eufórica. Enquanto caminhavam de volta ao pub, Marylin sorria e o alfinetava. Ele mantinha sua seriedade.

- Todos esses dias juntos e nunca o vi sorrir de verdade. Afinal, aqueles seus sorrisos sarcásticos não contam – ela afirmou com simplicidade.

Severo ponderou um pouco antes de responder. Não queria abrir sua vida pessoal para Marylin, mas precisava deixar um pouco de sua vida exposta se quisesse descobrir o ponto chave que o fez se aproximar dela.

- Não tenho muitos motivos para sorrir, senhorita Gamp.

- Bom, também não ando tendo muitos ultimamente, mas hoje você me proporcionou uma felicidade imensa.

- Não estava em minha melhor forma, a senhorita sabe disso.

- Vai sempre insistir nisso. Não me importo, achei que foi uma grande vitória minha. Você ainda consegue lembrar dos momentos onde sentiu uma felicidade que o deixasse tão empolgado como a minha de hoje?

- Não. Se pensar muito talvez encontre, mas não será fácil.

Pararam de caminhar na trilha estreita até a cidade. Ela deu um passo em sua direção e olhou-o mais profundamente.

- Você esconde tantos mistérios, Snape... – Estendeu sua mão e tocou levemente a face pálida do professor. Ele não recuou ao seu toque. – Seus olhos me mostram isso.

Ele mergulhou nos olhos dela. Os dois pontinhos brilhantes lhe chamavam de volta a uma realidade muito distante no tempo. Ele esqueceu qual era a data de hoje e fechou seus próprios olhos quando sentiu lábios quentes pousarem levemente sobre os seus. Correspondeu ao carinho com uma sensação de leve esquecimento de onde estavam. A pressão dos lábios aumentou, com ambos totalmente envolvidos pelo momento até que a necessidade de respirar se fez mais forte. Separaram-se e Marylin se sentiu premiada quando um leve sorriso escapou da boca do mestre em Poções, um pouco antes de seus lábios juntarem-se novamente aos dele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As semanas se arrastaram, na opinião de Hermione. Ela e os meninos descobriram tanta coisa sobre a Pedra Filosofal nesse último mês, que ela fazia questão de evitar ao máximo pensar no assunto, mas os pensamentos sempre invadiam sua mente.

A descoberta que Harry havia feito de quem verdadeiramente estava por trás da idéia de roubar a Pedra Filosofal, lhe causava dor: _Você-sabe-quem_. Durante alguns de seus intervalos nas aulas, visitou a biblioteca para descobrir alguma coisa sobre seguidores de Você-sabe-quem. O que encontrou a deixou ainda mais angustiada, _Comensais da Morte_, assim eram chamados os bruxos que o seguiam no auge do seu poder. Não encontrou o nome do seu professor de Poções em nenhuma das matérias que leu nos jornais antigos da biblioteca, mas tudo fazia sentido. Se ele estava cumprindo uma ordem daquele calibre, só poderia ser um fiel seguidor das Trevas.

Martirizou-se quando leu sobre o preconceito aos nascidos trouxas, imaginando o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse permanecido mais algum tempo sozinha com o professor na sala de aula, no dia da discussão sobre Draco Malfoy. Se essa matéria tivesse sido lida antes de ter ido defender o Neville, jamais teria ficado a sós com o professor Snape. Não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se o Beco Diagonal não fosse um lugar tão movimentado. Balançou a cabeça, afastando as imagens negativas que começaram a se formar dentro dela. Será que o diretor sabia que ele era um dos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem? E se sabia, por que permitira que ele fosse buscá-la? _Alvo Dumbledore é o bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade_. Acho que sim... Afinal, nada aconteceu a si própria, nem no Beco Diagonal nem na visita a sala de Poções.

A preocupação com o Harry também afetara seu humor. O que seria dele se Snape realmente recuperasse a Pedra e a entregasse a Você-sabe-quem? Não era segredo em parte alguma do Mundo Mágico que Harry fora o responsável pela queda de Você-sabe-quem. Certamente que ele perseguiria Harry até que conseguisse vingar-se da vergonha que passara.

Havia perdido algumas noites com pesadelos onde a poção que cozinhava em seu caldeirão emitia uma fumaça que conversava com ela e dizia-lhe que estava sendo injusta com o professor Snape, e que por isso devia sufocar-lhe até que ela fosse pedir desculpas a ele. Hermione sempre acordava com falta de ar após os pesadelos, e isso a deixara com uma alta dose de mau humor. A proximidade dos exames exaltou a dosagem de adrenalina em sua corrente sanguínea, e ela se viu no meio de reações fisiológicas diversas, desde palpitações até dores de cabeça incessantes.

Somado a tudo isso, a vergonha de ter perdido cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória e a detenção que tivera que cumprir, rebaixaram seu ego para um nível inferior ao do chão. Agora vivia calada, quieta no seu canto. As palavras duras que havia recebido nessas últimas semanas ecoavam em sua mente. A lembrança da detenção doía em seu peito. O tom de decepção nas palavras da professora Minerva ecoava em seus ouvidos: _Estou desapontada com você, Hermione Granger. Achei que tinha mais juízo. _Esses ecosa deixavam ainda mais triste do que a ameaça invisível da Pedra Filosofal.

As regras realmente haviam deixado de ser uma preocupação constante em sua mente, mas não esperava ser descoberta daquela forma. Ajudar as pessoas era uma atitude maravilhosa, mas não justificava seu erro. Toda alegria que ela pôde sentir ao ver Draco Malfoy ser capturado, transformou-se em frustração. Seus pais costumavam dizer constantemente para nunca se alegrar com o mal de outras pessoas pois ele podia voltar-se contra você. Hermione agora entendia o significado dessas sábias palavras. Mas não teria sido injusto? As intenções dela e de Harry eram boas, enquanto as de Draco Malfoy eram somente o de prejudicá-los e, de quebra, demitir o Hagrid.

As semanas realmente arrastaram-se, e quando finalmente os exames passaram, as preocupações findaram e as férias chegaram. Hermione respirou aliviada e queria apenas contemplar os jardins antes de começar a arrumar sua bagagem de volta a casa, mas Harry percebeu que tudo estava apenas começando. A ameaça a Pedra Filosofal era mais real que nunca, e Hagrid confessou que alguém maligno agora sabia como passar pelo Fofo e a Pedra não estava mais segura. Hermione gemeu com a afirmação.

O trio saiu correndo em busca de uma indicação ou ajuda para encontrar o diretor de Hogwarts. A urgência em encontrar uma saída para os problemas de seu amigo e de todo mundo mágico a fizeram mais uma vez esquecer a cautela e encher-se de coragem, até para falar novamente cara a cara com a professora Minerva, coisa que ela evitava desde sua detenção.

- Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol.

Seu sangue gelou nas veias quando as palavras da professora Minerva confirmaram que o bandido havia finalmente conseguido tirar o diretor da escola. O que fariam agora? Sem Dumbledore para protegê-los, o mal triunfaria, a Pedra seria roubada e a era das Trevas voltaria a pairar sobre o Mundo Mágico.

- É hoje à noite. Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite – Harry disse com um tom levemente desesperado na voz. - Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho. Foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando o Dumbledore aparecer.

- Mais o que é que podemos...

Hermione perdeu a fala e toda a cor de seu rosto. A imagem a sua frente encarava-a com um sorriso estranho e torto, parecia até que a enxergava pela primeira vez em todo o ano.

- Boa tarde. – Desviou finalmente os olhos dela, cravando-os em Harry. – Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este.

- Estávamos... – começou Harry, sendo cortado pela voz suave do professor.

- Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando por aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo?

Hermione corou junto com Harry. Snape estava lhes lembrando a vergonha que passaram diante de toda sua Casa. Virou com os garotos para ir embora, mas a mesma voz suave os chamou de volta.

- E fique avisado, Potter, se ficar perambulando outra vez à noite, vou providenciar pessoalmente para que seja expulso. Bom dia para vocês.

Hermione o viu seguir para a sala dos professores. _Ele me olhou diferente_. Parecia que hoje de verdade ele a enxergara, embora a tenha excluído de suas palavras, afinal ela também havia sido pêga perambulando à noite e ele só ameaçou o Harry de expulsão. _Mas ele realmente me olhou estranho_.

- Um de nós tem que ficar de olho no Snape, esperar do lado de fora da sala dos professores e segui-lo se ele sair – ouviu a voz de Harry, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos. – Hermione, é melhor você fazer isso.

A idéia lhe aterrorizou. – Por que eu?

- É óbvio, você pode fingir que está esperando pelo professor Flitwick, sabe como é, - e Rony fez voz de falsete – "Ah professor Flitwick. Estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze b..."

- Ah, cala a boca!

Se os garotos imaginassem o que na verdade a preocupava, se um deles ao menos tivesse lido a matéria de jornal que havia encontrado na biblioteca, não a colocariam nessa posição. Porém o mal era maior, ela achava injusto pensar somente na sua própria pele enquanto outras tantas também corriam perigo. Correu em direção a sala dos professores e manteve guarda nervosamente, até que o barulho da porta se abrindo a fez virar-se abruptamente naquela direção e, mais uma vez naquele dia, ela viu-se cara a cara com aquela expressão estranha no rosto do seu mestre em Poções, que parecia enxergar até sua própria alma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Milhões de desculpas pela demora na atualização! Obrigada pelos reviews, penúltimo capítulo da temporada "Pedra Filosofal". Espero que curtam e deixem comentários. Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Ferporcel que correu para corrigir esse capítulo (não sei o que seria de mim sem você!).**

_Os seguintes diálogos pertencem à história original:_

_- ... não sei porque você quis se encontrar aqui, Severo..._

_- Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal._

_- Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?_

_- M-m-mas, Severo, eu..._

_- Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrell._

_- N-n-não sei o que você..._

_- Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer... as suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando._

_- M-mas eu n-n-não..._

_- Muito bem, vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade._

_- Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol._

_- É hoje à noite. Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite. – Harry disse com um tom levemente desesperado na voz - Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho. Foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando o Dumbledore aparecer._

_- Mais o que é que podemos..._

_- Boa tarde, Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este._

_- Estávamos... – começou Harry._

_- Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando pr aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo?_

_- Um de nós tem que ficar de olho no Snape, esperar do lado de fora da sala dos professores e segui-lo se ele sair. Hermione, é melhor você fazer isso._

– _Por que eu?_

_- É óbvio, você pode fingir que está esperando pelo professor Flitwick, sabe como é, - e Rony fez voz de falsete – "Ah professor Flitwick. Estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze b..."_

_- Ah, cala a boca!_


	11. Esclarecimentos

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 10 - Esclarecimentos**

- Perdeu alguma coisa, senhorita Granger? – perguntou Snape com a voz suave.

- E-e-eu só estava...

- Parada na porta, já sei disso. O que estava procurando? – ele cortou-a.

- O professor Flitwick. Eu preciso discutir meu exame com ele...

- Pouparei a senhorita da espera e vou chamá-lo, espere aqui.

_Agora estamos perdidos_, Hermione pensou. Assim que o professor deu as costas e entrou novamente na sala dos professores, ela tratou de correr o mais rápido possível para longe dele.

- Aqui está... – Severo olhou para os dois lados do corredor. – Mas onde se meteu aquela garota?

- Oh Severo, ela deve ter lembrado que o exame estava perfeito e desistiu da pergunta. Deve ter ido aproveitar o sol.

- E me deixou com cara de idiota, indo chamá-lo em vão? Garota prepotente – murmurou a última parte para si próprio.

- Deixe-a Severo, você não imagina a perfeição que foi o exame dela, um estouro!

Severo saiu caminhando pelo corredor sem sequer ouvir o que o professor Flitwick havia comentado. Soltou algumas pragas pelo caminho, condenando a si próprio pela tentativa fracassada de tentar ser gentil com a aluna da Grifinória. _O que esperava, seu imbecil? Que agradecesse a sua maravilhosa gentileza? Mas que belo bobalhão você ficou. Distribuindo sorrisos e favores por causa de alguns beijos, faça-me o favor..._

Seguiu para as masmorras, afastando o papel ridículo que havia feito de sua mente e concentrando-se nos agradáveis momentos que passara mais cedo. Seria uma boa lembrança... e ainda havia muito a explorá-la...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite chegou, e seguiu com os amigos rumo ao alçapão.

_Faz alguma coisa_ – Harry pediu desesperado.

Hermione hesitou somente alguns instantes, Neville fôra seu primeiro amigo em Hogwarts, mas era um caso de vida ou morte. Ela se adiantou.

- Neville, eu realmente lamento muito. – Ergueu a varinha. – _Petrificus Totalus_!

Correu até ele para desvirá-lo, seu coração estava totalmente apertado. Quando viu o corpo de Neville todo rígido e os olhos dele a olhando aterrorizado, a infelicidade quase a fez chorar.

- Ah, Neville, me desculpe.

Seguiu com os garotos o caminho inteiro com a pontada de culpa ardendo em seu peito. Coitado dele, deitado naquele chão frio sem poder se mexer. Rezou mentalmente para que algum aluno mais velho descesse até o salão comunal e o encontrasse para desfazer a azaração. Suas preocupações com Neville se esvaíram quando escorregou pelo alçapão e deu de cara com o que a esperava lá embaixo.

Desta vez não era um vasinho pequeno com alguns tentáculos, mas um imenso espécime do visgo do diabo. Lutou para chegar até a parede, lembrando-se da bronca imensa que Snape lhe passara quando tentou tocá-la no Beco Diagonal, horrorizada.

- Cala a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la! Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... o que foi que a professora Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão... – O nervosismo atrapalhava seu raciocínio. – É... é claro... mas não tem madeira...

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É? – berrou Rony.

- Ah, certo! – Sacudiu a varinha. – _Eitha_!

O jato de luz azul voou para as dobras da planta, liberando Harry e Rony imediatamente. Atrás de cada câmara que entravam, um novo obstáculo os aguardava, e Hermione não sabia onde estava toda aquela coragem que a dominava. Só agora havia se dado conta de que nunca havia desperto dentro de si toda aquela força que a movia a enfrentar o mal. Era imensamente emocionante sentir seu coração bater acelerado e o medo invadi-la, mas não ser forte o bastante para fazê-la parar. Voar era imensamente horrível, mas não parecia tão ruim quando o motivo era deter o bandido que ameaçava a paz do Mundo Mágico. Nem jogar xadrez pareceu tão frustrante; Rony os conduzia com maestria. Mas a hora mais difícil ainda estava por vir: abandonar um amigo.

- Isto é xadrez! A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no rei, Harry!

Não houve opção. Hermione olhara de Rony para Harry, mas não disse nada. Quando a rainha branca golpeou Rony na cabeça e ele caiu com um estrondo no chão, ela gritou por não poder se mexer e ampará-lo. A rainha o arrastou para fora do tabuleiro, e ela e Harry deram continuidade ao jogo. Quando as peças se abriram, ela nem queria imaginar o que havia na próxima câmara.

- Ele vai ficar bem, o que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora? – ouviu a voz de Harry perguntando-a.

- Tivemos o feitiço de Sprout, o visgo do diabo. Flitwick deve ter encantado as chaves. McGonagall transfigurou as peças de xadrez para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço do Quirrell e o do... Snape.

Ela agradeceu quando viu o Trasgo no chão e a lembrança do último Dia das Bruxas ameaçou voltar a assombrar-lhe, mas antes que isso acontecesse, haviam chegado à porta seguinte. Nada muito assustador, pelo menos não até cruzarem a soleira da porta e ficarem encurralados pelas chamas.

- Olhe! – Apanhou o papel que estava ao lado das sete garrafas que estavam em fila sobre a mesa. Leu o pergaminho e sorriu. Lógica. _Que bom_, ela pensou, _isso prova que ele realmente é inteligente_. Mas ela também é inteligente, e por essa ele não esperava. De todos os obstáculos, foi engraçado o dele ser o mais fácil de atravessar. Se a situação não fosse tão complicada, ela até riria da ironia. Mas ainda tinha o obstáculo final, e essa fôra à hora de deixar mais um amigo. Correu até Harry e o abraçou.

- _Hermione!_

- Harry, você é um grande bruxo, sabe?

- Não sou tão bom quanto você.

- Eu! Livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry, tenha_ cuidado_!

Despediu-se de seu amigo, e voltou atrás pelas câmaras por onde já haviam passado. Agora que já não estava mais em perigo, e Harry estava prestes a encarar sozinho o bruxo que o aguardava lá embaixo, a angustia dominou sua razão, e ela se pegou chorando. As lágrimas desciam enquanto tentava reanimar Rony e fazê-lo montar na vassoura. Queria sair logo dali e avisar ao diretor que Harry estava sozinho. Quando Rony finalmente voltou a si, voaram em disparada alçapão acima e cruzaram com Dumbledore no Saguão de Entrada.

- Senhorita Granger! Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?

Só teve tempo de confirmar com a cabeça, e viu o diretor passar como um raio por ela em direção ao corredor do terceiro andar. Ajudava Rony a se colocar em pé, mas ele parecia estar com algum osso da perna partido, e ela tinha medo que piorasse algo já quebrado. A professora Minerva correu ao seu encontro, e com um leve aceno da varinha, conjurou uma maca para Rony; ele parecia mal. Hermione desatou a falar tudo que vinha em sua cabeça, antes que a professora achasse que havia se metido em mais uma confusão.

- Acalme-se, querida. – Rony gemeu alto e Hermione novamente desatou a falar, agora com choro misturado as palavras, e a professora pôs as mãos em seus ombros. – Acalme-se, querida – repetiu. – Seu amigo vai ficar bem, preciso levá-lo a enfermaria, mas para isso preciso ter certeza que a senhorita ficará calma.

Hermione tentou, em vão, se acalmar; alguns soluços ainda escaparam de sua boca. A professora murmurou alguma coisa, fazendo movimentos com sua varinha, e poucos minutos depois uma figura vestida de negro adentrou o Saguão de Entrada. Hermione arregalou os olhos e ocultou Rony do campo de visão do professor Snape. Seu amigo estava muito indefeso, se o professor fosse fazer algum mal a ele, ela o enfrentaria antes.

- Professor Snape, trouxe o que pedi? – a professora bradou. Snape confirmou com a cabeça enquanto passava os olhos pela figura chorosa de Hermione e vislumbrava os cabelos vermelhos de Rony na maca ainda no chão, e retirou um frasquinho com um líquido amarelo-claro de dentro do bolso interno das vestes. A professora McGonagall apontou para a aluna. – É para a senhorita Granger. Fique com ela, preciso levar o senhor Weasley para a ala hospitalar.

Hermione agarrou as vestes da professora quando a viu fazer a maca flutuar e dar um passo na direção do corredor, ela não podia deixá-la sozinha com o mestre de Poções. Minerva lançou um olhar bravio a Snape, e o professor caminhou até a aluna e a afastou da professora pelos ombros. Paralisada pelo choque, Hermione deixou-se levar pelo caminho que o professor indicava, ainda com as mãos fazendo pressão por sobre seus ombros. Quando ele levou-a até a sala dos professores e fechou a porta atrás de si, a realidade caiu diante de dela, e Hermione escapou das mãos dele e pôs-se a esmurrar a porta, gritando por ajuda.

- Comporte-se, senhorita Granger. – Snape tinha uma voz calma, diferente da habitual.

A garota puxou a varinha e virou de frente para o professor.

- O que fez com e-ele... Vou duelar com...

Com horror nos olhos, ela o viu caminhar até ela, e as azarações que havia lido nos livros escaparam de sua memória. Sentiu a mão forte dele novamente apertar seu braço, e a outra destampar um frasquinho que tinha tirado de suas vestes. _Veneno_. Começou a debater-se contra ele.

_Mas que diabos essa menina tem?_ Havia uma norma imposta pelo diretor que proibia o uso de magia contra os alunos. _Como, em nome de Merlim, ele ia obrigá-la a beber a poção?_ Impôs mais força no braço, mas a garota parecia estar fora de si. Puxou a varinha e a viu lançar-lhe novamente o mesmo olhar de terror que havia visto há algumas semanas atrás, na discussão sobre o castigo de Draco Malfoy. Pelo menos isso conseguiu fazê-la parar de se debater. Ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Beba.

Ela agitou a cabeça negativamente, mas não disse uma palavra, e continuou encarando-o com o mesmo olhar de terror. Snape jogou as regras para o alto, e murmurou um feitiço que Hermione não conseguiu ouvir, mas que a deixou levemente sonolenta. Sentiu o professor afrouxar o aperto em seu braço e aproximar-se ainda mais dela. Destampou o frasquinho e depositou o líquido em seus lábios. Mesmo que não quisesse tomar, suas forças e vontades pareciam ter fugido dela, e sentiu um gosto levemente ácido descer por sua garganta. Uma sensação de paz invadiu-lhe no instante que o líquido todo havia sido engolido, e mais uma vez ela sentiu uma leve pressão nos ombros, conduzindo-a até uma poltrona próxima.

Suas forças voltaram gradualmente para seu corpo, mas sentia-se muito calma e relaxada para querer usá-las contra o professor, que havia sentado numa poltrona a sua frente. Ela encarou-o, e assim ficaram por alguns instantes. Ouviu a voz dele, ainda parecendo diferente da habitual, dirigir-se a ela:

- Está mais calma, senhorita Granger?

- Sim... professor.

Novamente, o silêncio caiu enquanto ele parecia analisá-la.

- Está machucada?

- Acho que não... não tive tempo ainda de me certificar.

O professor levantou-se e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. A ponta da varinha dele acendeu com uma luzinha branca fraquinha, e ele passou-a ao redor de Hermione, que observou tudo com atenção. Na altura de seu braço esquerdo, ela viu a luz piscar e Snape levantou um pouco a manga de suas vestes para encontrar um pequeno arranhão. Por mais alguns minutos ele passou a varinha ao redor dela, a luz tornou a piscar somente mais uma vez, em um de seus joelhos. Ele andou até o armário no fundo da sala e voltou com um potinho que continha uma pomada alaranjada, espalhou uma pequena quantidade em cima dos arranhões, e quando se deu por satisfeito, voltou a sentar-se a sua frente.

Hermione achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. _Por que ele estava curando um ferimento seu, se havia acabado de obrigá-la a tomar uma dose de veneno?_

- Poção calmante. – Apontou o frasquinho que estava na mesa. – Sente-se melhor?

Ele deve ter notado a expressão confusa em seu rosto e deduziu o que se passava. Hermione começou a sentir-se levemente envergonhada quando as atitudes do professor começaram a fazer sentido em sua mente.

- Sim, senhor... Eu... Eu poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta... professor?

- Eu devo fazer as perguntas hoje, senhorita Granger, mas devido à preocupação que está visível em seu rosto, deixarei que pergunte uma única vez.

Hermione notou que a voz do professor continuava diferente da voz fria que conservava em suas aulas. Aquele tom de voz levemente encorajador que ela ouvia, a deixou bem mais à vontade para falar com ele.

- O senhor estava... – Baixou os olhos, porém diante do silêncio dele, conseguiu continuar. – O senhor estava no alçapão do terceiro andar a alguns minutos atrás?

A compreensão tomou conta do professor, uma leve irritação subiu até sua expressão. Ele conseguiu controlá-la quando observou a figura da aluna apertando as próprias mãos nervosamente. O diretor havia acertado na conversa que tiveram quando ele apontou suas preocupações para a atitude da aluna da Grifinória. Em alguns minutos, conseguiu decifrar por que ela o olhava, a algum tempo, daquela forma. Ela havia descoberto sobre a Pedra Filosofal e deduzido que "ele" estava por trás disso.

- Estive no meu escritório o dia todo, conferindo o material de todos os alunos desse ano letivo, até o encantamento da professora Minerva chamar-me urgente ao Saguão de Entrada.

Hermione levantou os olhos e olhou para seu professor. Dentro dela, uma certeza de que ele estava falando a verdade crescia fervorosamente. O tom de voz dele estava diferente, a expressão no rosto dele também. Parecia dizer-lhe o tempo todo que podia confiar em tudo que ele dissesse, e que ele ali estava somente para acalmá-la e esclarecer o que ela quisesse saber.

- Entendo suas suspeitas, senhorita Granger. Os diretores de Casas estão cientes que os encantamentos foram violados desde que a primeira pessoa desceu pelo alçapão. Fiz um deles, sei que foi desfeito duas vezes essa noite, uma pelo verdadeiro conspirador e outra por quem queria capturá-lo. Agora a senhorita poderia me contar o que verdadeiramente está acontecendo lá embaixo?

- Bom... Nós, o Harry, o Rony e eu, conseguimos descobrir uma série de fatos durante o ano letivo que nos levaram a acreditar que uma pessoa de confiança do professor Dumbledore estava querendo roubar a Pedra Filosofal, bem debaixo do nariz dele. Mas nós... – Hermione olhou rapidamente para Snape pelo canto do olho. – Acho que nós nos enganamos... eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo lá embaixo, e o Harry está lá sozinho com o bandido.

- Então vocês se equivocaram em algum momento... Entendo... E qual foi o engano, senhorita Granger? – A voz continuava baixa e encorajadora.

- Desculpe, professor Snape... Gostaria que o senhor não pensasse mal de nós...

- Senhorita Granger, meu ponto de vista para com os três alunos da Grifinória envolvidos nesse episódio não será alterado por nenhum fato que a senhorita venha contar-me agora. Então essa preocupação é extremamente desnecessária.

Snape continuou observando a aluna, que agora já estava bem mais calma do que quando entrara na sala, mas ainda assim, parecia temerosa em contar-lhe sobre o incidente. Ele já imaginava o porquê, mas seria bom deixá-la falar.

- Professor, o senhor poderia manter o que conversarmos em segredo? – perguntou com ansiedade estampada no rosto.

- Senhorita Granger, não pareço ter a idade de seus amigos, pareço? Seria um elogio...

- Não, professor, de jeito nenhum... só que... que... se eu contar para o senhor à conclusão que chegamos, não estarei apenas lhe expondo meu ponto de vista... Eu só queria que o senhor não comentasse...

- Não comentarei, senhorita Granger, minha palavra basta?

- Sim, senhor. – Respirou fundo para reavivar a coragem. - Bom... Nós três concluímos que o senhor estava querendo roubar a Pedra Filosofal. Que o senhor tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Que o senhor queria a Pedra, não para si próprio, mas para entregá-la a Você-sabe-quem, e que o senhor tentou matar o Harry na primeira partida de quadribol do ano letivo, e que também apitou a segunda partida para ficar mais fácil ainda matá-lo, e também que o senhor ameaçava constantemente o professor Quirrell, para ajudá-lo no roubo. E que o senhor estaria na última câmara após as chamas roxas...

- Devagar senhorita Granger, vai fazer a poção reverter. Entendo porquê chegou a essa conclusão... Mas me confirme alguns pontos... Tudo isso que "eu" fiz a levou a pôr fogo nas minhas vestes na primeira partida de quadribol, senhorita Granger? – Hermione tremeu involuntariamente. Snape notou, mas não retirou a pergunta. Ela confirmou com a cabeça baixa. – E foi a senhorita quem lançou a azaração do Corpo Preso no Longbotton? – Ela confirmou novamente. – Então posso concluir que também desfez o problema de lógica que escrevi sobre as garrafas? – Mais uma confirmação.

Um silêncio abateu-se sobre eles, tão longo que Hermione pensou que o professor havia saído da sala e a deixado sozinha. Esperou e esperou, até sua curiosidade aguçada fazê-la levantar os olhos para ele. Ele fitava a parede um ponto acima de seu ombro esquerdo. Ela olhou na direção para ver se ali havia algo que tivesse prendido a atenção do professor; não havia nada.

Assustou-se quando Snape se levantou da poltrona a sua frente e caminhou até a porta, e abriu-a no instante que a professora Minerva chegava ao aposento. Passou por ela sem nem ao menos ouvir o obrigado que a diretora da Grifinória lhe lançou. Minerva olhou para Hermione com um olhar interrogador, a aluna apenas ergueu os ombros indicando que não havia entendido muito mais que a professora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encantamento _Eitha_, azaração do corpo preso, resolução do problema de lógica que havia desenvolvido para impedir o acesso de um bandido que deveria, no mínimo, ser 10 anos mais velho que ela. Acima do normal, até mesmo para um bruxo de família puro-sangue, quanto mais para uma aluna nascida-trouxa. Snape observava a mesa da Grifinória em festa. A comemoração era tão grande que ninguém prestaria atenção em si. A festa da Sonserina havia sido estragada, isso não podia negar; dos pontos extras que o diretor computou, somente o da senhorita Granger pareceu-lhe merecido. A aluna era realmente brilhante, mas isso não precisava necessariamente ser explicito, ele só precisava saber.

Quando a reunião dos professores após a correção dos exames terminara, Severo voltava ao seu escritório calmamente. Os alunos iriam embora no dia seguinte e a paz voltaria a tomar conta do castelo. Esse pensamento o animava profundamente. Quando reunia o último pertence na escrivaninha, pronto para aposentar suas penas de correção, ouviu uma batidinha na porta.

Caminhou até ela e abriu. Hermione Granger estava na porta. Afastou-se para deixá-la entrar. Em silêncio, ela caminhou e sentou-se em frente a sua escrivaninha. Snape deu a volta e sentou na sua cadeira, ficando de frente para ela, somente a observando e esperando que falasse alguma coisa.

- Professor... eu... vim... – Ela suspirou. – Eu vim me desculpar com o senhor, professor Snape. Eu agi muito mal com o senhor, julgando-o de uma forma que não merecia. Eu devia ser agradecida pelo que me fez, e sou, é claro. Acho que eu... eu esqueci disso quando cheguei aqui.

- Muito bem, senhorita Granger, suas desculpas estão aceitas. Eu não imaginei que a senhorita se envolveria em tais acontecimentos quando fui apresentá-la ao Mundo Mágico, e confesso que fiquei um tanto surpreso com seu desempenho no ano letivo. Agora se me permite, tenho um estoque para arrumar.

Ele apontou o armário de ingredientes ao lado. Hermione conteve a curiosidade de olhar o estoque, havia elementos lá que ela ainda não tinha visto, mas que eram mencionados em alguns livros. Mas pareceu que Snape entendeu que ela queria observá-los de perto. Levantou-se e caminhou até ele, fazendo um sinal que ela o acompanhasse. Hermione passou os olhos por todos, demorando um pouco mais em alguns, e quando se deu por satisfeita, olhou o professor e sorriu para ele. Mesmo sem receber um sorriso de volta, a expressão tranqüila dele a deixou feliz e a pergunta saiu naturalmente.

- Poderia me dar mais algumas sugestões de leituras? Terei dois longos meses pela frente!

Snape quase sorriu com o interesse da garota, mas se conteve. Apanhou uma das penas que foram deixadas de lado mais cedo, e fez uma pequena listinha de títulos. Entregou a aluna, e observou-a sair da sala; ela estava sorridente.

- Apesar de tudo, foi um bom ano. – Suspirou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Final da temporada de Pedra Filosofal! Ufa! Mais uma vez agradecimentos a Ferporcel, que beta essa história tão maravilhosamente, a Clau Snape e Bastetazazis, que acompanham e me deixam muito feliz com os elogios. E a todos que deixaram reviews, que são meus alimentos maravilhosos, e também aos que acompanham anonimamente, um Beijão para repor as energias para a nova fase que começa a partir do próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada!**

_Os seguintes diálogos pertencem à história original:_

_Faz alguma coisa – Harry pediu desesperado._

_- Neville, eu realmente lamento muito – ergueu a varinha – Petrificus Totalus!_

_- Cala a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la! Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... o que foi que a professora Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão... – O nervosismo atrapalhava seu raciocínio – É... é claro... mas não tem madeira..._

_- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É? – Berrou Rony._

_- Isto é xadrez! A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no rei, Harry!_

_- Ele vai ficar bem, que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora?_

_- Tivemos o feitiço de Sprout, o visgo do diabo. Flitwick deve ter encantado as chaves. McGonagall transfigurou as peças de xadrez para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço do Quirrell e o de... Snape._

_- Olhe!_

_- Hermione!_

_- Harry, você é um grande bruxo, sabe?_

_- Não sou tão bom quanto você._

_- Eu! Livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry, tenha cuidado!_


	12. Pais, filhos e professor

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11 – Pais, filhos e professor**

O campo estava calmo e tranqüilo. Uma brisa fresca fazia suas vestes esvoaçarem ao léu. A sua frente estendia-se uma imensa plantação de bulbos saltadores, as folhas em tons de azul petróleo contrastavam com o azul clarinho do céu daquele fim de tarde de verão agradável.

Seguiu as instruções que Rosmerta havia lhe passado, e seguiu por uma das trilhas minúsculas entre os arbustos, avistando quem procurava alguns metros adiante. Absorvida em pensamentos, analisando uma dos poucos bulbos saltadores que floresceram fora do tempo, estava Marylin. Os cabelos presos displicentemente no alto da cabeça deixavam alguns fios soltos que brincavam graciosamente com a pele do seu rosto. As vestes trouxas estavam sujas de terra em alguns pontos distintos. Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso quando previu o que ela falaria assim que percebesse sua presença ali.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte e ele a viu levar as mãos ao pescoço num sinal inconfundível de cansaço. Ela parou abruptamente os movimentos do pescoço que buscavam aliviar a tensão, e abriu os olhos surpresa, como se tivesse sentido estar sendo observada, mas somente sorriu e tornou a fechá-los. Ele ouviu-a sussurrar alguma coisa que soou como "um bom sonho". Aguardou que ela abrisse os olhos novamente, e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas quando a viu mudar o olhar de devaneio para um de surpresa. Desta vez ela se convenceu, e disse exatamente o que ele havia previsto.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? Não acredito que está me vendo nesse estado! Meu santo Merlin! – Ela apressou-se em sacar sua varinha e murmurar _Evanesco_. As vestes voltaram a ficar limpas, as unhas também. Somente o cabelo não tinha como arrumar assim tão rápido, e Severo achou extremamente desnecessário toda essa preocupação. – Pronto Snape, agora só faltar me deixar fazer o _Obliviate_ em você, e apagar essa imagem horrível de sua memória.

- Se arrependeria da tentativa Srta. Gamp – respondeu divertido.

- Severo! – ela disse em tom de reprimenda, mas já quebrando a distância entre os dois, sussurrou baixinho: – Senti sua falta.

Envolveu suas mãos em torno dele, que a abraçou de volta, descansando seu queixo sobre os cabelos dela. Fazia um mês desde a última vez que se viram, e por mais que o interesse de Snape fosse baseado em um mistério, ele realmente havia sentido falta do cheiro agradável que emanava dela.

Quanto a Marylin, a ausência realmente a havia afetado, mas a fama de Snape o precedia. Não iria enquadrar-se no quadro de mulheres possessivas. Sabia que havia algum motivo especial para tê-lo feito se interessar por ela. A conversa que havia tido com Rosmerta na semana anterior havia amenizado suas expectativas. Sua prima contou-lhe o quanto Snape era reservado e misterioso. Havia sido uma surpresa para ela mesma, que o conhecia há anos, saber que ela havia despertado o interesse dele.

_- Ele não apareceu desde que saí de Hogsmeade, Rosmerta.._

_- Se ele realmente não aparecer, você terá pelo menos uma boa recordação dele. Eu não me surpreenderia se ele não viesse mesmo, Marylin. E por favor, não tente contatá-lo, ele não vai gostar mesmo._

E agora ele estava ali, abraçando-a. Isso era um progresso e tanto. Não queria criar, outra vez, expectativas falsas de um futuro, mas era inevitável tentar controlar a felicidade que sentira quando o vira.

- Se pretende ficar divagando o restante do dia, talvez não devesse ter vindo.

Ela rapidamente voltou a si. – Err... desculpe, Snape – titubeou. - É só que... estou mesmo surpresa. Nunca imaginei que viria até aqui. Vamos para o chalé?

Severo queria aparatar até lá, mas Marylin fez questão que fossem caminhando, para ir lhe mostrando os diversos tipos de bulbos saltadores que cultivavam na propriedade. Ele conhecia as aplicações da planta, que estavam associadas a poções, profundamente. Marylin lhe explicou os cuidados especiais com os adubos específicos para o cultivo de cada tipo diferente de bulbo, que resultavam na melhoria de suas ações em remédios, poções e até na culinária. O assunto era interessante, e assim a caminhada deixou de ser inútil aos olhos dele.

Ele esperou na sala do pequeno chalé, enquanto ela cuidava da higiene e beleza. Examinou alguns títulos que estavam dispostos em prateleiras na parede diretamente em frente ao sofá. Um deles chamou sua atenção: "R_eductio ad absurdum__, Salto Temporal"_. Folheou as primeiras páginas, e descobriu que eram teorias trouxas.

"**_Viagens no Tempo e Outros Paradoxos da Relatividade_**

_  
A Teoria da Relatividade de Einstein tem nos ensinado a lidar com questões como as Viagens ao Futuro ou o chamado Paradoxo dos gêmeos. Algumas das partículas que detectamos nos nossos laboratórios "vieram do passado", e como tal já não deveriam existir no momento em que são observadas, se o tempo fosse universal, como a física Newtoniana supõe. Só recorrendo à relatividade do tempo poderemos compreender essas observações. Mas será possível viajar ao passado, por intermédio de um buraco negro ou de um túnel no espaço-tempo? Será possível construir uma Máquina do Tempo, como antecipou H.G. Wells pouco antes da Teoria da Relatividade? Poderão existir velocidades superiores à da luz no vácuo? Estas são questões interligadas que têm, recentemente, ocupado alguns relativistas, e que vamos tentar analisar neste exemplar."_

- Divertindo-se? – Ela estava parada à porta do corredor, observando-o.

- Você parece ser fascinada por trouxas. Pratica os esportes deles, cuida de plantas como os trouxas e coleciona literatura deles.

- Já vivi com pureza de sangue demais, até chegar a minha vida adulta, Snape. E os trouxas são criaturas fascinantes, eles têm uma força de vontade incrível, encontram soluções para seus problemas sem usar uma única mágica. Os bruxos não deveriam desprezá-los.

- Alguns bruxos não os desprezam, senhorita Gamp.

- Podem não desprezar, mas também não os respeitam. Para mim o resultado é igual. – Ela aproximou-se dele, examinando o exemplar em suas mãos. – Escolheu esse por algum motivo em especial?

- Não... Tinha que passar as duas horas que demorou lá dentro me distraindo, e peguei o livro aleatoriamente.

- Mas que exagero! Duas horas! Não demorei nem dez minutos! – Sorrindo gentilmente, retirou o exemplar das mãos dele e o devolveu a prateleira. – Vamos?

- Onde, exatamente?

- Não acha que tenho algo comestível aqui, Severo, acha?

Ele passou os olhos ao redor do espaço, ainda não tinha reparado muito bem no local. Após alguns minutos observando, concluiu que ali era somente um ponto de apoio para seus estudos. Pilhas de papéis amontoavam-se na escrivaninha próxima à janela. No cômodo ao lado, vasos com mudas diversas, líquidos fumegantes e de variadas cores brilhavam em frascos cristalinos, até pequenos montinhos de excrementos estavam a um canto, em pequenos fardos de um material que lembrava couro de dragão. Mais ao fundo, uma porta dava acesso ao que ele achava ser o vestiário e o banheiro, onde Marylin tinha ido se arrumar.

- Viu? Não tem nada aqui que possamos ao menos transfigurar em algo agradável ao paladar. Vamos jantar no restaurante do povoado mágico de Salém. – Ele franziu a testa. – Não se preocupe, é bem reservado, não vai ter tanta gente por lá. É feriado de independência, e as comemorações são intensas. Os bruxos se misturam aos trouxas para fazer a festa ficar mais bonita.

Entrelaçou seu braço ao dele e caminharam até a lareira. Marylin jogou o pó de Flu e exclamou: - _Espinheiro!_ Severo seguiu-a imediatamente. A lareira ficava em um espaço reservado, na entrada do restaurante. Sentaram-se numa mesa ao fundo. Ela estava certa do lugar ser tranqüilo. Saborearam bebida trouxa por sugestão de Marylin, e Severo não perdoou, taxando-a de "amante compulsiva de trouxas". Ela devolveu na mesma moeda e tirou sarro do fato recém descoberto por Rosmerta, informada por um dos alunos do quinto ano de Hogwarts, de que uma bruxa de doze anos havia decifrado seu enigma. Normalmente, quem quer que fosse receberia uma maldição por estar provocando-o dessa forma, mas ela o fazia se sentir bem.

Absortos na agradável conversa que travavam, não notaram um outro casal de bruxos que chegou ao local e ocupou uma mesa próxima de onde estavam. A bruxa recém chegada imediatamente reconheceu a figura notável de Snape, seus olhos brilharam de excitação e ela cochichou ao seu acompanhante. que olhou na direção do casal e sorriu.

- Consegue ser discreto? – ela falava baixinho, temendo ser ouvida.

- Posso tentar. – O bruxo assentiu com a cabeça, e discretamente retirou de dentro das vestes uma máquina fotográfica preta. Com a mão livre, puxou a varinha e apontou para o equipamento, sussurrou o feitiço e um traço de luz amarela brilhou por tempo suficiente apenas para se piscar os olhos. – Sem flash!

- A qualidade será mantida? Está escuro aqui, e isso é uma matéria única! O ex-comensal num jantar romântico. Vai me render um belo artigo de primeira página.

Rita Skeeter não despregou os olhos um segundo sequer da mesa ao lado. Impaciente com a demora do bruxo que a acompanhava, em tentar posicionar a câmera num ângulo que capturasse melhor o casal, voltou-se de frente a ele.

- Anda lo...

O bruxo caiu duro como pedra no chão ao seu lado, a surpresa estampada em seu rosto. Sentiu a ponta de uma varinha encostar-se em seu pescoço e a voz gélida de Snape próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Finalmente terei meu motivo para liquidá-la? – A bruxa estremeceu, e Severo apertou mais a varinha contra a pele dela. – Só uma mísera linha ou uma imagem distorcida estará de bom tamanho.

- Oh não... eu não... – Rita tentou balbuciar.

- Eu a encontrarei onde menos esperar e cobrarei os direitos autorais, Skeeter. É bom arrumar um esconderijo inalcançável e dar adeus a sua carreira.

Severo soltou a repórter rudemente de encontro à cadeira onde estava sentada, caminhou de volta à mesa onde Marylin assistia a tudo atônita. Como se nada tivesse acontecido ao seu redor, Severo continuou a saborear o prato, e ignorou o olhar inquisidor dela, até que se tornou tão insuportável que ele largou os talheres no prato.

- Fale – rosnou.

- Como você...

- Detectando a magia que ele lançou sobre a câmera. Mais alguma coisa?

Ela silenciou, e ele continuou o jantar. Quando foram embora, não havia nem sinal da repórter e seu fotógrafo, e Marylin não se atreveu a perguntar à Severo mais nada sobre aquilo tudo. A noite havia sido arruinada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Hermione acordou no dia seguinte ao de sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal, estava sentindo uma pontinha maior de saudade de Hogwarts. Já passara da hora de descer para o café da manhã que tomava na companhia dos pais, mas ela não sentia fome. Deitada na cama, admirando o teto a sua frente, pensava em todos os acontecimentos do ano letivo anterior, mas pensava com maior pesar na visita à Londres do dia anterior.

Havia sido divertido apresentar aos seus pais o mundo ao qual ela agora pertencia. Havia sido mais divertido ainda reencontrar seus amigos e conhecer melhor os pais de Rony. Mas havia faltado uma coisa que ela teve em sua primeira visita: a presença de um certo bruxo.

Sentiu que não havia apresentado devidamente seus pais ao mundo da magia. Ela mesma não conhecia o Beco Diagonal o suficiente para servir de guia para alguém. O professor Snape tinha sido um excelente instrutor, parecia conhecer aquele lugar como a palma da mão. Com certeza ele devia ter crescido naquelas ruas, acompanhando seus pais em todas suas compras, fossem elas de ingredientes para poções ou artefatos mágicos, ou até compras de presentes natalinos.

Ela havia mostrado aos pais o Caldeirão Furado, encantado para que os trouxas não o percebessem. Abrira a passagem de pedra no pátio sujo do fundo do bar. Mostrara as lojas, o banco, o boticário; havia tagarelado tudo o que sabia sobre aquele recanto mágico no coração de Londres, mas faltava a segurança de afirmar o que estava contando. Os livros não mentiam, mas era muito diferente repetir o que estava escrito naquelas páginas, do que contar as experiências que vivenciara algum dia ali, naquelas mesmas ruas. Sentiu falta dele.

_Saudades do professor Snape?_ Agitou a cabeça para os lados, sacudindo os pensamentos. _Não! Claro que não!_ Aquela experiência com ele no Beco Diagonal a deixara deprimida, isso sim! Suspirou. Não adiantava querer impor isso à sua cabeça. A verdade era que o professor Snape havia sido seu primeiro contato com o mundo mágico, e ela tinha certeza que por mais que ele falasse por monossílabos, conseguira conhecer de uma forma especial cada lojinha que visitaram juntos.

Há algumas semanas atrás, estava ansiosa demais pela nova visita ao Beco Diagonal para comprar a pequena lista de livros que o professor Snape havia lhe passado. Mas ontem durante a viagem de volta para casa, lamentou não necessitar mais da companhia dele. E hoje, já estava contando os dias para voltar à Hogwarts e revê-lo. Somente a saudades dos amigos era maior do que a que sentia por ele, mas como já havia encontrado com os garotos, só sobrara o mestre em Poções.

Começou a se preocupar com a insistência da imagem dele ficar na sua mente. Tudo bem que ele tinha mesmo sido o primeiro bruxo que conhecera, mas essa explicação para sua afeição à ele estava começando a se tornar ultrapassada. Afinal, ele nunca a tratava bem, a não ser naquela vez no final do ano letivo anterior, mas as circunstâncias exigiam que ele a tratasse melhor, e ele também estava atendendo a um chamado direto da professora McGonagall, e tinha que, no mínimo, se esforçar em ser agradável, para não levar uma reprimenda da vice-diretora.

_Então por que isso?_ Virou-se de lado na cama, tentando afastar de uma vez por todas aquela melancolia que se instalara em seu coração. Foi inútil. A primeira coisa que viu apoiado na sua mesinha de cabeceira foi o exemplar de "_Hogwarts: uma história"_ que havia deixado lá desde a noite anterior. Soltou um muxoxo de frustração e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Chateada? – Jane estava parada na porta, analisando a filha encolhida na cama. – Por que não desceu para o café?

- Não senti fome. Acho que são as ansiedades da volta às aulas.

Jane deitou-se ao lado da filha na cama. – Ainda somos amigas? – perguntou com um sorriso maternal no rosto.

- Sempre...

Abraçou-se à mãe, fechando os olhos e curtindo a sensação de conforto que estar nos braços dela lhe trazia. Deixou-se ficar assim por um longo tempo, em silêncio, somente sentindo as mãos dela afagando seu cabelo. Quando um barulho de uma tossida forçada a despertou de seu conforto, as preocupações já haviam se esvaído, e sorriu ao ver a figura do pai na porta do quarto, esforçando-se em fazer cara de poucos amigos.

- Sabe, tem alguma coisa engraçada aqui... O homem da casa estava lavando a louça, enquanto as duas voltaram para cama... Humpf!

Elas se olharam divertidas, e sorriram, convidando-o a juntar-se a elas. Aquela manhã, a família Granger fez jus ao julgamento que todos que os conheciam faziam: "uma família linda e feliz". O futuro ainda reservava muitas surpresas, mas enquanto ele não chegava, estar rodeado das pessoas que verdadeiramente a amavam, fizeram Hermione feliz o resto das férias.

Quando o dia de viajar para Hogwarts chegou, ela acordou animada. Seu malão estava arrumado há semanas, e já havia decorado todos os livros de Lockhart. Os pais a levariam para a estação de King's Cross. Ela e o pai se entreolhavam indagadores por sua mãe ainda não ter descido as escadas para irem embora. Quando ela desceu, Hermione viu o motivo em suas mãos.

- Esqueceu? – perguntou à filha, mostrando o livro grosso em suas mãos.

- Não cabe mais nada na minha mala...

- Mas esse não é o livro que o professor Snape lhe deu? O que fala tudo sobre a escola?

- Err... não... sim.

Os pais se entreolharam, confusos.

- De todos os livros que não são de suas matérias e que está carregando, por que você deixou para trás justo este que tem um valor especial? – Foi Allan quem perguntou dessa vez.

- Por nada pai, e nós estamos atrasados! Não posso perder o trem.

- Não tente desviar nossa atenção, Hermione. Conhecemos você melhor que ninguém. Vamos mocinha, por que não quer levar o seu livro?

- Já disse, por que não acreditam em mim? Não cabe mais nada no meu malão, e já sei o livro quase todo de cor, não tem porquê levá-lo. Podemos ir agora?

Allan concordou com a cabeça, e saiu para a garagem. Jane ainda deu um olhar significativo para a filha, que baixou os olhos e saiu atrás do pai. Jane deixou o exemplar de "_Hogwarts: uma história"_ sobre a mesa de centro da sala, e seguiu para encontrar a família esperando-a no carro. Tinha alguma coisa errada por trás daquilo, mas ela preferiu esquecer e aceitar a explicação não convincente da filha. Afinal, ela nunca mentira antes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mary, querida... anima essa aura! Faz tanto tempo que não me visita, e quando vem fica assim deprimida...

- Quatro meses, Rosmerta! Quatro! Sem uma notícia. Não que eu esperasse alguma coisa dele, mas sumir assim!

- Ele deve estar muito ocupado com as aulas. Que isso não saia daqui, mas eu acho que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo no castelo. As visitas ao povoado foram canceladas e há um rumor de que algo terrível aconteceu com alguns alunos.

- O que pode ser tão terrível que não virou notícia nos jornais? São apenas rumores, Rosmerta, a única coisa palpável aqui é essa ausência...

- Mas isso justificaria a ausência dele muito bem, querida. Se há mesmo algo terrível acontecendo naquele castelo, os professores estão com suas obrigações triplicadas, e você realmente não acha que o Snape lhe mandaria cartinhas de amor quando não pudesse aparecer, não é?

As duas bruxas riram. Marylin pareceu mais animada com a explicação de Rosmerta, mas mesmo assim saiu para uma caminhada pelo povoado, perdendo um bom tempo admirando o imponente castelo na paisagem ao fundo, e se perguntando o que estaria acontecendo por dentro daquelas torres e torrinhas. Uma pergunta que demoraria muito tempo a ser respondida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape, confortavelmente acomodado no sofá posicionado em frente à lareira, examinava uma vasta pilha de pergaminhos amarelados. Cuidadosamente, lia e relia algumas inscrições que havia neles, consultando vez ou outra um pesado volume que estava em seu colo. Em um pergaminho ao lado, reescrevia alguns trechos colhidos de um ponto e outro da perícia.

Acenou a varinha em direção a porta quando ouviu uma batidinha de leve. Quando ela se abriu, o garoto de cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos sorriu para ele e sentou-se na poltrona, ao lado do sofá onde o próprio Snape estava.

- O que está fazendo com esses pergaminhos velhos? – Snape continuou o exame de cada uma das páginas, e Draco esticava o pescoço para ver o que era tão importante nelas. – Que língua é essa?

- Latim antigo.

- E o que está procurando aí, professor? – Dessa vez o garoto esticava-se para ler as anotações de Snape no pergaminho limpo.

- Informações sobre a Câmara Secreta. Ordens do Diretor.

- Ah, é isso... Achei que fosse algo mais interessante.

O garoto parou de se esticar e deixou-se cair de encontro ao encosto da poltrona, olhando o fogo crepitar. Snape pôs os pergaminhos e o livro de lado e voltou sua atenção para o garoto à sua frente.

- Não acha nada de interessante nos ataques aos alunos?

- Sangues ruins não me interessam, professor... são escórias.

- E essa é a sua opinião ou a do seu pai?

Draco pareceu titubear com a pergunta do professor, mas falou demonstrando segurança na voz:

- É a opinião de qualquer membro da família Malfoy.

Snape preferiu mudar o rumo da conversa para não constranger mais o garoto, que já parecia extremamente acuado.

- Onde estão seus parceiros? Não costumam desgrudar de você.

- Dor de estômago. Andaram comendo demais no almoço de Natal; aqueles idiotas só pensam em comida.

Snape continuou estudando as ações do garoto, que parecia levemente deprimido.

- O que o está incomodando, Draco? Parece-me um pouco inseguro.

- Professor Snape, é o... o meu pai... ele anda me pressionando por notas melhores.

- Suas notas não são tão ruins se comparadas às de outros alunos, mas não posso deixar de aconselhá-lo a se esforçar mais. Está tendo um desempenho deplorável em Herbologia e Transfiguração.

- Ele me rebaixou na frente dos outros, me comparando com aquela Granger nojenta!

- Contenha-se, Draco. Não esqueça dos bons modos em meus aposentos. – O garoto encolheu os ombros. – Agora me conte; como foi isso?

- Nas férias, quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material escolar. Disse-me que só tenho talento para ser um ladrão e saqueador...

O tom de amargura na voz do garoto fez Snape estender-lhe a mão e puxá-lo para sentar-se ao seu lado. Draco não fez resistência, uma leve tristeza presente em seu olhar quando encarou o professor.

- Ele não acredita que posso ser mais do que isso, professor...

- Sabe, Draco... Os pais às vezes falam coisas ruins somente pelo calor do momento, isso não quer dizer que aquela opinião dada na hora da raiva reflita o que sentem de verdade. O seu pai certamente deve esperar grandes coisas de você.

- O seu pai também falava assim com o senhor, professor? – perguntou pressuroso.

- Muitas vezes, Draco, muitas vezes.

O menino e o bruxo mais velho fitaram o fogo por um longo momento, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando Draco voltou a falar, a amargura estava de novo presente em sua voz.

- Eu vi os pobretões dos Weasley... e também vi os pais trouxas da Granger nesse mesmo dia lá no Beco Diagonal, e eles não pareceram o tipo de pais que falam assim com os filhos... Por que alguns pais são melhores que outros, professor?

- Nenhuma pessoa, bruxo ou trouxa, é melhor que a outra, Draco. Todos são apenas diferentes, pelo grau de dificuldade ou facilidade que têm em demonstrar suas emoções. Talvez seja esse o problema do seu pai, enquanto que não é segredo para ninguém, o quanto vive reclamando da Narcisa por super protegê-lo, não é?

- Minha mãe... ela é tão... tão... diferente do meu pai. Às vezes acho que gosto mais dela do que dele, isso soa estranho para o senhor?

O garoto olhou para o professor, esperando a resposta à sua pergunta, mas Snape continuou olhando a chama na lareira durante muito tempo, até responder.

- Eu acho que você devia voltar à sua sala comunal e levar uma das minhas poções aos seus amigos. Eles ficarão recuperados, e você não ficará mais com tantas caraminholas na cabeça.

Deu um leve sorriso ao garoto que continuava encarando-o. Snape apanhou a varinha na mesinha ao lado do sofá e convocou um frasco com uma poção esverdeada dentro, entregando-lhe. Draco se despediu com um _boa noite_ e saiu da sala. No instante seguinte, Snape apanhou sua capa de viagem, um punhado de pó de Flu e sumiu na lareira.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vozes alteradas e risadas ecoavam no pub bem escondido entre as lojas sombrias da Travessa do Tranco. Um grupo de umas oito pessoas fazia uma algazarra tamanha em torno do bruxo de cara pontuda. Snape caminhou entre as mesas, dirigindo-se ao foco da atenção de tanta euforia.

O olhar frio de Lúcio Malfoy recaiu sobre ele quando um dos bruxos que lhe faziam reverência cambaleou para um dos lados, já tonto de tanto wisk de fogo. Um sorriso de escárnio apareceu na face pálida do loiro, acompanhado pela frieza habitual de sua voz arrastada.

- Ora ora, caros amigos, vejam quem resolveu aparecer na nossa comemoração. – Os demais também se viraram na direção de Snape. – À que devemos tamanha honra, Mestre em Poções?

Snape não esboçou nenhuma reação, mantendo o olhar grave sobre o bruxo à sua frente. Ele pareceu perceber o recado e acenou com uma das mãos para os bruxos que o cercavam afastarem-se, cada qual para um dos cantos do bar, e Snape e Lúcio ficaram a sós na mesa. O loiro indicou a cadeira a sua frente, e Severo ocupou-a.

- Serei breve. Espero que não precise repetir, pois não o farei. – A voz dura e o olhar feroz, imprimindo mais força a sua afirmação. – O Draco não seguirá seus passos, com ou sem notas melhores em Hogwarts. É melhor deixá-lo longe de qualquer uma de suas ações imundas ou vai se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho, Lúcio.

O loiro simplesmente gargalhou após a afirmação, seus olhos expressando total descrença, apanhou o copo que havia sido deixado de lado e deu um longo gole na bebida. Snape pôde sentir o hálito cheirando a álcool quando ele resolveu falar, o tom de desprezo enchendo cada sílaba.

- Arrume uma bruxa ou trouxa qualquer, seu mestiço fétido, e faça um filho nela para controlar as ações dele. Do meu filho, cuido eu.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, ambos com a mão direita em cima de suas próprias varinhas. Lúcio mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto, e Snape, uma expressão selvagem.

- O recado está dado. – Snape sibilou e virou-se, saindo do bar antes que Malfoy tivesse alguma chance de protestar e sem nenhum receio de receber uma maldição pelas costas. Lúcio não era tão imprudente como demonstrava. No dia seguinte, Snape não apareceu às refeições, tampouco respondeu ao chamado urgente do Diretor para comparecer a Ala Hospitalar; ele ainda tinha uma visita a fazer, e essa o machucava profundamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Aí está a continuação de nossa história, agora envolvendo o mistério da Câmara Secreta. Agradecimentos a minha beta estupenda Ferporcel, e a todos que estavam esperando o início desta nova temporada. Beijos!**

O texto sobre a teoria da relatividade eu copiei descaradamente do site:

http/oal.ul.pt/RESUMOS/PALESTRAS2003/paulocrawford.html

Estou aqui rezando para não me fuzilarem! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs


	13. Instintos

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12 – Instintos**

O mestre das Poções estava sentado no pequeno sofá do chalé que visitava regularmente. As mãos enterradas nos cabelos e os cotovelos apoiados nos próprios joelhos demonstravam que alguma preocupação o assolava. Um barulhinho vinha do cômodo ao lado, um pequenino elfo doméstico alimentava a senhora recostada nos travesseiros.

As chamas ardiam na lareira aquecendo o pequeno casebre, e no meio delas o rosto amigável de Alvo Dumbledore apareceu flutuando, indiferente às fagulhas que lambiam sua barba. O bruxo curvado no sofá soube que alguém estava olhando-o do meio das chamas, mas não deu nenhum indício de que sairia da posição que se encontrava.

O diretor passeou os olhos pelo cômodo, dando um sorriso ao elfo que já limpava a louça que havia usado na refeição. A criaturinha curvou-se até que seu nariz quase tocou o chão e sorriu para ele também, voltando rapidamente para suas obrigações. O velho bruxo pousou seus olhos novamente em Severo, um pouco antes de falar-lhe com uma voz quase tranqüila.

- Professor Snape, lamento importuná-lo. Quando não respondeu ao meu chamado concluí que não queria ser incomodado, mas o caso necessita de extrema atenção do Mestre em Poções da escola, portanto me achei no direito de localizá-lo.

Severo levantou a cabeça lentamente e encarou o diretor, pela expressão levemente preocupada percebeu que o assunto realmente exigia urgência.

- Cinco minutos.

Somente essas duas palavras, e a cabeça de Dumbledore assentiu e com um estalido baixo, desapareceu da lareira. Severo caminhou até a cama e beijou as mãos da senhora, apanhou a capa e um pouco de pó de Flu e no segundo seguinte já descia apressado as escadarias de Hogwarts em direção a ala hospitalar, com Dumbledore ao seu lado, resumindo as suspeitas de Madame Pomfrey.

A porta da enfermaria estava entreaberta quando entraram. A medibruxa lançou um olhar de reprimenda aos dois por atrapalharem a tranqüilidade do lugar. Apontou a portinha de seu escritório para que a esperassem lá, e após alguns minutos, a enfermeira entrou no recinto e sentou-se numa das poltronas.

- Espero que sua demora seja justificável, Severo. Normalmente minhas medicações são eficazes, porém o que aconteceu aqui precisava da sua especial atenção, e você simplesmente se recusou a atender ao chamado do diretor. Como vejo que está vivo e inteiro, suponho que não tenha esbarrado com a Minerva pelos corredores, ou eu teria mais um leito ocupado na minha enfermaria. – Severo soltou um rosnado quase inaudível e endireitou-se na própria poltrona. – O que uma aluna do segundo ano fazia com a Poção Polissuco? Por acaso anda passando deveres além dos níveis dos alunos, Severo?

- Me acha um incompetente, Pomfrey? Meus métodos de ensino são totalmente aprovados pelo conselho dessa escola, ou eu não estaria à frente da cadeira de Poções há onze anos. Devo lembrar-lhe o que significa a palavra "Mestre"?

Papoula olhou azeda em sua direção e abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi detida pela mão levantada do diretor. A serenidade sempre presente na voz de Dumbledore continuava inabalável, mas a firmeza imposta em suas palavras faria qualquer um recuar.

- A aluna precisa de ambos. Eu gostaria de verdade de não precisar salientar para dois profissionais, que o bem estar dela é o mais importante neste momento. Qualquer assunto paralelo deve ser discutido quando não houver mais riscos.

Os funcionários evitaram olhar os olhos azuis que dançavam de um para o outro. Madame Pomfrey apanhou os pergaminhos com algumas das anotações feitas sobre o atendimento de emergência e entregou-os a Severo. A expressão no rosto do professor piorou consideravelmente ao ler o nome da paciente.

- Granger?

Os olhos correram para encontrar os de Dumbledore e ter a confirmação silenciosa do bruxo. Madame Pomfrey, resumidamente, informou que apenas ministrou a poção para dormir sem sonhar, e assim fazê-la descansar enquanto esperavam-no.

- O comportamento dela continua normal – Papoula continuou –, apenas um alto nível de agitação e alguns sentidos um pouco mais desenvolvidos. Em contrapartida, expele pêlos freqüentemente, e tenho que monitorá-la de meia em meia hora por causa dos assomos que tapam sua garganta, impedindo-a de respirar.

Os três bruxos ouviram a porta da enfermaria se abrir, e em seguida, passos virem na direção deles. Quando a figura altiva da vice-diretora entrou na saleta, Dumbledore ergueu-se num claro sinal de pedido de calma. Entretanto, o olhar mortal que Minerva lançou a Severo foi muito mais poderoso que qualquer azaração que pudesse ter lançado sobre ele.

- Preciso que a monitore durante as noites, Severo – Madame Pomfrey voltou a falar. – Os constantes vômitos de bolas de pêlo são os que mais me preocupam.

- Eu só preciso voltar aos meus aposentos para apanhar alguns de meus apontamentos, posso encontrar algo útil neles. Certeza por enquanto, somente uma: não há como anular o efeito da poção. Teremos que esperar que o próprio organismo da senhorita Granger expulse todos os indícios dos ingredientes, o que deve ocorrer muito lentamente, uma vez que organismos humanos diferem muito de animais. Ela está aqui desde o início da tarde?

Madame Pomfrey assentiu. Severo consultou o relógio em cima da bancada de trabalho, já passava das vinte e uma horas. Recebeu mais um olhar de reprovação da vice-diretora enquanto passava pela porta, e assim que deixou a sala, a ouviu despejando recriminações em cima do diretor. Antes de sair da ala hospitalar, aproximou-se da cama onde Hermione dormia. A medibruxa não comentou, mas ele sabia que a garota devia estar envergonhada e não gostaria de ser vista nesse estado.

A menina dormia tranqüila na cama. Os apontamentos que Papoula lhe mostrara indicavam que ela não acordaria nas próximas três horas. O uniforme da escola já havia sido trocado pela roupa do hospital. A profusão de cabelos cacheados caía-lhe desordenadamente pelas costas.

Severo sacou a varinha, realizou um feitiço mudo, e um raio vermelho brilhante circundou o corpo da garota alguns instantes. Ele encaminhou-se para o outro lado da cama, para assim poder olhá-la de frente. O rosto coberto de pêlos negros não o assustou, tampouco lhe despertou algum sorriso zombeteiro.

Estendeu uma das mãos e apanhou o pulso direito dela. Sentiu-o um pouco e, quando se deu por satisfeito, o soltou. Afastou os cabelos rebeldes que caíam em sua face e pôs um dedo indicador em cada têmpora de Hermione e, após alguns instantes, soltou-a. Repetiu o gesto franzindo a testa.

- Também notou? – Papoula se aproximou silenciosamente. – Latejos normais, não são?

- Isso nos deixa supor que ela se familiarizou com o instinto do animal em que se transformou. Um tanto incomum.

- Acha menos agravante, então? – Severo assentiu. – Isso me alivia bastante. Ainda assim precisamos cuidar dos efeitos colaterais. Pedi-lhe para monitorá-la porque, embora os alunos que foram petrificados não me dêem nenhum trabalho, conter os curiosos tem sido uma tarefa árdua.

- Não se preocupe com a aluna, Papoula. Ficará sob minha responsabilidade, como seria qualquer acidente envolvendo poções. Manterei vigília durante as noites. Se nossos feitiços confirmaram a familiaridade com o instinto felino, esse será o período de maior atividade dela.

- O diretor também quer saber a verdade, Severo. Concordamos que você nunca passaria poções de N.I.E.M. para alunos do segundo ano. Espero que consiga convencê-la a nos contar, ou se ela se recusar terminantemente dizer como fez comigo, saiba como descobrir.

Os dois continuaram a observar a aluna adormecida, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Com alguns resmungos de que a garota "parecia ter mais juízo", Madame Pomfrey voltou pro seu quartinho nos fundos, e Severo seguiu para as masmorras.

Mais tarde aquela mesma noite, Severo estava de volta à enfermaria, sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona conjurado por si próprio ao lado da cama de Hermione, profundamente absorto na leitura de um grosso volume encadernado em couro verde.

Hermione abriu os olhos e piscou-os repetidamente para se familiarizar com a escuridão do lugar. Examinou o teto acima de si e repassou as últimas horas. Estendeu as mãos para tocar seu rosto e soltou um suspiro frustrado - eles ainda estavam lá.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger. Eles sairão.

Hermione sentiu seu estômago gelar, puxou o lençol por sobre sua cabeça e escondeu o rosto. Severo revirou os olhos, levantou-se da poltrona e soltou o volume em suas mãos no próprio assento.

- Lamento informá-la que não vai adiantar muita coisa se esconder, senhorita Granger. Estou aqui há, pelo menos, duas horas, sentado nessa mesma poltrona estrategicamente colocada bem ao seu lado. – Hermione continuou escondida e soltou um pequeno gemido de frustração por debaixo do tecido. – E além do mais, preciso examiná-la, e se cooperar, os pêlos desaparecerão um pouco mais rápido. Como está cansada de saber, sou o professor de Poções, e embora não tenha confessado, Madame Pomfrey e eu já descobrimos o que a deixou nesse estado.

Hermione puxou ainda mais as cobertas. seu estômago revirando a cada palavra saída dos lábios do professor. Tinha tentado adiar a bronca que levaria, negando-se a esclarecer o acidente com a poção para Madame Pomfrey. Devia ter cogitado que se ela não o descobrisse, o mestre de Poções seria a primeira opção a procurarem. A vergonha do rosto coberto de pêlos negros não se comparava a que sentia por estar diante do professor Snape, sendo indiretamente acusada por um erro.

Snape conhecia sua aluna o bastante para saber o que passava por sua cabeça. Não era segredo para qualquer pessoa em Hogwarts do quanto ela zelava pelos regulamentos, e mais do que isso, de sua imensa sede por aprendizado. Com a voz calma, o professor começou a explicar os detalhes de todo o processo que acontecia num organismo humano, desde o momento que a Poção Polissuco tocava os lábios da pessoa que a tomava, até o instante que o efeito passava. Em conjunto com suas explicações, pousou suas próprias mãos nas mãos de Hermione, os dedos dele trabalharam cuidadosamente em cada um dos dedos dela para soltá-los aos poucos do lençol. O anseio pelo ensinamento voluntário que o professor lhe desprendia, a fez quebrar o pouco de resistência que imprimiu ao contato, e Snape conseguiu fazê-la soltar o cobertor de vez.

- Quando a poção é tomada com o elemento principal, o pedaço de quem vamos nos transformar, equivocadamente, a transformação ocorre desordenadamente. As células do nosso organismo perdem suas características humanas e adquirem as propriedades do animal que foi escolhido. – Os olhos dela abriram-se lentamente enquanto Snape explicava o processo pelos quais suas próprias células haviam se transformado nas de animais felídeos. As mãos dele subiram até seu rosto, e examinou cada um de seus olhos, sempre em conjunto com sua preleção, que Hermione ouvia interessada. – Como o processo de obtenção das características típicas do animal é demasiado acelerado, o processo contrário, ou seja, de retorná-las as características originais, é extremamente lento.

A voz do professor parecia enchê-la, sua condição foi rapidamente esquecida e Hermione ajeitou-se nos travesseiros para ouvi-lo mais atentamente, cada palavra a distanciava ainda mais do seu estado vergonhoso. A explicação era fascinante! Vez por outra fazia alguma pergunta que o professor sequer parava para pensar, tinha sempre as respostas na ponta da língua. Ela sorria interiormente. O professor Snape vivia ignorando-a por saber demais e ele, sem sombra de dúvidas, era um "sabe-tudo".

- Os olhos – ele disse. Hermione os piscou, sabia que estavam amarelos, Rony tinha feito questão de ressaltar todas as características "estranhas" que ela adquirira –, brilhantes no escuro, indicam que está enxergando melhor agora que é noite. O aspecto reluzente é possível graças ao _tapetum lucidum_, formado por camadas de células localizadas atrás da retina, que refletem a luz. Mesmo com pouca luminosidade, gatos conseguem enxergar: a pupila se dilata completamente, formando um círculo. Já quando se expõem à luz solar, a pupila se contrai, tornando-se quase uma listra vertical. Graças ao caminho de ida e volta percorrido pela luz, a visão noturna é aumentada, mas não permite que enxergue na ausência de luz. O campo de visão é amplo, se comparado ao humano. Preciso verificar quantos graus sua visão elevou-se.

Hermione se contraiu involuntariamente. – Vai doer?

- Não está com medo, está, senhorita Granger? – Um sorriso sarcástico formando-se no canto de seus lábios.

- Não! Claro que não professor... Eu só estou um pouco... nervosa.

Snape apanhou sua varinha, murmurou um feitiço, e Hermione viu uma fina linha riscar um retângulo envolta de sua cama e estender-se por alguns metros além, envolvendo-os em um espaço reservado.

- Não precisamos acordar madame Pomfrey. Pronta?

Antes que pudesse dizer "sim", o feitiço que Snape recitara iluminou todo retângulo que eles estavam, e Hermione sentiu seus olhos repentinamente se acostumarem com a claridade. O professor aproximou-se mais dela e, por vários minutos, fez objetos e pergaminhos inscritos aparecerem diante de si.

- Muito bem, senhorita Granger, o campo de visão está quase sete vezes mais ampliado. E a coloração está bem melhor, mais clara.

Hermione se perguntou se isso era uma ironia ou um elogio. Mesmo sem saber qual das duas opções era, sentiu-se enrubescer; foi um momento estranho agradecer a Merlin os pêlos em seu rosto. A voz irritante do interior de sua cabeça quase a fez voltar ao dia seguinte da visita ao Beco Diagonal com os pais. Antes que isso acontecesse, despejou sobre o professor o primeiro pensamento coerente que chegou a sua cabeça.

- E os pêlos? Vão demorar muito para sair, professor Snape?

- Acredito que quase o dobro do tempo que a poção leva para ficar pronta – respondeu sério.

- Dois meses inteiros? – Arregalou os olhos com horror.

- Talvez possamos apressar a diminuição dos efeitos se catalogarmos todos os ingredientes usados, ou seja, identificarmos sua safra, lua em que foram colhidos, origem dos elementos animais. Mas para isso eu teria que conversar com a própria pessoa que fez a poção para saber de onde veio cada um dos elementos; qual a procedência da Poção Polissuco que causou esse acidente, senhorita Granger?

Embora o tom de voz dele não houvesse mudado, Hermione congelou. Teria que confessar que roubou os ingredientes do estoque particular dele, e que Harry havia causado o acidente com a poção de Goyle na aula de mais de um mês atrás. Qualquer professor se assombraria por alunos do segundo ano prepararem uma poção de N.I.E.M., mas esse era Severo Snape, e ele não perdoaria jamais, principalmente o trio da Grifinória.

Os olhos de Snape captaram cada expressão dos olhos da aluna. _Foram eles, os três_. Tudo se encaixava, o acidente com a poção do aluno de Sonserina há pouco mais de um mês e o desaparecimento de ingredientes cruciais para a Poção Polissuco do seu estoque particular. Junto com a certeza, uma ponta de raiva começava a fervilhar dentro de si. _Roubaram meus estoques durante a aula! _- vociferava em pensamento.

- Tenho maneiras de descobrir, caso não diga por livre e espontânea vontade, senhorita Granger.

Dessa vez ela notou a ligeira alteração em seu humor, e a tensão dela própria aumentou ainda mais. Ele a enfeitiçaria se necessário, mas descobriria a verdade. Evitou os olhos dele quando decidiu contar a verdade. Quando tomou fôlego para falar, sentiu uma horrível sensação de sufocamento enchê-la. Sua garganta foi se fechando aos poucos, e uma tosse inevitável rasgou o silêncio da enfermaria. Os olhos fecharam-se contra sua vontade, e o emaranhado que subiu pela sua laringe quase a fez perder as forças, _quase_.

Snape sentiu a súbita mudança em sua respiração, e a tosse forçada em seguida foi a confirmação que não precisava ter vindo. Agilmente, passou a varinha por suas próprias mãos recitando o encantamento. Suas mãos envolveram o pescoço dela, e ele sentiu seu próprio calor se desprender, envolvendo a região afetada.

Ele ainda mantinha suas mãos envolvendo a garganta de Hermione quando a sentiu relaxar, a respiração voltou ao normal e os olhos dela se abriram lentamente, sorrindo ao encontrar os dele. - Obrigada – Snape a ouviu murmurar, ao mesmo tempo que retirava suas mãos do contato com a pele dela.

O silêncio pedido pela ocasião adiou o momento da confissão de Hermione. Ele chegaria, ela tinha certeza, mas por enquanto. A única sensação que queria sentir era a de estar sendo resgatada do vácuo por um calor aconchegante que lhe devolveu o sopro de oxigênio necessário. As mãos dele a puxaram de lá, ela sentiu o instante que elas lhe tocaram e a chamaram de volta. Sentiu o calor delas, o afago firme e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso que espantou o grito desesperado que sairia no instante que suas forças acabassem.

Os olhos dela contemplavam suas mãos. O instante de silêncio se instalou e não queria passar; somente os próprios pensamentos de Severo gritavam em sua cabeça que talvez ela ainda não estivesse respirando, no momento que resolveu quebrar a quietude da enfermaria, ela lhe tocou. Duas mãos pequenas seguraram as suas e levaram-nas para até bem próximo do seu rosto, cheirando-as.

Hermione guiou-as pela extensão de seu rosto, afagando a si própria com mãos alheias, absorveu o cheiro delas, e fechou os olhos quando a sensação gostosa que havia sentido há pouco tempo a envolveu novamente. O momento tátil durou um tempo que nenhum dos dois saberia dizer o quanto; cada toque das mão de Snape a levavam a um estado de liberdade que desde que havia tomado a poção não sentia. Seus sentimentos mais humanos voltando a seu coração nessa aconchegante sinfonia, ela adormeceu.

O contato foi interrompido por Severo quando a ouviu respirar profundamente. Durante muito tempo não voltou à poltrona, observando-a dormir e repetindo para si próprio que naquele instante, o instinto animal havia tomado conta dela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Olá pessoal! Continuação da temporada Câmara Secreta. Capítulo dedicado a minha beta Ferporcel, que simplesmente A-D-O-R-A as mãos do Severo.**

**Abraços pra todos.**

Site de onde foram tiradas as informações sobre o sentido da visão dos felinos:

http/maxcat.br.


	14. Petrificação

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 13 - Petrificação**

Era noite, Harry e Rony haviam saído da ala hospitalar há pouco tempo, e Madame Pomfrey lhe aplicava a medicação noturna.

- Você devia agradecer muito ao professor Snape, Senhorita Granger. Somente duas semanas e os pêlos já estão desaparecendo. Ele me disse que só mais uma aplicação, e eles somem por completo! Isso não é ótimo?

Hermione fez um grande esforço para tentar sorrir em resposta. Estava triste desde que contara a verdade sobre a poção Polissuco para o Professor Snape. Ele começou a tratá-la muito mais friamente que de costume. Não dava mais explicações e, várias das noites que passava ao lado de sua cama, ele trazia volumes extremamente grossos para ler. Hermione desconfiava era que de propósito, pois ele sabia que ela odiava ser interrompida numa leitura, e jamais faria isso com outra pessoa também.

Foi uma sorte o Professor Dumbledore ter vindo visitá-la no mesmo dia que resolveu contar a verdade sobre a poção. Viu a expressão do mestre em Poções se contorcer em fúria e piorar ainda mais quando o diretor e Madame Pomfrey mostraram-se orgulhosos de um feito desse tamanho por alunos do segundo ano. Porém, o que mais piorou seu ânimo foi ouvir a enfermeira da moldura próxima à entrada da ala hospitalar contar para Madame Pomfrey que o Professor Snape quase lançou uma maldição no Professor Lockhart quando cruzou com ele, próximo do corredor do terceiro andar.

Madame Pomfrey terminou com sua medicação e saiu para cuidar dos outros pacientes. Hermione virou-se de lado e puxou o cartão dourado de debaixo do seu travesseiro e olhou-o por um tempo. Até o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ela havia envolvido nessa história; história essa que não levou lugar algum.

Ouviu vozes se aproximando e rapidamente guardou o cartão no lugar de origem. As vozes tornaram-se mais nítidas à medida que chegavam mais perto, e Hermione conseguiu reconhecer a voz serena do diretor e o tom de voz gelado do mestre em Poções.

- Devia deixá-lo preparar a medicação dela, não foi ele quem causou isso tudo? E assim ela sentiria na pele em quem deve confiar.

- Severo, seja mais maleável, a Senhorita Granger agiu de boa fé; curiosidade natural de adolescentes, já conversamos sobre isso outro dia. E não despreze o fato dela estar se sentido ameaçada.

- E pelo que a Senhorita Granger estaria se sentindo ameaçada? Andou ouvindo os resmungos da Minerva que insiste em me culpar, Alvo?

- A Senhorita Granger é nascida trouxa, Severo. Nós todos lemos as inscrições na parede. Quem quer que tenha escrito aquilo, os atacará primeiro. Diga-me, o que você faria se soubesse estar correndo risco de ser, na melhor das hipóteses, petrificado?

Aquilo pareceu calar o professor. Pela fresta na cortina, Hermione o viu franzir a testa e balançar a cabeça sem saber o que responder. Os dois bruxos seguiram para a sala de Madame Pomfrey, e Hermione voltou a ficar sozinha na quietude da enfermaria. Pensou no quanto o diretor sabia sobre o interior das pessoas. Realmente aquele tinha sido seu motivo principal para dar ênfase ao preparo da poção. Até tinha deixado escapar isso para seus amigos, mas eles não perceberam seu pesar.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, e o Professor Snape tomar seu lugar junto a ela. Sempre que ele chegava, o feitiço que os isolava do restante da enfermaria se renovava, assim a iluminação que ele deixava para ler e para que ela própria concluísse suas lições, não incomodava ninguém.

Ele não abriu o livro dessa vez, e ela o olhou pelo canto do olho. Hermione o viu retirar um frasquinho contendo uma poção de coloração rosa-pálida de dentro das vestes. Ele destampou o frasco e entregou na sua mão.

- Sabe o que é isso? – Hermione negou com a cabeça. – _Citus expelium_, uma poção a base de elementos como aveia, sorgo, azévem e milheto. Não sofrerá mais com os assomos de pêlos em sua garganta. Beba.

Hermione colocou a poção em seus lábios e, com muito esforço, pôs para dentro; o gosto era horrível. Não conseguiu desmanchar a careta de asco que fez. A poção pareceu dar voltas em seu estômago por, no mínimo, uns dez minutos antes de Hermione se sentir melhor, o que durou um breve instante. No segundo seguinte, tinha saltado da cama e estava vomitando na bacia destinada a isso, posta estrategicamente por Madame Pomfrey embaixo de sua cama.

Sentiu a mão do professor ampará-la e gentilmente levá-la para se deitar novamente. Pôs uma toalha molhada com água morninha sobre sua testa e baixou a iluminação somente para uma meia-luz, deixando uma penumbra aconchegante.

- Sente-se melhor? - Hermione assentiu. – O vômito é uma reação natural, confie em mim quando digo que foi o último que teve.

- Obrigada, professor.

- É meu dever cuidar dos alunos, Senhorita Granger.

- Essa poção... ela foi toda feita à base de medicação trouxa?

- Sim, mas precisa de uma combinação de elementos mágicos para que prolongue seu efeito.

- Nunca ouvi falar dela.

- Foi criada há pouco tempo, pela necessidade de alguns animagos que se transformam em felinos amenizarem o desconforto das fecalomas. Como no corpo docente da escola temos um desses animagos, sempre a temos em estoque. Ela demora três semanas e meia para ficar pronta, e o estoque da Professora Mcgonagall havia terminado um pouco antes do seu acidente. Ela estava em preparação todo esse tempo.

- Oh... sim, obrigada professor.

Houve um breve silêncio antes do professor voltar a falar.

- Senhorita Granger, a partir desta noite minha companhia não será mais necessária. Conseguirá dormir tranqüila durante a noite; os efeitos da Polissuco já estão sendo expelidos pelo seu organismo. A diminuição dos pêlos em seu rosto é a prova disso. Quero apenas alertá-la que não vai dispor sempre do cuidado que eu, o diretor, a vice-diretora e principalmente Madame Pomfrey lhe prestamos. Por seus estudos exaustivos e acelerados, deve estar ciente das infinitas Poções malignas que existem, e do que um acidente com uma simples poção pode acarretar para quem a toma. Portanto, sempre que for manipular alguma poção, triplique sua atenção, a não ser que queria mesmo ferir alguém. E se, por acaso, precisar manipular alguma poção além do seu nível de aprendizado por motivo de sobrevivência, aconselho que procure pessoas competentes para lhe orientar. Alguém que cede o livro _Poções Mui Potentes_ para alunos de segundo ano entrega provas concretas que não tem discernimento para saber o que isso poderá acarretar.

Hermione tinha os olhos ardendo por segurar o molhar deles ao sentir a sinceridade nas palavras do professor. Estava preocupado com ela, mesmo que não confessasse abertamente.

- Quanto aos seus olhos, demorarão mais para voltarem à cor normal. Embora se minha opinião servir, amarelo ficou uma cor agradável na senhorita. – Hermione sorriu. – Cair no mesmo erro é burrice Senhorita Granger, muito cuidado com o que toma.

Ela assentiu e ajeitou-se nas cobertas. Com um aceno de sua varinha, Snape deixou a enfermaria na sua penumbra normal, apanhou o frasco vazio e saiu do recinto. Hermione o acompanhou com os olhos até as sombras o encobrirem. Ser cuidada por um Mestre era muito mais confortável que ir a um médico, isso era uma certeza.

Quando saiu do hospital duas semanas mais tarde, Hermione voltou a suas atividades normais com os amigos, e as aulas de Snape continuaram como antes: impessoais e frias.

Da janela próxima a sua cama, Hermione avistava o céu iluminado radiantemente pelo sol de maio. A brisa suave brincava com as folhas das árvores enquanto a grifinória se espreguiçava, despertando de um sono tranqüilo.

O café da manhã na mesa da Grifinória, como sempre era nos sábados que havia uma partida, fora animado. O mingau de aveia parecia ainda mais saboroso quando a animação de um jogo a contagiava. Sempre que seu olhar e o de Harry se cruzavam, dava-lhe um afetuoso sorriso de boa sorte. _Ele bem que precisa_, ela pensou, enquanto relembrava as estripulias que Harry costumava fazer montado na Nimbus 2000.

Assim que saiu do Salão Principal com Rony e Harry, contemplou mais uma vez o céu pelas enormes vidraças. Um grito alto quase a derrubou no chão, enquanto estava distraída, admirando a paisagem.

- Harry! O que foi isso! – disse Hermione com as mãos no coração, tentando em vão diminuir seus batimentos acelerados.

- A voz! – disse Harry espiando por cima do ombro. – Acabei de ouvi-la de novo, vocês não ouviram?

O "não" morreu em seus lábios quando uma resposta muito mais esclarecedora se formou em sua mente. Deu uma palmada em sua própria testa, concordando com ela.

- Harry, acho que acabei de entender uma coisa! Tenho de ir até a biblioteca.

Não esperou a resposta e saiu correndo no sentido contrário ao do bando de alunos que seguiam para o campo de quadribol. Estava eufórica. Como demorou tanto para perceber uma coisa tão lógica? Se somente o Harry escutava a voz, era óbvio que o quer que o monstro fosse, ele era uma cobra! Somente o Harry sendo oflidioglota poderia ouvir! Uma coisa tão simples de se entender, não acreditava que demorara todo esse tempo para notar.

Madame Pince somente lhe deu um raro sorriso quando entrou na biblioteca. Não precisou procurar muito, lá estava ele: "**_Magizoologia – abordando serpentes_**". Folheou as páginas, demorando-se em alguma espécie que lhe chamasse atenção.

"**_Basilisco_**"

Passou os olhos pelas linhas que descreviam sua origem.

"**_Esta cobra, que pode alcançar um tamanho gigantesco e viver centenas de anos, nasce de um ovo de galinha, chocado por uma rã. Seus métodos de matar são os mais espantosos, pois além das presas letais e venenosas, o basilisco tem um olhar mortífero, e todos que são fixados pelos seus olhos sofrem morte instantânea._**"

Os cabelos da nuca de Hermione se arrepiaram ao final dessa linha. Uma cobra gigantesca... mas onde? Alguém a teria visto... Hoje havia sido uma das manhãs que seu cérebro acordara elétrico. Uma pequena luzinha se acendeu nele quando repetiu a pergunta para si própria. Rabiscou com a pena o que seu intelecto lhe revelou.

Lembrou-se de fazer uma pequena oração de agradecimento, costume aprendido com seus pais, por todos que foram atacados não terem encarado os horríveis olhos. Sorriu imaginando como o herdeiro de Sonserina devia estar frustrado por não ter conseguido causar um mal ainda maior que a petrificação.

Seu sorriso morreu em seus lábios quando pensou ouvir por trás de si um leve rastejar de algo no chão de pedra. Seu sangue congelou nas veias. Inconscientemente, sua mão rasgou a página do livro, quando deslizou silenciosamente da cadeira e seguiu com cautela para a saída.

Harry havia escutado a voz há pouco, devia ter se precavido disso. A alegria por ter conseguido desvendar o segredo foi substituída rapidamente pela culpa de ter sido descuidada a ponto de estar sozinha dentro do castelo.

Precisava se manter alerta. Vasculhou corredor antes de pôr o pé fora da biblioteca. Agora ouviu mais nitidamente; o frio que desceu pela sua espinha intesificou quando avistou no final do corredor uma monitora da Corvinal, a mesma que havia lhe ajudado com a bagagem no trem no ano anterior.

_Não! Não! Não!_ Sem nenhuma dúvida, de um salto saiu correndo de encontro a monitora.

- Feche os olhos! – gritou em desespero. – Feche!

O rastejo agora parecia ainda mais perto. Antes de alcançar a garota que a olhava confusa, enxergou o pequeno espelho em sua mão.

- O espelho! Aqui! Joga!

Viu os olhos da garota se arregalarem ainda mais, e se deu conta que o monstro tinha acabado de virar no corredor. Penélope saiu correndo pela outra ponta do corredor. Hermione estava a apenas três passos de distância dela, que soltou o espelho desesperada. Antes que caísse no chão, a grifinória o apanhou. Só tinha uma chance de sobreviver, se fossem petrificadas as presas do Basilisco não a poderiam perfurar.

Sem hesitar, apontou a varinha na direção de Penélope e entoou o Feitiço da Perna Presa. A monitora caiu dois metros depois de si. Hermione apontou a varinha para o espelho e, dessa vez, recitou o feitiço de ampliação estudado na última aula de Feitiços. Ele estendeu-se a frente das duas no corredor, refletindo a cobra gigantesca que se aproximava rapidamente.

- Abra, agora! – gritou.

As duas alunas viram a imagem refletida no mesmo instante. Os horripilantes olhos foram focalizados por Hermione poucos segundos antes do Basilisco a alcançar. Assim que os contemplou, sua mente congelou. Não pôde ver, sentir, perceber... nada. Nem ao menos o fim de seu feitiço e o espelhinho tilintar no chão.

A manhã de oito de maio estava deslumbrante. Se gostasse do verão, Severo Snape admiraria os campos ensolarados e o brilho das águas do lago. O humor não estava muito bom, na noite anterior recebera uma carta de Marylin convidando-o para uma apresentação que faria no Ministério da Magia pelo lançamento do seu livro. A idéia de aparecer num evento social não lhe dava a menor animação, ainda mais realizado em pleno Ministério da Magia. Bufou de desdém. Precisava ir, não a vira mais desde as férias de verão. Sentia que devia uma explicação, nas entrelinhas da carta pôde perceber isso.

Escreveria a resposta mais tarde quando voltasse do maldito quadribol. Tinha que monitorar os alunos nas arquibancadas e concentrar a devida atenção no maldito Potter. Desde o ataque do Quirrell no ano passado, essa era uma designação sua quando o diretor estivesse ausente da partida.

Apanhou alguns volumes que trouxera da biblioteca a noite passada, e que o acompanharam durante a noite de insônia, e passaria lá antes de se dirigir ao estádio. Ralhou com alguns calouros da Sonserina que quase o derrubaram na euforia de ir assistir ao jogo. A biblioteca estava silenciosa, os cabeças-ocas não estariam estudando quando a inutilidade do quadribol estava para começar. Madame Pince também devia estar nas arquibancadas; era regra o quadro de funcionários estar presente. Como todas as vezes que pegava algo, ele mesmo os devolveria às prateleiras. Já havia devolvido dois às suas devidas estantes, e restava apenas mais um, que não demorou a arrumar também, e saiu de lá para o fatídico enfado da partida.

Snape avançou pelo corredor em direção a porta. Um vento gelado arrepiou-lhe os pêlos dos braços. Uma fragrância leve, sua conhecida, invadiu suas narinas. Avistou algo caído mais à frente, aproximou-se e se abaixou junto ao sólido no chão. Um par de olhos sem brilho e vidrados fitava o infinito; uma espantosa feição de assombro nas linhas rígidas do rosto. Madeixas revoltosas caindo-lhe pelos ombros, e um pequeno espelho ao lado do amontoado de vestes.

Somente uma vez em sua existência lembrava ter visto algo que o deixara em tal estado de choque. Seu sangue aquecido num estado perto da ebulição, e sua mente paralisada pela imagem a sua frente, apertou os punhos e as mandíbulas com dor para resistir à mescla de raiva e pena. Ficou plantado no mesmo lugar durante vários minutos, e quando seu organismo resolveu voltar a trabalhar, seus olhos focalizaram outro sólido um pouco mais adiante no corredor.

Precisava recuperar o controle. Tateou por sua varinha e recitou o feitiço para convocar a vice-diretora. Minerva encontrou-o poucos minutos depois, e sua reação foi tão desesperadora quanto a dele. Os dois professores levitaram os corpos petrificados das alunas até a ala hospitalar, cada qual envolto em seu aturdimento emocional.

Coube a Minerva a tarefa de cancelar a partida. Severo foi convocado pelo diretor ao seu escritório. Enquanto seguia pra lá, seus pensamentos eram invadidos por mais e mais imagens reais e desesperadoras, imagens essas que sempre o acompanharam no caminho de sua vida.

Quando Severo pôs os pés no escritório do diretor, pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, tudo estava na maior quietude possível. Dumbledore não estava a vista em lugar algum, as pessoas nas molduras tinham a respiração tão baixa que somente um sussurro passeava por seus ouvidos. O poleiro de Fawkes estava vazio, certamente a Fênix estava ao lado de seu dono onde quer que ele estivesse.

A calmaria do lugar contrastava com a angústia do interior de Severo. Ele demorou-se admirando o céu pela janela do escritório. As imagens que as nuvens formavam penetravam sua mente e levantavam algumas questões que não tinham respostas. Onde estaria a mente de uma pessoa petrificada? Presa dentro daquele montículo de rocha que seu corpo se tornara? Ou vagando em alguma outra dimensão que pudesse existir?

A voz rouca de uma das pessoas nas molduras quebrou o silêncio cortante que o circundava, e Severo virou-se para a direção do emissor.

- Boa tarde, Severo, Dumbledore deixou uma mensagem para você.

- Sim, Fineus, e qual é?

- Sabe onde tem que ir, agora é inevitável.

Severo voltou seu olhar para o céu lá fora, os raios de sol que banhavam os terrenos de Hogwarts pareceram-lhe mais cálidos do que quando os estava olhando antes daquela mensagem. Demorou tanto tempo, que as rugas na testa de Fineus se ampliaram, mas esperou até que o diretor da Sonserina respondesse.

- Diga a ele que irei.

Saiu a passos largos do escritório e voltou a seus aposentos nas masmorras. Com um aceno da varinha, voltou a se vestir com um trouxa. Fazia mais de um ano que o tinha feito da última vez. As circunstâncias tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais o fariam rir, se tivesse esse hábito. Tinha pressa dessa vez e, após sair dos jardins do castelo, aparatou diretamente nos jardins da casa onde já havia desaparatado uma vez.

A expressão fechada de seu rosto não assustou o casal Granger dessa vez. Somente após seu discurso que soou tranqüilo, mas que teria surtido o mesmo efeito se tivesse soado feroz, o casal desabou em emoções. Durante alguns minutos, Severo somente contemplou incomodado o sofrer dos Granger, amaldiçoando-se por ser o portador de tão maléfica mensagem.

Quando as emoções dos dois se abrandaram, ele soube que teria perguntas a responder e tentou abordá-las da forma menos rígida possível, embora contradissesse com sua própria natureza.

- Não seria melhor nos manter na ignorância, professor? Se reafirma que não podemos fazer nada, nem sequer podemos vê-la. O que ganharam com essa informação? Se divertir com nossas fracas reações típicas dos "trouxas", como vocês mesmos nos chamam? – disse Marie com o olhar duro.

Severo manteve-se impassível de seus próprios pensamento e fez a raiva descer pela sua garganta quando engoliu uma grande quantidade de ar.

- O diretor acha que suas relações com os trouxas precisam ser verdadeiras para surtirem o efeito de harmonia desejado. Alguns bruxos não pensam da mesma maneira que ele, inclua nessa vasta relação a mim próprio. Mas o propósito de todos que formamos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts é seguirmos as ordens de nosso superior e assim possamos aprofundar cada vez mais os laços com os trouxas. Se o professor Dumbledore achou melhor que os comunicasse da situação que a filha de vocês se encontra, é por conta da finalidade maior que é renovar com vocês o compromisso de acreditar em nossa palavra. A verdade sempre vale a pena, mesmo que não aceitamos a forma como ela é explicita. A mim coube transmitir aos senhores nossa preocupação e afirmar que os esforços de reverter a situação estão sendo devidamente providenciados.

- Agradeça a seu diretor por nós, professor – Allan tomou a frente do diálogo. – Você veio até aqui e a levou de nós em perfeitas condições, e não me parece o tipo de pessoa que não cumpre com sua palavra. Você a tirou de nós, Professor Snape, e como é o único além de nossa filha que conhecemos, cabe a você trazê-la de volta, ou nós "os trouxas", como dizem, faremos algo, e embora todos vocês tenham magia, nenhuma magia impedirá um homem determinado. Traga-a de volta, e continuaremos em paz.

Severo não questionou o Senhor Granger, sabia o que a determinação fazia com as pessoas. Assentiu devagar e saiu da casa, aparatando ao Três Vassouras. As palavras do homem rugindo dentro de si. Por que teve que se comprometer com trouxas? Maldita a hora que aceitou a tarefa de buscar a Granger.

O copo a sua frente foi se esvaziando e se enchendo novamente enquanto remoia o maldito dia que se permitiu aceitar as ordens do diretor. _O que aqueles trouxas esperavam que fizesse?_ Só podia esperar as Mandrágoras crescerem para poder ministrar a poção. Nada além disso.

- Algum problema, Severo? – Rosmerta perguntou.

Severo lhe direcionou um olhar azedo. – O copo está vazio.

A bruxa o conhecia razoavelmente bem para saber que se manter longe era o mais apropriado a fazer agora. Não insistiu na pergunta e deixou a garrafa de Firewisky ao seu lado, evitando assim mais uma viagem a mesa.

Quando sentiu sua mente entorpecida o suficiente para evitar os pensamentos desagradáveis, Severo deixou as moedas na própria mesa e saiu do bar. Recebeu o veto frio da noite de bom grado e caminhou devagar até os portões do castelo. Quando acessou os jardins, pensou ter ouvido um arranhar vindo da cabana de Hagrid. _Aquele cão estúpido_.

O encontro com seus aposentos foi mais que prazeroso, mas a nuvem de entorpecimento foi repelida na manhã seguinte, assim que soube dos fatos acontecidos durante seu estado de álcool-induzido. Não deixou de pensar em si próprio como um inútil, e o clima pesado entre os funcionários e até das aulas, só o faziam torturar-se ainda mais.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Comentários sempre bem-vindos.**


	15. Enxergando nas entrelinhas

**_Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR._**

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 14 – Enxergando nas Entrelinhas**

Severo estava parado no meio do seu escritório. A expressão dura que havia em seu rosto combinava com os nós dos dedos brancos que apertavam com tamanha força um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Seus sentidos estavam dispersos, sequer ouviu um de seus vidros espatifando-se na estante dos ingredientes de poções e seu conteúdo se espalhar pelo chão.

Os assuntos discutidos na reunião que acabara ainda há pouco na sala dos professores sumiram de sua cabeça no instante que vira a coruja negra encarrapitada na sua janela. Leu as linhas com uma quase certeza do que se tratava. Não errou.

Uma batida na porta o arrancou de seu rancor. Fechou os olhos com força tentando buscar o controle que lhe havia fugido, e somente quando sua respiração voltou ao seu estado normal, Snape acenou a varinha e abriu a porta para o elfo doméstico que lhe trouxe o jantar nas masmorras. A reunião estendeu-se por tempo demais para que qualquer funcionário lembrasse de se alimentar. A criatura entrou e saiu do recinto sem dizer uma palavra, um pedido antigo do mestre de Poções que odiava ser incomodado por quem quer que fosse.

Apanhou um pergaminho limpo e escreveu sua resposta à mensagem. Assim que atou o pergaminho à pata da coruja, ela saiu rápida pela porta do escritório em direção à janela mais próxima. Reforçou as proteções na porta do escritório assim que o animal partiu e aproximou-se de uma moldura próxima à lareira, onde estava retratado um dos mais renomados mestres em Poções do mundo bruxo. Estendeu a mão diante da figura, e a imagem se distorceu um pouco voltando à forma original, revelando em seguida, na pedra lisa em torno de si, uma porta oculta na parede.

O aposento era mal iluminado e ainda mais frio que qualquer outro lugar do castelo. Duas tochas na lateral do portal onde havia entrado eram as únicas fontes de luz e calor presentes ali. Uma estante com alguns volumes pesados e grossos e pequenos frascos de poções, uma mesa de trabalho com um caldeirão pequeno e outro um pouco maior, e um grande baú negro com uma serpente entalhada na própria madeira eram os únicos móveis que compunham o ambiente, tornando-o ainda mais impessoal.

Snape caminhou até o baú, e uma expressão sombria passou em seu rosto quando parou diante dele. Sua memória agitou-se, e as imagens do porquê de ter recebido aquele aposento secreto do diretor quando chegou à escola inundaram sua cabeça.

_Data: 10 de Agosto de 1980_

_Chovia forte, a escuridão tomava conta do bosque onde uma figura encapuzada corria debaixo da densa cortina de água. Suas vestes de tecido grosso pesando como nunca sobre o seu corpo dificultavam o aumento de sua velocidade. A água escorria por baixo da máscara que cobria metade da sua face. Suas botas enterravam-se na lama, atrasando-o em encontrar seu destino._

_Um murmúrio baixo saltava de sua boca, uma prece para qualquer um que pudesse ouvi-lo naquele momento, fosse quem fosse. O vento rugia na copa das árvores, e o frio cortante dava-lhe uma sensação de congelamento em cada um de seus músculos._

_Avistou uma clareira mais à frente, risadas chegaram aos seus ouvidos antes de avistar qualquer ser vivo. E o frio... O frio dessa vez, sim, penetrou em cada um de seus músculos atingindo seus ossos e fazendo-o cambalear na correria. Uma nuvem se formava a sua frente, era a névoa que sua própria respiração lançava diante de seus olhos._

_Quando avistou os vultos difusos de mais pessoas naquele bosque escuro, reconheceu feitiços dispersos voando para todos os lados, e dessa vez, as risadas desdenhosas encheram seus ouvidos, causando uma onda de tontura ao se chocarem com o sangue que latejava em sua cabeça. E o rugir da tempestade que desabava não cessou. O frio agora se tornara quase insuportável, Severo lutara contra seu próprio corpo, trouxera a última fonte de calor e energia que havia dentro de si para não interromper a corrida._

_Quando entrou no círculo de maldições que ecoavam, percebeu, com horror, corpos espalhados pelo chão. A sua mão direita segurava a varinha, tremendo fervorosamente por debaixo de suas vestes, enquanto ele tentava em vão distinguir qual daquelas pessoas era quem procurava. Mais de duzentos metros adiante, avistou, embora seus olhos se recusassem a ver o que lhe era mostrado._

_Um Dementador enlaçava o pescoço de uma mulher indefesa. O corpo dela se mexia desordenadamente, lutando em vão contra o monstro que a segurava pela garganta. Lutou só alguns segundos mais depois que Severo pôs os olhos na cena, no instante seguinte, um odor fétido inundou o ar ao redor e as risadas cessaram. Severo ouviu "pops" dispersos, indicando que os bruxos que se divertiam com a cena tinham desaparatado._

_Uma névoa brilhante saiu da boca da mulher, desaparecendo ao ser sugado pela boca escancarada do maligno Dementador que a segurava. O corpo se debateu só mais uma vez e caiu pesadamente no chão, quando as mãos podres que a seguravam soltaram seu pescoço. O Dementador deslizou em volta da vítima, o odor fétido enchendo ainda mais as narinas de Severo. Outros três se juntaram ao monstro num ritual de giros em volta do corpo no chão._

_Severo caiu de joelhos quando o odor se intensificou ainda mais, suas entranhas se reviraram e vomitou pôr sobre a lama a sua volta. O restante das forças que lhe acompanharam até ali lhe abandonaram, e ele caiu em cima de seu próprio vômito, a última coisa nítida em sua mente fora à luz interior da mulher que o gerou sendo sugada pelo demônio encapuzado, em seguida, desmaiou._

Severo deslizou pro chão de pedra sem conseguir se manter em pé. Uma onda de náusea tornava a invadi-lo como em todas as vezes que aquela lembrança o assolava. Apoiando-se com uma mão no chão liso e outra no próprio baú, fez mais uma tentativa de se levantar, até se dar conta de que tinha encostado sua pele no móvel escuro. Com uma rapidez que desconhecia, sua mão saiu do contato com a madeira, e ele pesadamente caiu no chão quando uma nova onde de náuseas o acometeu.

Arrastou-se pelo chão, tateando em busca da parede. Erguendo-se quando conseguiu se apoiar nela, deixou o recinto mais rápido que entrou. Não olhou pra trás quando a moldura mexeu-se de novo e ocultou novamente o beiral da passagem na pedra lisa. Sua mão tremia tanto quanto na noite daquela lembrança que o invadiu minutos antes quando alcançou a pena para escrever uma nova mensagem. Teria terminado em alguns minutos se não estivesse tão alterado psicologicamente. O que eram para ser três minutos, transformaram-se em três horas, e quando se deu conta, ele é quem recebia uma mensagem que não gostaria.

Não se deu ao trabalho de ler as linhas dessa vez, virou o pergaminho e escreveu sua resposta na parte de trás do papel. A coruja revoou novamente por onde havia entrado, mas dessa vez, Severo a acompanhou. A passos largos, seguiu pelos corredores desertos da escola em direção as portas de entrada. Minutos mais tarde alcançava os grandes portões e, assim que deixou para trás as proteções da escola, desaparatou.

Um ar de tristeza pairava no campo ao redor do pequeno chalé. Severo apertou as vestes contra o corpo quando uma aragem mais fria encostou em sua pele. Os passos rápidos com que havia feito o caminho nos corredores já não existiam, eles agora eram lentos, melancólicos, quase trôpegos. Distinguiu uma figura esguia sentada na pequena varanda, as longas vestes flutuando atrás dele, agitadas pela brisa fria que inundava as narinas de Severo com o cheiro de relva. Severo sentou-se no degrau de madeira ao lado de onde o diretor de Hogwarts admirava tranqüilamente as estrelas.

- Imaginei que estaria aqui.

- Também supus que viria Severo. Recebeu um convite, estou certo?

- Sim – Severo suspirou pesadamente. – Não consegui... E não sei se algum dia conseguirei...

- Vai precisar fazer tudo de novo Severo, não terminou ainda. Você, melhor que eu, sabe disso.

- Aquelas vestes, aquela máscara... – sua voz saía forçada –, me enojam...

- Você tem maturidade e inteligência suficiente para saber que terá que superar isso, Severo. Já faz onze anos, e por mais duro que seja de aceitar, não há nada que se possa fazer para mudar tudo que aconteceu. Você vai precisar vesti-las de novo, vai precisar se fechar ainda mais quando for questionado por uma explicação desses anos de recusa as comemorações particulares.

- Não se antes... eu...

- Então ela está aqui em vão. Pegue a varinha e vá lá dentro, sabe o que fazer.

Severo levantou os olhos para ele, uma raiva cega subindo pela sua garganta. – Você espera demais dos outros, Alvo! Já parou para pensar no que fazer se o seu maravilhoso prodígio fracassar? Tudo depende dele! Não me peça para assumir uma responsabilidade que cabe àquele estúpido que não tem nada na cabeça! E se todos nós nos esforçarmos e ele destruir tudo no final? Pra onde irá sua maravilhosa crença em esperança? Está tão cego nessa maldita espera que ainda não notou que ele nada mais é do que uma combinação de sorte com uma amiga talentosa e uma inútil habilidade de vôo?

Sua respiração estava descompassada quando terminou seu despejo de frustrações em cima do bruxo mais velho; o controle que impôs a si mesmo para não ter que gritar com talvez a única pessoa pela qual sentia respeito o havia deixado totalmente alterado fisicamente.

A calma na voz de Dumbledore quando o respondeu o irritou profundamente. O velho não parecia sequer ter ouvido uma única palavra de tudo que Severo havia dito.

- Não ter esperanças nos faz deixar nossa essência para trás, Severo. Somos bruxos, ou mágicos como alguns nos chamam, mas ainda assim humanos, e humanos respondem a estímulos. Nós sempre buscamos caminhos que nos mostrem uma luz no fim do túnel. Se não os buscarmos, vamos acabar esquecendo o verdadeiro motivo de um dia termos caído de pára-quedas nesse mundo. Agora mesmo – Dumbledore apontou o tapete luminoso acima deles -, veja, existem milhões e milhões delas, e só olhá-las devia nos bastar para sermos felizes. Ter o privilégio de vê-las e saber que estarão lá, dia após dia. Precisamos manter a esperança acesa, Severo, mesmo que tudo dê em nada, mesmo que muitos fiquem pelo caminho, até nosso último suspiro, precisamos acreditar, ajuda-nos a sobreviver.

Aquelas palavras remexeram incomodamente num cantinho da mente de Severo que ele achava estar dormente há muito tempo. Pôs-se de pé, disfarçando sua perturbação e evitando que um silêncio acusador se instalasse.

- Bom, Alvo, a escola está sem diretor; os professores precisam estar presentes. Vai ficar mais um pouco?

- Não, não, só estava esperando você, Severo, tenho uma bela torta de limão me esperando após o jantar. Ah, a propósito, já ia esquecendo, não use esse desagradável acontecimento na escola para adiar algum compromisso particular; respirar outros ares sempre faz bem.

Severo não teve tempo de questioná-lo sobre o que queria dizer com esse comentário, assim que terminou sua fala, o bruxo aparatou e Severo se viu apenas admirando a grama balançar no lugar onde antes os pés de Dumbledore estavam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando o verão se espalhou pelos terrenos da escola, Severo recebeu mais uma carta de Marylin lembrando-o do compromisso na quinta-feira. Embora o ambiente instalado no castelo não fosse propício a alegrias, uma profunda onda de prazer o invadiu, pensando que um pouco de suas preocupações poderiam se dissipar nas horas que passasse com ela após a palestra. Nem mesmo a entediante tarefa de acompanhar os alunos à cada aula seguinte.

Quando a noite desceu sobre o castelo e suas obrigações foram enfim concluídas, Severo saiu de seus aposentos mais bem vestido que de costume, não esquecendo de lançar em si próprio um feitiço glamour para não ser incomodado pelo caminho. Mas seus passos silenciosos e sua total atenção em não ser visto teriam dispensado totalmente o uso do feitiço, mas precaução nunca era demais.

Bateu na porta do escritório da vice-diretora somente para confirmar se ela havia recebido seu recado mais cedo de que precisaria se ausentar, com um assentimento dela, retornou ao próprio escritório, desfez o feitiço e apanhou um punhado de Flu na vasilha ao lado da lareira e sumiu no meio das chamas, assim que proclamou "Ministério da Magia".

Um grupinho de bruxas conversava animadamente próximo a fonte de ouro. Em outros diversos pontos do Átrio, grupos de bruxos também conversavam cordialmente uns com os outros. Uma mão ia tocá-lo, quando ele próprio apanhou o pulso no ar e não a deixou se aproximar. Aspirou mais profundamente o ar perfumado ao seu redor, e em seguida, o rosto sorridente de Marylin postou-se frente ao seu.

- Não acredito que está aqui!

- Eu também não, Marylin, acredite.

- Como estou? Bem?

Severo lançou um de seus olhares mais penetrantes em toda extensão do rosto de Marylin, os olhos dela não piscaram antes que ele se desse por satisfeito e um sorriso com uma leve ponta de sátira desviasse um pouco o canto de sua boca.

- Um parecer razoável diria apenas: nervosa e insegura.

Ela pôs as mãos no rosto. – Nem meu sorriso escondeu?

- Dos outros sim. Aparentar frieza quando não a tem é um ato corajoso, às vezes somente o esforço de manter as emoções impassíveis vale mais que mostrá-las.

- Se eu comentasse que isso é a sua cara, o que faria comigo? – ela perguntou com mais um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Não quer mesmo que eu responda, quer, Srta. Gamp? – Severo desafiou.

Marylin somente sorriu, e entrelaçando seu braço ao dele, seguiram para o elevador que dava acesso aos andares mais inferiores. Na despedia entre as diferentes entradas do público e dos palestrantes, Severo apertou mais forte as mãos da moça e deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa. Obteve um sorriso nervoso dela antes de dar-lhe as costas e desaparecer pela porta à direita da passagem para o auditório.

Ao passar pela entrada, um dos bruxos postado ao lado da entrada entregou-lhe a programação da palestra. Severo acomodou-se numa das poltronas do final do corredor central, ficavam mais próxima à saída, e ele evitaria a aglomeração pós ministração. Abriu o cartão com a programação e leu atentamente as linhas escritas, só então se deu conta do tema da palestra: _viagens no tempo_. Mais abaixo no cronograma aparecia o nome de três bruxos e os respectivos assuntos de sua ministração. O de Marylin vinha logo abaixo do primeiro nome, com o subtítulo embaixo do tema da sua própria explanação: _viagens no tempo - reductio ad absurdum._

Seu subconsciente remexeu-se desconfortavelmente. Severo não vinha mais pensando no verdadeiro motivo de sua aproximação com Marylin há um bom tempo. Na verdade, todas as razões haviam sido deixadas de lado quando se deu conta que a companhia dela realmente o agradava. E além do mais, não se viam há tanto tempo, que hoje, nesse momento, ele não havia parado pra pensar se essa era uma oportunidade de remexer nesse assunto.

O primeiro palestrante iniciou sua preleção, e os olhos de Severo ainda focalizavam as três letras abaixo do nome de Marylin. A imagem dela pairava na sua cabeça, e seus pés somente pisaram em solo firme quando à voz dela invadiu seus ouvidos e o arrancou do passado. Cada palavra que ouviu na voz magicamente amplificada dela sacudiu sua memória e derrubou as certezas que ele havia instaurado dentro de si no instante que a conheceu.

- Viagem no tempo deve ser proibida porque o tempo é apenas empiricamente real e não existe independentemente entre as próprias coisas. O que as pessoas realmente vêem quando voltam ao passado utilizando um vira-tempo é simplesmente uma projeção do que nosso próprio subconsciente guardou sobre os momentos vividos. Alguém alguma vez voltou no tempo para um lugar onde não tenha estado...?

As palavras dela morriam sobre sua mente, quando uma nova imagem a invadia e ele tentava afastá-la, procurando dar total atenção a cada frase que ela dizia, todas para convencer a platéia da inutilidade de viagens no tempo.

- ... não podemos pensar num tempo uniforme e linear e separado das coisas, mas num tempo entrópico, que se degrada com o tempo, tendendo ao fim do próprio tempo, ou seja, a deixar de existir quando o próprio tempo se afasta.

Alguns murmúrios foram ouvidos no fim dessa explanação, Severo pôde captá-los enquanto sua mente remetia ao primeiro encontro deles e a sensação que se instaurara no seu interior ao se deparar com os olhos brilhantes de Marylin.

- Poderia ser pensado que todo exemplo de viagem no tempo gera um número infinito de universos alternativos, que violam a idéia de que um universo alternativo, pode gerar conseqüências perturbadoras para a metafísica de identidade. Que significado há se existe um número infinito de cada pessoa, todas encarando um universo ligeiramente diferente?

Os aplausos despertaram-no automaticamente para o tempo de se levantar e sair da sala. A noite ainda teria mais apresentações, mas ele não conseguiria ouvir, não hoje, não dela, não sobre passado. Desceu para o Átrio e, assim que pôs os pés no piso que permitia aparatações e viagens de Flu, escolheu a lareira mais próxima.

O frio nas masmorras, tão familiar para si próprio, parecia penetrar em seus ossos nesta noite. _Por que um engano o deixava tão vulnerável? Por que se fingia tão forte, e quando cometia um simples deslize, seu espírito o condenava a fraqueza com tamanha intensidade? Quantas vezes já tinha se enganado com relação a isso? E por que, em todas as vezes que fracassava, se sentia um inútil?_

Uma garrafa de Ogden o acompanhou em cada uma de suas divagações sobre o passado e o presente que se entrelaçavam em cada uma de suas doloridas memórias. A noite chegou e se foi, somente suas obrigações como mestre o levaram de volta a sua rotina habitual, mas agora, um tormento engavetado meses atrás voltava a sua mente: na turma que tinha pela frente, uma cadeira vazia o lembraria que a dúvida que o atormentava ainda o perduraria por um bom tempo. E só podia esperar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O fim do ano letivo se aproximava, e quando tudo pareceu calmaria para Severo, um vento arrasador de maus fluídos arrastou-o para um buraco de mau humor, no mínimo, três vezes pior que seu habitual. Num único dia, três corujas importunaram-no somente no café da manhã, a primeira de Marylin Gamp com uma carta extremamente irritante e chorosa, a segunda de uma colunista do Profeta Diário, afirmando tê-lo visto aos "amassos" com uma bruxa em pleno Ministério da Magia e pedindo-lhe autorização para publicar o fato no jornal, e a terceira e última, que o fez perder totalmente o apetite, era de Lúcio Malfoy, dizendo que faria uma visita cordial a escola mais no final da tarde.

Sair do Salão Principal no meio do café da manhã lhe causaria ainda mais transtorno, por dar motivo de especulações entre os outros professores. Foi no instante que já pensava que a alternativa das especulações era mesmo melhor do que ouvir aquela barulheira irritante de alunos, que finalmente uma notícia agradável o alcançou. Um elfo doméstico trazia um pequeno bilhete e entregou-lhe discretamente.

_Estão prontas, se começarmos agora, ainda hoje ressuscitaremos os alunos. _

_Papoula_.

Sua saída do Salão sequer atraiu o olhar de algum dos professores, certamente cada um havia sido avisado pela vice-diretora que as mandrágoras estavam maduras e que o mestre em Poções seria o professor responsável em auxiliar a medibruxa.

Durante o dia inteiro ele se ocupou com o Tônico Restaurador, sempre auxiliado pela atenta enfermeira. A austera senhora quase bateu palmas quando Snape anunciou que a poção somente precisava de mais uma hora cozinhando e o ponto estaria perfeito.

Madame Pomfrey ficou eufórica e solicitou a Snape que chamasse mais alguns professores para ajudá-los. Cada aluno precisaria estar em companhia de algum adulto para que ela pudesse entoar os feitiços de verificação das funções vitais todos de uma única vez, evitando assim que algum deles sofresse um colapso por atraso no atendimento quando o Tônico fizesse efeito.

Ele deixou a ala hospitalar em direção à sala dos professores, mas no primeiro corredor que dobrou, ouviu a voz magicamente amplificada de Minerva McGonagall.

_- _Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas Casas. Todos os professores voltem à sala dos professores. Imediatamente, por favor.

Severo apressou ainda mais o passo para alcançar a sala dos professores. Mais uma petrificação era o mais leve que poderia ter acontecido depois de tanto tempo sem nenhum ataque. A porta da sala dos professores foi batida pelo menos outras dez vezes depois que o fizera, e com mais intensidade.

O olhar de Minerva revelava o quanto de pesar havia na revelação que estava prestes a fazer. Severo não conseguiu antecipar o que ela falaria, aquela expressão sombria que se espalhava pelo rosto da velha bruxa ele não lembrava ter visto algum dia.

- Aconteceu. Uma aluna foi levada pelo monstro para a Câmara.

Snape agarrou com força o espaldar da cadeira mais a sua frente e viu seus colegas de trabalho terem reações muito piores que a sua. Nenhum deles estava preparado para o que tinha acontecido há anos atrás.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – inquiriu.

- O herdeiro de Slytherin deixou outra mensagem. Logo abaixo da primeira. _O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre_.

Severo ouviu o choro de Flitiwick e os soluços de Madame Hooch ao seu lado. As reações pioravam a cada palavra que saía da boca da vice-diretora. Se o fato se consumasse, o próximo passo de cada um deles seria...

- Lamento muito, cochilei, que foi que perdi?

Snape conseguiu sentir as vibrações de todos os olhares odiosos lançados para Lockhart, inclusive o seu próprio.

- O homem de que precisávamos! Em pessoa! Uma menina foi seqüestrada pelo monstro, Lockhart. Levada para a Câmara Secreta. Chegou finalmente a sua vez.

Snape percebeu com satisfação o efeito das palavras sobre o patético professor. Seus companheiros de trabalho também perceberam onde ele queria chegar e todos puderam vingar-se por terem passado o ano letivo em companhia tão funesta.

Logo após a resolução da vice-diretora de manter Lockhart afastado, Snape providenciou, sem muito esforço, que os alunos de sua Casa permanecessem em seus dormitórios. Bastava uma simples recomendação com uma carranca mais séria, e tudo ficava sob controle. Precisava voltar à ala hospitalar, o Tônico já devia estar quase no ponto de ser ministrado.

Severo, Madame Hooch, Sprout, Flitwick, Filch e Vector reuniram-se na ala hospitalar poucos minutos depois. Um silêncio pesava sobre o ar, fazendo-os até suspender a respiração nos instantes em que Papoula passava as precauções para com os alunos. A medibruxa chamou Severo um pouco mais afastado dos outros.

- Severo, sua Casa é a única que não tem nenhum aluno aqui, isso automaticamente o transforma no único Diretor de Casa sem obrigações. Não desmerecendo os outros funcionários, mas a Casa de Grifinória está sem sua diretora e acho que deva confiar essa tarefa a você. Cuidaria da menina Granger?

Severo assentiu sem argumentar, o comentário da medibruxa sobre a direção das Casas parecia plausível. Embora a coincidência de que sempre era ele quem acabava ao lado de Hermione Granger quando ela se encontrava em uma situação delicada o incomodasse. _Mais que diabos! Isso nunca vai parar?_

Seria simples se todas as vezes que precisasse tocar em alguém ela estivesse petrificada. Essa idéia só funcionaria na teoria. Quantas e quantas vezes, principalmente na adolescência, teve o desejo de que todas as pessoas com quem tivesse que se explicar, ou naqueles momentos embaraçosos em que sua timidez o levava a uma coloração tomate, fossem estátuas? Perdera a conta.

Mas tocar numa pessoa petrificada... uma pessoa que sorriu pra você, que tagarelou por horas e que o deixou uma semana inteira irritado por tantas perguntas... isso era completamente surreal. O dia que a encontrou petrificada nunca esqueceria, qualquer aluno que fosse, ali no chão, daquela forma, o deixaria profundamente impressionado, mesmo obstante que no curso de sua vida tivesse visto horrores dos mais variados níveis, mas não ver o brilho que...

- _Moi stenr_! _Thverr stenr um atra eka hórna_!

O sussurro do encantamento cortou o extenso silêncio da enfermaria. Severo apanhou a delicada taça com o Tônico, no breve instante que línguas de fogo vindas do feitiço lançado pela enfermeira brilharam sobre os rostos dos alunos petrificados devolvendo-lhes a forma humana o tempo suficiente para que o líquido fosse ingerido por seu organismo.

O silêncio tornou-se mais mortal ainda nos cinco minutos de espera, cada qual dando atenção ao seu devido paciente. Quando muito lentamente Severo pôde apreciar a cor voltar à face da garota, os olhos dela se fecharam com a pouca luminosidade da enfermaria, mas ainda assim incômoda a sua visão não-habituada. Suas mãos agarraram cada um dos pulsos dela, e ele pôde sentir seus batimentos cardíacos voltarem. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo do pescoço, para verificar também ali a pressão sanguínea. Um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios quando pousou a mão sobre sua testa e sentiu o calor da vida voltando.

Papoula lhe sorriu de longe, enquanto examinava Colin mais atentamente por ser o mais novo. Ao voltar seu olhar ao rosto de Hermione Granger, Severo se deparou com o par de olhos cor de mel encarando-o, a confusão estampada neles.

- Bem vinda de volta, Srta. Granger. Mais uma vez. – A voz calma que ele sempre usava quando a necessidade assim ditava.

- Eu... acaboou... professor? – A voz rouca, saída forçada, doía sua garganta.

- Acabou, Srta. Granger. Está tudo bem agora, com você e seus colegas. – Snape apontou as camas dispostas ao lado da dela onde cada ocupante parecia conversar o mesmo com seu ressuscitador. Após uma olhada longa aos demais alunos, Hermione voltou a olhar para o professor a sua frente.

- Eu... sempre estarei de... volta enquanto estiver por perto... professor? – A voz ainda trêmula não afetou a sinceridade das palavras dela. O mestre de Poções não pôde segurar a pequena barreira que caiu diante de tanta fragilidade; as palavras escorregaram da sua língua antes que a razão o impedisse.

- Sempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:**

**Final da temporada Câmara Secreta! Próximo capítulo em Prisioneiro de Azkaban!**

**E se não deu para a galerinha perceber, aquele foi o motivo do Severo ter voltado para a luz. **

**A passagem onde insinuo que a cadeira vazia de Hermione o incomodava, realmente consta no livro: página 223 de Câmara Secreta, quarto parágrafo.**

**E o fato de ser ele a preparar o Tônico de Mandrágoras, e não a enfermeira, também consta no livro: página 126, os dois últimos parágrafos, e a resposta do Severo no primeiro parágrafo da página 127.**

**N/A-02:**

**Não vai adiantar pedir desculpas, melhor descrever um pouquinho da minha luta nesse último mês:**

**Primeiro: Intenso problema de saúde.**

**Segundo: Primeiro tratamento para o problema acima.**

**Terceiro: Aprovada na Faculdade.**

**Quarto: Trocentos documentos para providenciar.**

**Quinto: Inicio das aulas e o desespero de toda iniciante!**

**Sexto: Novos exames e a notícia de uma cirurgia inevitável. (O lado bom é que ela vai me deixar de molho... então! Tempo de sobra pra fic!)**

**Agora os agradecimentos necessários:**

**Aos leitores maravilhosos, que mesmo após tanto tempo sem atualização não desistiram da minha fic.**

**À FerPorcel como sempre, beta-maravilha.**

**À Clau Snape pela força com sites contendo as informações necessárias e pelas maravilhosas dicas no mundo de fics e na vida real, valeu por tudo amiga!**

**À Andy – Antoine Dimanche – pela capa idealizada que estamos construindo juntas para a fic. Obrigada, linda!**

**E a todo Esquadrão da Madrugada: Shey, MagaLud, Nanda, Gaby, Roxane, Mia Teixeira, Pri, Clau, Fer, Bia, BatestAzazis, Andy e Sandy. Que trocamos risos, idéias, e até lições pro resto da vida!**


	16. Primeiro acesso ao seu coração

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 15 – Primeiro acesso ao seu coração**

O sol refletia nas águas do rio Sena, uma brisa fresca balançava seus cachos revoltosos e davam-lhe uma aparência relaxada. Hermione fitava o resplandecer do brilho do sol na água escura sem se cansar daquela linda visão. O burburinho de pessoas ao seu redor chegava aos seus ouvidos e de lá não passavam. Seu pensamento estava longe dali, estava fixo num castelo erguido há mais de mil anos, o castelo onde tinha passado os dois últimos anos da sua vida e que a aguardava durante mais cinco deles.

Por que ela não se sentia uma garota de treze anos? Por que mesmo estando com essa idade há quase um ano e perto de abandoná-la, ela parecia ter alcançado ela há muitos anos?

Uma criança ofereceu-lhe uma flor que ela recebeu sorrindo. Ouviu seus pais comentarem algo como "que fofinha!" ao seu lado, mas aquele odor que remetia à natureza empurrou sua mente de volta ao castelo. Algo havia mudado dentro de si. Algo que ela não conseguia perceber, mas que era tangível em seu pensamento e que dizia respeito ao Snape. Professor Snape.

A paixonite infantil que alimentara por Lockhart era algo insignificante diante do formigamento no estômago quando lembrava da madrugada que acordara da petrificação para encontrar aqueles olhos serenos que a encaravam; da palavra dita antes que ele se fosse: "Sempre". Sempre estaria ao seu lado. Sempre lhe protegeria.

O sentimento que ardia em seu coração e a deixava tão distraída em plenas férias não a abandonou nenhum momento desde aquela noite. As imagens do último ano na escola sempre a preenchiam, junto com uma estranha perspectiva de ilusão.

Essa confusão em sua cabeça lhe rendera duas tardes de leitura de alguns relatos de adolescentes que se viam envolvidas por sentimentos impossíveis e insistentes como o seu. Em nada ajudaram. Alguns deles pareciam simplesmente estórias inventadas por quem queria aparecer em colunas de revistas, outros terminaram de formas tão desastrosas que Hermione nem gostava de lembrar. Finalmente, os que ela mais se identificou foram os que diziam que sempre havia deslumbramentos de garotas muito novas por alguém extremamente interessante, de professores até amigos dos pais, passando até mesmo por médicos. Os especialistas diziam que era absolutamente normal e que sempre passava.

Hermione se agarrou a essa afirmação, mas nenhum deles instituía um tempo definido. Enquanto o que eles chamavam de "deslumbramento" não passasse, ela iria ficar assim, com o pensamento preso às aulas de Poções e aos escassos momentos em que esteve a sós com seu professor, momentos de mútuo respeito e que ela podia afirmar que nenhuma intenção além dos riscos que sua vida corria estavam em jogo.

- Hermione? Filha? – Hermione ouviu uma voz distante chamando. Demorou vários segundos até perceber que era a voz do seu pai.

- Hã... O quê?

- Nós vamos indo para o hotel. Quer ficar mais um pouco? – o pai perguntou, talvez pela terceira vez.

- Ah, não pai, eu vou com vocês. - _Preciso parar de pensar nele_. Hermione suspirou e se juntou aos pais para fazerem o caminho de volta ao _Eiffel Park_. Um último olhar desprendido ao brilho do rio fez o brilho do lago de Hogwarts resplandecer em sua memória, e ela se perguntou se o mestre em Poções também gostava de ver os pontinhos brilhando na superfície da água.

A pequena confraternização entre os professores antes da volta às aulas no castelo de Hogwarts era uma tradição imposta por Dumbledore para aproximar os professores novatos com o corpo docente efetivo. Um barril de hidromel era especialmente preparado por Rosmerta para essa ocasião. Todo último final de semana antes do início das aulas, lá estavam os funcionários de Hogwarts contando estórias sobre suas férias, viagens, familiares, cursos de aprimoramento ou apenas admirando a festa para rever os amigos.

Todos os anos, alguns ex-professores também costumavam aparecer para se inteirar das novidades que ocorreram no ano letivo que se passou e reduzir a saudade de tão divertido grupo de colegas de trabalho. O bar era reservado somente para a ocasião, mas o diretor sempre insistia com Rosmerta que ela poderia deixá-lo aberto a todos, afinal, alegria devia ser compartilhada.

Um pouco mais afastado das mesas, próximo à entrada dos banheiros, um casal conversava em voz baixa, encobertos pelo biombo adornado de pequenas fadinhas que agitavam as asas.

- Bom... Você deve ter precisado sair cedo, família esperando ou mesmo o trabalho como diretor de uma das Casas de Hogwarts, qualquer que tenha sido o motivo, sim, eu realmente esperava uma despedia, mas alguém chegou a tempo de me lembrar que você não segue regras de etiquetas antes que eu pudesse me deprimir.

- Quanta gentileza... Depois agradeça em meu nome, estou lisonjeado em ter um excelente porta-voz – Snape respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Mas o que ficou para trás passou, esse é o lema principal. O que importa é o agora. Eu consegui o apoio para minha pesquisa Severo. Parto em dois dias para o Egito, dois anos de pesquisa pré-programada desde o início da minha tese. Porém, tenho certeza que ao chegar lá vou estender por no mínimo o dobro do tempo, afinal o Egito é fascinante.

- Estive lá por duas vezes em convenções distintas sobre poções – ele comentou.

- E quanto a nós... eu só... – Ela baixou os olhos ao falar, cedendo ao olhar penetrante de Severo. – Foi tudo muito bom. Mesmo com alguns problemas, você sempre será especial.

Severo a segurou pelo queixo, levantando o rosto dela até que Marylin pudesse encará-lo. – Eu acho que não andou conhecendo muita gente legal para achar isso justamente de mim. – E o canto de sua boca se levantou num pequeno sorriso.

Ela o olhou com ternura, se aninhou no abraço dele para esconder a emoção que sentia, e ficaram assim alguns minutos. Severo afagava de leve os cabelos do topo de sua cabeça, e Marylin sentiu que aquele era um dos momentos mais ternos que tinham passado. Ela ainda pôde ouvir a voz dele lhe dizendo que tudo daria certo no seu investimento e que sempre que precisasse de ajuda, ele não mediria esforços para ajudá-la. Com pesar, ela soltou-se dele, o olhou um instante e deu-lhe um sorriso triste antes de sair na direção da porta do bar.

Severo a acompanhou com o olhar até ela desaparecer pela vidraça da janela. Essa era sua deixa, e ele também saiu, pegando o caminho oposto ao feito por Marylin, seguindo a trilha de Hogsmeade até Hogwarts. Embora essa partida dela tivesse chegado numa boa hora, antes de um envolvimento maior, Marylin era uma ótima companhia, era inteligente, divertida ao mesmo tempo em que sabia ser grossa e carinhosa nos momentos certos. Embora não a amasse, estava perdendo uma grande mulher, e linda também, diga-se de passagem.

E lembrar que tudo isso era por causa do maldito tempo não ajudava em nada. Pior que isso, somente o fato que o seu tormento estava apenas começando. O ano letivo se estendia a sua frente como a nuvem escura que ameaçava enegrecer o céu em pleno verão.

O verão passou rápido como um raio na opinião dos alunos. Num piscar de olhos, já estavam embarcando no trem que os levaria de volta ao castelo. Uma outra piscadela, e eles já estavam implorando que chegasse o Dia das Bruxas para ao menos terem uma diversão diante de tanta carga de deveres.

No dia anterior a primeira visita a Hogsmeade e ao tão esperado banquete, Hermione se sentia extremamente chateada consigo mesma por estar desejando que o dia acabasse. Sua carga horária estava lotada, e o uso do vira-tempo sempre a deixava esgotada ao final de cada dia. Tinha que ser muito rigorosa com a agenda para não esquecer nenhuma das aulas, e extremamente atenciosa na contagem das voltas para não errar o número de horas que precisava voltar para chegar até onde precisava.

A euforia da felicidade que sentiu quando a Prof. Minerva lhe confiou tamanho segredo havia passado, dando lugar a uma fadiga sem tamanho. O feriado seria muito bem vindo.

O professor de Runas Antigas a liberou dez minutos mais cedo que o restante dos alunos por Hermione ter conseguido decifrar as seis runas novas que ele apresentara, em um tempo que ele considerou pequeno demais para tamanha precisão. Ficara feliz, dez minutos seria tempo suficiente para descarregar a mochila no dormitório e "voltar" para a aula de Aritmancia carregando vários quilos a menos.

Como era tranqüilo o dormitório sem os barulhentos alunos da Grifinória conversando entre si. Guardou seus livros na cômoda junto à cama e desceu as escadas circulares, parou um instante na sala comunal para apanhar uma pena no chão e deixá-la sobre a mesa. "Crianças desorganizadas".

Foi tudo tão rápido que Hermione realmente se perguntou se aquilo havia acontecido. Uma breve brisa gelada arrastou um dos seus cachos pelo seu ombro e uma pequena estrela brilhou a sua frente. "Estrela dentro do castelo, e de dia?"

Piscou os olhos seguidas vezes e foi até a janela, abrindo-a devagar. O vento que dessa vez brincou com seus cachos era quente, muito longe da temperatura que ela havia sentido. "Havia mesmo sentido?"

Olhou o relógio de pulso e lembrou que precisava correr, só faltavam dois minutos para chegar na escadaria principal e encontrar os alunos que desceriam correndo das aulas.

Enquanto descia os degraus quase correndo, reviveu os minutos anteriores e repetiu para si mesma que não passou de uma ilusão a sensação gelada que passou por seu corpo, abriu o decote e puxou a correntinha das vestes. Apreciou um instante a ampulheta, e quando seu relógio de pulso encostou o ponteiro dos segundos no ponteiro dos minutos, ela girou-a três vezes.

Os borrões passaram por ela, e Hermione aguardou silenciosamente tudo parar. Quando tudo voltou ao normal, uma leva de alunos passou por si indo de um lado a outro. Ela seguiu uma das aglomerações e subiu as escadas em direção à sala de aula.

O pequeno grupo separou-se dela no segundo corredor que cruzaram, Hermione se perguntou por que somente ela seguia pra aula de Aritmancia. _Será que estou atrasada?_ Olhou o relógio no braço, e ele indicava que somente um único minuto se passara desde que voltara as três horas no vira-tempo. Ela se tranqüilizou e continuou andando.

Somente ao final do quarto corredor, foi que ela avistou alguém além dela mesma. Era o fantasma da Grifinória, mas ele passou tão rápido de uma parede à outra que Hermione sequer teve tempo de abrir a boca para cumprimentá-lo. _Será que há algo errado? O Nick sempre flutua tão lentamente, por que será que está correndo tanto?_ Ela sentiu essa certeza se espalhar pelo seu corpo na forma de um arrepio quando chegou à sala de aula.

A porta à sua frente estava entreaberta, mais um sinal de que algo diferente estava acontecendo. Hermione atrasou os passos e, muito silenciosamente, se aproximou da entrada. A maçaneta tinha sinais de poeira espalhados pelo recente contato de uma mão. A porta rangeu nas dobradiças quando Hermione a empurrou lentamente. A garota soltou um leve gemido por ter feito esse barulho indesejado denunciando sua entrada que ela pretendia que fosse a mais discreta possível.

Mas não havia ninguém lá, nenhum aluno, nenhum sinal do professor. A sala de aula parecia a muito abandonada. Hermione passou um dedo por uma das carteiras empoeiradas, algumas até tinham teias de aranha. _Será que ninguém cuida da limpeza de Hogwarts? E quanto à aula, onde será?_

Aquilo tudo estava muito esquisito. Hermione voltou os poucos passos que avançara dentro da sala, mas no instante que pôs o primeiro pé fora do recinto, ela ouviu um gemido baixinho. Seu coração acelerou, e por uns minutos ela ficou parada sem saber o que fazer, virou-se vagarosamente para olhar na direção de onde achava ter vindo o som.

As cortinas pesadas soltavam poeira pela leve brisa que passava através da janela entreaberta, mas nada que pudesse ter soltado um gemido. Balançou a cabeça para os lados tentando se livrar de algo que achou ter imaginado. Quase voltou a andar, quando ouviu o som novamente, um pouco mais forte que da primeira vez, e esse segundo som foi seguido de alguém deslizando as costas pela parede e sentando-se no chão próximo as cortinas que o estavam ocultando.

Era um jovem, como ela pôde perceber. Devia ser apenas poucos anos mais velho que ela. Vestia vestes de estudante, e ela notou que ele apertava com força o braço direito. Hermione viu gotas de sangue pingando no chão ao lado dele, mesmo com ele tampando o possível ferimento com as abas de suas vestes.

- Você está bem? – Ela se aproximou, empurrada por uma vontade de ajudar quem quer que fosse.

- Nãã-o-o... – a voz dele lhe pareceu levemente familiar – se apr-oo-x-im-ee.

Um gemido de dor escapou da boca dele ainda mais forte que os dois primeiros. Hermione ignorou a reprimenda do rapaz e se ajoelhou a lado dele.

- Deixe-me ver isso, por favor. Não vou piorar, só preciso saber de quanta ajuda precisa, posso buscar alguém para você...

- Na-ã-ão-o, eu nãão...

As palavras morreram quando as mãos de Hermione pousaram sobre a que apertava com força o braço machucado. Duas mãos pequenas e frias, levemente trêmulas tocaram sua pele e retiraram bem devagar sua própria mão esquerda de cima do corte. Ele a ouviu prender a respiração quando viu o grosso espinho ainda fincado em seu braço. Talvez a garota tenha se assustado com o tamanho da ferida, porque foi só nesse momento que ela olhou em seus olhos.

Hermione sentiu seu peito apertar e gelar mais ainda do que quando percebera que havia algo errado. Tamanha foi sua surpresa, que ela desequilibrou-se de seus próprios joelhos e, sem querer, apertou com força o braço que ainda mantinha em suas mãos. Com a mão livre, o rapaz a segurou antes que tombasse de lado. O esforçou que ele desprendeu talvez o tenha machucado ainda mais, porque Hermione sentiu os dedos dele tremerem sobre sua pele. Ela se esforçou em se recuperar. Precisava ajudá-lo, mas não entendia nada de feitiços de cura, nem sequer de como estancar sangue, fechar cortes, nada! Absolutamente nada! Isso era matéria a ser estudada após os NOMs, e embora já ela tenha lido alguma coisa sobre o assunto, não era capaz de experimentar um feitiço tão complexo.

- Eu não estudei feitiços de cura ainda... Você pode me ajudar?

As palavras dele saíram mais sofridas ainda que da primeira vez, e Hermione sentiu um bolo querer subir por sua garganta quando ele terminou a fala.

- Es-s-tá en-f-eee-itiçado... O e-spin-h-o... Arghhhh... – Ele pausou pra respirar um pouco. – Pre-c-i-sssa seeer p-ux-ad-oo... dep-oi-s euuuu-eu acho q-uee cons-iii-go feech..

Hermione olhou ao redor examinando o ambiente em busca de algo que o distraísse, mas não havia nada que servisse. Despejou os livros de sua mochila pelo chão e apanhou seu diário do meio deles, era o mais próximo de uma mordaça que podia chegar. Não precisou explicar nada, o próprio rapaz pegou-o de sua mão e o pôs entre os dentes.

Hermione olhou para os olhos que a encaravam mais uma vez, passando uma segurança que não tinha, mas que precisava demonstrar.

- Vai doer só um pouquinho... – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e antes que terminasse o movimento, ela puxou o espinho da pele dele e ouviu por entre os dentes cerrados um uivo de dor seguido de uma respiração seca quando o diário deslizou e caiu com um pequeno som abafado no chão empoeirado. – Consegue fechar agora? Precisa ser rápido – Hermione perguntou, preocupada com quantidade volumosa de sangue que agora saía da ferida completamente aberta.

A mão esquerda dele tateou o chão por detrás das cortinas até encontrar a varinha caída a um canto. Hermione não o ouviu dizer palavra alguma, mas seus olhos viram a ponta da varinha brilhar e o corte parar de escorrer sangue, mas ainda assim continuar aberto. Alguns minutos se passaram até ela perceber que a respiração dele voltara ao estado normal. Os olhos do rapaz estavam fechados. Talvez ele estivesse apreciando a sensação da dor deixando seu corpo.

Ela aproveitou esse momento para reparar nas feições dele e deixar que uma certeza impossível se alojasse em seu peito. Ele tinha um rosto magro e pálido; talvez a palidez estivesse ainda mais acentuada pela situação que passava no momento. O rosto tinha feições bonitas, embora o tamanho exagerado do nariz lhe desse um ar austero para um jovem que não aparentava ter mais que dezesseis anos. Os cabelos eram compridos, lisos e negros, tão negros quanto os olhos que a encaravam agora.

Hermione tentou disfarçar seu embaraço quando notou que ele percebera o quanto detivera sua atenção fixa nele. Tentou disfarçar sorrindo levemente e apontando para a ferida. - Belo feitiço.

Ele devolveu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e apontou o espinho no chão. – Bela puxada. – Hermione sorriu-lhe novamente, e o garoto suspirou. – O feitiço só estancou o sangue, eu ainda também não estudei tão profundamente assim feitiços curativos. Uma visita à ala hospitalar seria o mais adequado.

Hermione o viu estender a varinha para as suas vestes e seu diário, no segundo seguinte as gostas de sangue que ali estavam desapareceram. Ela estava surpresa com a habilidade dele em feitiços não-verbais. Saiu da sua posição ajoelhada e começou a enfiar seus livros de volta a mochila. Quando terminou, o garoto estendia-lhe o diário gentilmente, ao que ela agradeceu prontamente. Ela o pôs lá dentro da mochila junto com o restante do material e apoiou-se na mão dele, ainda estendida, para pôr-se em pé. Ambos dessa vez notaram suas gravatas. Ela era uma grifinória, ele um sonserino.

A surpresa apareceu estampada na face dele, e a mão que ainda a segurava soltou-a rapidamente. Ele deu-lhe as costas. – Qual o seu nome? – A voz agora adquirira um tom quase raivoso que deixou Hermione confusa.

- Não acho que meu nome trará sua simpatia de volta. Deu para perceber isso pela sua expressão ao ver as cores da minha Casa.

Ainda sem se voltar para ela, ele perguntou com o mesmo tom de raiva na voz:

– Não está com eles, está? Por que me ajudou então?

- Bom... Eu não sei quem são o "eles" a quem você se refere. E quanto a ter lhe ajudado, eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa que precisasse de mim. Se a cor da gravata o incomoda tanto... - Ela acenou sua própria varinha sussurrando um feitiço simples de coloração. Os tons de vermelho e dourado em sua gravata mudaram instantaneamente para azul e prata. – Mas claro, não preciso agradá-lo tanto...

Ele olhou-a pelo canto de olho, e ela simplesmente deu-lhe um sorriso maroto quando seus olhares se encontraram. A expressão dele se suavizou, e ele falou novamente com a mesma voz tranqüila:

- Eu preciso ir à ala hospitalar fechar o corte. Você tem aula agora, não é mesmo? Qual seu professor? Posso conversar com o diretor que me ajudou e justificar seu atraso, mas preciso saber seu nome para isso. – Ele estendeu-lhe a mão novamente, para selar a apresentação. – Eu sou Sn...

- Eu sei quem você é! – ela o cortou apressada demais.

Severo a observou desconfiado. Notou ela corar ligeiramente e anotou mentalmente que descobriria por si próprio quem era aquela garota misteriosa e por que ela insistia em tanto segredo.

- Então a garota está em vantagem, porque eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem você seja. Mas se não quer falar, tudo bem, arranjo um nome pra você... Deixe-me observar-lhe bem...

Hermione quase sorriu enquanto ele a examinava. Severo olhou as feições delicadas da garota, uma pele limpa e alva, cabelos extremamente revoltosos que quase rasgavam a grossa faixa que os prendia num rabo-de-cavalo, mas que se amenizavam nas pontas e transformavam-se em cachos, os dentes da frente um pouco exagerados, mas que ainda sim faziam um conjunto harmonioso com os lábios rosados. Mas o que mais lhe chamara a atenção agora que a observava tão de perto foram os olhos. Eles eram de um tom cor de mel que ele nunca vira antes, tão umedecidos que o brilho que saia deles lhe deixara um momento totalmente absorto e reforçara ainda mais todo o mistério dela ter aparecido ali. Severo precisou se esforçar em voltar para a realidade e lhe dizer o nome que pairou em sua mente.

- Tére.

Ela sorriu. – Francês...

Sem perceber eles já estavam na entrada da ala hospitalar. Hermione estacou na entrada; Snape percebeu a parada e segurou a mão dela, olhando-a mais uma vez.

- Obrigado, Tére. Espero que você não se complique por minha causa. – Ele ergueu a mão delicada dela até seus lábios e beijou-a de leve.

Hermione sentiu uma pedra gelada descer em seu estômago e o coração acelerar com o gesto delicado dele. Não pôde responder; Snape entrou no recinto, e antes que ela pudesse lhe desprender mais um olhar, sentiu os borrões da onda temporal lhe alcançarem e, no imediato segundo, estava parada na escadaria principal junto à uma leva de rostos conhecidos e cansados pelo fim das aulas do dia.

Sem tempo para pensar no que acabara de acontecer, Hermione se juntou aos amigos e fez seu caminho até a sala comunal da Grifinória, o tempo com que sua cabeça esteve ocupada com os deveres passara tranqüilamente, mas foi só a carga de tarefas acabar, e tudo voltou a tona.

Sua cama sequer se desarrumara, e no peitoril da janela, a aluna da Grifinória viu a noite chegar e se ir, admirando o céu escuro que remexia suas lembranças, fazendo a imagem daquela cortina de cabelos negros que esteve tão próxima de si mais cedo pairar sobre seu pensamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:**

**Agradeço de imenso coração à BastetAzazis, que me presenteou com uma fic maravilhosa e que me inspirou a essa primeira cena de viagem no tempo. Todo esse capítulo é dedicado à ela, que com suas palavras lindas tocou meu coração e me trouxe uma enxurrada de inspiração. OBRIGADA MESMO, LINDA! Eis o link para a fic:**

** FerPorcel, que é a beta mais maravilhosa do mundo e que sempre me dá força para continuar.**

**E minha imensa gratidão às irmãs Mari Black e Carol Lestrange, que me encheram de palavras carinhosas e elogios, me dando a atenção que estive precisando nesses últimos tempos.**

**E a todos os leitores que sentem carinho por mim. Obrigada!**

**N/A 2: O nome Tére é o diminutivo do francês Mystére, que quer dizer mistério.**


	17. Com você

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 16 – Com você**

O banheiro do quarto que dividia com suas amigas do terceiro ano era o local mais atrativo para Hermione desde o início da noite. Fazia algum tempo que não tinha insônia, mas desde o começo desse ano letivo, ela não conseguia pregar o olho por algumas noites, até mesmo algumas sucessivas.

O cansativo horário de aulas, a carga imensa de deveres que ocupavam todo seu tempo livre, a preocupação com Harry que estava com uma ameaça mortífera pairando sobre sua cabeça dia após dia e até seu animal de estimação causando-lhe brigas com Rony por perseguir constantemente o Perebas. Parecia ser uma enxurrada de coisas ruins lhe acontecendo, uma após outra. Nada disso, porém, arrancava-lhe tanto o sono quanto aquela estranha viagem ao passado na véspera do Dia das Bruxas.

Logo após aquele acontecimento, Hermione havia procurado a professora Minerva e pedido para ela verificar se o vira-tempo estava com algum tipo de defeito, omitindo, claro, o tanto de tempo que havia regredido e contando-lhe que haviam sido apenas algumas horas a mais que o solicitado por ela no número de voltas. A professora o devolveu no mesmo dia, informando-lhe que nada havia de estranho e que ela podia apenas ter se confundido com a contagem sem perceber. Hermione agradeceu e prometeu redobrar ainda mais sua atenção quando fosse usá-lo, embora tivesse a certeza absoluta de que ela havia feito tudo da mesma maneira de antes, e se algo saiu errado, foi por algum motivo externo.

Nas noites insones, uma batalha acontecia na cabeça de Hermione, e ela se via desesperada em tentar terminá-la. Uma parte de si queria devolver definitivamente o vira-tempo e contar para a professora toda a verdade sobre o que havia acontecido. Por outro lado, sentia-se feliz em ter conhecido um lado de Snape que nunca tinha imaginado, conhecê-lo apenas alguns anos mais velho que ela, ouvir palavras suaves ou de agradecimento.

Palavras que contrastavam tanto com as que ouvira mais cedo do professor que admirava em segredo. Palavras essas que deixaram suas lágrimas ensopar seu lençol e forçaram-na a colocar um feitiço silenciador na porta, evitando que suas colegas de quarto ouvissem seus soluços. Mas elas permaneciam ecoar na cabeça de Hermione com a mesma clareza de quando haviam sido pronunciadas, e faziam o nó de suas emoções se intricarem ainda mais.

_- Fique calada, não lhe pedi informação._

Seu lado racional não conseguia pôr em ordem nada do que havia acontecido naquele dia estranho que o visitou, embora tivesse remoído todo aquele diálogo por semanas. O fato mais estranho disso tudo era que, se aquela viagem acontecera mesmo, Snape deveria se lembrar dela, ele ainda devia ter a cicatriz no braço para lembrar-lhe daquele dia, para lembrar-lhe que alguém esteve com ele, ajudando-o, lembrar-lhe dela. Será que ele mascarava tão bem suas emoções que ela nunca percebeu que ele já a conhecia? E se ele lembrava, porque a tratava tão mal?

_- Srta. Granger, eu tinha a impressão de que era eu quem estava dando aula e não a senhorita._

Hermione jogou a cabeça entre as mãos e lamentava cada frase que ela e o professor trocaram naquela tarde, lamentava até por Rony ter pego uma detenção por sua causa, por Snape ter razão em sua última frase:

– _Menos cinco ponto para a Grifinória por ser uma intragável sabe-tudo._

E por ser ela quem o conheceu jovem. Lamentava também por ser ela quem ele prometeu proteger, e lamentava ainda mais pelo desejo incontrolável que sentia em voltar lá novamente, naquele tempo tranqüilo onde podia estar próxima a ele, conversar, rir, até mesmo chorar, sem que ele soubesse quem ela era de verdade. Dormir era uma tortura por vê-lo em seus sonhos lhe chamando apenas de Tére e sorrindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminhava apressada pelos corredores. Não estava atrasada, mas achava que se andasse rápido o suficiente, sua mochila pesaria menos, e pela lógica, ficaria menos tempo carregando todo o peso, já que chegaria mais cedo a seu destino – nesse momento, a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Por instinto, resolveu verificar se a mochila estava mesmo fechada e, quando voltou sua atenção ao corredor à sua frente, não deu tempo de frear: esbarrou numa massa de vestes marrons e, tanto sua mochila como a pasta do professor, voaram para o chão, a dele espalhando pergaminhos por todos os lados.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Hermione sussurrou, ainda tonta pelo tombo.

- Você está bem? – A voz calma do Prof. Lupin parecia bem próxima dela. – Srta. Granger, você está bem?

- Oh, sim professor... mas seus pergaminhos... eles estão voando. – Hermione fez menção de se levantar, mas a mão do professor a segurou pelo ombro com firmeza.

- Eles não são tão importantes e, com um simples feitiço convocatório, voltam todos em ordem para mim. Mas e você, pode se levantar?

- Claro. – Hermione se pôs de pé devagar, mas com firmeza nos pés. Evitou os olhos do professor por pura vergonha em ter esbarrado nele. – Desculpe, professor, eu... eu não o vi a tempo e acabei me atrapalhando toda, e eu não...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Srta. Granger. Eu também não a vi a tempo, e pelos nossos portes físicos, a senhorita acabou levando a pior. Vou acompanhá-la até sua sala, assim verifico que está realmente com tudo em ordem. Podemos?

Hermione pôs-se a andar em companhia do professor. Ele lhe perguntou sobre suas aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas e até sugeriu um título para que ela entendesse melhor alguns dos pontos de vista negativos e positivos de bruxos atuais em relação a trouxas. Ela observava o professor pelo canto do olho, sempre evitando encará-lo. A aparência dele era abatida, típico mesmo de quem estivera doente. Ela fez uma nota mental de pesquisar quais doenças eram mais comuns nessa época do ano e, assim quem sabe, ajudá-lo de alguma forma para se desculpar por tamanha falta de atenção. Mas o encontro com ele serviu para lembrar-lhe da redação de dois rolos que o professor substituto da última aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas havia pedido.

O professor se despediu dela à porta da sala de aula e novamente lhe perguntou se estava bem, assentindo quando ela lhe deu um sorriso como resposta. Lupin tomou a direção da sala dos professores e não notou a garota ainda o observando, notando os arranhões em suas mãos e na pequena área descoberta do pescoço, a mente rápida fazendo uma ligação que preferia não ter percebido. Esperava estar enganada.

Mais tarde em sua mesa com os deveres, Hermione levantou diante de seus olhos o pergaminho cheio com sua redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ao lado da pequena bagunça de pergaminhos amassados, estava a tabela lunar que havia pego mais cedo na biblioteca, acompanhado de um livro sobre o feitiço do Patrono.

A expressão de Hermione era de uma imensa tristeza quando passava os olhos pelos pergaminhos e, em seguida, comparava com os dados da tabela. Suas suspeitas provaram-se cada vez mais verdadeiras, os períodos de ausência do Prof. Lupin encaixavam-se exatamente com os dias de lua cheia da tabela. O professor era um lobisomem, não havia outra explicação para sua doença misteriosa, e nada podia mudar essa condição. Ele era uma pessoa tão maravilhosa e um profissional tão competente. Por que certas coisas malignas acontecem com quem não parece merecer? E por que pessoas com índoles más sempre conseguiam os melhores prêmios, os melhores acontecimentos e até as melhores vidas?

Não entendia e talvez não tivesse o que ser entendendido nos destinos das pessoas. Eles poderiam estar escritos em algum lugar, ou poderiam ser escritos por elas mesmas. Complexo demais. O que importava era sua relação com seus próximos. E ela, Hermione, gostava do Prof. Lupin, apesar de tudo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um caldeirão fervilhava num fogaréu baixo na mesa de preparo de poções do Prof. Snape. Ele estava sentado na sua escrivaninha corrigindo algumas redações enquanto esperava a poção ficar pronta. O tempo frio lhe era agradável, e ele passava horas na masmorra preparando estoques de poções para a enfermaria, lendo alguns títulos recentes de avanços em Poções ou, como nesta noite, divertindo-se pondo notas deploráveis nas redações dos alunos cabeças-ocas das mais variadas Casas.

Olhou a ampulheta sobre a mesa; ele mentalmente começou a contar os segundos de vinte decrescendo ao zero, e sua contagem terminou junto com uma batida firme na porta.

- Entre.

A porta abriu-se dando passagem ao diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. Severo indicou uma poltrona e baixou sua pena indo sentar-se junto ao bruxo mais velho que cuidou de aguçar o fogo na lareira antes de iniciar a habitual conversa que os dois mantinham ao final de cada semana de aulas.

- Vai continuar sem sair, Severo? – Alvo perguntou brandamente.

- Sabe que não posso enquanto eles estiverem por aqui, até os puros estão condenados – como seu garoto-maravilha, por exemplo –, quanto mais uma pessoa como eu. E viagens de lareira não me enchem os olhos.

- O que me preocupa é a sua reclusão. Há quanto tempo não vai ao chalé? Poderia passar uma tarde lá.

- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém o que acontece naquelas visitas, Alvo. Estou começando a desconfiar que está escondendo algo.

- Eu soube que pôs fim ao seu romance no início do ano letivo. Ela parecia ser uma boa moça e fazia bem ao seu humor.

- Então é isso, vocês todos desejam um Severo Snape apaixonado, para assim ele não ser tão intragável. Desculpem desapontá-los, mas não há sequer a mais remota possibilidade disso vir a acontecer. É melhor procurarem uma outra forma.

O diretor sorriu brandamente e assumiu uma expressão de ternura tão grande no olhar que Severo preferiu focalizar seus olhos na parede por sobre o ombro dele, que permanecer encarando-o. A conversa ia tomar um rumo distante das aulas; era sua vida pessoal que o diretor estava analisando, e isso o incomodava.

- Eu estou ficando velho, meu filho, um velho tolo, mas que algum dia conseguirá pedir perdão pelos seus erros, os erros que a sabedoria costuma trazer na tolice que vem junto consigo.

- Eu sei o que você fez, Alvo, já conversamos sobre isso. Só não entendo por que diabos sua hipócrita sabedoria insistiu em me esconder aquilo. Eu nem ao menos posso lembrar do que aconteceu. – Snape suspirou, mas então continuou: – Apesar de nós dois sabermos a conseqüência do que houve e o preço que pago até hoje... Aquele... – ele parecia procurar as palavras – _incidente_ ainda não exigiu o máximo de mim, e eu apenas posso supor que será cobrado, mais cedo do que eu gostaria eu posso arriscar dizer. – Snape olhou sério para Dumbledore, mas o diretor não reagiu. – Apesar do sofrimento que causou em nós dois, você não me deixou saber. – Dumbledore tencionou abrir a boca para responder, mas Snape não o deixou prosseguir. – Se um dia eu conseguir entender, se eu vier a aceitar, talvez eu até chegue a ser uma pessoa melhor quando esse dia chegar. Mas mesmo quando isso acontecer, eu não lhe confiarei, os anos que passei na escuridão, o que senti. Você nunca saberá, não haverá tempo para você, meu caro, mesmo que haja para mim.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. A tristeza era palpável no ar, como a mágoa na voz de Snape quando ele terminou seu desabafo. Durante muito tempo, nenhum dos dois falou; a poção que cozinhava no fogo baixo, cortava o silêncio com suas borbulhas. Por mais que quisesse, Snape não podia negar um sentimento brotando nele enquanto observava o diretor em seu pesar.

- Eu o entendo, meu filho, mas foi preciso.

Quando o mago mais velho saiu do seu escritório e Snape se viu sozinho no frio da noite, um rugido alto de rancor cortou sua garganta e suas forças foram todas impostas para controlar o bolo que subia pela garganta. O fogo na lareira apagou com uma lufada de vento gelado que correu o aposento, resultado da magia tão forte que se desprendeu do corpo de Snape, enchendo o aposento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava deitava sob suas cobertas sentindo-se sozinha. Agora era rotina chorar constantemente, até quando não queria, mas suas lágrimas pareciam já terem feito seu próprio caminho sob seus olhos e com horários próprios para derramarem por seu rosto. Desde o Natal os amigos a tinham abandonado e já era quase março sem o mínimo sinal de que o relacionamento deles poderia melhorar.

Preferia pensar que todo dia era um novo dia e que cada manhã era uma nova chance das coisas melhorarem. Mesmo sem os amigos, era muito mais difícil, mas não desistiria. Esperou as colegas de quarto saírem para o café da manhã e se arrastou até o banheiro. A solidão agora fazia parte de si, e a tranqüilidade que ela trazia era o único atrativo que Hermione encontrava em estar sozinha.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, apanhou sua mochila abarrotada e seguiu para as aulas do dia. Aritmancia era sua primeira aula. Adivinhação e Estudo dos Trouxas eram no mesmo horário. Era melhor seguir para a aula com sua própria turma e depois ir para as aulas que eles não estariam presentes. Mesmo não falando com ela, talvez Rony ainda estivesse encucado com seu horário e seria melhor não arriscar. Os cálculos que fariam hoje eram baseados na combinação do alinhamento do Sol e de alguns planetas de nomes tão difíceis que Hermione repassava-os mentalmente enquanto subia em direção à Torre de Astronomia, onde Sinistra demonstraria o alinhamento antes dos alunos voltarem a seus cálculos com Vector.

Como já estava cansada... Duas aulas e seguindo para a terceira num mesmo horário. Seguiu desanimada em direção às escadas, olhou para os lados reparando se alguém a observava mais atentamente e, constatando que não, retirou a correntinha de dentro do decote e contou o número de voltas que precisava, sentindo um vento frio correr-lhe o corpo e arrepiar os cabelos da nuca e um vislumbre de cintilação diante de seus olhos. Sorriu.

Seu coração batia acelerado enquanto caminhava apressadamente para a Torre de Astronomia. Se tudo ocorresse como da primeira vez, ele estaria lá. Abriu a porta silenciosamente e passou seus olhos pela extensão do aposento. Acostumando-se lentamente com a pouca luminosidade do lugar, seus olhos encontraram-no absorto no telescópio da janela voltada para o sul. A brisa da noite desarrumou seus fios finos, e Hermione deixou-se ficar parada à porta, admirando aquela imagem inimaginável do Snape observando concentradamente as estrelas e fazendo anotações num pergaminho ao seu lado. Sua mão ágil corria pela superfície do papel, os dedos finos e longos seguravam com firmeza a pena, e ela percebeu que podia ficar horas ali admirando aquelas mãos trabalharem.

Um barulho repentino de vidro espatifando-se no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que uma maldição era praguejada ao vento, trouxe-a de volta à realidade, assustando-a de leve e fazendo-a sorrir logo em seguida quando Snape finalmente a notou parada próxima à porta.

– Hey! Que ótimo! Você espiona as pessoas e denuncia sua posição sorrindo dos desastres delas? Mas que espécie de espiã é você?

Hermione notou o tom divertido na voz dele e sorriu novamente.

– Bem... – ela começou – na verdade eu estava imaginando se você está numa detenção. Afinal, a torre é proibida para quem não está em aula. Mas pensando melhor – ela olhou fixamente para ele, analisando-o –, você não parece estar recebendo algum castigo.

– Detenção! Tsc, tsc... Severo Snape em detenção? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em descrença, e Hermione afastou a imagem do seu professor que quis invadir sua memória. – Isso é uma pesquisa. A posição das estrelas e as fases da lua influenciam diretamente nas ervas e em alguns outros elementos que os Mestres em Poções utilizam. Quando colhidos na fase lunar adequada e no alinhamento das estrelas igual, ou o mais próximo possível, ao de quando foram plantados ou de quando os animais que os ofertam nasceram, os ingredientes são muito mais poderosos.

– Poções? – ela repetiu para provocá-lo. – Eu podia jurar que você estava tentando adivinhar o futuro! Deve ser seu desejo mais secreto, ensinar adivinhação...

Os dois gargalharam. Quando ambos se acalmaram, Hermione caminhou até o telescópio e também ficou admirando o céu noturno.

– É bom vê-la de novo, Tére. – Hermione baixou os olhos, corando. Para deixá-la mais confortável, Snape resolveu mudar de assunto: – Mas talvez eu possa descrever meu planeta preferido para você e ainda fazê-la tirar um dez com o charlatão que for seu professor de adivinhação.

Hermione sorriu novamente. – Adoraria.

Snape também sorriu com a resposta dela. Puxando-a pela mão até bem mais próximo do telescópio, regulou-o onde desejava e afastou-se, permitindo que ela observasse.

– Lá está ele, Saturno, o meu preferido. É considerado o Senhor do Karma, simboliza o tempo de plantar e colher, o tempo que devora as suas criações. Ele mostra que a evolução só se dará pelo trabalho, luta, esforço e disciplina, ou, muitas vezes, pela dor. – Hermione sentiu um arrepio quando percebeu que a voz dele estava mais próxima dela agora. Ele estava parado logo atrás dela, e continuou: – A dor precisa ser desmistificada, pois o sofrimento gera consciência. Pela dor nos conscientizamos dos aspectos em nós que precisam de atenção e desenvolvimento. E a própria dor na sua releitura é a dificuldade de aceitar as provações, os limites impostos pelo destino. Afinal, sofrer é saber suportar. – A voz dele soava baixa e séria, era a voz que ela ouvia nas suas aulas, a voz que fascinava quem conseguisse enxergá-lo além de sua capa escura. – Quando assumimos nossas escolhas e responsabilidades, Tére, os problemas que parecem tão pesados se tornam leves, porque simplesmente os aceitamos independente do tempo que nos exige para resolvê-los. Dê início a qualquer coisa, por mais insignificante que seja, com responsabilidade. – Ele levantou o braço para tocar no cabelo dela, mas no meio do caminho, desistiu. – O começo não é a hora de sonhar; o momento requer a mente quieta, a espinha ereta e o coração tranqüilo. Os castelos no ar precisam de cimento se desejamos realizá-los. A realidade é concreta – concluiu, o braço ainda parado no ar, como se tomando coragem para o primeiro toque. Um toque que nunca aconteceu.

Os olhos de Hermione focalizavam o planeta como se em nenhuma das outras aulas ela o tivesse enxergado de verdade. De fato, ele até parecia mais brilhante, chamando a atenção dela com o charme dos seus anéis. Os telescópios bruxos permitiam tamanha precisão para enxergá-lo ainda pequenino, mas muito bem delineado. E relacioná-lo com o Snape agora, mudava toda sua concepção sobre o planeta, e para muito melhor. Hermione olhou para o garoto ao seu lado, ele também já havia desviado seus olhos do céu para olhá-la, ainda com sua preleção. Um segundo arrepio atravessou seu corpo quando percebeu aqueles olhos pretos, tão sinceros, encarando-a, e uma sensação incômoda, e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa, começou a brotar em seu estômago.

– Para chegarmos ao alto da montanha – ele continuou com seu tom firme –, os passos têm que ser cautelosos e firmes. É preciso saber onde se pisa para não atrasar a empreitada. Isso, menina, é responsabilidade – ele a alertou num tom carinhoso. – Essa é a lição do Senhor do Karma: eu posso escolher entre viver minha auto-confiança, me cobrando, me exigindo e tornando as experiências difíceis e dolorosas, ou posso viver como um velho sábio, que sabe ter paciência e perseverança, aceitando com responsabilidade os desafios. A escolha é minha.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se por um longo momento. Depois de tantas palavras que lhe diziam tanto sobre Snape, Hermione não podia responder. Sua única certeza era a de que nunca imaginara que em sua tão jovem vida descobriria tantas coisas sobre uma pessoa desta maneira, simplesmente aprendendo.

– Não parece que acabei de ouvir tudo isso de você... – Hermione finalmente conseguiu dizer, olhando-o admirada. – É tão... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, a palavra não dita ficou no ar, e Snape achou que aquele momento não merecia interrupção.

Ele ficou admirando aquela menina tão misteriosa, a sua _Tére_, como gostava de brincar para si mesmo, e ficou imaginando como ela veio parar em sua vida. Ela era diferente das outras garotas da escola. Ela era uma grifinória e, mesmo assim, não se incomodou em ajudá-lo quando ele precisara. Mas havia alguma coisa estranha nela... Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto o ouvia falar, mas, de repente, eles simplesmente se apagaram, como se ela tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo terrível, algo relacionado a ele. Mas o que uma garota do terceiro ano da grifinória poderia saber de tão horrível a respeito dele?

– Talvez você não me conheça tanto, Tére – ele quebrou o silêncio, sentindo que precisava dizer-lhe alguma coisa para não perdê-la. – Talvez você nunca venha a me conhecer realmente. E os seus olhos demonstram que você sente medo de mim. – Ele se aproximou mais dela, querendo tocá-la, mas receando que com isso, a assustasse ainda mais. – Seus olhos me dizem o tempo todo que isso pode não ser real, que você não é real. – Ela recuou com estas palavras, e ele apressou-se em dizer: – Eu não quero assustar você.

– Eu não... não posso falar... Eu nem mesmo sei... – Severo notou algumas lágrimas querendo inundar os olhos da garota à sua frente, o que os fazia brilhar ainda mais. – Eu gosto de você... mas não podia...

Uma delas conseguiu escorregar pela sua bochecha, e ele enxugou-a delicadamente com o polegar. Seu estômago se sacudiu quando a pele dela deslizou sob seu dedo. Seu coração acelerou e seu cérebro lembrou-lhe que não estava andando por terras seguras. Antes, porém, que Snape pudesse responder e dizer-lhe que não se importava com isso, Tére se afastou, deixando-o novamente sozinho na Torre de Astronomia. Entretanto, no último olhar que trocaram, ele percebeu que existia uma força muito maior por trás do que acabaram de experimentar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Oi gente, (sem cara de pedir desculpas pela demora) preciso muito saber o que vocês acharam. Esse capítulo é crucial para a relação do nosso lindo casal, por isso reviews com opiniões importarão muito!**

**N/A 2: Renan, o capítulo é dedicado a você. Obrigada pelo imenso carinho. E a todas as meninas fofas que me deixaram coments lindos no capítulo anterior! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**N/A 2: Esse capítulo foi escrito à seis mãos. Ferpocel e BatestAzazis me ajudaram a cuidar dele com carinho e prepará-lo para vocês. Muitíssimo obrigada minhas amigas! Beijos!**


	18. Até mais uma vez

**_Cap.17 Até mais uma vez_**

_**By Surviana**_

_**----------**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR. /i **_

**_Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!_**

_**----------**_

Finalmente, ela e os amigos estavam juntos de novo, sem brigas, desprezo, e com a amizade ainda mais fortalecida de empenhados que estavam em ajudar Hagrid no caso Bicuço. Sem contar ainda com a euforia pela expectativa do jogo Grifinória versus Sonserina que decidiria o novo campeão da Taça de Quadribol e que pontuava seus rostos com sorrisos, algumas vezes nervosos, outras confiantes.

Foi uma semana perfeita na opinião de Hermione, e nada poderia estragá-la. Nada até chegar à aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e encontrar Hagrid tão abatido e ainda ouvir o asqueroso do Malfoy xingá-lo.

Sentada em sua carteira na aula de Aritmancia, ela designava toda sua atenção à preleção da professora que ressaltava os pontos que provavelmente cairiam no Teste de Verificação. A aula terminou sem incidentes, e Hermione quase correu pra chegar num lugar reservado e conseguir ajustar seu vira-tempo para a volta até a aula de Feitiços. Logo após rodá-lo, sentiu a já familiar sensação cintilar diante de seus olhos e a deliciosa brisa fria que a levava de encontro a quem ela admirava em silêncio.

Ela ainda guardava a corretinha dentro do decote quando ouviu vozes animadas no corredor mais à frente; algumas alunas da Corvinal passaram por ela sem notá-la, e Hermione agradeceu por isso. Tomou a direção da sala de Transfiguração, e não havia chegado ao seu destino, quando dois sonserinos fecharam seu caminho. Ela amaldiçoou-se quando notou que não havia transfigurado suas vestes, mas antes que um deles se movesse para azará-la, ela ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-los pelos nomes.

– Régulus! Avery! Vão ficar parados aí no corredor o dia inteiro? Temos uísque de fogo na sala comunal, os outros vão drená-los antes que a gente volte com os...

Ele alcançou os companheiros de sala e parou abruptamente de falar quando avistou Hermione. Eles se encararam um instante, e Snape pôde perceber o desespero dela estampado nos olhos.

– Vão indo, eu cuido dela – Snape disse numa voz gélida.

– Mas essa belezura é sangue novo aqui, nunca a vimos antes – um dos garotos respondeu.

– É uma sangue-ruim, eu já a conheço. Vão embora!

Os dois ainda sussurraram palavras lascivas quando passaram pela Hermione, e ela fechou os olhos com vergonha. Sentiu a aproximação de Snape e os reabriu quando ele sussurrou o feitiço para torná-la fardada de Corvinal. Ele a segurou pela mão e delicadamente guiou-a para fora do castelo. Seguiram até o campo de quadribol e sentaram-se no degrau mais alto das arquibancadas. Olharam-se uns segundos, e Snape decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

– Faz tempo que não aparece... – Uma ponta de tristeza preenchendo sua voz. – A última vez foi tão... Achei que não voltaria mais.

– Você entenderia se eu dissesse que não escolho vir? – Hermione o fitava tentando encontrar algo em sua expressão que indicasse que sentimento ele provava nesse momento, agora que ela decidiu ser sincera.

– Não, não entenderia.

O olhar de Snape era indecifrável, mas Hermione queria ter esperança. Ela remexeu no decote das vestes e puxou a correntinha.

– Sabe o que é isso? – Snape confirmou com a cabeça. – Ele me traz aqui, não escolho, não decido.

Snape fitou a corrente um tempo longo demais na opinião de Hermione, e quando ele a encarou novamente, a tristeza antes palpável em sua voz alcançara seus olhos.

– Mas eu torço por esses momentos – ela recomeçou com um tom suave. – Você não tem idéia do quanto. Mas quando este vira-tempo chegou às minhas mãos, eu não imaginava que isso tudo pudesse acontecer. Você é mais velho que eu, deve saber que estou violando uma das leis mais importantes da magia, ninguém pode mudar o tempo.

– Isso explica sua reação na noite da torre. Você sabe sobre mim, me conhece e eu não sei nada sobre você. – Um leve tom de acusação preencheu a voz de Snape desta vez.

– Não posso comprometer o seu passado, muito menos o seu futuro, Severo Snape – ela respondeu com veemência.

– Pode me falar sobre você – ele insistiu.

– Sou uma sangue-ruim, como disse aos seus amigos. – Foi a vez de Hermione falar em tom acusador.

– Tentava te proteger; não me importo com tipos sangüíneos – ele respondeu mais surpreso com o tom de voz dela do que com a revelação em si.

– Devia, é sonserino – ela rebateu.

– Mas não sou influenciável. Meu problema com trouxas passa longe do plasma.

Hermione pausou com essa afirmação e pensou um pouco antes de reiniciar a conversa. Ela não queria levar o assunto a uma discussão e precisava contornar a mágoa que ele estava sentindo por ela conhecê-lo e ele não.

– Nós nos conhecemos aqui mesmo de Hogwarts, mas não nos damos muito bem. Você é uma pessoa difícil de se conviver, e somos forçados a dividir algumas horas de nossas vidas. Meus dois melhores amigos talvez forcem você a me ver como uma inimiga também, além, é claro, da natural antipatia entre nossas Casas. Eu estou no terceiro ano agora. Não suporto quadribol nem Adivinhação, ainda não sei a carreira que vou seguir quando terminar a escola, mas minhas matérias preferidas são Transfiguração e Aritmancia. Você e até mesmo alguns dos meus amigos me chamam de sabe-tudo porque sou um pouco estudiosa demais. E isso é tudo que posso dizer.

Snape prestou atenção a cada palavra dela e pensou uns segundos antes de falar.

– Tudo isso não importaria se apenas me dissesse o seu nome.

Hermione se arrepiou com a afirmação. Uma pedra de gelo desceu pela sua garganta fazendo moradia em seu estômago, e ela baixou os olhos para suas mãos, que involuntariamente apertavam uma a outra.

Snape aproximou-se mais dela e puxou-a levemente pelo queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

– Apenas o seu nome, Tére. Quero chamá-la assim quando nos encontrarmos lá na frente. – Os olhos negros a fitavam com ternura e não piscaram um segundo sequer.

– ... Her-mio-ne – ela gaguejou ainda o fitando. – Hermione Granger.

O olhar de Snape ainda a admirava quando a mão dele subiu até o rosto dela e afastou uma das mechas indomáveis do seu cabelo que riscava a pele clara de seu rosto. Hermione fechou os olhos quando ele a tocou, e o frio em sua barriga se intensificou ainda mais.

Os dedos ágeis que ela havia admirado da última vez que se encontraram saíram de sua bochecha e acariciaram seus lábios, contornando-os lentamente. Hermione abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou os de Snape, que focalizavam seu rosto. Quando os lábios dele se entreabriam e, sussurradamente, aquela voz suave a chamou pelo seu verdadeiro nome, um tremor atravessou todo seu corpo e ela sentiu seu coração parar de bater por alguns instantes.

Ambos não puderam mais adiar o momento, e seus lábios se encontraram. Hermione nunca havia sido beijada por ninguém e não reagiu à carícia no instante que ela aconteceu. Seu coração agora estava descontrolado, e seu sangue parecia estar a beira da ebulição. Snape a beijou apenas suavemente nos lábios nesse primeiro contato, suas mãos desceram pelos ombros dela e a puxaram de encontro a si num abraço acolhedor. Uma de suas mãos acariciou o topo de sua cabeça enquanto a outra repousava nas suas costas, pressionando-a toda de encontro a ele. Os lábios dele encostaram-se um seu ouvido direito, e Snape sussurrou ainda mais três vezes o seu nome. A mesma mão que acariciava seus cachos escorregou para trás de sua nuca, e os lábios dele deslizaram pela lateral da face de Hermione até encontrar sua boca. O beijo foi lento e arrebatador, e quando Hermione conseguiu recobrar sua razão, a língua de Snape pedia passagem por entre os seus lábios. Abruptamente, ela interrompeu o beijo e levantou-se espantada.

– Não! Nós não... – As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto antes que pudesse evitar. – Snape, nós não...

Snape a interrompeu puxando-a novamente para junto de si, segurando-a com firmeza.

– Por que não, Hermione? Nunca nenhuma garota me deixou assim tão descontrolado. Não diga que não quer! Eu senti o seu coração batendo junto de mim. Por favor, só mais um pouco, prometa que vai voltar, que vai estar aqui quando eu precisar! – Severo quase gritava com a urgência de se fazer entendido pela garota à sua frente.

Um soluço involuntário saiu da garganta de Hermione quando ela tentou responder ao pedido de Snape, e ele, mais uma vez naquela tarde, juntou seus lábios aos dela, um gosto novo, salgado, pintando o sabor daquele beijo urgente, até que Hermione se afastasse novamente.

– Não, Snape! Não! – ela gritou.

Snape não conseguiu segurá-la quando ela escapou de seus braços e desceu correndo os degraus da arquibancada. Não se atreveu a segui-la e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos sem saber como reagir. Quando olhou suas mãos novamente, elas traziam vários fios de cabelo entre os dedos, e ele soltou um grito amargo que ecoou pelos campos da propriedade.

----------

Hermione correu o máximo que pôde pelos corredores de pedra do castelo, as lágrimas saltando o tempo todo de seus olhos, cada vez mais grossas, ensopando a parte de cima de suas vestes. Quando seu peito proibiu-a de ir mais além, ela recostou-se na parede de pedra e escorregou até o chão, chorando compulsivamente por um longo e interminável quarto de hora.

Dois bicos pontudos de sapatos apareceram por debaixo de uma longa capa azul clarinha que quase varria o chão e parecia uma pintura borrada no piso de pedra que Hermione fitava. As lágrimas ainda escorriam por sua face, e ela quase não teve forças para levantar seus olhos até a pessoa que havia parado à sua frente. O rosto que encontrou observando-a quase não foi reconhecido, e a primeira reação de Hermione foi levantar-se e abraçar a cintura do velho senhor, buscando por consolo.

Sentiu-se carregada por dois braços firmes e conduzida até uma escada circular que a levou a um aconchegante aposento e uma confortável poltrona, que ela só aproveitou muito tempo depois. Uma xícara de chocolate fervendo foi empurrada em suas mãos, e ela sorveu o cheiro delicioso em meio a alguns soluços que insistiram em ficar em seu peito.

Um bom tempo depois, quando a quietude do lugar começou a pesar sobre si e a xícara de chocolate já estava vazia sobre a mesa do Diretor, Hermione fitou o rosto tranqüilo de Alvo Dumbledore. Sentiu que ele não atravessaria a linha de intimidade que pontuava a relação aluna-diretor a não ser que ela se propusesse a isso. Apenas poucos segundos foram precisos para que ela tomasse a decisão de despejar todos aqueles estranhos momentos desde que ganhara o vira-tempo sobre ele. Mesmo tendo chorado por horas, ela ainda sentia-se sufocada e precisava se abrir com alguém.

– Eu me chamo Hermione Granger, Prof. Dumbledore. Sou aluna da Casa da Grifinória e não faço idéia de como estou aqui hoje. Na verdade, eu sei através de quê eu vim parar aqui, mas como e por que isso aconteceu, não imagino.

Hermione puxou a corretinha de ouro de dentro das vestes e mostrou-a ao Diretor.

– Posso examiná-lo? – ele pediu educadamente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, tirou o vira-tempo do pescoço e entregou-lhe. Quando ele lhe devolveu, ela continuou sua narrativa, contando sobre como havia conseguido a autorização para usá-lo:

– Esta é a terceira vez que venho parar aqui sem saber o motivo, Prof. Dumbledore. Segui atentamente o mesmo padrão de voltas que havia usado em todos os regressos de horas para assistir as aulas, e sabe-se lá como estou aqui sentada conversando com o senhor. – Um leve desespero começou a atingir Hermione novamente.

– Acalme-se, Srta. Granger, nós dois encontraremos uma forma de resolver sua situação. Como não me recordo da senhorita em nenhuma de nossas turmas, isso significa que viajou alguns anos até aqui. Em que ano é a sua realidade?

Hermione não conseguiu encarar os olhos azuis que a fitavam tão curiosamente, e suas palavras saíram gaguejadas de nervosismo:

– Mil no-ovece-entos e noventa e qu-u-aatro. - Hermione ouviu o Diretor respirar mais fortemente quando ouviu o ano do qual viera, voltou os olhos para ele novamente com uma expressão de total tristeza. – Mas isso não é o pior, professor... Eu espero não ter alterado nada no futuro, não revelei nada que afetasse nenhuma futura situação, mas... não pude evitar... Por favor, professor, o senhor precisa me ajudar.

– Qualquer coisa ao meu alcance, ou até mesmo além dele, minha pequena. – O brilho que resplandeceu no olhar do Diretor encorajou Hermione, que antes de recomeçar a falar, sorriu levemente para ele.

– Todas as três vezes que estive aqui, eu encontrei uma única pessoa. Foi o nosso encontro de hoje que me deixou da forma que estava quando o senhor me encontrou... Nós... nós... nós nos apaixonamos, Prof. Dumbledore.

– Alguma coisa boa tinha que acontecer no meio de toda essa confusão, minha querida. O destino só nos prega peças para sermos felizes, é um bom ditado a ser seguido – Dumbledore respondeu serenamente.

– Não, professor, ainda não cheguei na parte ruim. – Hermione suspirou antes de continuar: – Ele não é uma pessoa que se possa deixar apaixonada e sumir. Precisa ajudá-lo, Prof. Dumbledore. O Snape, Severo Snape da Sonserina.

– Mais isso é algo muito bom para acontecer com meus alunos sonserinos, dada a época em que estamos, minha querida. Você não tem idéia do que estamos passando neste momento e de quanto um amor pode transformar alguém.

– Mas, diretor – Hermione quase se desesperou –, ele é o mestre de Poções da escola e eu sou sua aluna desde meu primeiro ano! O senhor entende? Como vou chegar lá? Até hoje, ele não fez nenhuma menção a nada, parece até que não se lembra de mim. Pode ter escolhido isso, mas é uma tortura além das minhas forças depois do que aconteceu hoje! Eu não... – Algumas lágrimas teimosas quiseram turvar sua visão de novo, e Hermione engoliu-as de volta para continuar seu desabafo. – Eu estou apaixonada por ele e... não vou conseguir voltar lá e fechar os olhos quando ele estiver falando! E mesmo que eu consiga fechá-los, o momento lindo que tivemos mais cedo vai pairar na minha mente, e eu posso não ter forças para resistir! Por favor, professor, me ajude! Nos ajude!

Hermione não lembrava de ter se colocado em pé, mas se sentiu desabar de volta no assento da cadeira quando terminou de falar. Um momento de silêncio pairou no ar quando Dumbledore pediu que mais uma vez ela se acalmasse e, quando estivesse o mais tranqüila possível, contasse com detalhes tudo que havia acontecido quando os dois estiveram juntos.

Seja lá que tipo de magia acontecia em cada viagem que Hermione fazia à época do Snape adolescente, ela terminou assim que ela e o Diretor chegaram a uma decisão sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Hermione sentiu-se adormecer na confortável poltrona onde havia se acomodado, e quando abriu os olhos novamente, seus dois amigos – Rony e Harry – a estavam perguntando por que havia faltado à aula de Feitiços. Hermione disfarçou sua inquietação o quanto pôde e saiu da sala comunal com a desculpa de encontrar o Prof. Flitwick para se desculpar.

Abriu a mochila assim que chegou ao corujal, o pergaminho estava lá, da mesma forma que o Diretor lhe entregara quando conversaram em seu escritório naquela data longínqua e que para ela se passara há apenas poucas horas. Escolheu uma das corujas da escola e atou o pergaminho à perna do animal. Deixou-se ficar admirando o vôo da coruja, e seu olhar recaiu sobre o campo de quadribol, lembrando-a do momento mágico que vivera ali.

---------

O Diretor Dumbledore levantou-se assim que a garota desapareceu da sua sala quase tão repentinamente quanto aparecera. Procurou Horácio Slughorn e solicitou a presença de seu aluno Severo Snape em seu escritório às vinte horas daquele mesmo dia.

No horário marcado, Snape disse a senha para a gárgula de pedra e subiu pela escada circular. Quando o aluno entrou no recinto, o Diretor o aguardava com expectativa no olhar. Não era segredo para ninguém o quanto Severo Snape era introspectivo; sua mania de esconder emoções era motivo de admiração de alguns e de antipatia da grande maioria. Seus estudos em Oclumência eram de conhecimento do Diretor porque seu diretor de Casa, o Prof. Slughorn, havia lhe informado quando o aluno o procurara interessado em tal arte.

No entanto, Dumbledore pôde perceber a tristeza que suas expressões não conseguiram ocultar. O olhar dele tinha um brilho vazio e não mostravam a chama da vida que ardia dentro de qualquer ser humano. O Diretor pediu que ele se sentasse, e o garoto assim o fez, sem em nenhum momento encará-lo.

– Recebi uma visita mais cedo, Sr. Snape, de uma aluna que afirmou conhecê-lo um pouco mais além do que as outras pessoas.

O garoto se sobressaltou quando o Diretor tocou na ferida aberta mais cedo e que lhe ardia por dentro. Encarou os olhos azuis pela primeira vez desde que entrara, mas não disse uma única palavra. Segurou a vontade de perguntar sobre ela dentro de si e tornou a encarar os sapatos.

– Ela pôde me contar alguns detalhes sobre o incidente que a trouxe até aqui que não podia revelar a você, e juntos, eu e a Srta. Granger, tomamos uma decisão que está diretamente ligada a você, decisão esta que lamentavelmente não posso lhe dar escolha de recusa.

Snape estreitou as sobrancelhas desconfiado e levantou os olhos para encarar novamente o Diretor. Ele queria gritar que ninguém manipularia sua vida, mas sentia-se fraco demais para esboçar alguma reação. Não podia correr o risco de falar algo e mostrar para o Diretor que estava tão fragilmente abalado por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Precisava calar e aceitar o que Hermione tivesse decidido.

– Eu o conheço muito pouco para saber até que ponto você resistiria ao que está para acontecer, Sr. Snape, mas lhe dou a minha palavra de que a nossa decisão é a melhor coisa a ser feita diante de tudo. Eu preciso de suas memórias, aquelas onde a Srta. Granger está presente, preciso guardá-las para você e por você, meu caro.

– Ela lhe pediu isso? Para tirá-las de mim? – Snape reagiria melhor se a garota por quem tinha se apaixonado houvesse lhe pedido para esquecê-la, para fingir que não havia existido nenhum momento entre eles, mas não pôde deixar de reagir ao pedido dela de simplesmente arrancá-la de sua memória, apagar o que tinha acontecido e seguir em frente. Ela tinha lhe negado a chance de cobrar-lhe uma explicação quando se encontrassem novamente, pior que isso, era a primeira garota por quem se apaixonara, e mesmo que ele aceitasse o fato dela vir de alguns poucos anos à frente, ela estava negando-lhe a chance de ter esperança de continuarem de onde pararam quando chegasse o dia que se conheceriam.

– A Srta. Granger só quis o melhor para você, Severo. Ela, em nenhum momento, pensou em si própria quando decidiu lhe cobrar suas recordações. O sacrifício que ela terá que fazer será muito maior, acredite. Até eu mesmo, um velho que achava ter visto tudo nesta vida, fiquei surpreso com a atitude de uma menina tão jovem. – Dumbledore tentava evitar a explosão que sabia estar para acontecer no emaranhado de emoções que via passar pelo rosto do aluno sentado à sua frente.

– As minhas lembranças são MINHAS! – Snape gritou levantando-se e agarrando com força a borda da mesa. – Nenhuma garota que se acha esperta o suficiente vai arrancá-las de mim!

– Eu lamento, Severo, lamento profundamente, mas no início da nossa conversa, eu lhe disse que infelizmente não podia lhe dar escolha para recusá-la. – A voz de Dumbledore continuava baixa, mas inconfundivelmente decidida.

Severo afastou-se da mesa, derrubando a cadeira atrás de si. – O senhor não... não se atreveria. – Sua voz falhou com o medo que lhe invadiu o peito, suas costas bateram na porta e ele finalmente parou de andar para trás.

O Diretor continuava onde estava, e Snape apenas sentiu uma névoa branca pairar diante de si e enevoar seus sentidos. Ele gritou com todas as forças que pôde reunir e invocou toda a magia concentrada dentro de si para ajudá-lo. Quando tudo terminou, ele estava de joelhos, apertando sua cabeça com as duas mãos, e ainda urrando de fúria. Lágrimas de ódio desciam de seus olhos, e quando a porta do escritório abriu atrás de si, ele disparou castelo afora, deixando o Diretor ainda sentado em seu cadeirão.

Se Snape tivesse olhado para o Diretor, talvez notasse naqueles olhinhos azuis que Alvo Dumbledore trocaria toda sua sabedoria reunida ao longo de anos para poupar-lhe tanto sofrimento. Mas Snape não viu, e Dumbledore nunca mais teria uma chance de fazê-lo perceber isso.

----------

Hermione desceu irritadíssima, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada, as escadas da sala de Adivinhação. Que aquela charlatã continuasse desperdiçando o tempo de quem quer que fosse, só não o dela, que já era esticado ao longo do dia em quase quarenta horas. Seguia pelo corredor rumo à biblioteca quando a mesma coruja que havia levado seu pergaminho ao Prof. Dumbledore planou à sua frente e ficou batendo as asas, parada no ar, até ela arrancar um outro recado de sua perna.

"_Srta. Granger,_

_Caso esteja disponível, aguardo-a na sala dos professores para discutirmos nosso assunto de tantos anos._

_A.D."_

Hermione sentiu um gosto estranho descer por sua garganta e marchou apressada para a sala dos professores. O assunto tinha sido varrido de sua cabeça enquanto assistia aquela maldita aula de Adivinhação, mas não podia ser adiado. Ela saíra do passado sem realmente saber se o professor iria conseguir fazer o que disseram. Pensando melhor, provavelmente conseguira, e isso explicaria o fato de Snape parecer não se lembrar de nada.

Bateu à porta da sala e ouviu a voz tranqüila do Diretor ordenando que entrasse. Ele apontou uma cadeira de frente a ele. Na mesa, três garrafinhas de uma substância brilhante chamaram a sua atenção, e Hermione pôde ter certeza do que eram.

– Eis aqui a minha parte, Srta. Granger. Ele não lembra de nada. Nada, exceto seu olhar e a certeza que se apaixonou por você.

Hermione baixou os olhos, encabulada. Sua mão direita, involuntariamente, acariciou a garrafa mais cheia dentre as três. Seu inconsciente tinha certeza de que aquela continha a lembrança da última vez que se viram.

– São suas agora, Srta. Granger – o Diretor disse serenamente.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele, um sorriso tímido brincado em seus lábios. – Não, professor, são nossas, minhas e do Prof. Snape.

O Diretor também lhe sorriu em resposta. – Boa sorte, senhorita. Agora pode começar a escrever essa história.

Hermione apanhou as três garrafinhas da mesa e guardou-as na mochila, despedindo-se do Diretor e seguindo seu caminho. Naquela mesma noite, ela sonhou com todos os momentos que vivera quando esteve tão longe de seu tempo. Reviveu todos em seus melhores detalhes e acordou feliz na manhã do jogo de quadribol.

Com o passar dos dias, no entanto, uma dúvida começou a surgir em seu peito e ela não conseguia cumprir com clareza o que sua razão ordenava-lhe fazer todo dia. As garrafinhas continuavam guardadas, agora no fundo de seu malão, e por várias vezes ela as apanhou, decidida a deixá-las com o mestre de Poções, mudando de idéia no instante seguinte e adiando sua atitude para depois.

Uma vez após a aula de Transfiguração, ela deixou-se ficar na sala e conversou com a Prof. McGonagall sobre lembranças e pessoas que foram privadas delas. A professora havia lhe contado sobre pessoas que perdem a memória e até mesmo das que são beijadas por dementadores e perdiam o direito sobre sua vida, sobre quem eram, de onde vieram e o que fizeram consigo mesmas.

Um peso recaiu sobre si com as palavras da professora, e Hermione decidiu que não podia mais privar o professor de suas próprias memórias. Em seu interior, sabia que a reação dele seria das piores possíveis. Fazia tanto tempo para ele que, com certeza, ele já poderia ter até se conformado com isso, por que então ela ia remexer nisso tudo e devolver-lhe essas lembranças? Podia deixar tudo como estava mesmo e não aumentaria ainda mais a aversão que Snape sentia por ela e não se esforçava em esconder.

Mas a comodidade desta idealizada situação era sufocada por uma esperança que Hermione tentava repudiar, mas que atingia proporções tão grandes que ela se sentia incapaz de lutar contra.

A semana dos exames chegou, e Hermione arrancou as garrafinhas do esconderijo de estavam guardadas no fundo do malão e atirou-as dentro da mochila na manhã de terça-feira. Logo após o almoço, eles seguiram para o exame de Poções e Hermione precisou reunir todo seu autocontrole para preparar a infusão para confundir pedida por Snape, evitando de todas as formas possíveis que as lembranças de dentro das garrafas ocupassem sua mente.

Quando a sineta tocou e Snape recolheu as amostras de todas as poções, Hermione fez sinal para que os amigos a esperassem do lado de fora da sala. Rony fez uma cara de total terror, e Harry precisou arrastá-lo pela gola da camisa para que desgrudasse os pés do chão.

Snape a olhou com cara de poucos amigos e cruzou os braços numa expressão de puro descontentamento, recostando-se no espaldar da cadeira.

– Dúvidas, Srta. Granger? É uma pena, mas o exame já passou e elas serão inúteis agora, se não percebeu por si mesma.

Hermione não respondeu ao comentário ácido do professor por puro nervosismo. O mais rapidamente que pôde, apanhou as garrafinhas de dentro da mochila e colocou-as alinhadas sobre a bancada.

– Não parecem ser mais três amostras da infusão que apliquei no exame para serem analisadas e escolhidas a melhor dentre elas. Então, Srta. Granger, o que exatamente significa isso? – Snape reconheceu o conteúdo das garrafas, e sua mente não conseguiu reunir explicações para adivinhar o porquê da aluna irritante da Grifinória estar lhe dando lembranças para analisar.

– Elas são suas, Prof. Snape. – Hermione criou coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, e apenas alguns segundos depois que os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, Hermione percebeu o lampejo de entendimento passar pelos olhos dele. – Na verdade, elas são nossas, mas eu tenho as minhas comigo, o tempo todo.

Severo Snape não reagiu a mais nada por um tempo que ele não notou. Viu um brilho familiar naqueles olhos cor de mel, e suas emoções foram sacudidas quando a garota bateu a porta da sala e ele ficou sozinho, com três garrafas de pensamentos diante de si. A certeza o atingiu quando os olhos dela cintilaram enquanto dizia sua última frase e saía da sala.

Apenas muito tempo depois, com as mãos instáveis e um nó sufocando sua garganta, foi que ele apanhou sua bacia de pedras de dentro de seu armário particular e examinou uma a uma as lembranças deixadas por Hermione. Ficou por horas incontáveis revivendo a última delas, sentiu todas as sensações que havia sentido naquela tarde renascerem com força total dentro de si e amaldiçoou com um grito estrondoso seu próprio coração.

----------

O sol banhava o lago, e Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos sentada à beira dele jogando pedrinhas em sua superfície e contando os círculos que elas formavam. Harry havia ido atrás do Prof. Lupin, e logo depois, Rony apressara-se em dizer que precisava ir até a sala comunal; Hermione tinha certeza que ele seguiria para o banheiro.

Umas lembranças dolorosas da noite anterior que ela ainda não tinha tido tempo de assimilar assaltaram sua mente enquanto admirava o colorido do verão. Palavras amargas na mesma voz que lhe pediu uma vez para que ela não o deixasse ecoavam em seus ouvidos, e ela nem ao menos conseguia entender por que.

"_Srta. Granger, a senhorita já vai enfrentar uma suspensão. Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, cale a boca!"._

"_FIQUE QUIETA, SUA BURRINHA! NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO ENTENDE!"._

Palavras que contrastavam tanto com as que ele havia lhe dito anos antes – para ela, no entanto, apenas alguns dias atrás. Mas mesmo ele a tratando da forma que a tratou após saber que fora ela quem o privara de suas memórias, seu coração batia acelerado, exatamente da forma que batera no dia em que ele a beijou, cada vez que alguém pronunciava o nome Snape perto dela. Não conseguia arrancá-lo do coração, e isso a deixava extremamente angustiada.

– Hermione Granger? – uma vozinha aguda a chamou, assustando-a de leve.

– Sim, sou seu – Hermione respondeu, admirando a figura minúscula de um calouro da Sonserina.

– O Prof. Snape pediu para chamá-la até a sala dele. Algo relacionado com o seu exame.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu sorrindo para o aluno e desmanchando-o assim que o garotinho se virou.

Ela não suportaria mais gritos, já os tivera demais por um dia. Ainda nem sequer completara vinte e quatro horas do espetáculo na Casa dos Gritos e na enfermaria, e ele já estava convocando-a. Era melhor atender ao chamado do professor e, melhor ainda, segurar a língua.

Bateu a porta da sala de Poções que se abriu sem resposta. O professor estava sentado à sua mesa e encarava-a com um olhar penetrante. Hermione quase congelou com seu olhar, mas conseguiu arrastar suas pernas até a cadeira que ele apontou. Inesperadamente, Snape levantou-se de seu lugar e deu a volta na mesa, sentando-se na cadeira em frente a dela.

– Mandei chamá-la, Srta. Granger, para conversarmos sobre aqueles incidentes do passado, que dizem respeito a nós dois. – Eles se olhavam nos olhos todo o tempo, Hermione não achava essa situação confortável, mas aquelas duas pupilas negras pareciam atrai-la como imã, e seu olhar não conseguia se desviar. – Esperei tempo demais que aquela porta se abrisse e eu finalmente conhecesse a verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas o tempo leva com ele até mesmo as coisas que achamos maior que o próprio mundo. – Um nó se formou na garganta de Hermione quando Snape pronunciou essa frase, e seu sexto sentido escreveu todo o restante antes mesmo que ele proferisse as palavras seguintes. – A sua atitude naquela tarde quando encontrou o Diretor foi louvável. Eu não teria a mesma força, mas serei eternamente agradecido pela sua. O que eu vejo quando me imagino encontrando você com onze anos de idade, enquanto eu preservo tantos anos nas costas, se eu estivesse ciente dos fatos, é uma das poucas coisas que ainda não presenciei na vida e é uma das que desejo nunca ver. – Hermione desviou o olhar um centésimo de segundo e enxugou uma lágrima insistente que escorreu pela sua bochecha. Snape também desviou o seu, contendo a vontade dele mesmo enxugar a lágrima dela. – Você escolheu por mim quando eu tinha dezessete anos e agora chegou o momento que eu vou escolher por você que tem apenas quatorze. Siga sua vida, Srta. Granger, o tempo em que nós vivemos não nos dá a chance de nada.

Os olhos de Snape fugiram dos seus e ele levantou-se da cadeira à sua frente. Hermione não ouviu mais palavra alguma depois dessas e, assim que conseguiu sentir suas pernas novamente, levantou-se num salto. A porta se abriu, dando-lhe passagem, e ela voltou-se uma última vez para olhar o professor que também a admirava. O olhar que trocaram se pareceu muito com o que trocaram quando ela se foi do campo de quadribol naquela tarde distante no tempo. Momento que estava se repetindo agora. E mais uma vez, ela se foi. E Severo Snape mais uma vez ficou estático, quase como se tivesse sido petrificado, tentando suportar a dor de perdê-la que se repetia ainda mais forte do que anos atrás.

----------

**N/A: Este foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever até hoje; chorei, sorri, fiquei angustiada, mas foi preciso cada uma dessas emoções. Agora é a reação de vocês que me importa. Com este capítulo nos despedimos da temporada Azkaban e partimos rumo ao Cálice de Fogo. Beijos!**

**N/A2: As seguintes frases foram retiradas da história original:**

"_**Srta. Granger, a senhorita já vai enfrentar uma suspensão. Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, cale a boca!".**_

"_**FIQUE QUIETA, SUA BURRINHA! NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO ENTENDE!".**_


	19. Os espinhos das Tradições

_**Cap.18 Os espinhos das tradições**_

_**By Surviana**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR. **_

_**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**_

-----X-----

O vento quente de verão balançava as copas das árvores mais ao fundo da paisagem negra. Uma bela lua cheia ocupava a negritude do céu e banhava de prata o vasto campo. Mais cedo, antes de tudo enegrecer, algumas estrelas teimosas tentaram quebrar o reinado da lua, mas o majestoso satélite natural venceu, e todos os outros botões de brilho se apagaram, deixando-a reinar imponente no firmamento.

Porém, parecia que nada disso havia se modificado para a figura solitária sentada à beira dos degraus do pequenino chalé. Para ele tanto fazia se o céu clareasse, escurecesse, explodisse até. Uma existência como a dele simplesmente não apreciava milagres, fossem eles da natureza ou das pessoas. Fé: apenas uma droga de sentimento inventado por pessoas que queriam ser endeusadas. Esperança: mais uma na imensa lista de invenções sentimentalista para fugir da realidade. Ele gostaria de ver essas pessoas pregarem esses sentimentos diante de uma realidade como a dele e não como a de príncipes que sofrem por um simples corte no dedo, onde violência significava briga de garotos na escola e morte significava que seu desenho animado predileto não passaria mais na TV.

Qual palavra o descreveria, então? Talvez ele devesse escrever um livro sobre o que é realmente ter uma subvida, sobre como identificar possíveis traços de uma existência permanentemente em desgraça. Talvez, em apenas um único capítulo, ele conseguisse descrever a infância, antes dela se tornar repetitiva com apenas humilhações e espancamentos, sofridos pela sua mãe e por si próprio, pontuada por um ensaio de uma admiração que talvez preenchesse o auge do livro quando se transformasse em um dos assassinatos que presenciou mais tarde. Partiria então para os capítulos mais emocionantes, onde descreveria a magnitude de sua adolescência. Sofreria preconceitos, seria perseguido por ser introspectivo, sentiria o ódio bem de perto queimando por cima de si mesmo e conheceria o personagem principal da mudança completa da sua vida. Então viriam as torturas, provas de isolamento, perseguição, mais discriminação e insegurança, até o pulo que ele próprio não viu que deu até sua vida adulta – essa sim, marcada pelas sombras e pela derrota. Sim, ele gostaria muito de saber o nome dos sentimentos que esses falsos heróis conseguiriam associar a cada uma dessas experiências.

Mas o que ele gostaria sim neste momento era de não voltar mais a Hogwarts, ficar longe daquelas lembranças amargas que aquele castelo lhe trazia. Era uma pena que ele estivesse destinado a sempre conviver com cada um dos seus erros por anos a fio. Poderia ficar ali com ela, absorvendo o silêncio da sua companhia; poderia sentar ao lado de sua cama e apenas esperar o fim de suas existências. Com um pouco de sorte, elas poderiam ter fim juntas, assim como sempre estiveram desde o que aconteceu naquela trágica noite muitíssimo distante no tempo.

O problema era simplesmente aquele velho manipulador. Obviamente não aceitara sua demissão e obrigara-o a retornar no próximo ano letivo e a encarar a verdade absoluta de mais um dos seus erros, personificado numa forma minúscula e absurdamente irritante. Snape se mexeu desconfortavelmente nos degraus ao lembrar de que faltavam poucos dias para que as férias de verão terminassem e ele tivesse novamente que ver a garota dos olhos brilhantes que desejou por anos que voltasse para ele. Era engraçado o fato dele não ter imaginado que ela só poderia voltar na forma de um de seus medos mais obscuro. Era sempre assim, não havia de ser diferente com ela. Deveria ter se preparado para o que viria e não ter dado asas àquela ilusão idiota de vê-la de novo.

Então, graças ao seu velho amigo e superior na hierarquia da Escola de Hogwarts, ele voltaria e ficaria lá, impassível, talvez aumentando a carga de desprezo pelo trio da Grifinória. Esvaziar os rubis da ampulheta da Casa vermelha e dourada talvez lhe divertisse o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer. Não pôde conter um riso de escárnio de si mesmo. Passou anos de sua vida desejando lembrar, e agora que conseguira, seu principal e desesperado objetivo era esquecer, o que não seria difícil: só precisava fechar sua mente e bloquear aquelas lembranças inúteis que continham a presença dela, e isso ele sabia fazer com perfeição. Não ver o que desejava ocultar ajudaria bastante. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, e ele apanhou o copo de bebida esquecido há muito junto de si. Pelo menos um lado bom havia nisso: a presença dela se restringia apenas aos momentos necessários, ou seja, as aulas. Um pouco de sorte ajudaria a não ser mais que nesses momentos; nada de Basiliscos ou acidentes com poções, Severo torcia.

-----X-----

Vítor Krum estava debaixo das cobertas do hotel bruxo Meerzorg, na capital do Suriname, país da América do Sul, onde disputara um amistoso com a seleção nacional na fase preparatória para a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol que estava por se realizar. Ele admirava havia cerca de meia hora a forma abaulada do teto do quarto.

A partida acabara há algumas horas, e sozinho em sua suíte, ele tentava em vão encontrar-se com o tão desejado sono. Do alto de seus dezoito anos, Krum pensava no sucesso obtido tão rapidamente como jogador de quadribol e em todas as coisas boas e ruins que ele trouxera consigo.

O ponto principal de sua insônia era a foto estampada no jornal da cidade bruxa, consagrando-o um fenômeno mundial e ídolo de milhares de apreciadores do quadribol, com destaque ao fato dele ser a personalidade jovem mais desejada pelas bruxas adolescentes ao redor do mundo, o que não deixava de ser uma verdade, Vítor sabia, mas a realidade era outra. Todas aquelas garotas eram apenas parte de seu público – um público que apreciava suas habilidades como jogador, sua fama, seu dinheiro –, e ele tinha certeza que a nenhuma delas interessaria saber qual era o seu livro preferido.

A sua juventude lhe cobrava aquela "garota dos sonhos". Aquela garota que todos os jovens normais da sua idade já haviam encontrado, a maioria deles sem nem ao menos perceber. Uma menina que lhe enfeitiçaria tão profundamente sem ao menos recitar algum encantamento, mas de tal modo que lhe deixaria indiferente à sua própria vida e a seus próprios interesses. Ela teria o poder de arrancar da sua expressão sempre carrancuda sorrisos espontâneos e sinceros por motivos absurdamente patéticos. Despertaria seu ciúme quando olhasse em qualquer direção que não fosse a sua e que o deixaria por horas incontáveis sem fazer nada, apenas pelo prazer de ficar ali e admirá-la. Enfim, sua jovialidade lhe cobrava o ligamento dos fenômenos químicos entre seus hormônios, que uma pessoa pode desencadear em outra com um simples toque, gesto ou palavra.

As poucas ficadas que teve não despertavam um terço das sensações que a explosão desses hormônios podiam lhe proporcionar, e eles agora lhe cobravam isso com urgência. Metade da culpa dessa sua estagnação era causada por sua própria timidez, que lhe impedira de tomar a frente em situações que poderiam lhe render um belo romance. Os outros cinqüenta por cento eram causados pela falta de inteligência das garotas com quem se envolvera, que somente demonstravam interesse por sua fama e não deixavam uma conversa sobre qualquer assunto que não fosse quadribol ou revistas render mais que dois minutos.

Vítor olhou de lado para a pilha de cartas em cima da mesa mais ao fundo da suíte e suspirou resignado, virando-se de lado e forçando seus olhos a procurarem pelo sono e renderem-se ao cansaço que seu corpo apresentava depois da partida. Demorou horas até conseguir, e até que o momento chegasse, seu interior desejava a cada segundo que a garota que roubaria sua atenção aparecesse, pelo menos em seus sonhos.

A manhã seguinte chegou radiante, estar num país de clima tropical era imensamente revigorante, e Krum lamentava partir dali para um país gelado como a Bulgária. Sorte estarem no verão e o clima pelo menos esquentar um pouco – se era possível dizer que subir pouquíssimos graus era esquentar. As malas já estavam prontas, certamente o roupeiro do time entrara mais cedo e, discreto com sempre, organizara tudo sem acordá-lo.

Vítor terminava de se arrumar para a coletiva com o jornal local quando ouviu uma batida na porta e alguns de seus companheiros de time entraram para lhe dar bom dia. Poucos segundos se passaram até a figura alta do diretor da Escola de Magia de Durmstrang se destacar por detrás deles e afugentar cada um com incrível rapidez.

– Preparado para o Torneio, Vítor? – perguntou Karkaroff antes mesmo do bom dia.

– Sim, Diretor. Preparado.

– Bom, só para lembrar, após a Copa Mundial você ficará na Bulgária apenas o tempo suficiente para rever sua família. Nossa concentração no navio será em primeiro de setembro, assim quando chegarmos em Hogwarts em outubro estaremos na frente de todos os outros em preparação.

Vítor afirmou que sim com a cabeça e desculpou-se com Karkaroff por não poder lhe dar mais atenção, alegando estar atrasado para a coletiva, mas Igor nem pareceu ouvir, seus olhos brilhavam imaginando o campeão de Durmstrang com a Taça de campeão do Torneio Tribruxo nas mãos. Vítor apenas suspirou resignado, observando a figura alta do diretor se afastar, e desceu as escadas até o hall do hotel. Era isso o que seria este ano, deixaria de ser o brinquedo de ouro do time da Bulgária e passaria a ser o fantoche de Karkaroff. Bela mudança.

-----X-----

Hermione esperava pacientemente seus pais saírem do consultório sentada nos degraus da pequena escada do empresarial no centro de Londres. Um vento fresco empurrava alguns de seus fios revoltosos pra cima do seu rosto, mas eles já não a incomodavam fazia tempo. Pessoas apressadas passavam na calçada, indo de um lado a outro, e Hermione as observava ir e vir, seu pensamento pairando longe, com a atenção focada no motivo que a fazia se sentir tão nostálgica nesses dias de férias.

Tudo que acontecera no ano letivo anterior a afetaram demais, tanto que até mesmo um minúsculo sorriso estava relutante em aparecer em seus lábios desde que deixara Hogwarts. Suas lembranças a assaltavam vez por outra, e ela se pegava assim, sem conseguir reagir a esse torpor que amargurava seu coração.

Seu lado racional já estava perfeitamente convencido que foi o melhor a ser feito e que cada uma das palavras que Snape proferira eram sábias. Não havia como eles contornarem àquela situação, a não ser esforçarem-se em tentar esquecê-la. Não haveria a mínima possibilidade de repetirem o conto de fadas em que envolveram-se no passado. O tempo deles não permitia isso, e mesmo que ambos quisessem revivê-lo algum dia, haveria inúmeras condições desfavoráveis e inexplicáveis que impreterivelmente precisariam de respostas longas e detalhadas, algo que nem ela e nem muito menos o Prof. Snape, neste momento, tinham disposição para dar.

O problema era que essa aceitação esqueceu de alcançar o seu coração, e ela se pegava constantemente assim, tentando convencê-lo de que era sim o melhor a ser feito e falhando miseravelmente nessa tarefa. Seu estômago gelava quando lembrava dele sussurrando seu nome antes de beijá-la em sua última viagem com o vira-tempo, e um desejo incontrolável lhe empurrava para repetir aqueles momentos com ele. Hermione tentava reprimir esse turbilhão e falhava, continuando esse círculo vicioso sem fim que tirava sua alegria de viver e sua paz.

– Hermione, filha, vamos andando, seu pai ainda vai demorar um pouco e pediu para nós o esperamos na casa de chá da esquina – Marie chamou-a suavemente.

Hermione se levantou e seguiu a mãe pela rua ensolarada, mas arborizada o suficiente para caminharem pela sombra. O caminho todo foi feito em silêncio, e quando as duas se acomodaram em uma das mesinhas da casa de chá, Marie resolveu abordar o assunto que queria conversar antes da filha partir de volta ao que Hermione chamava de "seu mundo".

– Hermione... – Ela estendeu a mão e colocou a da filha entre as suas num gesto protetor. – O que aconteceu lá na escola nesse ano letivo que mexeu tanto com você, filha? Ainda sou sua melhor amiga para que possa me contar?

Hermione olhou pra sua mãe, não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas – a emoção do sentimento que a dominava subiu como uma enchente pela sua garganta, e ela não conseguiu responder a pergunta da mãe, apenas continuou a olhá-la.

Marie imprimiu um pouco mais de força ao aperto na mão da filha e sorriu gentilmente.

– É uma idade linda a que você está preste a conhecer. É onde florescem os amores da juventude. Talvez a minha filhota que costuma ser mais adiantada em tudo tenha o descoberto cedo demais. Esses olhinhos brilhando de angústia parecem dizer-me que esse é o motivo da sua tristeza. Estou certa?

Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça e, desviando os olhos do olhar terno de sua mãe, voltou a admirar os transeuntes que passavam pela rua. Marie delicadamente a puxou pelo queixo e forçou-a a olhar para ela.

– Não deu certo? – Marie questionou-a gentilmente.

– Não havia como dar – Hermione respondeu com voz chorosa.

– E não há esperança? – Marie insistiu.

– Não, nenhuma – respondeu com amargura.

– Sempre há, Hermione. Mas com certeza você não a enxergará tão cedo, pode demorar muito tempo. Você pode até achar que se esqueceu, e ainda assim, tudo reacender quando for o momento certo.

Hermione fungou alto,; sua mãe era sempre tão certa. Tinha tantas palavras coerentes para cada momento e estava tentando reanimá-la sem nem ao mesmo cutucar demais. Era tão bom tê-la por perto. Ela se aproximou mais de Marie e recostou a cabeça no ombro dela. Quando chegasse em Hogwarts não a teria mais, apenas em cartas, e era lá onde mais precisaria dessas palavras, quando tivesse que vê-lo, que ouvi-lo. Hermione nunca cogitou a idéia de não querer ir para Hogwarts, mas esse ano ela desejava não ter que ir. Faria coro com os meninos quando dissessem que adorariam não ver mais Snape como professor, mas a vida não costumava ser tão fácil. Pena que para ela tudo acontecia precocemente.

– Não queria voltar para lá, mãe. Queria ficar aqui e esquecer tudo...

Marie sorriu gentilmente.

– Não vai adiantar você não querer encará-lo porque mais cedo ou mais tarde ele virá até você de qualquer forma, querida. Não é assim tão fácil que nos livramos do que não queremos. Mas sua mãe coruja tem certeza que sua "sabe-tudo" vai saber tirá-lo de letra quando sua cabeça esfriar. Confie no tempo, ele nunca nos decepciona.

Hermione sorriu quando sua mãe a chamou de sabe-tudo; aquelas duas palavrinhas acalmaram seu coração, deixando-a um pouco mais disposta a seguir em frente. Mas o tempo não fora um bom amigo para ela no ano letivo que passou; ele a fez viver uma história tão maravilhosamente única e ao mesmo tempo tão impossível que chegava a sufocá-la de dor. A esperança estava no fato de sua mãe sempre acertar. Talvez uma bela surpresa a esperasse em alguma esquina, em algum lugar inusitado como, por exemplo, a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Talvez...

-----X-----

Amanhecia. Mais cedo, nessa mesma madrugada, ressurgiram os Comensais da Morte em meio a uma celebração de bruxos. Diante de uma extensa platéia, eles reapareceram executando sua idéia preferida do termo diversão: torturar trouxas. Os maléficos Comensais que não foram punidos ao fim da primeira guerra, os que conseguiram se esconder debaixo da declaração hipócrita de estarem sob o efeito da Maldição Imperiusse divertiam. Porém, um acontecimento verdadeiramente trágico ocorreu nessa mesma noite: a Marca Negra, o símbolo de Voldemort, projetou-se no céu negro da noite da final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol e levou o pânico a todos os presentes.

Dumbledore refletia sobre isso enquanto tamborilava os dedos de sua mão esquerda na madeira escura da mesa do seu escritório e segurava uma carta na mão direita. Seus olhos ágeis fitavam o céu clareando muito lentamente enquanto aguardava a visita do Prof. Snape, que retornara mais cedo do que o previsto de suas férias. Não tardou até que o professor entrasse em seu escritório, e sem desprender o olhar do céu lá fora, Dumbledore estendeu a carta para Snape e aguardou até que ela lhe fosse devolvida para então se endireitar na cadeira.

– E então? – indagou o diretor.

– Tem ligação, é fato. O que esperávamos, Alvo. – A voz de Snape soou num sussurro pesaroso. – Está acontecendo.

– Então os acontecimentos estão interligados? – tornou a questionar o diretor.

– Alguns podem ser apenas coincidências. Os covardes que se disfarçavam de Comensais da Morte me pareciam apenas bêbados. Segundo Fletcher, todos desaparataram quando a Marca pairou no céu. Isso mostra que tipo de Comensais eles são, Malfoy e Karkaroff são presenças confirmadas.

– Alguma outra coisa além disso? – Dumbledore continuou a questionar.

– A tatuagem – Snape respondeu e levantou a manga esquerda de sua veste para que o próprio diretor pudesse visualizar a nuance de sua tatuagem negra, agora mais nítida que antes. – Ela é minha maior garantia de que está tudo recomeçando.

– Então devemos investigar com muita cautela qualquer anormalidade – sugeriu o diretor.

Snape confirmou com a cabeça e acrescentou:

– Investigue também em fontes trouxas, Alvo. Se o Lorde das Trevas não quer chamar atenção, é por lá que vai começar.

– Muito bem, Severo. Então vamos começar tudo novamente? – perguntou o diretor.

– Sim, mas não devemos esperar um resultado como o da primeira vez. O retorno do Lorde das Trevas agora servirá para provar que não existe essa tal esperança que vocês românticos costumam pregar – Severo respondeu seco.

– Nós o temos desta vez, Severo, pode ser diferente – rebateu Dumbledore.

Severo riu com desdém. – Um garoto que tem uma visão das ações do próprio Lorde das Trevas e escreve para o medíocre do padrinho achando que teve um pesadelo é onde você deposita a sua esperança? Coitada da comunidade bruxa; estarão todos perdidos se esperarem por ele.

– Mesmo que você não goste do Sirius, ele é a única família que o Harry tem, e como você mesmo mencionou, ele é apenas um garoto. Ser apenas um garoto não o faz menos merecedor de minhas esperanças. Pelo contrário, os jovens ainda guardam pureza em seus corações, e isso os torna mais fortes que qualquer um de nós – disse Dumbledore.

– Eu seria um tolo se esperasse outra resposta de você, um eterno pregador da fé. Se fosse trouxa, seria um bom missionário espalhando boas novas pelo mundo – respondeu Snape com sarcasmo.

Dumbledore apenas revirou os olhos e deixou-os voltarem a admirar o céu agora quase que totalmente claro.

Severo entendeu como fim de conversa e levantou-se para sair do escritório. Foi parado já à porta pela voz do diretor.

– Quando chegar a hora...

– Eu irei – respondeu Snape sem que a pergunta precisasse ser concluída e seguiu para seus aposentos. Ambos sabiam que Snape seria chamado novamente se o Lorde das Trevas ressurgisse. Snape não era covarde, ele estaria pronto, só não sabia o que o esperava.

Enquanto não chegasse esse momento, precisava cumprir suas obrigações. Já nas masmorras, Severo apanhou a capa sob o sofá e despejou um pouco de pó de Flu na lareira. Seu destino se cruzara com o dela anos atrás e retornara há três anos. Mesmo que não quisesse proximidade, precisava se certificar que ela estava bem. Como um bom e verdadeiro espião, ocultaria-se, mas não a perderia de vista. Embora fosse um homem de gelo, Severo ouvia seu coração.

-----X-----

O castelo de Hogwarts dormia silencioso. Até cerca de uma hora atrás ele ainda estava barulhento pelas conversas dos amigos que ficaram separados nas férias. Todos aproveitavam a primeira noite no castelo e falavam sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido longe das espessas paredes da escola milenar. O brilho das histórias das férias, porém, fora ofuscado pelo assunto da noite: o Torneio Tribruxo.

A paisagem adormecida do castelo, no entanto, era quebrada por uma jovem de cabelos rebeldes e dentes grandes que se encontrava abraçada aos joelhos em uma das janelas da alta torre da Grifinória, admirando a escuridão dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Ela também relembrava alguns fatos recentes, mas seus pensamentos não eram eufóricos e nem tampouco felizes, eles tentavam entender o quão elevado era o grau de preconceito impregnado no Mundo da Magia.

Que comunidade era esse onde ela estava inserida e onde era tão mal vista pela maioria? Sentia um gosto amargo em sua boca quando relembrava as palavras de Malfoy há alguns dias, quando estava no meio do tumulto após a final da copa Mundial.

"_Granger, eles estão caçando trouxas. Você vai querer mostrar suas calcinhas no ar? Se você acha que eles não são capazes de identificar um sangue ruim, fique onde está."_

Aquilo martelava na sua cabeça, e ela não conseguia afastar aquelas palavras abomináveis. Nos momentos em que não eram aquelas frases a preencher sua memória, era a imagem de Winky sendo humilhada que a perturbava e a imagem da família Roberts dependurada pelos Comensais da Morte. Não entrava em sua cabeça atitudes tão subumanas quanto aquelas que presenciara com o pequeno elfo doméstico e com os trouxas. Não conseguia achar uma explicação para tamanho preconceito; é algo tão irracional, e por mais que os homens se vangloriem de sua aparente racionalidade, acabam sempre agindo como burros.

Era tão decepcionante saber que os bruxos, que tem uma cultura tão vasta, um conhecimento de milhares de anos na frente da população não mágica, agiam com tamanho egoísmo em relação aos seres de outra raça e até de sua própria apenas porque não haviam nascido em berço mágico, ou simplesmente porque tinham um aprendizado mais lento que eles, como era o caso de Neville, que sofria também tantas humilhações.

Como era cruel aquela realidade, como era vergonhoso estar inserida numa comunidade onde muitos não acolheriam um nascido-trouxa e até mesmo um mestiço. Era abominável o modo como os elfos domésticos eram tratados. Hermione se sentia suja em estar no meio de pessoas capazes de atos tão perversos; ela que não faria mal a uma formiga por ter em mente que se os animais tem o dom da vida, é porque merecem estar aqui, e os elfos domésticos são criaturas mágicas! É claro que têm pleno direito de conviverem como iguais no mundo bruxo! Era um fato óbvio.

Hermione se encolheu ainda mais em si; as lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos preenchiam a dor que seu coração sentia em ter presenciado aquelas atrocidades, e o que era pior, de não poder ter feito nada para mudar aquele quadro. Como ela poderia fazer com que as pessoas entendessem que o que move o mundo são as diferenças? Como ela as faria entender que esta é a verdadeira beleza do mundo? Será que aqueles bruxos gostariam de viver cercados sempre da mesma paisagem, com a parede decorada pelo mesmo quadro ou entre as mesmas paredes lisas e brancas? Quando eles perceberiam que a mudança é a alma da inteligência e que quem não entende bem isso desaparece? Será que nunca?

Era agonizante saber que o ser humano demorava tanto a perceber o que era essencial. Será mesmo que ele era invisível aos olhos? Só podia ser; Hermione já sentira na pele isso, mas mesmo sendo "sangue-ruim", ela preferia isso a ser um exemplar da raça humana com um parasita sem cura dentro de si, porque é isso que o preconceito é. Anormais são os sangues puros que querem ser sempre iguais o resto da vida e nunca evoluírem.

Seu peito ainda ardia quando cada uma das lágrimas que se desprendiam fizeram arder também os seus olhos e trouxeram a fada do sono até ela. Hermione se lembrou da mãe que sempre sussurrava ao seu ouvido que ficaria com ela até a fada do sono chegar e saiu do parapeito pra ir para a cama. Adormeceu com o coração bem mais leve por saber que, mesmo enfrentando um inimigo tão cruel, ela era orgulhosa de si mesma.

-----X-----

**N/A: Bom, apenas uma apresentação à temporada Cálice de Fogo. Tentarei explicar o que aconteceu comigo nesse tempo: eu tinha uma boa parte do capítulo escrita há muito tempo e só precisava incrementá-lo mais. Ele é um capítulo apenas introdutório e expõe os sentimentos com relação ao que aconteceu naqueles períodos, então foi difícil não deixá-lo tão enfadonho. Eu tive um sério problema de decepção com o mundo potteriano com a leitura do livro 7 e das declarações que a Joanne vem dando. Esse foi o motivo principal da minha falta de inspiração. Para ser sincera, eu queria até desistir da fic. Mas hoje eu vi que a única maneira de me fazer gostar de HP de novo é reescrevendo-o. Sendo assim, fiz as pazes com minha fada da inspiração, e ela é que me dará o que eu gostaria de ver na história da Joanne. Então vou seguir em frente. Espero que me perdoem e me entendam. Com carinho, Su.**


	20. Gelo

_**Cap.19 Gelo**_

_**By Surviana**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR.**_

_**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**_

* * *

A primeira aula de Poções de Hermione não foi tão desastrosa quanto ela esperava. Num acordo silencioso, tanto ela quanto o Prof. Snape resolveram que o melhor remédio para o "mal entendido" que tiveram no ano anterior era se evitarem ao máximo. De sua parte, Hermione se esforçaria em limitar-se a fazer os deveres de classe silenciosamente e não responder às perguntas feitas pelo professor, fato que lhe cobrava um nível intenso de autocontrole porque era simplesmente contra sua natureza saber uma resposta e não dizê-la. Mas a situação pedia atitudes enérgicas, e quem sabe, ela ganharia com isso, aprendendo a se controlar.

Pelo lado do professor, Hermione tinha absoluta certeza que não teria problema algum. Podia se atrever até a achar que foi sorte se envolver com alguém tão introspectivo e discreto. Se não fosse a dor que sempre apertava seu peito a cada vez que lembrava daquele passado distante, ela até se sentiria feliz por ter sido ele a ser o envolvido naquela viagem maluca. Teve náuseas só de imaginar alguém como Lockhart no lugar de Snape. Ela não suportaria sua arrogância e sorrisinhos dirigidos a ela, lembrando-lhe do acontecido. A postura de Snape era louvável, e ela agradecia por isso, embora, nas raras vezes em que cruzava seu olhar com o dele, seu coração gelasse e suas doces lembranças passassem como um filme diante de seus olhos.

Fora isso, foi um bom início de ano; quando estava de férias temeu por coisas muito piores. O fato de ter descoberto um sentimento tão ruim nos bruxos quanto o preconceito a ajudou ainda mais a afastar suas perturbações pela presença de Snape. Hermione se ocupou em pesquisar profundamente o histórico dos elfos domésticos e o lema dos Comensais da Morte.

Neste momento, a aluna da Grifinória se encontrava na mesa mais afastada do conglomerado de alunos que estudavam na biblioteca. Uma imensa pilha de exemplares do _Profeta Diário_, que era ladeada por três dos mais grossos e antigos exemplares da vasta biblioteca da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, ocultava sua figura miúda, deixando apenas alguns de seus cachos revoltosos visíveis. Era sábado, fazia mais de duas semanas que havia criado o F.A.L.E. e ainda reinava lá fora um bonito sol, mas ela não estava preocupada com a temperatura. Havia concluído a pesquisa sobre os elfos domésticos e destinava agora sua atenção aos ataques de Comensais da Morte, seguidores de um auto-intitulado Lorde das Trevas que odiava os trouxas e descendente direto de Salazar Slytherin, cujo desligamento da escola há cerca de mil anos fora pela vontade de expurgar todos os nascidos-trouxas de Hogwarts.

Examinando atentamente cada artigo e fazendo comparações entre as entrevistas e comentários contidos nas matérias, Hermione pôde notar que as notas de uma certa repórter chamada Rita Skeeter não eram de muita confiabilidade. Traziam comentários maldosos e aumentados sobre os fatos verdadeiros, que eram comentados por outros colunistas nas páginas seguintes sem o mesmo sensacionalismo, mas que demonstravam bem o teor de verdade que o artigo dela continha.

Lia e relia os artigos, anotando num pergaminho ao lado qualquer fato que lhe chamava a atenção e que coubesse dentro de um padrão lógico que pretendia seguir. Chegou até a se emocionar com alguns artigos e, vez por outra, pensava nos pais quando alguma das atrocidades que estavam ali relatadas teimava em formar imagens na sua cabeça com os personagens sendo substituídos por eles, por seus vizinhos e até mesmo por si própria. Os olhos já marejados deixaram escorrer as lágrimas quando leu sobre os pais de Harry.

O artigo que lia agora era uma matéria sobre uma série de julgamentos ocorridos ao fim do comando de Você-Sabe-Quem. Após o final da guerra, vários personagens foram apresentados como réus. Havia pessoas que Hermione nunca ouvira falar antes e nem gostaria mesmo de ter conhecido. Um sobrenome chamou-lhe a atenção: Black. Passando rapidamente os olhos pelo artigo, Hermione viu uma menção ao fato de Sirius não ter sido julgado pelo fato de dezenas de testemunhas afirmarem o que viram. Hermione, que já conhecia a história, pulou para o exemplar seguinte, e dessa vez, foi o horror que fez seus olhos se arregalarem e seu estômago querer mandar de volta o jantar.

"_Agente duplo ou Comensal da Morte?"_

"_Hoje à tarde, o Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia em Londres será palco de um dos mais aguardados julgamentos pós-guerra. Severo Snape, o mais novo contratado para lecionar na milenar Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, será julgado por atos de torturas contra trouxas e mestiços enquanto servia a Você-Sabe-Quem. Testemunhas trouxas assinaram testemunhos antes de suas memórias serem alteradas atestando que Snape estava presente em alguns dos poucos ataques à comunidade trouxa em que houve sobreviventes. O depoimento de Igor Karkaroff, Comensal da Morte confesso, que para diminuir sua pena concordou em entregar alguns nomes importantes de comparsas seus, também foi decisivo para que o julgamento de Severo Snape acontecesse. Algumas de nossas fontes, no entanto, asseguram que não ocorrerá nenhuma condenação ao perigoso bruxo agora que ele é um dos protegidos de Alvo Dumbledore, Cacique Supremo da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. O atual Diretor de Hogwarts, que é o advogado de defesa de Snape, pode muito bem usar toda sua influência sobre os outros bruxos do júri para absolver o Comensal da Morte que, segundo o diretor, atuava sob suas ordens, espionando Você-Sabe-Quem. Quanto a nós, pobres bruxos que sofremos as atrocidades cometidas por mais esse protegido de Dumbledore, nada poderemos fazer além de assistirmos a essa injusta barbaridade que o poder da influência proporcionará."_

Hermione não saberia dizer quanto tempo se deixou ficar na biblioteca; seus olhos passavam pelos parágrafos relendo-os, e ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar numa reação àquela informação. Só podia sentir que algo havia se quebrado em seu coração, bem no lugar onde morava o sentimento que sentia por ele. Também não saberia dizer se o que se quebrou foi pelo fato de saber que no passado ele tinha cometido tamanhos atos infames ou se era porque ela se aproximara tanto dele naquela mesma época que poderia facilmente ter sido uma de suas vítimas.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente que ele havia se referido a ela como uma sangue-ruim, e além do mais, ele era sonserino. Sonserinos costumavam ser ensinados a praticarem a Arte das Trevas desde o berço, isso era fato. E se na mesma época em que ela viajou ao passado ele já fosse um aprendiz de Comensal da Morte e tivesse apenas se aproximado dela para atraí-la para uma armadilha? Sua espinha gelou ao imaginar o que poderia ter lhe acontecido se tivesse viajado no tempo mais vezes, podia ter sido até mesmo apenas mais uma vez. Snape deve ter percebido o quanto ela estava envolvida quando se beijaram no campo de quadribol e poderia ter tramado com seus companheiros para apanhá-la na próxima vez que se encontrassem.

– Já passa das nove, Srta. Granger. – A voz de Madame Pince assustou Hermione, que estava perdida em pensamentos. – Eu arrumo essa bagunça, querida, pode ir embora.

Hermione ainda remexeu na pilha de _Profetas Diários_ e apanhou o exemplar da data seguinte a do julgamento, mostrou-os a Madame Pince indicando que os levaria, e a bibliotecária apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Recolhendo seus próprios livros, a aluna seguiu em direção à sala comunal da Grifinória. Após passar do buraco do retrato, jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima aos amigos e continuou com suas divagações sobre o que acabara de ler, enquanto Harry e Rony discutiam algum assunto que ela nem conseguia ouvir direito.

Minutos depois, Neville chegou na sala comunal com um colapso nervoso e foi somente por esse motivo que Hermione saiu de seu torpor e foi ajudá-lo. Ele murmurou por entre os soluços que Snape o fizera destripar uma barrica de iguanas. Hermione executou o feitiço de limpeza nas unhas de Neville e pôde notar que suas mãos também tremiam. Conseguia disfarçar isso somente pelo fato das mãos do garoto tremerem mais ainda enquanto ela as segurava.

Seu sangue fervia em constatar agora o real motivo pelo qual Snape odiava os alunos da Grifinória. Era a turma onde havia mais nascidos-trouxas, incluindo ela mesma nesta porcentagem, e também havia muitos mestiços – o próprio Harry, o adolescente mais conhecido do mundo bruxo, era um deles. Seria esse o verdadeiro motivo de tamanho ódio de Snape por Harry? Se o que os Comensais da Morte buscavam era fama quando garotos, agindo como maléficos, podia Snape odiar Harry porque ele apenas precisou nascer e nem tinha consciência de quem era quando seu nome se tornara conhecido?

"– _Ah sim, Harry Potter. A nossa nova celebridade."_ – Essa foi uma das primeiras frases ditas por ele em relação ao garoto na primeira aula de Poções que assistiram. Seria por inveja? Essa não parecia atitude de um homem. Se estivesse pensando essas coisas sobre Draco Malfoy, seriam muito mais aceitáveis, mas com relação a Snape...

– Hermione, o que você tem? – Harry cutucou-a por debaixo do livro que ela tinha aberto sobre o colo. Era a terceira vez que fazia a mesma pergunta, e ela nem o vira.

– _Quê_? – ela respondeu assustada, massageando o local onde Harry batera.

– Estamos falando sobre o Snape, você também notou que ele parece ter medo do Moody? – Harry repetiu pela quarta vez. – Você está em que planeta?

– Lógico que sim, Harry. O Prof. Snape era um... – Hermione interrompeu a frase no meio, medindo as conseqüências do que podia revelar. Os garotos continuaram encarando-a, esperando por uma resposta. – Não... eu não acho que ele tenha medo do Prof. Moody.

– O que ia dizer? O Snape era um o quê? – insistiu Harry. – E por que mudou de opinião no meio da resposta?

– Nada, Harry, eu não acho que ele era nada, confundi a resposta da sua pergunta com o que eu estava lendo no livro – defendeu-se Hermione –, e quanto ao fato dele ter medo ou não do Prof. Moody, eu apenas acho isso. Não era só uma opinião que vocês queriam? Ou o que eu responder será interpretado como verdade absoluta? – desafiou ela.

Os garotos entreolharam-se.

– Calma, Hermione, não estamos quebrando regras só por falar que o Snape tem medo de alguém – Rony interveio. – Nós só achamos que ele parece pisar em ovos com relação ao Moody.

– Pois então vocês deviam pensar melhor no que ficam cogitando. Se vocês saírem por aí afirmando aos quatro ventos que uma pessoa tem medo de um auror, vai parecer que estão _novamente_ acusando o Prof. Snape de ser maléfico, fato esse que vocês já fizeram por diversas vezes e que sempre acabou lhes mostrando que vocês estavam errados. Então, eu simplesmente acho que essa conversa não vai levar a lugar algum – concluiu a garota, já se levantando e apanhando suas coisas. – Se eu fosse vocês, aproveitariam suas noites com algo mais produtivo. Até amanhã pra vocês, tenham uma boa noite.

Os garotos responderam ao boa-noite de Hermione e acompanharam com o olhar ela subir as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino. Assim que percebeu que não podia ser ouvido, Neville quebrou o silêncio:

– O que deu nela?

– Nada Neville, ela sempre defende o Snape. Sorte sua que nós só a chateamos depois dela ter lhe ensinado o feitiço de limpeza, senão as tripas de iguanas ainda estariam nas suas unhas – disse Rony, e Neville assentiu amargurado. Nenhum deles notou Harry com o pensamento perdido e os olhos postos na escada por onde Hermione desaparecera.

Hermione agradeceu por Parvati e Lilá não estarem no quarto quando ela chegou. Jogou-se na cama e folheou o livro que estivera em seu colo na sala comunal. Dentro dele estavam os antigos exemplares do _Profeta Diário_ que trouxera da biblioteca. Encontrou rapidamente a notícia que procurava e, após uma breve leitura das linhas, soube que Snape havia sido absolvido das acusações. Segundo a notícia, Dumbledore conseguira convencer os jurados de que a memória dos trouxas estaria confusa logo após os ataques e também de que os Comensais da Morte usavam máscaras, fato que tornava impossível saber quem estaria por trás delas. Este argumento conseguiu convencê-los, juntamente com relatos de alguns companheiros de Dumbledore que formavam uma organização secreta de combate às forças de Você-Sabe-Quem denominada Ordem da Fênix, que afirmaram ter conseguido frustrar alguns dos ataques a trouxas com informações trazidas por Snape. Havia ainda nas páginas seguintes alguns protestos de leitores assíduos de Rita Skeeter que afirmavam que a absolvição do Comensal era injusta.

Hermione largou o jornal de lado e virou-se encolhida na cama. Uma lágrima teimosa molhou seu travesseiro e trouxe muitas outras consigo. Seu coração não conseguia se perdoar por ter acreditado no que viveu no passado; ela não podia imaginar nada do rumo que Snape poderia ter tomado na vida apenas pelo que via dele hoje e pelo pouco que viu na viagem no tempo, mas não conseguia parar de se culpar por ter se aproximado dele, por gostar dele, por tê-lo tocado, beijado, e por desejar tê-lo junto de si, e o que era pior, por não conseguir esquecê-lo.

Abraçou seu travesseiro com força e chorou todas as mágoas que estavam lhe sufocando. Bichento pulou para o colchão e esfregou-se na dona como se estivesse entendendo o quanto ela estava sozinha e quisesse passar seu calor para confortá-la. Hermione acariciou a bola de pêlos laranja e deixou que os sentimentos escorressem por seus olhos. Já havia lido uma vez que era apenas uma linha finíssima que separava o amor do ódio. Talvez se ela conseguisse reunir dentro do seu coração a força de todas as injustiças que Snape já despejara sobre ela e seus amigos e somasse-as à maldade que ele dirigiu aos trouxas que viveram no passado, relatadas naqueles jornais, ela conseguiria transpassá-lo e passar a odiá-lo. Mesmo com a idade ainda tão prematura, ela sabia o quanto o sofrimento mudava as pessoas e também os sentimentos.

* * *

Era trinta de outubro, o tempo esfriara bastante e todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam enrolados em suas capas, postados na entrada do castelo aguardando a chegada das delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Após alguns momentos de espera, cada uma das delegações chegou de uma forma espetacular. A primeira vinda numa carruagem guiada por enormes cavalos voadores, e a outra trazida por um navio que simplesmente saiu de dentro do lago. Se o objetivo das outras escolas era impressionar, tiveram muito êxito.

Rony, porém, estava abobado por um motivo que eriçava os nervos de Hermione, por considerar uma tamanha estupidez.

– Krum. Harry! Vítor Krum!

– Pelo amor de Deus, Rony, ele é apenas um jogador de quadribol – disse a garota.

– Apenas um jogador de quadribol? – exclamou Rony, olhando para a amiga como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia. – Mione, ele é um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo! Eu não fazia idéia de que ele ainda estava na escola!

Hermione não conseguia conceber o tamanho do alarde não só de Rony, mas também dos outros garotos da escola, e principalmente das garotas. Parecia que apenas os nascidos-trouxas não o idolatravam. Ao menos alguma coisa naquela noite a deixou gratamente feliz: o jantar, que trouxe uma deliciosa iguaria francesa. A comida a arremeteu de volta às férias que curtira com os pais no verão retrasado, na França. Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo, tanta coisa havia em sua cabeça e em seu coração desde aquela maravilhosa visita a Paris. Hermione suspirou e voltou sua atenção ao prato; não valia a pena voltar a pensar no que a perturbava.

Após o banquete, Dumbledore descreveu detalhadamente as regras do Torneio e apresentou a todos o Cálice de Fogo, juiz imparcial que decidiria o nome dos três campeões que disputariam a taça de vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo. O trio da Grifinória se encaminhou para a saída, e chegaram à porta no mesmo instante que a delegação de Durmstrang. Durou apenas um instante a parada de Harry para que a delegação passasse e Karkaroff o reconhecesse.

Hermione suspirou, devia ser extremamente incômodo ser famoso. Olhou ao seu redor e notou Vítor Krum claramente angustiado. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e por alguns segundos, ele não desviou o olhar do seu. Hermione observou a mesma carranca que o pôster na Copa Mundial mostrara, e as mesmas sobrancelhas que pesavam-lhe o olhar. Mas esse pesar não atingia seus olhos. Eles traziam um calor dentro deles que conseguiu apregoar os olhos de Hermione aos dele. Eram de um castanho profundo, quase negros, e brilhavam vividamente como as tochas tremulantes acima deles. Uma suavidade em sua expressão desmontou um pouco seu rosto fechado, e Hermione sentiu uma cócega suave incomodar seu estômago.

Somente desprenderam os olhares quando Hermione sentiu uma mão puxá-la e notou alguns segundos depois que era Harry quem a arrastava em direção às escadas que os levariam à sala comunal.

– Vocês viram a cara dele? – perguntou Harry aos outros dois.

– Vi – respondeu Rony. – A mesma que o Snape faz quando olha para o Moody.

– A cara de quem? – Hermione procurava entrar no assunto e desviar sua mente daquele olhar.

Harry olhou-a divertido.

– Seria bom você voltar a ficar com a gente, Hermione. Agora só anda no mundo da lua! Não esqueça que é o cérebro disso aqui; se você falhar estamos fritos.

Rony riu do gracejo, e Hermione sorriu sem graça, suas bochechas corando ligeiramente.

– Eu estava distraída imaginando o que Fred e Jorge pretendem fazer para driblar a faixa etária. Vou adorar vê-los se dar mal.

A desculpa pareceu convencer os garotos, e os três se divertiram imaginando qual seria a punição de Dumbledore para os que tentassem burlar o cálice. Vindo dele, com certeza seria algo bem divertido.

_

* * *

Quem serrá ela?_

Vítor Krum sorria sem perceber enquanto olhava a paisagem da Escócia, visão ainda mais bela quando estava no alto do navio. O vento frio da gelada manhã do dia primeiro de novembro batia em seu rosto enquanto ele pensava na garota que esbarrara no dia da chegada a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts estava se mostrando uma escola de magia muito mais interessante que a sua. O castelo era bem mais acolhedor que o de Durmstrang, e as divisões por Casas foram o que ele particularmente mais gostou quando precisou procurá-la no meio de tantos alunos. Conseguira notar as cores estampadas na gravata dela e só precisou olhar na mesa destinada aos alunos daquela Casa. Um fato ainda mais notório o ajudara: ela parecia ser muito próxima a Harry Potter, uma celebridade assim como ele, fácil de se destacar no meio das pessoas "normais". Se ele era a sensação entre os alunos de Hogwarts, Potter era a dos alunos de Durmstrang, e encontrá-lo era extremamente fácil.

Durante o jantar da noite passada, ele a observara um bom tempo, sempre nos momentos em que o diretor da sua escola, Igor Karkaroff, não estava lhe enchendo de conversas sobre sua expectativa de que ele fosse o campeão de Durmstrang. Embora o ar de impaciência fosse palpável nos rostos dos alunos, ele conseguira vê-la sorrir por umas duas vezes, enquanto conversava com os amigos. Ainda tentava descobrir o que o encantara tanto nela. Sinceramente, ela não preenchia os requisitos de beleza ditados pela sociedade, mas parecia que mantinha uma áurea de simplicidade que a tornava especial, e isso impreterivelmente o atraía.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o jardim, e ele notou a figura familiar de Harry Potter acompanhada da inseparável amiga. Eles pareciam conversar seriamente enquanto comiam alguma coisa que ele trazia nas mãos. Um gosto meio amargo subiu pela garganta de Krum enquanto os observava caminharem devagar. _Serrá que eles erram mais que apenas bons amigos? Porr que parreciam ton mais prróximos que seus outrros colegas de escola?_

Eram perguntas que precisavam de respostas rápidas. Eram poucos os momentos que Krum agradecia por ser famoso, este era um deles. Já notara duas garotas irritantes da Casa vermelha e dourada que o perseguiam por onde ia. Juntando um pouco de forças, colocou a timidez de lado e foi dar uma volta dentro do castelo; era hora de puxar assunto.

Não precisou andar muito pelo castelo para que as referidas garotas o encontrassem. Apesar de seu jeito tímido e introspectivo, um bom aluno de Durmstrang – escola famosa por exaltar a Arte das Trevas – sabia muito bem usar de artimanhas para obter o que queria. E não precisou se esforçar tanto, lançou apenas um de seus melhores olhares sedutores e elas se aproximaram de bom grado. Muito fácil.

– Holá, meninas!

Krum ouviu risadinhas como resposta e segurou-se para não revirar os olhos.

– Olá! – responderam ambas entre os risos.

Uma delas – _a mais assanhada das duas_ – ele anotou mentalmente – tirou um pergaminho do bolso das vestes e um batom, estendendo-o para que assinasse.

– Lilá Brown, adoraria se escrevesse com amor no início – disse a garota com uma voz fina.

­Vítor forçosamente deu-lhe mais um de seus sorrisos.

– Non ton rrápido, Srta. Brrown. Nós poderríamos converrsarr melhorr encuanto me aprresenta sua escola? Eu ainda non tive tempo de conhecerr bem as marravilhas deste castelo.

Pôde ouvir novas risadinhas, e cada uma das garotas se apossou de um de seus braços.

– Prazer, Sr. Krum, sou Parvati Patil – disse a mais morena das duas. – Que tal começarmos pela apresentação das divisões por Casas? Não pudemos deixar de notar que sua delegação sempre se se senta à mesa da Sonserina, o que não é nada bom.

Vítor notou um olhar repressor de sua companheira à esquerda, que sequer deu resultado, pois a garota continuou sua explanação ressaltando as qualidades de todas as Casas, menos as da Sonserina, é claro. Exaltou tanto a sua própria que se Krum não tivesse o mínimo de conhecimento possível sobre a história de Hogwarts pela única vez que leu _Hogwarts: uma história_, passaria a odiar a Grifinória.

– Oh, sim, garrotas... Eu tive o prrazerr de conhecerr um pouco das belezas de sua Casa, afinal Harry Potter estuda lá, non é? Vocês se don bem?

– Mas é claro! Entramos no mesmo ano na escola, somos muito próximas dele – respondeu Lilá. – Fazemos alguns deveres juntos, conversamos bastante e nos revezamos em sentar ao seu lado no café da manhã alguns dias da semana. Por falar nisso... Parvati, você viu o Harry no Salão Principal? Ele praticamente fugiu da festa da Grifinória ontem e ainda não falamos com ele sobre como foi que ele conseguiu fazer sua inscrição no torneio.

– Eu o vi – respondeu Krum, antes que Parvati pensasse em responder. – Ele estava passeando nos jarrdins, crreio eu, com sua namorrada.

As duas soltaram risinhos.

– Namorada? O Harry Potter? Por acaso fala de uma garota de cabelos castanhos revoltosos? – soltou Lilá.

Vítor acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Não é a namorada dele, nós nunca soubemos do interesse de Harry por ninguém em especial. Aquela que você viu é a sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. É outra que não se interessa por uma alma sequer, só vive enfurnada na biblioteca, parece mais uma traça de livros.

As duas voltaram a sorrir, e Vítor se deu por satisfeito, apanhou das mãos de Lilá o pergaminho com batom e assinou seu nome. Como pedido por ela, escreveu o "com amor" e ainda piscou sedutoramente enquanto se afastava deixando as duas suspirando no meio do corredor que dava acesso ao Salão Principal.

_Que torrtura aquelas duas son_ – pensou o campeão de Durmstrang. Mas aturá-las lhe deu o êxito desejado, já sabia onde procurar, e o que era ainda melhor: não havia ninguém em seu caminho. O mais difícil agora seria pronunciar aquele nome tão complicado.

* * *

O tempo esfriou cada vez mais à medida que os dias de novembro transcorreram. Severo Snape surpreenderia qualquer um que o perguntasse sobre algo que o dava prazer; sua resposta seria imediata e quase com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios: o inverno.

Sim, ele _quase_ o idolatrava. A justificativa da resposta? Eram quatro horas da tarde de um sábado gelado, e o diretor da Casa Sonserina encontrava-se tranqüilamente sentado em sua escrivaninha, bebericando uma fumegante xícara de chá enquanto analisava alguns pergaminhos. Esse tempo livre só poderia ser concedido por ele, o motivo de sua admiração, o inverno.

O frio que ele trazia consigo espantava os irritantes alunos dos corredores e forçava-os a enterrarem-se em suas poltronas preferidas o mais próximo possível da lareira de suas salas comunais. O castelo reinava tranqüilo e os diretores de Casas podiam se dar ao luxo de descansarem.

Uma batida na porta desviou sua atenção dos pergaminhos, e com um aceno quase imperceptível da varinha em direção a porta, ela se abriu, dando passagem ao zelador de Hogwarts, acompanhado de sua inseparável gata.

Filch aguardou alguns minutos até que Snape rabiscasse o pergaminho que estava lendo. Organizou os papéis na mesa e indicou que o homem sentasse à sua frente.

– Professor, o senhor me pediu há alguns anos, e sempre me lembra disso, que assim que soubesse de qualquer fato que achasse ser do seu interesse, viesse imediatamente comunicá-lo.

Snape não respondeu, apenas fitou mais intensamente o zelador, que desviou o olhar rapidamente.

– Acontece que ontem à noite enquanto estava jantando na companhia de Madame Pince, ela me relatou algo que acredito ser de sua inteira competência.

– Jantava com a bibliotecária? – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e, divertido, percebeu o zelador corar furiosamente. – Continue, Filch.

– Todos os professores estranharam a inclusão do nome de Potter no Cálice de Fogo para ser um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo, e o próprio Diretor pediu que dobrássemos a atenção para quaisquer atitudes suspeitas.

Snape prestou mais atenção ao que o zelador falava a partir daquele ponto; alguma coisa lhe dizia que sua paz de espírito pela chegada do inverno se evaporaria completamente após esta conversa.

– Ela comentou sobre uma aluna de Hogwarts que pesquisava minuciosamente em vários exemplares antigos do _Profeta Diário_ informações sobre Comensais da Morte.

Snape gelou por dentro, embora seu rosto não deixasse transparecer o mínimo traço de sua alteração emocional. Afastou-se do encosto da cadeira, e seus olhos brilharam perigosamente em direção ao zelador.

– O que quer insinuar ao dizer que é de minha inteira competência estudos sobre Comensais da Morte, Filch?

O zelador torceu as mãos nervosamente.

– Nada, senhor... E-eu só achei que o senhor gostaria de saber sobre esses fatos porque a aluna em questão emprestou da biblioteca dois exemplares do jornal. – Filch meteu as mãos no bolso do casaco rapidamente e sacou os dois exemplares amarelados do _Profeta Diário_.

Snape praticamente os tomou da mão dele, e seus olhos não precisaram ler as matérias, as pequenas datas no canto direito do jornal já lhe revelaram o porquê Filch tinha lhe trazido esta informação. Os olhos de Snape voaram do jornal de volta ao zelador; uma fúria crescente podia se ver dentro deles. O zelador não esperou pela pergunta para se levantar da cadeira num salto.

– Quem? – Quase não se podia ouvir a voz do mestre de Poções, e todos sabiam que quanto mais baixo seu tom de voz estivesse, mais ódio estava impregnado nela.

– Hermione Granger, quarto ano da Grifinória, a amiga do Potter. – O zelador disse tudo muito rapidamente e fez um breve aceno de cabeça, saindo das masmorras quase voando.

Snape apertou os punhos com força. Levantou-se nervosamente da cadeira e caminhou em círculos no meio do escritório, tentando extravasar o que estava sentindo. Era uma raiva fenomenal que o assomava. Se o responsável por manter exemplares daqueles conteúdos numa biblioteca – dando acesso àquelas informações a qualquer um – aparecesse em sua frente, ele o estrangularia com seus próprios dedos.

Poucos eram os alunos de Hogwarts que sabiam o que ele fora no passado. A comunidade bruxa o deixara em paz após as palavras de defesa de Dumbledore e o fim da guerra. Somente ex-companheiros seus da época em que participara daquele círculo ainda o tinham em mente como o Comensal que fora, e isso não era assunto para ser discutido com a família nos dias de paz em que viviam. Podia apostar sua pequena fortuna pessoal que, na geração que ensinava em Hogwarts, apenas Malfoy e outros poucos alunos da própria Casa Sonserina conheciam este fato.

_E ela_ – pensou com raiva. – _Ela agora também sabia_.

Maldita grifinória intrometida. Não foi suficiente ele tê-la mandado esquecê-lo? Por que diabos ela tinha que ficar vasculhando sua vida? Será que ele não fora suficientemente duro com ela?

_Eu disse que você falou muito suave_ – sua consciência o acusava. Snape balançou a cabeça, espantando aquela voz estúpida que o condenava.

_O que será que passou pela cabeça dela ao saber que ele servira ao Lorde das Trevas? Medo? Decepção?_

– Mas o que diabos estou pensando! – Rangeu furiosamente os dentes. – Maldição!

Respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o controle; seus pés o levaram ao sofá, onde jogou-se pesadamente. Seu coração batia acelerado pelo acesso de raiva repentino, e seus olhos se desfocaram enquanto imagens guardadas em sua memória refletiam diante dele.

– _Apenas seu nome, Tére. Quero chamá-la assim quando nos encontrarmos lá na frente. – Os olhos castanhos o olhavam com um olhar tão apreensivo que lhe apertava o peito._

– _...Her-mio-ne – ela gaguejou ainda o fitando. – Hermione Granger._

_Sentiu sua própria mão involuntariamente subir até o rosto dela e afastar uma das mechas indomáveis do seu cabelo. Admirou-a fechar os olhos quando sua mão encostava na pele dela e sentiu um leve tremor arrepiar seu corpo._

_Suas mãos não obedeciam aos comandos de seu cérebro, e seus dedos saíram da bochecha e contornaram lentamente os lábios rosados dela. Hermione abriu os olhos devagar, e seu olhar se encontrou com o dela. Que poder era esse que aqueles olhos cor de mel e tão absurdamente brilhantes tinham sobre sua mente? Seus lábios se entreabriam para provar o som daquele nome tão único. Sentiu-a tremer sob seus braços._

_Ele próprio não pôde mais adiar o momento e procurou desesperadamente prová-la. Já havia beijado outras garotas antes, mas a onda de calor que atravessou seu corpo e concentrou-se em seu ventre foi uma sensação que nenhuma delas havia despertado em si. Ficou tão envolvido por aquelas emoções, que sentiu a necessidade de chamá-la novamente pelo seu nome antes de reiniciar o beijo, lento e intenso, como se ele precisasse disso para viver. Abruptamente, sentiu-se empurrado por aquelas mãos pequenas._

_- Não! Nós não... – As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto dela antes que pudesse evitar. – Snape, nós não..._

Será que ela o deixaria beijá-la daquela forma se soubesse o que ele havia sido? Com certeza não. Era um condenado a ser perseguido pela sombra de seu passado; Hermione Granger não era o tipo de pessoa que se envolveria com um assassino, traidor e fraco.

– Está louco, seu verme?! – gritou com si mesmo. – O que diabos está pensando?!

Levantou-se furiosamente do sofá, indo em direção ao seu armário, alguns frascos na frente do objeto de sua procura foram atirados no chão e espatifaram-se em milhares de pedacinhos. Apanhou três pequenas garrafas guardadas mais atrás na prateleira e, o mais rápido que conseguiu, arrancou aquelas imagens da sua memória tapando-as lá dentro. Era uma idéia abominável manter aqueles momentos dentro de si e ficar suspirando por eles.

_Ela é uma aluna! Sua aluna!_

Se Hermione Granger alimentava esperanças com relação a ele e descobrira mais sobre sua vida, não era seu problema, era dela. Pouco importava o que ela sentira ao descobrir; era assim que ela o veria dali por diante, afinal isso era o que ele era, um sórdido ser humano que servira a um mestre que perseguia a raça da qual ela veio. Nenhuma lembrança de um mal entendido que acontecera há mais de quinze anos mudaria o que havia se tornado. E se ela desejou sabê-lo, ele, Severo Snape, a faria senti-lo.

* * *

Nos dias que sucederam a conversa de Snape com Filch, o mestre de Poções triplicou sua dose de implicância com a turma da Grifinória. Ainda faria uma semana da descoberta do fato da insuportável ter vasculhado seu passado, e Snape caminhava em direção à sala de aula de Poções quando gritos e risos o alcançaram. Apertou mais o passo e alcançou o conglomerado de alunos à porta da sala.

– Que barulheira é essa? – perguntou com a voz suave e letal.

A gritaria alcançou seus ouvidos quando os alunos de sua Casa tentavam explicar o ocorrido. Apontou Malfoy e ordenou que explicasse.

– Potter me atacou, professor...

– Atacamos um ao outro ao mesmo tempo! – gritou Potter.

– ... e ele atingiu Goyle, olhe...

De relance, Snape visualizou o rosto de seu aluno que mais parecia uma plantação de cogumelos venenosos.

– Ala hospitalar, Goyle – respondeu calmamente.

– Malfoy atingiu Hermione! – a voz insuportável do Weasley alcançou seus ouvidos. Virou-se para a aluna e olhou-a com frieza; Malfoy devia tê-la atingido com o feitiço _Densaugeo_, e os dentes da frente dela cresciam muito rápido. A voz de Filch ecoou em sua cabeça: _"Hermione Granger, quarto ano da Grifinória, a amiga do Potter"_. Seus olhos brilharam com crueldade; era a oportunidade perfeita.

– Não vejo diferença alguma – respondeu seco.

Pôde ouvir o lamento que escapou da boca dela e ver os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas antes dela dar meia volta e desaparecer pelo corredor.

E foi uma sensação absurdamente maravilhosa. Um prazer muito maior do que o que o inverno lhe proporcionava. Foi quase um orgasmo.

**

* * *

N/A: Esse saiu rapidinho, hein? Espero que gostem. Aqui lhes apresento o beijo do casal pela ótica do Snape e uma das frases da história original que me fez querer matá-lo! Sevie cruel! Mas espero que a explicação esteja à altura. Reviews são sempre bem vindos! Beijão!**

**Os seguintes diálogos foram retirados da história original:**

– _Krum. Harry! Vítor Krum!_

– _Pelo amor de Deus, Rony, ele é apenas um jogador de quadribol._

– _Apenas um jogador de quadribol? – exclamou Rony, olhando para a amiga como se não pudesse acreditar no que ouvia. – Mione, ele é um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo! Eu não fazia idéia de que ele ainda estava na escola!_

– _Que barulheira é essa? – perguntou com a voz suave e letal._

– _Potter me atacou, professor..._

– _Atacamos um ao outro ao mesmo tempo! – gritou Potter._

– _... e ele atingiu Goyle, olhe..._

– _Ala hospitalar, Goyle – respondeu calmamente._

– _Malfoy atingiu Hermione!_

– _Não vejo diferença alguma – respondeu seco._


	21. Prazer, Vítor

_**Cap. 20 Prazer, Vítor**_

_**By Surviana**_

_**--**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR.**_

_**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para me divertir e divertir os outros!**_

_**--**_

Era noite em Hogwarts. Uma noite escura, fria, talvez a primeira de dezenas que se seguiriam nesta estação. As noites assim sempre eram longas, principalmente para quem a vira chegar pela vidraça da janela à medida que a claridade do dia se escondia ao fundo do horizonte. Nenhum pico de montanha, nenhuma depressão, nenhum morro, absolutamente nada podia ser visualizado devido à imensa escuridão em que se encontravam mergulhadas as terras de Hogwarts. O silêncio sepulcral era quebrado apenas pelo furioso vento que varria o mundo do lado de fora do castelo e desafiava a gravidade a manter as árvores da Floresta Proibida em pé.

Hermione lia um livro intitulado "Ligações Mágicas, um Estudo Aprofundado da Magia Antiga". O título falava sobre encantamentos que criavam elos mortais com as pessoas envolvidas. No mundo trouxa seriam apenas juramentos, e que – Hermione lembrou com amargura – nos dias de hoje haviam perdido completamente seu valor.

Na comunidade mágica, no entanto, não havia forma de quebrá-los. Alguns deles até apresentavam contra-feitiços, mas eram ligações tão fortes, que os encantamentos para desfazê-los quase sempre envolviam a morte de uma das partes. Outros eram tão poderosos que alcançavam até as futuras gerações em seus juramentos.

Hermione se assustou com a forma tempestiva que Gina entrou no seu quarto e pulou em seu colchão, fazendo Bichento saltar da cama com desgosto e ir aninhar-se no cesto do outro lado do quarto. Os olhos da ruiva brilhavam, e Hermione se perguntava qual o motivo de tamanho entusiasmo.

– Hermione! – A garota fechou os olhos como se estivesse revivendo alguma coisa muito boa. – Eu vou para o baile de inverno!

Hermione sorriu. – Não sei por que você estava tão nervosa por um par. Só faz uma semana que a Profa. Minerva anunciou que haveria um baile! Foi ele?

O sorriso de Gina se apagou um pouco. – Não, mas eu não esperava que fosse.

– Para ser sincera, eu também não – respondeu Hermione.

– Eu vou viver, Hermione. Tudo que você me disse antes é o certo a se fazer. Não posso perder os meus dias esperando pelo Harry. Se ele perceber um dia, nós nos acertamos. Mas se for apenas uma idéia absurda da minha cabeça, ficará a nossa amizade. De uma forma ou de outra, ele já é parte da minha família.

– É assim que se fala, querida. – Hermione sorriu para Gina com carinho. – Então vai com o sonserino?

– Não, Hermione, nós só trocamos alguns beijos. – Hermione a olhou franzindo a testa. – Nem todos são maus lá, sabe? – comentou Gina quando notou a expressão de Hermione. – Ele sempre se portou como um cavalheiro comigo, desde o início do ano letivo que nós dividimos a mesma bancada nas aulas de Poções, e até ele próprio acha o Snape um mal-amado.

A simples menção do nome do professor mudou a expressão de Hermione tão drasticamente que não passou despercebida por Gina. A garota estendeu uma mão e trouxe uma das de Hermione para aconchegar entre as suas.

– Você ainda está triste pelo que ele lhe fez passar na frente dos outros alunos, não é?

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Refletiu consigo mesma se o porquê de estar tão introspectiva nos últimos dias seria apenas aquele. Percebeu que não, mas que aquilo havia sido um golpe muito baixo do mestre de Poções. Respirou fundo para reprimir a vontade de chorar que insistia em vir toda vez que pensava nele, mas não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se umedecessem. Sentiu Gina imprimir mais força no aperto em sua mão e criou coragem para responder:

– A verdade, Gina, é que... eu me perdi nos motivos que me deixaram tão triste esses dias. – Levantou o olhar para encarar a amiga e encontrou nos olhos dela uma segurança que ela própria não tinha. – Eu não posso negar para você que aquilo que aconteceu comigo na aula de Poções me afetou muito. Nenhuma das coisas que o Prof. Snape me disse antes me machucaram tanto como aquelas palavras, mas há muito mais coisas em questão.

Gina se sentou mais próxima de Hermione e deixou que a cabeça dela recostasse em seu ombro.

– Ninguém pode remoer uma magoa por tanto tempo, Hermione – disse Gina. – Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você, mas a vida está passando e você nem notará se ficar se importando com o que os outros pensam. E se formos ver o lado bom, o Prof. Snape acabou ajudando você; seus dentes agora são perfeitos!

Hermione sorriu enquanto Gina massageava seus cabelos, esperando que esse gesto, juntamente com suas palavras, pudesse passar para a amiga um mínimo que fosse de paz. Hermione se sentia tão por baixo desde o episódio com Snape, que cada vez que entrava numa aula de Poções, seu peito doía ainda mais do que havia doído quando ele proferira aquelas palavras maldosas. E era ruim deixar que Gina pensasse que aquele episódio em especial a tinha deixado assim. Se ela soubesse de tudo... Mas era um segredo apenas seu e dele, e não podia desabafar com ninguém, teria que conviver com aquele sentimento dentro de si e confortar-se a si própria.

– Tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver... – Ouviu Gina dizer. – Quando um montão de coisas ruins acontece de uma única vez, quer dizer que as dádivas que estão chegando serão muito maiores. Você só precisa ter um pouquinho de paciência, querida...

Hermione não respondeu. Talvez tenha sido ela própria quem dissera essas palavras para Gina em uma das vezes em que a ruivinha estivera chorando sobre seu colo por causa de Harry. O fato era que os conselhos que dava para as outras pessoas não pareciam se aplicar a si mesma. Tinha vontade de explicar a Gina que não tinha mais forças para esperar uma solução para aquilo tudo, mas não podia.

Um movimento brusco de Gina arrancou-lhe de seus pensamentos. Elevou lentamente o olhar em direção a porta e viu suas companheiras de quarto dando meia-volta dali ao sinal da ruiva.

Mas a presença das duas garotas serviu para que Gina lembrasse um fato curioso que as duas haviam comentado com ela. Um sorriso travesso atravessou sua expressão, e ela descobriu como arrancar a amiga daquela tristeza. Sentiu seu peito aquecer quando percebeu a bela oportunidade que tinha de elevar o astral da amiga.

– Sabe, Hermione, eu sei de uma coisa muito boa sobre você que acho que poderia animá-la...

Hermione somente murmurou um "o quê" em resposta. Seu coração lhe dizia que Gina queria apenas ajudar a amenizar sua dor e que absolutamente nada poderia levantar seu astral nesse momento.

– Eu acho que você já tem um par garantido para o baile... – continuou a garota, e Hermione riu forçosamente quando ouviu o disparate de Gina. – Estou falando sério! Eu mesma já percebi muitos indícios disso. É de se admirar que você não tenha notado também, já que é sempre tão perceptiva.

Hermione se ajeitou na cama ainda enxugando os resquícios de lágrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos e olhou para a garota seriamente. – Gina, eu adoro sua companhia, só ter você aqui mesmo sem me dizer nada já é suficiente para diminuir um pouquinho esse pesar aqui dentro. Não precisa de nenhuma história bonita para que faça eu me sentir melhor, juro.

Gina sorriu. – Você é mesmo uma tonta... Por acaso não se perguntou o que Vítor Krum tanto faz na biblioteca?

Hermione arregalou os olhos para a amiga. Gina chegou a achar, por sua cara de espanto, que Hermione ia enchê-la de perguntas sobre como descobrira isso, mas a morena simplesmente caiu numa gostosa gargalhada que a fez deitar-se na cama sem poder suportar seu próprio peso. Quando se acalmou o suficiente para voltar a falar, olhou para Gina como se esta fosse uma comediante.

– Você é uma excelente levantadora de astral, Gina! Há poucos minutos eu não podia sequer imaginar que sorriria tanto. – Hermione ainda sorriu alguns instantes enquanto olhava Gina com uma expressão não menos divertida no rosto.

– Então, Srta. Sabe-Tudo, acho que vou ter que apelar para a lógica com você; só com o cérebro mesmo para te convencer. Vamos, responda-me, ponto um: por qual motivo ele não sai da biblioteca?

– Porque lá é de longe o lugar mais interessante deste castelo – respondeu Hermione prontamente. – Ainda mais para ele que não tem aulas por aqui. Deve ser absolutamente monótono não ter o que fazer, então uma boa leitura preenche suas horas.

– Essa é a sua visão da biblioteca, mas pode não ser a dele, minha querida... – respondeu a ruiva. – Ponto dois: por que então ele perguntou à Parvati e à Lilá, claro que a seu modo reservado, se você e o Harry eram namorados?

– O quê você disse? – Hermione a olhou, surpresa.

– Informação nova, querida? – Gina sorriu vitoriosa. – Pois bem, avistei-o dias atrás papeando com as duas enquanto eu procurava você pelo castelo no dia seguinte ao anúncio dos campeões do Torneio. Claro que muito sutilmente eu me inteirei do teor da conversa, apenas por uma pura curiosidade minha, nem de longe eu imaginava que o assunto, que é óbvio que aquelas duas não perceberam, era apenas uma pequena e importante informaçãozinha básica sobre _você_.

Hermione balançava a cabeça em negativa enquanto sorria. – Isso tem quase dois meses. Você é louca, Gina, já lhe disse, não precisa de uma hist...

– Ponto três – falou a ruiva mais alto, interrompendo Hermione –, por que ele não tira os olhos de você enquanto finge ler aqueles livros grossos?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder e foi impedida por um dedo levantado de Gina.

– Quatro: ele fica simplesmente desolado quando seu fã-clube chega e com os sorrisinhos espanta você da biblioteca. – A garota pausou para respirar. – E cinco: andou, se possível ainda mais carrancudo que de costume, quando aquele artigo asqueroso da víbora Skeeter insinuou que você e o Harry são algo mais que amigos.

Hermione tinha uma expressão de total descrença quando Gina terminou sua narrativa. Não respondeu de imediato; era algo tão absurdo que não conseguia sequer formular respostas plausíveis àquelas hilárias perguntas.

– Hermione – disse Gina carinhosamente –, você esteve tão mergulhada nos problemas das outras pessoas que não percebeu nada disso acontecendo ao seu redor. Eu sou uma excelente observadora, você sabe, sempre vivi ao derredor de vocês somente para saber tudo sobre o Harry. Eu sei cada gosto dele, cada tipo de sorriso ou de expressão fechada, e tudo isso por apenas observá-lo. Eu só passei a observar o Krum depois que as meninas me contaram sobre o que ele havia conversado com elas e prestei mais atenção nele quando você estava por perto. Se você não tivesse com tanta coisa na cabeça, teria percebido também.

– Isso é tão absurdo, Gina! O Vítor Krum é famoso, com certeza deve ser comprometido e, se não o for, pode ter qualquer garota do mundo aos seus pés. Elas o perseguem por onde ele vai, por que ele se importaria em me notar?

– Não foi você mesma quem afirmou que elas só o perseguem porque ele é famoso? Ele não deve ser burro, Hermione, também sabe disso. O fato de você simplesmente não parecer notá-lo é que a diferencia das outras e deve torná-la atraente para ele.

Hermione sorriu novamente. – Você também não fica atrás dele... Gina. É tão inimaginável o Krum estar interessado numa traça de livros insuportável como eu e, como se não fosse o bastante, feia.

– Pare de se menosprezar que isso sim é feio! – a garota respondeu com dureza e, suavizando um pouco a voz, completou: – Você é a menina mais linda desta escola, sempre ajudando as pessoas, dizendo-lhes palavras carinhosas, cuidando de cada uma delas e nunca desejando o mau até a quem maltrata você. Ser bonita é isso e não seguir padrões de belezas ditados pelos outros. Não precisa me responder nada daquilo que lhe perguntei, só reflita, observe-o. Quem sabe não é uma chance de conhecer alguém legal? E dando certo ou não, no final do Torneio, ele vai embora.

Hermione sorriu agradecida pelas palavras da amiga. Gina se levantou da cama e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Já que está melhor, vou para o meu quarto e chamar as meninas de volta; devem estar querendo dormir, mas estavam respeitando o seu momento.

A ruiva seguiu em direção à saída e foi interrompida pela voz de Hermione:

– Você é uma excelente amiga, Gina, e uma grande bruxa também.

Gina apenas sorriu em sua direção e saiu do quarto. Hermione se aconchegou mais em seus lençóis e fechou os olhos sorrindo. Era bom contar com alguém em meio a isso tudo, mesmo que essa pessoa tivesse idéias tão malucas.

--

Hermione se encontrava estudando na biblioteca numa quinta-feira ensolarada, talvez uma das últimas com sol do ano, quando avistou Vítor Krum sentado na mesa ao seu lado. Ele devia mesmo gostar de ler para estar ali o tempo todo. Uma pessoa normal leria tanto? Hermione sorriu. _Ele deve pensar o mesmo de mim_. Uma lembrança lhe cruzou a memória quando seu olhar encontrou o dele por alguns segundos, e as palavras de Gina ditas algumas noites atrás ecoaram em seus ouvidos.

_Por que ele não tira os olhos de você enquanto finge ler aqueles livros grossos?_

Hermione balançou a cabeça espantando o pensamento; era apenas coincidência. Apenas dez minutos foram o necessário para que a certeza absoluta de que era puro acaso se dissipar e dar lugar a uma dúvida. Nesses últimos minutos, seus olhares se cruzaram por três vezes, e em todas elas, Hermione apenas o olhou porque teve a nítida impressão de estar sendo observada, e em todas elas, Krum segurou o olhar com o dela até que ela desviasse o seu.

_São apenas as minhocas de Gina_ – Hermione repetia enquanto tentava devolver sua atenção ao livro. Um aviãozinho de papel pousou levemente sobre o livro, tapando a frase que ela lia pela terceira vez, e Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se da escola trouxa que freqüentava – lá era muito comum os garotos atirarem aviõezinhos ou bolinhas de papéis uns nos outros. Olhou para os lados procurando o autor da obra de arte e mais uma vez cruzou seu olhar com o de Krum. Ele indicou o pequeno avião, e Hermione abaixou os olhos para a página do livro que lia e ainda pôde ver as dobras do pergaminho em formato de avião se abrirem e mostrarem o bilhete.

_"Preciso de um favor seu... Vou entrar no corredor dos exemplares sobre animais mágicos. Pode lançar um Repello para que eu leia em paz?"_

Hermione o olhou, surpresa. Ele lhe deu um leve sorriso, e antes que a garota respondesse, os risinhos irritantes do fã-clube dele alcançaram seus ouvidos, seguido de imediato por um barulho de arrastar de cadeira que fez Hermione olhar novamente na direção de Krum e só avistar um pedaço de suas vestes dobrando a esquina do corredor.

Lançou o feitiço repelente assim que as garotas apontaram na entrada da biblioteca, o grupinho de garotas percorreu com o olhar toda a extensão de corredores naquela sessão e, como não avistaram o motivo de sua perseguição, resolveram ir procurá-lo em outro lugar.

Hermione revirou os olhos para o grupinho. Fechando o exemplar que tinha nas mãos, seguiu até o corredor dos animais mágicos e desfez o feitiço, não deixando de sorrir quando Krum se assustou pela aproximação de alguém. O rapaz soltou um suspiro ao ver quem era. Eles se olharam alguns segundos, e Hermione percebeu que falar por bilhete pareceu bem mais confortável para o rapaz. Resolveu ajudá-lo.

– Hermione Granger, prazer.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele, mas diferentemente do que esperava, ele não a apertou. Muito delicadamente, segurou a ponta dos seus dedos e elevou sua mão até o alcance dos seus lábios, sem em momento algum desprender os olhos dos seus. A mão de Krum era grande, e embora o toque tenha sido delicado, foi um movimento tão firme que Hermione imaginou que ele não a soltaria mais. Quando os lábios dele se encostaram em sua pele, ela sentiu que eles eram extremamente quentes e pousaram em sua mão com tanta suavidade que ela desejou que ele prolongasse o toque por mais tempo.

– Vítor.

Ambos sorriram.

– Deve ser chato ser perseguido o tempo todo, não é? – perguntou Hermione.

– É, e esse é o motivo que me faz querrer voarr o tempo todo, bem alto, parra que nem ao menos as vozes cheguem lá – respondeu o búlgaro. Hermione sorriu. – Eu vi você com o Harry Potterr algumas vezes, já prrecisou escondê-lo também?

– Aqui em Hogwarts não adianta de muita coisa querer escondê-lo. As aulas não esperam, ele precisa comer junto com os outros, treinar e jogar quadribol, então acaba sempre perseguido. Mas nada comparado ao assédio trazido pela sua participação no Torneio. Isso sim está passando dos limites.

– Fala porr conta do jorrnal? – Vítor tornou a perguntar.

– Sim, principalmente por ele. Essa repórter que está cobrindo o Torneio distorce um pouco a realidade e acaba levando para os que estão lá fora uma imagem de Harry que não é verdadeira.

– Sei perrfeitamente como son essas coisas. – Havia um leve tom de amargura na voz quando Vítor respondeu.

Hermione sorriu. – Eu não agüentaria um minuto no seu lugar.

– Medo da fama?

– Não, odeio voar.

– Mas non pode serr! Como alguém non gostarria de voarr? – Vítor perguntou incrédulo.

– Costumo ser mesmo fora de padrões – respondeu Hermione.

– Non é serr forra de padrróns... – Vítor a olhou intensamente. – É só uma questón de serr especial.

Hermione piscou, não acreditando no que ouvia. Suas bochechas coraram levemente, mas ela permaneceu encarando Krum nos olhos.

– Se me perrmitirr, eu a levarrei num vôo que non a deixarria enjoada. Tudo depende do conhecimento das condicions climáticas e físicas. Se sabemos desses valorres, nós os combinamos usando um cálculo específico parra vôos, e eu poderria levá-la sem nenhum desconforrto.

Hermione pareceu incrédula. – Isso é sério?

– Sim, e com prrática até focê conduzirria o vôo adequado a si prróprria. Os estudos também son aplicados na minha prrofisson, Senhorrita Grrangerr, ou pode terr cerrteza que eu non gostarria dela. Non há muita coisa que durre parra semprre, mas o conhecimento é uma delas, e eu gosto de saberr sobrre o que faço. Enton... foarria comigo?

– Eu... – Hermione sentiu suas pernas baquearem quando duas vozes passearam em seu pensamento, a primeira delas mais suave e fria lhe dizia que não havia chance para os dois nesse tempo; a segunda também era suave, porém animada, e disse-lhe que aquela poderia ser uma chance de conhecer alguém legal. Levantou os olhos e encarou Krum; os olhos dele demonstravam ansiedade. – Eu aceito. Mas depois não vale dizer que não avisei que odiava voar.

--

Dois dias depois, um vento revoltoso, porém quente, envolvia as terras de Hogwarts. Aos sábados, as garotas do quarto ano da Grifinória se demoravam mais no dormitório que no resto da semana. Uma coruja-das-torres batia insistentemente no vidro da vidraça, e o barulho deixou as ocupantes de mau humor. Parvati Patil saltou da cama e quase derrubou a coruja do parapeito quando arrancou o pergaminho atado a pata dela.

– Droga, Hermione – reclamou a garota quando entregou o papel à colega de quarto e voltou para debaixo de suas cobertas.

– Desculpe – murmurou Hermione quando apanhou o pergaminho e abriu-o, lendo.

Saltou da cama segurando firmemente com uma das mãos o cabelo rebelde. Aproximou-se da janela, olhou para os lados, quando viu na distância uma figura passar veloz cortando o céu, pausando a alguns metros longe da janela e acenando.

– Você é louco?

Vítor apenas sorriu e girou a vassoura para o outro lado, desaparecendo quando contornou a torre da Grifinória.

– Com quem você está falando? – Lilá e Parvati tentavam se espremer atrás de Hermione, esticando o pescoço para ver com quem ela falava lá fora.

– Hã... e-eu... é... era só o Harry me chamando para dar uma volta... e-eu... er... preciso me arrumar.

Hermione rumou para o banheiro enquanto as colegas voltaram às suas camas, e, meia hora mais tarde, seguia até a torre de astronomia. Preferiu evitar o café da manhã para não dar vexame na frente do maluco do Krum. Pois é, um maluco; o vento estava revoltoso, se ele não tinha percebido. Mas não seria ela a louca? O que estava fazendo ali se achava que voar era simplesmente terrível?

Ele já a esperava. O sorriso que lhe deu assim que apareceu à porta foi tão cheio de carinho que Hermione não pôde deixar de corresponder.

– O dia está ensolarado, mas esse vento está quase tempestivo – comentou ela, olhando pela janela.

– Sim, está. Eu acho que lhe disse que tínhamos de combinarr alguns fatorres parra que você foasse bem, non?

– Krum, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia. Eu realmente tenho pânico de voar e acho que não fará muito bem a nós dois.

Vítor não a ouvia, estava murmurando uns feitiços voltados para o céu lá fora, e Hermione se aproximou mais para ouvi-los.

– Quanto pesa, Senhorrita Grranger? – perguntou o búlgaro.

– Quarenta e sete quilos.

– Bom, enton está ótimo. Nasceu sob que signo?

– Virgem.

– Elemento terra. Non é mesmo comum um virginiano sem pés no chon, literralmente. Serria norrmal apenas uma horra de vôo porr vez, mas merrcúrrio está brrilhante hoje, enton isso nos dá trrês horras. Vamos lá!

Hermione ia falar que não era mesmo uma boa idéia quando a mão de Krum apertou a sua e arrastou-a para o peitoril da janela. Passava-lhe um calor tão agradável, que suas preocupações quase se esvaíram ao montarem em suas vassouras. Ela ainda cogitou olhar para baixo, mas a mão de Krum a impediu, segurando seu queixo e fazendo-a olhar para frente.

– Apenas um impulso brreve; para começarrmos é melhorr apenas planarr.

E o vôo realmente foi diferente. Quando seus pés impulsionaram a vassoura para o alto, Hermione sentiu o vento quente acoitar seus cabelos e aquecê-los sob o sol no mesmo instante em que seu coração se aquecia e uma paz gostosa preenchia seu ser. Parecia mesmo que tudo ao seu redor contribuía para um vôo perfeito; os pássaros que a acompanhavam vez por outra, o vento que lhe guiava quando precisava mudar de direção, as árvores que se balançavam dançando junto com eles no passeio, e principalmente, a companhia agradável de Krum que lhe deixava incrivelmente feliz.

As três horas passaram tão rápidas que nem mesmo ela queria que o passeio terminasse tão cedo, mas Krum foi enérgico em fazê-la pousar. Não voltaram à torre, mas pousaram no campo de quadribol – vazio aquele ano que não haveria torneio interno.

– Foi realmente agradável, Krum, obrigada – Hermione confessou sorrindo.

– Eu tenho um livrro que ensina sobrre a combinaçon dos elementos parra um bom fôo. Emprresto-lhe depois.

– Eu vou adorar a leitura, com certeza.

– Se conseguirr semprre rreunir esses fatorres, terrá fôos até melhorres para lembrrar.

– Bom, é que às vezes precisamos voar tão repentinamente que não dá tempo de fazer cálculos.

– Os momentos inesperrados são semprre os melhorres – disse Krum.

– Depende muito da companhia – respondeu Hermione.

– Non se ela forr uma constante.

– Constantes costumam tornar-se chatas.

– Enton sua política é de diverrsidade?

– Não, não. – Hermione sorriu. – Eu é que sou um poço de chatice mesmo e costumo preservar tudo: rituais, lembranças, regulamentos, amizades. Dificilmente encaro novidades.

– Enton como explicarria minha companhia num prrogrrama que simplesmente odeia?

– Explicaria como uma boa surpresa. E você? Como explicaria a companhia da "insuportável" sabe-tudo?

– Não saberria dizer com palavrras.

– E como vou saber? – Hermione se fingiu de indignada.

– Saberá.

A distância entre eles foi vencida por Krum, e Hermione foi pega de surpresa por um beijo caloroso. Quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, pareceu que um choque elétrico havia sacudido seus vasos sangüíneos, e sua pressão arterial subiu para duzentos. Krum tinha uma pegada tão intensa que suas pernas bambearam e apoiou-se nele para não desabar. Seu corpo forte simplesmente a envolvia e não havia como deixar de retribuir ao seu abraço – era absolutamente irresistível. Ele parecia ter um imã em chamas que atraía quem chegasse muito perto. Quando ambos quase não respiravam soltaram os lábios, mas os braços fortes não a soltaram.

Ambos sorriram. Ela sobre o peito dele. Ele mergulhado nos cachos emaranhados dela.

– Isso foi absolutamente louco – disse ele quando se controlou.

– Altamente – respondeu Hermione, ainda ofegante.

– Pelo menos acho que deixei clarro o que é estarr em companhia da Sabe-tudo.

– Não me imaginava tão intensa.

– Eu soube desde que a vi.

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Se tivesse diante de um espelho, com certeza perceberia o tom rosado em que elas foram tingidas.

– Obrigada por hoje, Krum.

– Vítor, por favor – ele a interrompeu.

– Foi incrível. Tudo. Nem sei como te agradecer – completou ela.

– Dançarr serria bom. Focê já tem parr parra o baile de Natal?

– Não... – respondeu numa voz tão baixa que foi quase inaudível para Krum. Respirando fundo, acrescentou: – Na verdade os alunos de Hogwarts foram avisados apenas ontem sobre ele, nenhum de nós conhecia a tradição do torneio.

Krum internamente sorriu, não tinha dado tempo ainda de ninguém convidá-la. _Mas ela ainda pode recursar_ – disse uma voz em sua cabeça, e ele a sacudiu para evitar que o pessimismo o dominasse.

– Me concederria a honrra de acompanhá-la? – perguntou ele.

Hermione baixou os olhos, não imaginava ir ao baile com outra pessoa que não fosse um de seus amigos. Eles seriam companhias extraordinariamente agradáveis e ela se sentiria muito mais à vontade com eles do que com um desconhecido. Nos segundos que ela teve para ponderar o convite, duas vozes passearam em seu pensamento, a primeira delas mais suave e fria dizia-lhe que não havia chance para os dois neste tempo; a segunda também era suave, porém animada, e disse-lhe que aquela poderia ser uma chance de conhecer alguém legal. Levantou os olhos e encarou Krum; os olhos dele demonstravam ansiedade.

– Sim, mas com uma condição. – As sobrancelhas do búlgaro se estreitaram levemente, e Hermione sorriu. – Você vai ter que dançar tão bem quanto voa.

O garoto soltou a respiração que estava presa e sorriu de volta.

– Vou trreinarr echaustivamente até lá.

– Muito bem – Hermione respondeu

Olharam-se por instantes. Krum a soltou, e Hermione rumou ao castelo, assomada de um terrível calor – aquele beijo fora surpreendentemente quente. Krum era agradavelmente quente e a fazia se sentir tão desejada, como nunca se sentira antes. Adorou senti-lo de perto.

Krum permaneceu onde estava, acompanhando-a com o olhar subir as escadarias de mármore e entrar no castelo. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto admirava seus cachos revoltos balançarem a cada passo dela. Ela beijava bem, perfeitamente bem para alguém tão jovem.

– Adorrável – murmurou para si mesmo.

--

**N/A: Obrigada por não desistirem. Obrigada a Xuxu, Shey e Nanda pelas palavras de estímulo. Mesmo descobrindo uma nova paixão, não abandonarei HP, promessa. Beijos, SuSnape.**


	22. O Baile de Inverno

_**Cap. 2**__**1 **__**O baile de Inverno**_

_**By Surviana**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR.**_

_**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para m**__**e divertir e divertir os outros!**_

***

Hermione se espreguiçou na cama de dossel, afundando ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro macio. Geralmente acordava com muita disposição para encarar a maratona de aulas ao longo do dia, mas esta manhã obrigara todos a continuarem por horas a mais debaixo das cobertas. Era bom ser sábado. O tempo estava extremamente gelado e as paredes de pedra do castelo faziam todos desejarem que o inverno acabasse, mas ele mal acabara de começar.

Se por um lado o inverno fazia todos quererem ardorosamente o fim dele, por outro, a iminência da chegada do Baile de Inverno deixava em todo o castelo um ar de expectativa que não se esvaía a nenhum custo. Nos corredores e salas comunais, era só o que se discutia: quem iria com quem, que cor era o vestido daquela ou dessa garota, que triste era para um garoto da Corvinal ter sido rejeitado por uma aluna de Beauxbatons, o Harry Potter que ainda estava disponível, entre outras centenas de estórias a se contar.

Em meio a tudo isso, Hermione quase não alterou sua rotina de estudos. Os alunos do quarto ano receberam uma pesada carga de tarefas para as férias, mas na semana que antecedera o Natal, ela já as havia terminado. Toda a excitação à sua volta passaria quase imperceptivelmente, não fosse a chateação de Rony dia após dia lhe perguntando quem era o seu par para o baile. Seu vestido fora enviado por sua mãe dias atrás. Ela lhe mandara uma página da revista que Gina lhe emprestou para ajudá-la a escolher vestes bruxas de gala, e sua adorada mãe o encomendara exatamente como à imagem e em sua cor preferida, azul, embora ela não fosse considerada uma cor símbolo de feminilidade.

Na manhã do baile, acordou com uma Coruja-das-Torres batendo em sua vidraça, pedindo sua atenção. Hermione se livrou das cobertas para apanhar o bilhete que ela trazia. Era um bilhete dele, do Vítor; antes mesmo de ler o conteúdo, seu sorriso se abriu ao reconhecer a caligrafia tão particular dele.

_Srta. Granger,_

_Na Bulgária, acordamos cedo quando precisamos encontrar paz, apesar do nosso inverno rigoroso e da ausência do sol. Hoje, a sua imagem esteve na minha cabeça quando despertei. Acho que a proximidade do baile me fez perder a harmonia constante em minha mente, e nela só encontrar você, com seu jeito tempestivo que parece tanto com o clima do meu país. Eu a vi em meus sonhos, e você vestia azul. Na biblioteca – nosso espaço sagrado – encontrei o significado de vê-la assim: as pessoas que preferem o azul são intuitivas, carinhosas, prestativas, gostam de ajudar os outros e têm facilidade para verbalizar suas idéias. Nada podia parecer mais com você, que me traz tanto entendimento quando expressa essa energia criadora única e me deixa simplesmente devotado ao seu conhecimento. Conto os segundos todos os dias para que chegue a hora de tê-la comigo, desta vez, dançando._

_Com carinho,_

_Vítor_

Cada dia, surpreendia-se com uma nova habilidade de Vítor. Ele era tão diferente dos garotos que convivia, que tudo nele a conquistava. Quando ela poderia supor que um jogador de quadribol, que não deveria ter absolutamente nada na cabeça além de balaços e pomos-de-ouro, podia lhe escrever um bilhete esplendorosamente lindo, chamando a biblioteca de "nosso lugar sagrado"?

Sorriu...

Vítor era divertido, inteligente e tinha um beijo arrebatador. Embora ela não fosse experiente o suficiente nessa área, imaginava que a maioria dos garotos não beijasse assim. Tinham concordado em manter discrição sobre a identidade um do outro como par no baile e não tinham mais que dois minutos a sós na biblioteca, mas aquela única vez que sobrevoaram juntos as terras de Hogwarts fora suficiente para que ela percebesse que ele era uma pessoa especial.

Foi com o bilhete ao seu lado e o rádio bruxo flutuando junto à banheira que Hermione começou a se arrumar para o baile. Lembrou de Rony perguntando por que precisava de três horas para se arrumar. Não se deu ao trabalho de responder; Rony jamais saberia o prazer de um trouxa em se transformar num símbolo de admiração. Ele nunca entenderia o prazer de pentear os cabelos fio a fio, separá-los em mechas, deslizar a poção com o auxílio de um pente e, enquanto ela faz a transformação, encurvar-se como uma minhoca para fazer as unhas dos pés. Hermione tinha que admitir que não era tão vaidosa assim, mas não conseguiu conter o olhar de satisfação quando se olhou uma última vez no espelho, pronta para dançar diante da comunidade escolar de Hogwarts.

O tecido etéreo azul-pervinca lhe caiu tão bem que ela mesma se perguntou se não havia magia nele. A poção que usou nos cabelos os deixou tão lisos e brilhantes que a fez desconfiar se a imagem no espelho era mesmo a sua. A maquiagem era tão suave que o toque sob sua mão não podia ser o de sua pele. Só podia ser magia. Riu de si mesma e mais uma vez se lembrou de Rony dizendo: "você precisa de três horas?" Bom, para fazer um milagre, preciso sim.

Um friozinho deslizou em seu estômago quando pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta. E se os garotos estivessem na sala comunal? Olhou o relógio sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, sete e vinte da noite. Eles com certeza estavam se arrumando. Desceu as escadas lentamente, a sala comunal estava vazia, os alunos que não iam ao baile foram embora há algumas semanas e os que ficaram estavam disputando um lugar em frente ao espelho de seus respectivos quartos. Sorte sua.

Caminhou lentamente em direção a saída do castelo, buscou uma saída lateral para não cruzar com os alunos que, como ela, se arrumaram mais cedo. Evitou também a saída da cozinha por conta dos alunos da casa Lufa-Lufa, situada próxima a mesma. A alternativa foi usar uma das saídas de acesso às estufas. Seus saltos ecoavam no piso de pedra enquanto se dirigia à saída, e a cada janela que passava, podia vislumbrar o gramado do castelo coberto de fadinhas brilhantes. Ao dobrar o corredor lateral, avistou a saída e praguejou baixinho; havia alguém parado à porta.

Era muita inocência sua achar que numa noite festiva como o Natal, acompanhado ainda de um evento tão badalado quanto o Torneio Tribruxo, não cruzaria com ninguém no corredor. Mas ela era Hermione, a senhorita perfeccionista Hermione Granger, que gostava de tudo bem explicado e bem arrumado, que escrevia reto numa folha de pergaminho sem ajuda de régua, que sempre colocava os pingos nos is e que queria tudo do seu jeito e no seu lugar.

E o que ela mais queria nesta noite era que o Vítor a visse antes de outros... Foi para ele que se arrumou, para ele que passou quase três horas diante do espelho, para ele que folheou revistas de moda, para ele que enviou um pedido de socorro à sua mãe para fazer o vestido que gostara. Foi pensando nele que prendeu o cabelo em um nó e que pincelou o blush nas bochechas. Somente para ele colocou o brilho labial e se pegou sorrindo, imaginando quanto tempo ele ficaria lá. Somente para ele. Por que diabos precisava cruzar com alguém? E faltava tão pouco para encontrá-lo; a estufa número um estava logo ali, após a passagem...

Respirou fundo e endireitou o andar, limpou a garganta ao se aproximar, e antes que algum som saísse de sua boca, o intruso em seu caminho para Vítor se virou para olhá-la. Seu olhar se encontrou com o dele, e todos os seus sentidos estremeceram, deixando-a tão confusa que seus joelhos fraquejaram.

***

Festas... Para celebrar o que, especificamente?

Severo soltou um muxoxo impaciente. Por que tantos risos, roupas coloridas e fadinhas cintilantes? Gostaria de saber o que esses elementos acrescentavam ao cérebro de alguém, além de fazê-lo trabalhar dobrado no que diz respeito ao sentido da visão. Afinal, discernir alguém no meio desse "esplendor" todo não era algo tão simples como cozinhar uma poção do sono.

Mas há um motivo muito forte para essa celebração toda, segundo alguns imbecis. Como foi mesmo o comentário do patético Bagman mais cedo? _Celebrar a "amizade"_. Teria gargalhado se isso fosse do seu feitio, mas apenas teve um embrulho estomacal e foi uma boa hora para se retirar do Salão Principal e de seu colorido almoço natalino.

A tarde passou rapidamente, lembrando-o que seu papel de anfitrião da Sonserina seria posto à prova aquela noite e que ele e seus alunos deveriam estar às oito em ponto em frente às portas do Salão Principal para "confraternizar" com as outras Casas e convidados de Hogwarts. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu uma necessidade terrível de ar. Só assim para ouvir os gritinhos daqueles cabeças-ocas e vê-los dançar uma noite inteira. Era engraçado um rato das masmorras como ele precisar de ar, mas a idéia de estar rodeado de pirralhos em roupas de gala era, na melhor das explicações, sufocante.

Ouviu passos lentos se aproximarem, distantes ainda, mas audíveis a alguém treinado para espião, como ele era. Mulher, os saltos denunciavam. Leve, quarenta e cinco quilos, talvez um pouco mais. Um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura, segundo a sombra que podia ver pelo canto do olho. Nervosa, sua respiração a denunciou quando chegou perto o bastante. Um bom exercício mental analisar alguém antes de vê-lo. Fez se esquecer de sua iminente tarefa.

Virou-se para lhe dar passagem, e seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. O choque percorreu os olhos cor de mel que o encaravam. Sem precisar desviar os olhos da íris, já sabia de quem se tratava. Aquela era a cor que perturbou seus sonhos durante anos, a única cor que podia brilhar naquele castelo inteiro e que ele jamais se cansaria de olhar.

Ser espião tem algumas vantagens. Mascarar emoções é uma delas, e é algo que já nasceu com Severo, um dom, ainda que não estivesse preparado para aquela visão. Tampouco para sentir o toque de uma mão tão fria quanto a sua própria. Sim, um toque. Espião também reage rápido. Ela perdera o equilíbrio, ele a apoiara, e no breve instante em que seus dedos encostaram nela, imagens surgiram, sem querer, sem poder, mas mesmo assim vieram, e o espião não pôde deixar de olhá-las por inteiro. Não pôde deixar também de olhá-la por inteiro. Não pôde deixar de vê-la vestida de aluna da Corvinal em suas remotas lembranças e de perceber hoje como o azul lhe caía bem, como ressaltava seus olhos cor de mel que nunca, mesmo com suas memórias arrancadas, saíram de seu pensamento.

A realidade ao seu redor o alcançou quando o cintilar das fadinhas no gramado ponteou o cabelo dela ainda mais e lhe conferiu mais brilho. Sua mão soltou o pulso magro dela, e Severo constatou no brilho de seus olhos que Hermione ainda o olhava com o mesmo choque de segundos antes. Ela não notou que ele já a havia soltado – imagens do ano anterior ainda sacolejavam suas entranhas, e nesse instante, ela se deu conta que sua viagem no tempo não fora em vão. Ambos não perceberam, nem aceitaram, mas fora palpável o amor que existiu além daqueles olhares.

***

Piscou os olhos três vezes seguidas, ele ainda estava à sua frente e ainda a olhava. Restaram ainda alguns segundos de contemplação mútua antes que ele passasse por seu ombro direito e seguisse em direção ao Salão Principal. Minutos transcorreram até que ela mesma reagisse, que ordenasse aos seus pés que andassem, que murmurasse ao seu coração vibrante que se acalmasse.

Mas havia algo estranho nisso tudo, era estranha a sensação que a preenchia enquanto a adrenalina ia sumindo do seu sangue. Por que sorria? Porque estava tão satisfeita consigo mesma? Por que estava com uma gostosa sensação de felicidade a preenchendo? Por que as fadinhas pareceram ainda mais brilhantes? Por que ao se fazer cada uma dessas perguntas somente sorria em troca?

Avistou a delegação de Durmstrang próxima à estufa número um; Krum facilmente percebido entre os demais. Alguns olhares e sussurros lhe acompanharam quando os dois se cumprimentaram. Seguraram as mãos, e Hermione sorriu tão deslumbrantemente que Krum se sentiu o jovem mais sortudo entre os presentes no baile. Sussurrou isso ao pé do ouvido de Hermione, e a sensação de satisfação dentro do coração dela vibrou mais ainda.

As portas de carvalho da entrada do castelo se abriram, e Krum e Hermione seguiram para a entrada do Salão Principal. Foi divertido ver as diversas reações nos rostos das pessoas quando eles passaram juntos. Hermione se divertiu quando Rony passou batido por ela sem vê-la e quando Harry finalmente a olhou de verdade e se deu conta que ela era ela.

— Oi, Harry! Oi, Parvati!

Leu os lábios de Harry formarem a frase "você está linda", e a imagem de Malfoy lhe olhando estupefato foi ainda mais engraçada que isso.

Mas não foram verdes, azuis, nem cinzentos que lhe fizeram se sentir a garota mais sensacional do baile. Não foram elogios, nem olhares de desprezo, e nem mesmo a companhia agradável de Krum. Foram apenas olhos negros, pele fria e palavras não ditas. Foram apenas lembranças. Foi o azul. Foi o professor mais intragável e não podia ser mais ninguém além dele que, sem falar, sem reagir, sem elogios e sem surpresas, a fazia feliz, apenas com um olhar.

A mesa que acomodou os campeões e os juízes estava estrategicamente posicionada para ser vista por todos no Salão. Mas só importava ser vista por quem ela queria, só importava papear com Krum a noite inteira e dançar livremente pelo Salão, mostrando aos demais que a felicidade existia até mesmo para uma sabe-tudo. Que o amor independe de se estar junto, mas que sobrevive ao tempo, que vence fronteiras, que adormece, mas que continua vivo. Que para ser amado por alguém, você só precisa ser você mesmo, estar de bem com você mesmo, e que não adianta quantas máscaras você mesmo coloque em seu rosto, um dia, todas elas caem e lhe mostram como você verdadeiramente é.

***

Ciúme.

Como era mesmo a definição que tinha desse termo? _"O ciúme é uma constrangida homenagem que a inferioridade presta ao mérito"._

Um gole de Whisky de Fogo.

Constrangimento é pouco. O que se pode dizer de um professor na casa dos trinta com ciúmes de uma aluna de quinze anos? Pedofilia talvez seja mais apropriado.

Dois goles de Whisky de Fogo.

Inferioridade. Sim, uma boa palavra para justificar que um mestre em Poções famoso em algumas revistas do ramo ao redor do mundo esteja sentado numa cadeira se remoendo de ciúmes de um jogador de quadribol.

Desta vez o copo esvaziou.

Mérito. Parabéns ao magnífico campeão de Durmstrang que exibiu a sabe-tudo grifinória no Baile de Inverno. Aplausos. Suas mãos simularam aplausos ao casal, enquanto que seus olhos captaram mais um sorriso dela e uma aproximação maior do insuportável jogador a sua nuca descoberta.

O copo enchido magicamente voltou a esvaziar.

Mãos quentes seguram suas mãos, oferecendo-o o vidrinho que enchera mais cedo na companhia de Pomfrey. Olhou em volta, Rosmerta o olhava com reprovação. Ignorou-a. Chegou a hora do baile propriamente dito, essa era uma pior visão. Aquelas mãos que desperdiçavam tempo catando uma bola que voava pousariam onde mãos que trabalhavam com ervas deveriam estar. Onde parou sua decência? Precisava vomitar.

Rosmerta perdeu a paciência.

— Quer que mais alguém perceba?

Seu cérebro inebriado pela bebida e pelo ciúmes demorou a processar as palavras ditas pela comerciante.

— O que disse?

— Que por enquanto apenas eu percebi que o Diretor da Sonserina está bêbado.

Severo a fulminou com o olhar. Ela lhe estendeu novamente o vidrinho com a poção, mais uma vez negou. Negou até tentar levantar da cadeira e se dar conta que estava bêbado. O chão estava mesmo rodando sob seus pés ou o assento da cadeira se transformara numa chave de portal?

Rosmerta o puxou de volta ao assento. — Beba logo isso, seu teimoso insuportável! Que tipo de notícia no _Profeta Diário_ você quer ler amanhã?

Destampou o frasquinho e bebeu. O efeito da poção esverdeada foi instantâneo, seu cérebro voltou à ativa e ele lançou um olhar gélido à Rosmerta, que lhe olhava divertida.

— O que deu em você, Severo? Enlouqueceu? Beber em serviço!

— Esse colorido todo me deixa irritado. A bebida alivia os efeitos, borrando tudo.

— Inclusive sua compostura. Que vergonha! O diretor de uma Casa bêbado no Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo. Skeeter amaria publicar isso.

Severo não respondeu, apenas se retirou, precisava trocar de mesa ou voltaria a beber por estar ouvindo bronca de uma vendedora de bebidas. Uma volta no jardim, quem sabe. _Não_, havia muito brilho por lá. Sua masmorra nunca fora tão desejável. O campo de quadribol, seu cérebro disparou um alerta. _Jamais_. Fora ali que culminara sua tormenta. Precisava de sua Penseira ou enlouqueceria, mas diretores não saiam do Salão até seus monitores estarem em número suficiente para coordenar os alunos de sua Casa. _Maldição!_

Precisava de um exercício mental. Fixou seus olhos num ponto do Salão e deixou sua mente viajar até o chalé nas montanhas. Seria um bom lugar para ir agora. Perto de quem se quer bem, um porto seguro quando não há em que se equilibrar. Por que existem emoções, afinal? Para justificar a bebida.

O copo continuava ao seu lado.

Foram longas horas de tortura até que Lermack lhe disse que tudo estava sob controle. Levantou-se e, com um olhar para Dumbledore, comunicou a sua retirada. O longo caminho até o corredor dos seus aposentos parecia não ter fim. Queria se livrar das roupas, dos pensamentos, queria voltar à sua solidão após um rompante imbecil de ciúmes. Queria apagar pensamentos sórdidos que sua carne tinha. Pensamentos que o envergonhavam, que arrepiavam seu corpo de asco, mas que estavam entranhados à sua condição humana e que se reprimiam durante tanto tempo, que começava a se achar incapaz de controlá-los por mais tempo.

— Ou controlo ou não sou digno de ser um Snape.

Dobrou o corredor que dava acesso às escadas úmidas e somente constatou que aquela seria uma noite difícil. Longa. Insuportável. Da última janela com visão externa do castelo, ele mais uma vez a avistou. Seus pés estacaram contra sua vontade, somente para vê-la por mais um momento em seu deslumbrante traje a rigor, os cabelos já frouxos do nó bem feito que vira mais cedo. Bufou constatando que isso possivelmente fora fruto das longas danças com o jogador búlgaro. Ambos estavam sentados num dos bancos conjurados no jardim conversando, cúmplices. Ele cochichou algo em seu ouvido, ela sorriu, ele se aproximou um pouco mais, e para seu rancor, ela não se afastou. Típico sinal de consentimento, não precisou pensar para saber o que veria à seguir e não esperou ver para crer.

Ela tem uma vida e merece vivê-la. Foi ele quem desperdiçou a sua. Mas fora ela quem cruzara seu caminho e bagunçara o que podia ser um lado tranqüilo de sua vida infeliz.

Parou em frente à entrada das masmorras, os pensamentos descontrolados. Apoiou a mão esquerda na maçaneta, murmurou a senha pausadamente.

Mas ele a permitiu entrar.

E ao longo dos anos cometeu erros seguidos com a vã ilusão de sufocar sua ignorância quanto à identidade dela. Achou que lembranças e magia negra a trariam de volta. Tatuou uma caveira, serviu ao Lorde das Trevas, destruiu uma família, abandonou a mãe nas mãos de torturadores de trouxas. Por nada. Somente para ver o destino trazê-la sem nenhuma cobrança, apenas em uma forma que o torturaria por anos.

Transformou-a na melhor amiga do que sobrou da família que ele destruiu, para lembrar-lhe que ele não sabe o valor de se ter uma. Transformou-a em sua aprendiz, para mostrar-lhe que ele podia aprender com os seus cabeças-ocas. E trouxe-a em forma de menina, para pôr à prova sua masculinidade, seu autocontrole, sua decência.

Seu corpo doeu. Sua raiva fervilhou. Esmurrou a mesa. Soltou um urro de rancor. Apanhou o pó de Flú acima da lareira. Invocou as chamas. Partiu.

O cheiro de álcool preencheu suas narinas. Pessoas estranhas lhe encararam, nenhuma sustentou seu olhar. No balcão, chamou o barman e apontou algumas mulheres vestidas em vestes minúsculas. Mostrou o dinheiro. Duas delas lhe acompanharam. Não durou muito. Despejou nelas sua carga de desejo. Livrou-se do sêmen que fervilhou indecente por sua pupila.

Voltou a Hogwarts. Despejou na Penseira todas as imagens desta noite torturante. Um feitiço as congelou e engarrafou. Livrou-se delas. Livrou-se da imagem dos olhos de Hermione, de seu vestido azul, de seu sorriso, de seu cabelo. Livrou-se de sua própria indecência. Voltou a ser o Prof. Snape. Severo Snape.

* * *

**N/A:**

Esclarecendo algo que pode ter passado batido: a Hermione dormiu em paz esta noite, ela sabia que Severo a amava. Vocês acham mesmo que tinha algo a ser discutido com o pobretão do Weasley? *risos*

Este capítulo foi curtinho devido à falta de inspiração, mas gostei dele mesmo assim.

Link para o significado do Azul: h.

A frase final do último parágrafo da segunda parte do capítulo foi inspirada na música "Além do Olhar" de Ivo Pessoa. Link para a letra: ./ivo-pessoa/815567/.

A frase sobre o ciúme é de autoria de Mme Puisieux.

A seguinte frase foi retirada da história original: — Oi, Harry! Oi, Parvati!


	23. Ciúmes

_**Cap. 22 O dom do pôr do sol**_

_**By Surviana**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR.**_

_**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para m**__**e divertir e divertir os outros!**_

_**________________________________________**_

"_...Que minha solidão me sirva de companhia,  
que eu tenha a coragem de me enfrentar,  
que eu saiba ficar com o nada e mesmo assim me sentir  
como se estivesse plena de tudo."_

O escritório estava mal iluminado. A escuridão sempre o fascinara, seus aposentos não podiam ser diferentes. O verde escuro da Sonserina e o negro se combinavam ainda melhor, em sua opinião, do que o verde e o prata.

Um fogo brando queimava na lareira, aquecendo o escritório, mas não seu ocupante. O homem largado no sofá parecia quase uma pedra de gelo. Seu exterior estava imóvel, estático, apenas olhando o vazio. Seu interior, esse era ainda mais impassível. Frio, gelado. Como um cadáver sem emoção.

Um pio de coruja o despertou da letargia. Mas a julgar por seu movimento, não fora apenas isso que o acordou. Sua mão direita subiu rápida até uma tatuagem gravada em seu antebraço esquerdo. Cravou seus olhos ali. Massageou os contornos negros que tanto se destacavam em sua pele clara. Contornos que escureciam cada dia mais, que lhe lembravam que algo estava para acontecer. Algo que não conseguia, mesmo em seus piores pesadelos, imaginar.

Enquanto vislumbrava os contornos de sua Marca Negra, um misto de sentimentos surgira em seus olhos, que agora brilhavam. E que, junto com o movimento de seus dedos, desfizera a imagem de estátua que ele mantivera até agora. Um gosto amargo subiu por sua garganta quando engoliu a saliva que acumulara-se em sua boca. Um gosto ruim que sentia todas as vezes que lembrava da série de acontecimentos em sua vida desde que gravara aquela tatuagem.

Não era doloroso se lembrar desses acontecimentos. Pelo contrário, era até consolador. Consolava pois não o deixava esquecer porque merecia viver excluído e longe das pessoas. Consolava porque lhe lembrava sempre que era seu destino não ter uma família, porque se um dia tivesse uma, ele a destruiria. Também consolava o fato de não ter uma esposa, porque a primeira pessoa por quem desejou que fosse sua companheira, ele enviou para a morte junto com a família constituída por ela.

É, era reconfortante aquela marca estar ali para lhe lembrar disso. E era ainda melhor que ela reacendesse agora para cobrar por sua sanidade. Sempre achou mesmo que a vida não fora realmente dura com ele. Sua mãe sobreviveu, mesmo que não se possa dizer que há uma vida ali dentro. Sua carreira profissional é indiscutível. Sua conta bancária razoavelmente boa, sem nenhuma sombra da miséria do passado. E mesmo que nunca tenha alguém com quem conviver, ele viveu os últimos anos, vinte anos para ser mais exato, esperando por ela. E mesmo que ela tenha surgido numa forma que nunca possa possuir, ela o encontrou.

É. Tinha mesmo se safado, apesar de tudo. E não merecia isso. Então... era realmente reconfortante esperar que aquela marca ardesse e que queimasse sua pele até que o ardor atingisse sua alma. Para lembrar-lhe que não devia ter vivido esses últimos anos. Que não devia ter sucesso profissional, nem dinheiro, nem mãe e nem mulher a esperar por ele. A única coisa que ele realmente merecia era sofrer por tudo que já tinha feito, e pelo que ainda iria fazer, quando a Marca Negra cobrasse.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos. Consultou o relógio sobre a lareira. Era a hora dele. A hora de Dumbledore.

— Entre — disse.

O velho diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts entrou em seus aposentos e se acomodou numa de suas poltronas. Nunca teve muita cerimônia com o mestre de Poções para aguardar a ordem de se sentar. Como Snape odiava isso nele. Mas como, e era imensamente difícil admitir isso, amava aquele velho que podia chamar de amigo.

— Eu estava pensando sobre nossa conversa da outra noite, Severo — começou Dumbledore ao notar o mestre de Poções ainda contornando sua Marca Negra.

— Por que não estou surpreso? — respondeu o mestre de Poções. Não imaginava mesmo que aquela conversa havia acabado. Na verdade, ela nem sequer começara ainda.

— E como ela está? — tornou a perguntar o diretor.

— Escurece a cada dia, como se realmente se aproximasse o anoitecer. A dele também, sua histeria aumenta a cada dia, agora vive me perseguindo pelos corredores — respondeu Snape amargo.

— E a sua certeza de não fugir? Ela cresce na mesma proporção, Severo?

— Sim — respondeu Snape, olhando de esguelha pela primeira vez para o perfil do bruxo mais velho.

— Eu realmente não entendo como são as coisas, Severo. Como você ainda se vê como um mártir apesar de tudo. Qual o verdadeiro motivo de votar lá? Não foi o bastante ver que o filho dela está protegido?

— Você não acha realmente que ele está protegido, não é mesmo, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore respirou fundo. — Não, infelizmente não acho. E devo completar que muito me intriga o nome dele no Cálice de Fogo.

— Não precisaremos esperar tanto. A primeira tarefa está quase às portas.

— Dragões. Não me parece uma armadilha.

— Potter se safará. Não precisa se preocupar, não com isso. Ambos sabemos que as forças malignas que estão agindo por trás disso tudo não usariam um ser tão complexo quanto um dragão. Gringotes é um exemplo; quantos encantamentos e duendes, criaturas extremamente poderosas, são necessárias para contê-los?

— Muitos, Severo, muitos.

— E nós dois sabemos que se esta marca ainda não está tão nítida, significa que o poder do Lorde das Trevas não é pleno. Ainda. O Dragão é nossa menor preocupação. E se houver criaturas pensantes e não humanas nas tarefas seguintes, também. Mas ainda há a limitada inteligência de Potter, nunca poderemos prever se ele se matará com um simples feitiço de levitação.

— Não seja tão duro com o garoto, Severo. Apenas você mesmo suporta e supera suas exigências.

— A Srta. Granger me parece, superaria.

— Uma bruxa adorável a Srta. Granger, Severo. Eu diria que não havia forma de você escolher uma pessoa melhor.

— Escolher? — Snape reforçou o verbo.

— Para compará-la ao Harry, é claro, meu caro. Para compará-la ao Harry. E falando sobre a Srta. Granger, há uma coisa que me pergunto sobre ela... Você soube algo, em algum dos ataques de histeria do Igor, algo sobre a Srta. Granger? — questionou Dumbledore.

— Não. Ele nunca a mencionou.

— Bom, não é segredo pelos corredores que ele desaprova completamente o relacionamento dela com o seu pupilo, Krum. Mas Igor nunca foi realmente previsível, não é mesmo?

— Não. E é mais que certo que ele jogaria qualquer um em seu lugar para se safar. É um completo covarde.

— Você não acha que ele usaria a Srta. Granger em benefício próprio, Severo? Que poderia influenciá-la, usando o Sr. Krum, para uma possível proximidade com Harry e, em troca disso, um beneficio para oferecer ao Tom?

— A Srta. Granger não me parece uma pessoa muito influenciável, Diretor. — Snape estava começando a se incomodar com o rumo da conversa, mas sua voz permanecia inalterada.

— Não mesmo — respondeu Dumbledore pensativo. — Mas as paixões nos cegam, Severo, você sabe, as paixões são uma das mais poderosas vendas na vida.

Snape refletiu sobre a frase do diretor. Quando falou, procurou o fazer sem nenhuma alteração, sempre mantendo sua frieza emocional, embora algo de muito errado formigasse em sua nuca quando relembrava o que ouviu.

— Também não acredito numa possível paixão da Srta. Granger, diretor.

E isso era verdade. Não acreditava nessa paixão. Não porque ela não tivesse esse direito, pelo contrário, era uma jovem que na idade que tinha devia ter muitas, inúmeras paixões. Ela era até meio estranha por não ter demonstrado nenhuma forte o suficiente até agora.

Nenhuma além de sua vontade de se provar sempre a melhor. E ele notava a paixão que ela tinha pelos estudos quando a via querer responder suas perguntas, quando lia suas linhas nas redações de mais de dois metros que ela lhe mandava, nos exames finais, quando tudo nela parecia desejar por aquilo. Seus olhos brilhantes, seus dedos ágeis segurando a pena, seu cérebro afiado que ele quase podia ver através da sua pele trabalhando em prol daquilo. Seus vasos sanguíneos que coravam suas bochechas de tensão, de expectativa.

Ele realmente sabia quando ela impunha paixão em algo. E ele sabia disso porque ele a notava quando todos não a estavam notando. Ele relia suas redações porque eram as únicas verdadeiramente inteligentes, e mesmo que com deslizes de um aluno, eram brilhantes, eram apaixonadas.

Mais do que isso, ele sabia quando ela estava apaixonada, porque ele a viu assim. E ele a viu assim com seus próprios olhos. Próximos o bastante para não esconder nenhuma centelha da chama viva dentro dela. Próximos o bastante para se ver brilhando ali.

— Se você o diz, Severo. Se você o diz.

Por que Severo achava que Dumbledore já tinha essas mesmas conclusões que ele? Como odiava aquilo naquele velho. Sim, ele já tinha essas mesmas conclusões também, mas ele também tinha seu insuportável dom de se intrometer na vida dos outros, e essa era uma característica sua muito forte. Mas o que era pior naquele velho, era aquela necessidade de ouvir da boca das pessoas o que ele já havia concluído sozinho.

Dumbledore se despediu logo em seguida. Essa também era uma das suas irritantes habilidades, cutucar a mente das pessoas para algo que não estavam atinando e ir embora, deixando quem quer que fosse a sós com seus redemoinhos.

Não demorou muito, porém, para que Snape desistisse de pensar em Karkarof, Krum e Potter. E de pensar em Hermione, também, porque mesmo tendo absoluta certeza que ela não era uma tola apaixonada, o formigamento estranho em sua nuca desde que Dumbledore tocou no assunto continuava. E ele sabia que isso tinha muito a ver com o fato dela não estar apaixonada ser diferente do fato de se deixar beijar por Krum. Ele mesmo viveu isso há pouco tempo atrás, com Marylin.

E pensar nela com essas atitudes era algo desagradável e irritante. Mesmo com a certeza de que não havia nenhuma chance para eles no futuro, o momento no campo de quadribol muitos anos atrás fora dele, de Severo. Mesmo que ele seja um Apanhador, e mesmo que Severo nunca tenha pegado um pomo de ouro na vida. No campo de quadribol da Srta. Granger, ele gostaria de continuar sendo o único.

_**________________________________________**_

Hogsmeade estava fria e úmida na manhã do passeio dos alunos. Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram o castelo juntos e seguiram pelos jardins frios em direção aos portões de Hogwarts. Por uma última vez, Hermione ainda tentou convencer Rony que o Vítor era um bom rapaz, mas percebera no tom de voz dele que seria em vão. Krum se preparava para mergulhar no lago, e Hermione admirou um pouco mais os atributos dele sem as pesadas vestes que costumava usar. Teve um pensamento erótico com a imagem dele que a deixou tão perturbada que ela mesma se sentiu envergonhada. Era bom ter amigos desligados e melhor ainda ser mulher, assim nenhum sinal podia ser visível do que tivera em mente ainda há pouco.

— Ele é doido! — comentou Harry. — Deve estar congelando, estamos no meio de janeiro!

— É muito mais frio no lugar de onde ele vem. Imagino que sinta até um calorzinho aqui — respondeu Hermione, ainda enrubescida do pensamento anterior.

Que sensação esquisita. Não havia sentido nada parecido antes; era engraçado apenas olhar alguém e imaginar algo íntimo... _Culpa dos hormônios_ — pensou ela e se lembrou da mãe sempre tentando lhe contar mais segredos sobre o universo das mulheres, quase sempre assuntos que já tinha lido em revistas para o público feminino.

Hormônios esses que a tinham deixado irritada nesses últimos dias. _Problemas do sexo feminino_ — pensou ela. E o que prometia ser um bom passeio ao povoado bruxo, já começava a se mostrar um dia e tanto.

Não fora preciso mais que algumas horas daquele mesmo dia para que Hermione discutisse com três pessoas diferentes. Rita Skeeter a tirou do sério com sua voz irritante e arzinho superior e foi a primeira do dia a receber uma bela cortada. Em seguida, sobrou para Hagrid. Embora sua irritação fosse para animá-lo, ela estava com muita raiva dele por ter se enterrado numa fossa apenas por mais uma matéria daquela repórter nojenta.

Mas a noite foi ainda pior que seu dia, e finalmente, após um bom período de calmaria, beijos e carinhos trocados, Hermione e Krum se desentenderam, numa discussão inflamada, quando o rapaz considerou a idéia de iniciarem algo mais sério que aqueles encontros.

— Não sei se me sinto suficientemente pronta para isso Vítor — disse Hermione, sem ao menos pensar em outra hipótese.

— Mas nós já nos apresentamos no meio de uma multidão e... — tentou Vítor.

— Nos apresentamos como pares de dança — cortou ela. — Isso não nos obriga a começar nenhuma relação.

— Você está muito irritante hoje — disse Vítor em tom brincalhão.

— Eu lhe avisei desde o início sobre isso, se não se lembra? — respondeu Hermione em tom sério.

Vítor a olhou em choque. Ela lhe devolveu um olhar carrancudo e irritadiço. O aluno de Durmstrang não conseguiu imaginar o que a tinha deixado tão irritada.

— Teve um passeio ruim em Hogsmeade? — perguntou ele, tentado acalmá-la.

Ela se sentiu cansada de repente. Respirou fundo antes de responder:

— Desculpe, Vítor, mas hoje foi realmente um dia chato, embora minha irritação tenha mais a ver com o fato de eu ser do sexo feminino, não tem nada a ver com você ou com as discussões de mais cedo. — Respirou fundo antes de continuar: — Mas, mesmo que eu não estivesse tão cansada e irritada, eu ainda diria a você que acho cedo para iniciarmos algo mais sério. Tenho maiores prioridade do que ficar pensando em que roupa ou cabelo um namorado gostaria de me ver; é algo que soa tão fútil pra mim que não acho nada interessante nele.

Vítor sorriu. — Foi assim que a conheci, não pediria que mudasse nada por mim.

— Não, eu sei mesmo que você não pediria isso. Mas para ser uma boa namorada, eu me sentiria na obrigação de te oferecer sempre o melhor, e não quero ficar pensando nisso agora. Há outras coisas e pessoas também com quem eu me preocupo mais, e talvez não sobre espaço pra isso, entende?

— Outras pessoas com quem se preocupa? — perguntou ele.

Hermione não notou o olhar desconfiado de Krum e elevou os olhos para o teto do Salão Principal, uma cópia fiel do teto lá fora, enquanto continuava a falar. Seus pensamentos dispersos, ora pousaram sobe Harry, ora sobre Rony, e ora sobre seus pais.

— Muitas, mas principalmente com o Harry. Ele é tão especial e já sofreu tanto... tanto, e isso nem começou ainda, só escapou da primeira tarefa. Eu sinto que o pior ainda está por vir.

— Você fala muito no Harry Potter, mais ainda do que as fãs que ele tem espalhadas pelo castelo e pelos membros dos visitantes — afirmou ele, e desta vez, a garota percebeu o tom de voz, e sua irritação voltou a subir.

— Entendi certo as entrelinhas de sua frase, Vítor?

— Possivelmente sim. Nunca a vi com problemas de entendimento; inteligência é o seu forte — retrucou Krum.

— E você por acaso deixou a sua onde? No navio? Eu realmente não acredito que está insinuando algo sobre o Harry e eu. Nós somos A-M-I-G-O-S. E acho bom que você nem sequer pense em disputar um espaço com ele na minha vida. Ele é a pessoa mais importante no mundo mágico para mim, e eu jamais o deixaria de lado, muito menos por um _affair_.

— _Affair_? Isso significa quase nada, não é mesmo? É isso o que eu sou para você? — Krum perguntou ofendido.

— Você não pensou que trocar alguns beijinhos me faria cair de amores por você, pensou? Mas não importa! Você não entenderia jamais o que é uma relação verdadeira na minha percepção, Vítor. Em tão pouco tempo no mundo da magia, eu já vivi momentos que vão muito além de um vôo pelos jardins. — Ele a olhou magoado. — E na maioria deles, os garotos que apareceram lá, esses sim, são os homens da minha vida. O Harry, o Rony, o Sn... — Calou-se furiosa, seu coração batendo forte e sua respiração descontrolada.

Krum esperou que ela controlasse sua respiração e o encarasse de novo, e saiu pisando duro, deixando-a parada no mesmo lugar.

Hermione suspirou o observando passar ao Saguão de Entrada, abrir a porta de carvalho e sair em direção ao navio de Durmstrang, a raiva ainda impedindo-a de pensar, de pedir-lhe desculpas e dizer que só mais dois dias e ela voltaria a ser Hermione Granger. Não importava mesmo; deixou-o ir.

Caminhou nervosa pelos corredores até se dar conta que chegara à Torre de Astronomia. Sentou-se no chão de pedras e baixou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Cabeça que revirava entre as dobras de sua vida. Imagens variadas cortando seus olhos. Apertou mais os joelhos quando uma dura constatação passou diante de sua mente: era a percepção de que ela própria não se deixara se apaixonar por Vítor, embora fosse maravilhoso estar ele.

Isso porque nunca deixaria de pensar em Harry. Também não deixaria de pensar em Voldemort, nem de pensar na morte e destruição que ele trazia consigo. Não deixaria de pensar em Rony, o amigo bobalhão e com um coração tão puro que ela se sentia uma Comensal da Morte quando estava perto dele. Não deixaria de pensar em seu pai, um trouxa que era o mais bruxo de todos por ter lhe dado a vida. E jamais deixaria de pensar em Snape, porque ele sim ela apenas amava, e esperaria por ele, nessa ou em outra vida.

_**________________________________________**_

**N/A:**

A frase do inicio do capítulo é de autoria de Clarice Lispector.

Retomando a fic devido a umas boas doses de inspiração (graças a Deus).

A boa notícia é que do próximo capítulo já tenho escrito cerca de 60%.

Michael Jackson Forever!

As seguintes frases foram retiradas da história original:

— _Ele é doido! — comentou Harry. — Deve estar congelando, estamos no meio de janeiro!_

— _É muito mais frio no lugar de onde ele vem, imagino que sinta até um calorzinho aqui._


	24. In The Dark

_**Cap. 23 In The Dark**_

_**By Surviana**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR.**_

_**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para m**__**e divertir e divertir os outros!**_

Seus feitiços de proteção o despertaram. O assovio fino vindo da réplica de sua sala indicava que alguém tinha quebrado suas barreiras e invadido seu estoque. Levantou num pulo, praguejando e apenas apanhando sua varinha antes de sair cambaleando quarto afora.

Os archotes estavam acessos e o armário das ervas entreaberto. _Maldito!_ Precisava correr para capturar o intruso. O barulho vindo do andar de cima lhe indicou a direção, mas parou em frente à escadaria principal assim que se deparou com o zelador parado ali.

— Filch? O que é que está havendo?

— É o Pirraça, professor — murmurou o zelador. — Ele atirou este ovo escada abaixo.

— Pirraça? — Examinou o ovo nas mãos de Filch. — Mas Pirraça não poderia ter entrado na minha sala...

Sua mente trabalhava mesmo enquanto discutia com Filch o incidente. E foi aí que ele se enfureceu, quando o toque-toque irritante da perna de pau daquele auror imbecil alcançou seus ouvidos e fez os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. Era um pressagio maligno. Somente a presença dele já era suficiente para deixar Snape com o estomago enjoado e a jugular trêmula. De ódio. Puro ódio. E era tão forte, mas tão forte, que ele nem ao menos se lembrava de mais nada discutido antes daquele auror estúpido vir perturbá-lo, com palavras e com aquela risada asquerosa.

— Volte para a cama, Snape.

— Você não tem autoridade para me mandar a lugar algum!

Cuspiu no chão à sua frente. A raiva em seu peito quase o fazia vomitar. Maldições fervilhavam em sua cabeça e queriam voar de sua varinha para machucar quem quer que atravessasse seu caminho aquela noite.

— Eu meramente pensei que se Potter anda outra vez passeando por aí a altas horas da noite... é um hábito indesejável que ele tem... deviam obrigá-lo a parar. Para... para sua própria segurança — disse Snape.

— Ah, entendo — disse Moody brandamente. — Você sempre tem em mente o que é melhor para Potter, não é mesmo?

_Maldito!_

O que ele, Severo Snape, fazia ainda ali naquele castelo? O que estava pensando quando retornou àquele lugar com o sentimento idiota de esperança de que ainda havia chance de consertar seus erros?

Por que não se deixou morrer em alguma das sarjetas trouxas em que esteve após se divertir torturando-os?

Era muito mais digno ter apodrecido em Azkaban pagando por seus crimes do que ter implorado o perdão de Dumbledore e se deixado humilhar por um auror aleijado.

Não tinha dignidade nenhuma em manter sua pose boçal de professor carrasco quando alguns de seus alunos tiveram famílias destroçadas com a sua ajuda. Era um cretino filho da mãe por obrigar outras pessoas de relembrarem seus momentos de dor ao vê-lo. Sua presença para alguns se assemelhava a presença de Dementadores. Criaturas malignas que roubavam as lembranças boas e mostravam todo o lado sórdido de suas vidas. Ele era esse tipo de criatura. Perversa. Má.

Cada pessoa que cruzou seu caminho nos anos que serviu a Voldemort saiu marcada, doída, ferida. E agora ele estava ali, desfilando pelo castelo enquanto nenhuma dessas vidas esqueceria o mal que ele ajudara a dissipar. Precisara um aleijado lhe jogar isso na cara e mandá-lo para cama para perceber o obvio: ali nunca fora seu lugar.

Já tivera esses mesmos pensamentos anteriormente, mas a pronúncia em voz alta por outra pessoa lhe dizendo isso nunca foi real. Dumbledore só dizia o contrário: que todos temos uma chance, que sempre há quem perdoe os erros dos outros, e era com esse lema de bondade que os outros professores faziam coro. Todos, exceto Moody.

Ele fora o único dali que pronunciou a sua culpa em voz alta, que lhe disse o que sempre fora uma verdade absoluta e todos tentavam encobrir: ele sempre foi o vilão, e Hogwarts não precisava de ninguém para lembrar-lhe dos anos de trevas.

Era fato. Constatação. E embora aquela fosse a verdade, Severo Snape ainda era o homem covarde e fraco que se escondia do lado onde era mais cômodo. Não iria embora de Hogwarts, nem dignidade para isso ele tinha. Era um egoísta descomunal.

**************X**************

— Snape disse que Moody tinha revistado a sala dele também? — sussurrou Rony, seus olhos brilhando com interesse. — Quê?... Então você acha que o Moody está aqui para ficar de olho no Snape e no Karkaroff?

Hermione respirou resignada. Como aquilo cansava. Todo ano escolar era isso. Será possível que eles não cresceriam mesmo?

— Bem, não sei se foi isso que Dumbledore pediu para ele fazer, mas não tenho dúvida que é isso que ele está fazendo. Moody falou que Dumbledore só deixa o Snape continuar aqui porque está dando a ele uma segunda chance ou uma coisa assim... — Era a voz de Harry agora, que embora Hermione tentasse ignorar, concentrando-se no Feitiço Expulsório que estavam treinando na aula de Feitiços.

— Quê? — exclamou Rony, arregalando os olhos. — Harry, vai ver Moody acha que foi Snape quem pôs seu o nome no Cálice de Fogo!

Foi a gota d'água. — Ah, Rony, já achamos que Snape estava tentando matar o Harry e acabou que estava tentando salvar a vida dele, lembra? Não importa o que Moody diz, Dumbledore não é burro. Teve razão em confiar no Hagrid e no Prof. Lupin, mesmo que um monte de gente não quisesse dar emprego aos dois, então por que não estaria certo a respeito de Snape, mesmo que Snape seja um pouco...

—... maligno? — completou Rony. — Ora, vamos, Hermione, então por que todos esses captores de bruxos das trevas estão revistando a sala dele?

Sem titubear, Hermione respondeu:

— _Você_ quer pensar que Snape está armando alguma coisa.

— Eu só queria saber o que foi que Snape fez com a primeira chance, se agora está na segunda — disse Harry sério.

Hermione respirou fundo novamente. Não adiantava discutir com esses dois. E se ela respondesse ao questionamento de Harry sobre o que Snape tinha feito, o que ele _foi_ no passado, essa discussão pioraria drasticamente, e ela iria sempre perder tempo e saliva considerando seus próprios argumentos diante de um fato tão obscuro. Ele era um ex-Comensal da Morte, mas ninguém ali naquela conversa precisava saber disso.

Afinal, ela seria a única que acreditaria que ele era um ex-Comensal. Para Rony e Harry, ele o seria para sempre.

**************X**************

Por que será que os corredores parecem maiores quando se está ansioso? Ela e Rony caminhavam sem se falar até a sala da Profª McGonagall, ambos engolfados pela culpa de estar ajudando e muito o Harry a encontrar a solução para realizar a segunda tarefa.

_Mas Dumbledore sempre pregava a amizade, não é mesmo?_ Sua mente trabalhava em desculpas para explicar o tanto de empenho que ela e Rony puseram em ajudá-lo.

_Nós não sabíamos que ele não podia ser ajudado._

_Por coincidência, a professora de Herbologia nos mandou fazer uma pesquisa também, esta noite._

_Ah, mas nós só estamos tranqüilizando-o, nem pegamos nos livros._

Nenhuma delas parecia uma desculpa realmente boa. Mas como será que a Profª McGonagall descobriu que era isso que eles faziam na biblioteca? Será que Vítor tinha ouvido alguma coisa e foi denunciá-los por conta da briga que tiveram por causa de Harry?

Ah, mas não ia ficar assim! Não mesmo! Tiraria satisfação com ele assim que o encontrasse no dia seguinte. Quem ele pensava que era para se meter assim na sua vida? Prejudicar Harry por causa das minhocas em sua cabeça, como ela não percebera que ele era tão infantil.

— Ai! — Levou uma cotovelada nas costelas de Rony e quase o enfeitiçara quando o encarou, e ele desviou o olhar para frente, obrigando-a a se virar.

Era muito mais sério do que ela pensava. Dumbledore os fitava por sob seus oclinhos. Ao seu lado estavam ainda Cho Chang e uma garotinha minúscula que dançara na chegada das delegações estrangeiras a Hogwarts. Indiscutivelmente, era parente de Fleur. Mais ao fundo da sala, os professores McGonagall e, para desespero de Rony, Snape, pareciam absortos numa breve discussão.

— Eu acredito — começou o diretor — que devido à proximidade dos presentes com os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo não será necessária uma explicação longa do que será a segunda tarefa que se realizará amanhã no lago da escola. Os campeões devem procurar no lago por algo precioso que lhes foi tirado, por isso estão aqui.

Hermione gelou por dentro. _Ah não!_ — pensou. _Por favor, não me diga que eu sou a preciosidade do Krum, por favor, por favor._

— O Sr. Diggory procurará pela Srta. Chang. O Sr. Potter por seu amigo de longa data, Sr. Weasley. A Srta. Delacour pela irmã, Gabrielle. E por fim, o Sr. Krum, que sentirá falta de sua acompanhante do Baile de Inverno, a Srta. Granger.

Hermione evitou os olhos do diretor quando ouviu seu nome, mas foi ainda pior porque seu olhar cruzou com o de Snape, e ela viu uma pontinha de divertimento em seus olhos.

— O Prof. Snape trouxe para todos uma poção especial que os impedirá de sofrerem de hipotermia devido o longo contato que seus corpos terão com a água gelada do lago. Após ingerirem-na, eu mesmo os enfeitiçarei com o Sine Cura, que os deixará num estado de sono profundo até que todos sejam liberados do elemento que os cerca, a água. Garanto a todos que não há o mínimo risco de morte para nenhum de vocês. Podemos, senhores, senhoritas? — concluiu Dumbledore, olhando cada um deles.

— Sim — disseram quase em uníssono.

— E se Snape nos envenenar com a poção, Hermione? — sibilou Rony em seu ouvido sem que pudesse ser ouvido pelos outros, embora pelo ar divertido no rosto de Dumbledore, a garota pudesse jurar que ele tinha escutado.

— Besteira — respondeu ela ainda meio enjoada por sua condição de "especial".

A Profª McGonagall entregou-lhes os frascos com as poções e orientou-os a somente tomá-las quando estivessem à beira do lago, segundos antes do feitiço ser proferido pelo diretor. O diretor e a viça foram à frente deles, enquanto Snape os escoltava por trás. Saíram do castelo pela mesma passagem que Hermione tinha usado no Baile de Inverno para se encontrar com Krum. Quando todos chegaram à borda do lago, a irmãzinha de Fleur deu um passo para trás e esbarrou em Hermione, que teve que segurá-la para que não despencasse.

Havia uma criatura na água que agora conversava com o Prof. Dumbledore. Hermione percebeu que a garota tinha se assustado com a aparência dele. Os sereianos não se pareciam em nada com as figuras trouxas de belas sereias e nem mesmo com ilustrações deles que estavam espalhadas em alguns semanários bruxos voltados para o público infantil. Ela mesma se assustaria não fosse por já ter lido sobre eles em livros mais confiáveis que revistinhas adolescentes. Sorriu gentil para a garota.

— Não há perigo, querida. Vê aquele senhor? — Hermione apontou para Dumbledore. — Ele é o maior bruxo que existe. Pode confiar nele sim. E... nós todos vamos estar lá com você. — Hermione olhou para os outros; Cho confirmou entusiasmada com a cabeça e Rony precisou de uma pisadela no pé da aluna da Corvinal para forçar um sorriso e confirmar também, embora ele mesmo parecesse não acreditar nisso.

Gabrielle pareceu se tranquilizar, embora não tenha soltado a mão de Hermione.

O sereiano concluiu sua conversa com o diretor, e Rony foi o primeiro a ser convocado a tomar a poção. Quando ele o fez e Dumbledore o enfeitiçou, Hermione o viu cair molemente de encontro às águas e seu corpo boiar na superfície. Uma nova criatura sereiana saiu de dentro delas e puxou seu amigo para o fundo do lago. Hermione sentiu uma pontinha de medo, e seu coração se acelerou.

Cho foi a próxima, e agora era a sua vez, mas Gabrielle se recusoue a largar sua mão para que ela avançasse até que a água estivesse em seus joelhos, e Hermione lançou um olhar de súplica ao diretor. O que aconteceu em seguida foi algo tão surreal que Hermione podia jurar que estava tendo alucinações, talvez pelo cansaço de ter ficado horas com Harry na biblioteca.

Snape se ajoelhou no chão até ficar na altura dos olhos da garota, enfiou a mão no bolso da capa que vestia e tirou de lá uma bola feita de rabos de ratos viscosa e verde e mostrou-a a Gabrielle.

— Eu também vou — disse ele. — E não vou ficar como seus amigos, dormindo. Essa semente me manterá acordado, e eu mesmo cuidarei para que esteja segura. Se quiser, eu lhe coloco ao lado dela. – Ele apontou Hermione.

Faria um efeito melhor se ele tivesse sorrido ao final da frase, mas aquilo já era estranho demais para Snape, e sorrir era abusar da sorte. Gabrielle olhou de Severo para Dumbledore, que lhe deu um sorriso, e dele para Hermione, que apesar do choque de ver Snape tão simpático, lhe deu um aceno de cabeça. A garotinha pareceu relaxar e soltou os dedos de Hermione. Assim que tomou a poção, ela mesma se deixou soltar a respiração que nem ao mesmo se lembrava de ter segurado e ouviu a voz delicada do Prof. Dumbledore recitando o feitiço antes de perder os sentidos.

**************X**************

A água estava fria demais, antes dele engolir o Guelricho, mas sua experiência com a erva já lhe garantia que passaria. Segurou firme o corpo pequeno da menina e mergulhou na água; o sopro de vida o alcançando assim que sua boca se encheu da água salobra do lago.

Avistou os três sereianos que o acompanhariam até o pátio da cidade deles. Não tinha ainda entendido como conseguira perder o argumento contra Minerva de que aquela era uma tarefa para uma bruxa, carregar criancinhas no colo. Mas até que não era tão ruim se afastar da superfície de vez em quando. E também não era tão ruim ser simpático, embora isso lhe soasse estranho.

Criaturas esquisitas, os sereianos, mas divertidas. Cantavam uma música boa de ouvir enquanto nadavam. Ele não gostava da melodia, soava fantasmagórica demais ali com aquelas criaturas feias lhe seguindo. Mas era a letra que o estava envolvendo, envolvendo-o como o escuro sempre o envolveu.

_When it seems  
Like the world around you's breaking  
And it feels  
Like there's no one else around you  
And it's quiet  
There's a silence in the darkness  
And it sounds  
Like the carnival is over_

Falava sobre a escuridão que os cercava. Escuridão que sempre o cercou. Na infância, quando seus dias eram escuros pelo medo do pai. Na adolescência, quando ela o cercou pela revolta que sentiu pelo mesmo pai. Da escuridão que o cercou quando ela partiu de seus sonhos, deixando-o apenas com o brilho dos seus olhos. Da escuridão de sua tatuagem, do falso poder que ela trazia consigo. Da escuridão de sua própria solidão.

_As you walk  
In the crowded, empty spaces  
And you stare  
At the emptiness around you  
You wanna go  
To the city, and the bright lights  
Get away  
From the sinners that surround you_

Era tudo tão verdade quando se lembrava de como era ser um Comensal da Morte. Era tudo tão catastrófico e sinistro. Tão podre e sem sentido algum. Eram momentos tão incertos, tão pesados e tão infinitamente negros, que quando se deparava com letras assim, que pregavam luzes, ele quase podia rir em deboche.

'_Cuz I will be there  
And you will be there  
We'll find each other in the dark  
And you will see  
And I'll see you, too  
'Cuz we'll be together in the dark_

Como Dumbledore podia pregar tanta esperança para as pessoas? Como ele mesmo dera ouvidos àquele velho bruxo quando estava desesperado de culpa? Por que, quando achamos que tudo esta definitivamente fodido, ainda lutamos para ter uma boa saída? É tão medíocre ser humano. Muitas vezes seria melhor ser um verme, já que suas atitudes foram desse nível.

'_Cuz if it's coming for you  
Then it's coming for me  
'Cuz I will be there  
'Cuz we need each other in the dark  
And if it terrifies you  
Then it terrifies me  
'Cuz I will be there  
So we've got each other in the dark_

Cabelos castanhos dançavam na água à sua frente. A luz verde que emanava das lanças dos sereianos os iluminavam, e o brilho que saía de lá refletiam em suas pupilas. Era essa então a resposta de suas perguntas. Era isso que acabava com tudo no final das contas. Era a merda do amor que destruía todos os desejos das pessoas de se destruírem e acabarem com tudo. Podia ser fraternal, maternal, paternal, sexual e qualquer palavra idiota dessas que rimassem com ele. Fora mesmo o amor que acabara com ele no final. E isso o leva a uma irritante conclusão: aquele velho gagá, como já vira alguns alunos seus se referirem a Dumbledore, sabia mesmo das coisas.

Porque tinha sido essa mesma a sua desgraça desde o princípio de tudo. Sofreu porque amava a mãe, e o pai também, aquele cretino que o maltratava. Sofreu quando aquela intrusa grifinória girou um maldito vira-tempo e arruinou sua adolescência. Quando sua melhor amiga resolveu dar seu amor a outro e morrer por isso, ele quase morreu também.

E aquela marca em seu braço só fora gravada porque ele impreterivelmente e incondicionalmente idolatraria qualquer um que pudesse não amar. Ele daria qualquer coisa para ter essa capacidade. Era isso, e sua vida teria sido melhor, ou pior. Mas pelo menos estaria livre desse sentimento inconstante e cego, e burro, e enjoativo.

Já haviam chegado ao pátio dos sereianos. Era bom ter algo para fazer. Como prometera a garotinha na beira do lago, e para livrar-se dela e poder continuar sua tarefa, amarrou-a na extremidade. Logo em seguida, Chang na outra ponta. Seguida por Weasley. E entre ele e Gabrielle, a Srta. Granger. Com exceção de Gabrielle, que tinha vindo em seus braços, ele flutuou os corpos dos outros dois e atou-os aos troncos com uso de magia.

_In the dark  
In the dark  
We'll hold each other in the dark_

Em algum momento das divagações dele, Severo Snape, ele vos disse qual fora a promessa de Voldemort quando o marcou com aquela tatuagem? Não? Era risível. Se algum de vocês tem um nível de inteligência, por menor que seja, já devem saber qual foi a sua falsa promessa. Ser como ele. Ser como o Lorde das Trevas. Não em grandeza, nem em poder, nem em imortalidade, muito menos em _status_. Era ser como ele na ausência de sentimentos inúteis.

Mas ele era um fraco. E por ser um fraco, ele não usou magia para que a Srta. Granger flutuasse até seu tronco. Ele a segurou em seus próprios braços. E por ser um fraco, ele também não fez as cordas se atarem com magia. Ele mesmo as atou, com seus dedos roçando de leve na pele fria dela.

Mas em ser um filho da mãe desprezível ele tinha muito sucesso. Ao fim das contas, ele mereceu mesmo aquela marca. Ele não tinha pudores. Ele se envolvera numa discussão com McGonagall para não carregar a garotinha que os sereianos não tocariam por poder não ser mágica, a idade ainda não havia chegado. Mas em momento algum ele citara na discussão não descer ao lago. Porque ela venceria a discussão das garotas. Dumbledore era outro bruxo sem pudores porque ele tinha absoluta certeza que ele sabia tudo que se passa em sua cabeça.

Ele queria estar ali por isso. Ele gostou da sensação dos fios de seu cabelo batendo em seu rosto enquanto ele amarrava as cordas às mãos dela. Ele não rezava por que não tinha fé em nenhum ser superior e achava uma estúpida perca de tempo conversar com estátuas. Mas se houvesse a mínima chance de existir qualquer criatura capaz de realizar desejos, ele agradeceria por esses momentos em que ela estivera inconsciente de sua presença tão próxima. Com consciência de um gato, ou petrificada, ou apenas mergulhada em sono.

Ele era mesmo um tolo apaixonado. E também era um pervertido, sempre fora. E quem sabe quando aquela Marca Negra estourasse na sua forma mais escura e reclamasse por suas atitudes mais vis, ele a tomasse para si, para ser só sua garota, e provasse para todos o que Moody gritara aos quatro ventos na noite em que ele perseguiu Potter nas escadarias: ele era um bruxo das trevas. E os bruxos das trevas faziam isso, não faziam?

'_Cuz we've got each other in the dark_

**************X**************

**N/A:**

1. Sempre escrevo os capítulos ouvindo músicas, ainda não tinha usado nenhuma para a fic porque não gosto mesmo, mas foi inevitável.

2. Música: Tiësto – In The Dark. Se puderem, ouçam a letra enquanto lêem o capítulo, será perfeito. Ah, e não vou traduzir porque perde o encanto.

3. Eu acho que Snape se tortura demais, mas ainda assim ele é adorável. Love Snape.

4. A segunda parte do capítulo (a cena dos garotos na aula de Feitiços) consta no livro, ela foi inserida aqui para reforçar que é mesmo do fandom a certeza da Hermione pela bondade do Snape. Garota esperta essa Hermione.

5. As seguintes frases foram retiradas da história original:

– _Filch? O que é que está havendo?_

– _É o Pirraça, professor, ele atirou este ovo escada abaixo._

– _Pirraça? Mas Pirraça não poderia ter entrado na minha sala..._

– _Volte para a cama, Snape._

– _Você não tem autoridade para me mandar a lugar algum!_

– _Eu meramente pensei que se Potter anda outra vez passeando por aí a altas horas da noite... é um hábito indesejável que ele tem... deviam obrigá-lo a parar. Para... para sua própria segurança._

– _Ah, entendo. Você sempre tem em mente o que é melhor para Potter, não é mesmo?_


	25. Desesperança

_**Cap. 24 - Desesperança**_

_**By Surviana**_

_**Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referências a ele, não pertencem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum interesse lucrativo, mas à JKR.**_

_**Por favor, não me processem! Só peguei emprestado para m**__**e divertir e divertir os outros!**_

Adolescência. Ou ele era anormal, ou sua mente banira as memórias de suas atitudes nessa época. Não se lembrava de ser tão insuportável, ou – olhou pelo canto do olho o sofrimento do Longbottom em frente a seu caldeirão – tão retardado. O que se lembrava daquela época mesmo? Lembrava dos poucos amigos, Avery e Nott, brilhantes porém maléficos demais. Suas boas notas, sua exótica e comentada amizade com Lílian. Sua experiência de quase morte pelas mãos de Lupin... Pensando melhor, tinha sido um Longbottom retardado naquela ocasião.

Mas também tinha descoberto o resultado entre misturar raiz de asfódelo em pó e uma infusão de losna. A útil Poção do Morto-vivo. E inventara o Levicorpos, feitiço que o remetia as humilhações sofridas nessa fase. Às vezes os adolescentes são mesmo uns covardes inúteis.

O burburinho no fundo da sala interrompeu suas memórias. Potter e Weasley. Adolescentes também são más influências, mesmo que estejam no lado de cá. Sua aluna mais brilhante conversando na aula. Adolescentes também perdem a noção do perigo muito fácil.

Silenciosamente, deslizou até a mesa dos garotos grifinórios, ainda pôde ouvir uma parte da conversa que quase o fez rir. Adolescentes são tolos, apaixonadamente tolos.

— Ele me convidou logo depois de ter me tirado do lago, assim que se livrou da cabeça de tubarão. Madame Pomfrey nos deu cobertores, e então ele meio que me puxou para longe dos juízes, para eles não ouvirem, e me perguntou, se eu não estivesse fazendo nada no verão, se eu gostaria de...

Weasley parecia muito interessado no assunto, diferente de Potter, que somente ouvia o assunto com uma expressão deprimida. — E o que foi que você respondeu?

— E ele _realmente_ disse que nunca se sentira desse jeito com nenhuma garota. Mas como é que Rita Skeeter poderia ter ouvido? Ela não estava lá... Ou estava? Vai ver ela tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade, vai ver entrou escondida na propriedade para assistir a última tarefa...

— E o que foi que você respondeu? — insistiu Weasley.

Ele também gostaria de ouvir o que a Srta. Granger respondeu. O que estava fazendo bisbilhotando a conversa de três jovens? Igualando-se a eles em suas paixões infantis? Que imprestável...

— Bem, eu estava tão ocupada vendo se você e Harry estavam bem que...

— Por mais fascinante, sem dúvida, que seja sua vida social, Srta. Granger — e embora tivesse recobrado sua compostura, ele ainda se sentia frustrado por não saber a resposta dela —, devo lhe pedir para não discuti-la em minha aula. Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

_Por não responder antes que eu recobrasse minha postura e por deixar-se ouvir propostas como essa_ — pensou ele irritado.

Irritado o descreveria bem hoje. Estava irritado por Dumbledore ter permitido que Moody invadisse sua sala quando bem entendesse. Irritado por ter tido seus estoques de ervas raras assaltado, desfalcando-o de Guelricho e Ararambóia, itens difíceis de repor e que o levariam até a Travessa do Tranco, lugar que odiava por assombrá-lo com memórias desagradáveis. Irritado por saber que, após um longo período afastados ,a Srta. Granger e a celebridade estrangeira estavam mais próximos. Irritado pela perseguição de Karkaroff.

A aula – que começou desagradavelmente ruim – culminou com a entrada de Karkaroff em sua sala, apontando-lhe a sua Marca Negra, desesperado por respostas do porquê ela escurecera gradativamente nos últimos meses. Ele realmente merecia isso tudo.

Não devia se preocupar com o que adolescentes fazem, com quem meninas beijam, com que poção está no ponto ou totalmente perdida. Suas preocupações deveriam ser as mesmas de Karkaroff.

Mas não conseguia prever o que o aguardava. Não tinha como saber. O Lorde das Trevas era desprovido de sentimentos. Bons. Os ruins, ele cultivava. E se fosse mesmo verdade seu iminente ressurgimento, e era, ele voltaria mais forte, mais disposto e sedento por poder.

E ele, Severo Snape, sofreria. Convencendo-o ou não de que apenas o aguardava no mesmo lugar onde ele o havia deixado. Ele sofreria na pele, nos ossos, na alma e onde mais pudesse ser tocado. Seu único refúgio seria sua própria mente.

E embora parecesse idiota pensar em poções e adolescentes, era quando pensava nisso que ela sempre estava lá. E ela era algo que não podia possuir, mas que mesmo assim desejava. E ela tinha o dom de fazê-lo esquecer de suas dores, e também de fazê-lo desprender-se do seu corpo enquanto sofria o que tivesse que sofrer. Ela conseguia libertar sua consciência, levando-o para longe.

Levando-o para Hogwarts. Seu lar e o lar de quem o fazia esquecer quem era e que idade tinha. E esquecer que garotas jovens não se apaixonam por mestres de Poções. E que mortos não ressuscitam. E que Dementadores não sorriem. E que bruxos das Trevas não perdoam. E que bruxos de bem também julgam os outros. E que sua Marca Negra não se apagaria. Seus erros também não.

— Severo?

— Sim? — respondeu ao chamado do diretor vindo de algum lugar à sua frente. Não se deu ao trabalho de levantar para olhá-lo.

— Já chegou aos meus ouvidos a visita inesperada em sua turma.

Severo não respondeu. Nem levantou os olhos. Parecia ainda mergulhado em pensamentos, olhando, sem realmente ver, o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

— Eu tomei a liberdade de pensar sobre o assunto e não vejo porque não devo conversar logo com você sobre ele.

O professor não deu nenhum sinal que o ouvira. Continuou em sua observação implacável dos veios do pergaminho amarelado sobre sua mesa.

— E... eu tenho que pedir novamente que você se arrisque por nós... quando chegar a hora — continuou o diretor.

Severo se ergueu sem olhar o bruxo à sua frente. Caminhou pelo escritório, respirando fundo. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, num gesto inevitável de proteção, aproximou-se da janela encantada que refletia o que se passava no verdadeiro céu.

— Sinta-se confortável para qualquer resposta — complementou Dumbledore.

Não havia como estar confortável nessa situação. Mas também não havia opções. Embora Dumbledore sempre costumasse dizer que havia escolhas para qualquer situação em nossas vidas, Severo Snape as desconhecia quando o assunto era o seu retorno à atividade de Comensal da Morte. Era voltar ou ser um covarde. E ele podia receber qualquer título com dignidade, fosse ele o mais infame possível, mas jamais seria chamado covarde. Jamais se esconderia de novo enquanto pessoas inocentes morriam. Não haveria outra Lílian em nenhum lugar da face da terra, jamais.

— Eu gostaria de ser deixado sozinho agora. — Foi pouco mais que um sussurrou, mas quase que imediatamente ouviu a porta se fechar e o trinco suave da fechadura se vedar com o seu feitiço de proteção.

Reforçou as proteções na porta do escritório e se aproximou da moldura próxima à sua lareira. Estendeu a mão diante da figura, e a imagem se distorceu um pouco, voltando à forma original, revelando em seguida, na pedra lisa em torno de si, uma porta oculta na parede.

Aquele era o único lugar do castelo em que seu medo aflorava à flor da pele. Ali ele escondia suas dores, suas magoas, suas tristezas. O baú negro com a serpente entalhada na própria madeira não apenas guardava suas vestes de Comensal e sua máscara, escondia ele próprio. Quando partia vestido como um deles, Severo ficava ali adormecido, anestesiado. O Comensal que se apossava de seu corpo levava apenas suas habilidades em se ocultar e sua indiferença. Nenhuma emoção partia junto com ele, mas todas as que ele vivenciava nesses momentos, voltavam e continuavam a encher aquele aposento de melancolia, tortura, tristeza e desesperança.

Depois de tantos anos sem abri-lo, Severo gostaria de não o fazê-lo. Mas não podia simplesmente deixar os bruxos pelos quais sentia alguma simpatia no escuro; até o fim da sua vida protegeria Potter, mesmo ele sendo um cabeça-oca, por lealdade a Lílian. E protegeria Draco, que sofria desde criança pelos assombros do desequilibrado pai, como ele sofrera. E respeitaria qualquer decisão de Dumbledore, o melhor amigo que conheceu. E cuidaria de qualquer criança do mundo bruxo, apenas porque elas deviam ser protegidas. E não deixaria nada arruinar o futuro da Hermione, porque queria vê-la bem, com o futuro que ele sonhou quando esteve com ela vinte anos atrás.

**************X**************

Ela realmente odiava aquela Skeeter nojenta! Como ela podia ser tão insensível para publicar um artigo desse nível no dia da terceira tarefa de Harry?

HARRY POTTER "PERTUBADO E PERIGOSO"

Janela aberta... Malfoy falando como se estivesse com um walkie-talkie... um besouro em seus cabelos na prova do lago... Janela... Voar... — Tive uma idéia... — disse Hermione, olhando para o espaço. — Acho que sei... porque desse jeito ninguém poderia ver... nem Moody... e ela poderia ter chegado até o peitoril da janela... mas isso é proibido... _decididamente_ é proibido... acho que a pegamos!

Saiu correndo em direção à biblioteca, deixando para trás um Harry e um Rony atônitos.

E foi lá, em seu baú de respostas, a biblioteca da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que Hermione de verdade a pegou.

Animagia.

Ela era um animago ilegal. E um besouro, o besouro que estava em seus cabelos quando Vítor a convidou para passar o verão na Bulgária. E que Malfoy falava como se estivesse conversando num walkie-talkie invisível. E que voaria sem esforço nenhum até o alto da Torre Norte.

Bingo!

Ganhou o dia! E se não estivesse tão preocupada com o que aguardava Harry na terceira tarefa, brindaria com os amigos essa descoberta. O que era dela estava guardado. Rita Skeeter pagaria todas as ofensas despejadas em Hermione e seus amigos. Era uma questão de tempo.

Um barulho no corredor mais ao fundo de onde estava calou sua euforia. Estranho alguém na biblioteca, todos deviam estar almoçando rapidamente e com os livros abertos sobre o colo para não perderem nenhum segundo antes de entrarem no próximo exame.

Uma voz rouca e com um tom de desespero preencheu a quietude da biblioteca.

— Hoje está pior! Como você pode estar tão calmo?

Hermione ouviu um muxoxo impaciente responder a voz. Olhou por cima do ombro e não viu Madame Pince em lugar algum; devia estar nos corredores mais ao leste. Avançou alguns passos em direção a voz. Agora que chegara mais perto, percebeu que elas estavam vindo da Sessão Restrita. Novamente, o tom desesperado ecoou pelo silêncio.

— Devíamos fugir! E-euu não sei o que pode aconte-ecer... E-e-u...

— Então fuja! — respondeu uma voz suave que fez o sangue de Hermione gelar. — Eu ficarei aqui, e quando for chamado, irei. Não sou tão covarde.

— Ele o matará, Severo! Se formos juntos teremos mais chances.

Hermione recuou os passos que tinha avançado em direção a eles. Aquela era uma conversa que ela realmente não queria ouvir. Mas o som das vozes a alcançara mais uma vez.

— Igor, não há chance — sussurrou Snape. — Especialmente para traidores como você. Se não morrer pelas mãos do Lorde das Trevas, o que duvido, pois você é muito insignificante para isso, morrerá pelas mãos dos que traiu. E quem for esperto o bastante não estará com você quando eles os alcançarem.

— Se-v-eero... — gaguejou o diretor de Durmstrang —, o que faço então?

— Prolongue sua vida o quanto puder escondendo-se e morra como um rato inútil. Quanto a mim, já tomei minha decisão e voltarei. Mesmo sem saber o que me aguarda.

Hermione lamentou ouvir tanto. Saiu correndo antes que qualquer um deles saísse da Sessão Restrita, deixando cair o livro que consultava. Derrapou na entrada da sala de História da Magia e pôde ver pela cara de espanto de Rony que devia estar assombrada.

Foi torturante lutar contra o lado de sua mente que tentava responder a prova do Prof. Binns e o que pensava em Snape. Quando a sineta do fim da aula tocou, fugiu para o dormitório antes que Rony a alcançasse e se afundou na cama com os olhos arregalados de horror.

O nome de Harry no Cálice de Fogo, as suspeitas de Sirius, os desaparecimentos estranhos no mundo bruxo e no mundo trouxa que pareciam ter ligações - embora nenhum deles tivesse percebido ainda -, a preocupação de Dumbledore quanto à segurança de Harry, o ataque ao Sr. Crouch e a Krum nos jardins, Karkaroff levantando a manga da blusa para Snape ver na aula de Poções do desastroso artigo amoroso de Rita Skeeter. Tudo indicava uma noite sombria.

Em pouco mais de meia hora, Harry entraria em um labirinto tenebroso, e Snape voltaria para o que quer que fosse. _Voltaria_. Seu estômago embrulhou.

Trevas. Trevas que os mais velhos sentiram de perto e que ela só podia imaginar em seus piores pesadelos. Elas voltariam esta noite. _Merlin!_

Snape... O que seria dele? O que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado achava dele? Era um traidor, um espião, o que era, afinal? Por que ele se arriscaria em voltar lá? Será que ele tinha tanta auto-confiança assim para voltar para o lado daquele bruxo maligno e continuar espionando a mando de Dumbledore? Ou ele era o maligno?

Não, ele não era, Hermione tinha absoluta certeza.

Pelo que então ele estava se arriscando? O que seria depois daquela noite? Como Harry sairia daquele labirinto? Como ela pôde se preocupar com a animagia ilegal de Rita Skeeter se o que assombrava seu coração agora era a perspectiva de que podia perder dois dos bruxos que mais amava na vida? E tudo em uma única noite. Esta noite.

Seu coração não parou de bater acelerado em nenhum minuto desde que percebera que tudo que temeram nesse ano se resolveria naquele labirinto. Não lembrava como chegou à mesa do jantar, mas lembrava que não comeu. E que Harry também não. E Snape também não. Todos eles sabiam. Dumbledore também.

Foi simplesmente empurrada para a arquibancada por Rony e o clã dos Weasleys. Nada fazia sentido ali: os gritos, tambores, os vivas e nem mesmo o boa-sorte murmurado que saiu de seus lábios quando encarou os olhos verdes de Harry e viu seu próprio medo refletido ali.

Quando acomodaram-se nas arquibancadas, ela o procurou com o olhar. Estava sentado do outro lado de onde estava, e ele parecia distante dali. Mesmo à distância que estavam, pôde ver uma aura de melancolia sobre os ombros dele.

Hermione não podia deixar de admirá-lo por seu pesar solitário. Ambos estavam tão rodeados de pessoas, mas somente com suas próprias preocupações os acompanhando. Seus olhares se cruzaram em algum dado momento da longa espera por Harry, e ela percebeu que ele sabia que ela o ouvira na biblioteca.

E o olhar que trocaram lhe disse tanta coisa. Coisas que ela achava cedo demais para serem ditas. Snape disse que a amava. E que lamentava muito por tudo. E que tinha razão, no ano passado, quando disse que o tempo em que eles viviam não os dava chance a nada.

E o olhar de Hermione não respondeu. Apenas derramou lágrimas solitárias. Pois sabia que estavam se despedindo. Despendido-se da era da esperança e entrando na era da incerteza.

**************X**************

Hermione teve razão quando achou que aquela seria uma noite sombria.

Ela viu quando Snape arfou e quase caiu de joelhos no lugar onde estava. E ela teve certeza do que ocorrera. Foi somente por estar se sentindo doente em não poder ajudá-lo e por tantas pessoas ali não perceberem isso que ela conseguiu aguentar a difícil espera por Harry. Um Harry ensangüentado e carregando um cadáver. Vomitara nos pés de Rony, que só não a xingara por estar tão horrorizado quanto ela.

Foi ela também quem viu Moody carregar Harry quase à força castelo adentro. E correra até a Profa McGonagall para lhe contar a estranheza da cena. E na enfermaria, ela presenciou o pedido de Dumbledore a Severo, e seu coração doeu tanto que ela não imaginava a profundidade do que sentia por ele até aquele momento. E ela teve vontade de matar Rita Skeeter quando a capturou na janela da enfermaria por ser uma porca desprezível para pensar em matérias enquanto pessoas sofriam.

E quando tudo o que restou foi um Harry embalado no colo da Sra. Weasley, sob efeito de uma Poção do Sono, seus pés não a levaram até seu dormitório, mas até a sala de aula de Aritmancia. O lugar onde o encontrara da primeira vez que seu vira-tempo louco a levou.

Reviveu seus momentos com Snape no passado tão perto para ela e tão longe para ele, se perguntando a todo momento onde ele estaria. Não percebeu a noite acabar, e quando os primeiros traços da aurora no horizonte ameaçaram clarear, ela tomou a decisão que rondara sua noite.

Levantou-se do seu esconderijo próximo as cortinas e deixou-se levar por sua vontade até os corredores das masmorras. Desceu cuidadosamente os degraus de acesso ao corredor das salas de aula e ouviu o som de vozes sussurradas vindo de lá. Respirou fundo, reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória, característica marcante dos componentes desta Casa, e caminhou decidida até lá.

A porta estava entreaberta, e ela identificou as vestes do Diretor quando as viu. Estacou à entrada quando reconheceu a voz preocupada da enfermeira da escola. Sua mente estava tão entorpecida pela preocupação com ele que não entendeu nada do que era dito ali, somente quando seus pés reagiram à sua ansiedade é que ela voltou a respirar. E entrou.

Os dois bruxos conversavam próximos a lareira. No sofá dentro do recinto, uma massa de roupas escuras embrulhava algo que tremia. Hermione tentou engolir a saliva em sua boca, e ela desceu rasgando sua garganta. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas não parou até chegar mais perto.

Dumbledore a fitou quando percebeu sua presença. Madame Pomfrey interrompeu sua preleção quando seguiu o olhar do diretor. Hermione a viu abrir a boca para perguntar algo, mas ela foi silenciada por um dedo levantado do velho bruxo. Hermione agradeceu silenciosamente e se aproximou um pouco mais da massa trêmula. Sabia que era ele.

Ajoelhou-se junto ao seu rosto e viu que ele tinha os olhos fechados. As palmas de suas mãos contornavam seu corpo como se ele estivesse sentindo um imenso frio. Seus pés descalços estavam ensangüentados, e a manga de sua blusa estava levantada, deixando à mostra a tatuagem negra que maculava sua pele clara.

Hermione levantou os olhos para o diretor, e ele apenas a olhou com ternura.

— Inconsciente, mas bem — foi o que ele respondeu à sua pergunta silenciosa.

Ela deixou que seus olhos mais uma vez naquela noite chorassem por ele antes de alcançar seu antebraço esquerdo e tocá-lo com seus lábios úmidos e salgados. E se algum bruxo ali não acreditava em milagres, presenciaram um, pois no instante que ela o tocou, ele relaxou a postura e mergulhou num sono tranquilo.

E Dumbledore apenas confirmou o que já sabia há muito tempo. Que o amor cura todas as feridas.

**************X**************

**N/A:**

1. Desculpem pelos capítulos mais curtos, mas eles fecham alguns momentos tão bem que não vejo sentido em continuar dali.

2. Reafirmando que sempre escrevo os capítulos ouvindo músicas, esse foi escrito ao som de "Angel of Darkness – Alex C".

3. Final da Temporada Cálice de Fogo.

4. As seguintes frases foram retiradas da história original:

— _Tive uma idéia... — disse Hermione, olhando para o espaço. – Acho que sei... porque desse jeito ninguém poderia ver... nem Moody... e ela poderia ter chegado até o peitoril da janela... mas isso é proibido... decididamente é proibido... acho que a pegamos!_


End file.
